<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30天 by Lorelei1012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845802">30天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012'>Lorelei1012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>140,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>斯内普和赫敏一同被捕。在这30天共处牢狱之中，但看二人会发展出什么样的关系。<br/>译文首发：https://tieba.baidu.com/p/3162147293</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/561601">30 days</a> by the-shiny-girl.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我慢慢地睁开眼，脑后的疼痛让我不禁呻吟。我全身都痛，腿上的肌肉都在抽搐。</p><p>我发生什么事了？我在哪儿？</p><p>环顾着四周，我胸中慢慢升起了恐惧。我不认识这个地方，这里又黑又湿又冷。难以置信地冷。我觉得自己似乎是躺在一张床垫上。我很快站了起来，短促地呼吸着，适应着这里的黑暗。眼睛扫视过整个房间，我看见了一扇小窗。不，那不是一扇窗。更像是墙上的一个小洞，上面还装着栏杆。</p><p>我能感觉到自己在颤抖，全身都是冷汗。我打了个哆嗦。那扇窗太高，我够不到。也许我可以站在一把椅子上——</p><p>有什么东西在动，我一下子僵住了。</p><p>房间里太黑了，什么也看不见。我都没意识到还有人跟我一块在这里。我站定，屏着呼吸，有好一会儿只能听见自己不受控制的心跳声。</p><p>我期待着，害怕着，全身都在发抖。</p><p>接着，有人忽然出声了。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>听见这声音我畏缩了，如同有人当头淋了我一盆冷水。</p><p>我要回答吗？他是谁？</p><p>他是个男的，我只能分辨出这个。但为什么他会叫我格兰杰小姐？我在哪儿？他是谁？</p><p>“是-是谁？”我结结巴巴地答道，竖起耳朵捕捉着任何动静。</p><p>“你终于醒了。”</p><p>我呼出了一口气，认出这个声音是谁的了。</p><p>“教授？”</p><p>“你昏迷了好几个小时了。”他平静地陈述。</p><p>我在黑暗中只能刚刚看得到他。他正坐在什么东西上，面朝着我。</p><p>“发生什么事了，教授？我们在哪儿？”</p><p>我需要答案。</p><p>“你很难留意到我们正在一个地牢里么，格兰杰小姐？”他反问，声音里满是讽刺。</p><p>我此时太过困惑，也太恐惧，已经无暇被他尖刻的评论惹怒。甚至我不禁觉得有他在旁我就更安全一点：不管我在哪里，发生了什么，至少我不是一个人，斯内普教授也在这里。</p><p>“那我们出什么事了？”我又问，努力让自己冷静下来，“我什么都不记得了。”</p><p>我听见他深吸了一口气，然后开口。</p><p>“应该是我们被食死徒抓到了。我是昨天被带过来的，几小时后他们也把你带来了。”</p><p>“为-为什么？”我问，恐惧在胸中升腾。</p><p>“用用你的脑子，格兰杰小姐，”他冲我吼，“他们会想从我们身上得到什么？”</p><p>“情报？”</p><p>“很可能。”他同意，又补充道，“也许还要用我们做交易。用你换波特，或者只是想用伤害你来伤害波特。”</p><p>我努力吸收着他话里的信息，用力吸了口气，想着自己的疑问。我没有让自己去思考我们所处的境遇有多么可怕，而是决定最好还是集中精神想想怎么脱困。</p><p>“那他们什么时候来救我们？”</p><p>“他们？”他问道。</p><p>“是啊，社里的人。到现在他们应该已经知道我们的遭遇了，而且——”</p><p>“别抱希望，格兰杰小姐，”他打断了我，语气冰冷又无情，“即使他们知道了我们的遭遇，也不可能知道我们的下落。”</p><p>我在发着抖。没人会来救援这个念头太难让我把持了。</p><p>“我-我不明白。”我小声坦白说“你在说什么啊？”</p><p>“我在说你不应该抱有希望。”他语调平平地重复。</p><p>我使劲摇头，虽然他可能根本看不见。他们当然会来救我们的。但我没有跟斯内普教授争论，而是决定把这几天来的零碎记忆整合一下。</p><p>“我最后能记起的是……去关禁闭。是你下的禁闭，因为我帮了纳威，所以你要我去跟费尔奇关禁闭。”我的声音开始有了底气，“我想起来了！我是在关禁闭或者回宿舍的时候被抓的。”</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，”他慢悠悠地开了口，“我是给过你禁闭，但那已经是四天前的事了。”</p><p>我后退了几步，慢慢坐回到垫子上，努力理解他说的话。我能感到自己脸上的血色消失了，沉默笼罩了整个地牢，我只能听到自己的心跳。</p><p>“你头上的伤怎么样了？”他忽然问道，把我从神游中拉了回来。</p><p>我立刻伸手摸了摸后脑，摸到那里有个轻微的肿起。很痛，但并不严重。</p><p>“没事了。”我答道，“可能是他们打的我或者我自己摔的……”我推断着，各种各样可能的情境在脑海里闪现。过了一会儿我终于忍不住了，“该死的！为什么我什么都记不起来了？”</p><p>“你不能急于求成，”他用那教师的腔调说道，“你的失忆是暂时性的，类似于那种轻微脑部损伤或脑震荡的后遗症。”</p><p>我只点了个头，努力让自己冷静下来。我记得读过这样的事：当人们几乎不抱希望的时候，失去的记忆就会自己回来的，可他们越是勉强回忆，越是想不起来。</p><p>接着我又想到了什么。</p><p>“那你呢，教授？”我静静地发问，“你怎么在这儿？”</p><p>我听见他长长地叹了口气，最终答道，“跟你讨论这个有些……不合适。”</p><p>我张嘴要反驳，却发现自己不知道该说什么。也许他也是不被允许告诉我他被捕的原因。我知道的。有些事情我们从来不端在桌面上谈论，私下里却一直有传言。传言说斯内普教授依然是一名食死徒，但同时也是凤凰社的成员。邓布利多信任他，这已经足够让我也相信他。斯内普教授跟伏地魔之间有联系，但也许他在被他们的人俘获的时候没法说这个。</p><p>“你觉得有可能他们在听着我们的谈话吗？”我谨慎地问，手臂抱着身体。</p><p>“没有。”他说，“但知道的越少你就越安全。“</p><p>我接受了他的答复。目前为止接受。</p><p>我们保持沉默了很久，久到像是永远。而我不禁怀疑他怎么能够这样冷静？为什么他不像我一样害怕？也许他没那么担心我们的处境，这倒是个好事，对吧？但要是他只是在假装不担心可怎么办？或许他觉得自己需要保持坚强，因为还有一个我。毕竟他是个成年人，还是一名教师。要是他真的只是在假装不很担心可怎么办？这才是最让我怕极了的。</p><p>“你认为他们要怎么对付我们？”我打破了沉默。</p><p>“我在你眼里很像特里劳妮教授么，格兰杰小姐？”他挖苦道。</p><p>他这种样子让我开始恼了。困在这里也不是我愿意的，而且我讨厌他对我说话高高在上的方式，就好像我什么都不知道似的。</p><p>我靠在了墙上，抱起膝盖，把头栖在上面。好一会儿，我们都没再说话。</p><p> </p><p>我睁开了眼，意识到已经是白天了。我怎么会睡着了呢？我正身处险境而我居然睡着了。我有点尴尬，又对自己很生气。四下看去，我看到斯内普教授正站在地牢的一角，靠着墙，手臂交叉在胸口，面无表情。</p><p>我不禁怀疑他昨晚是不是根本没睡。睡觉的斯内普教授想象起来很奇怪，我从未往那想过。要是他从来不睡觉对我来说还比较正常些。</p><p>把这些念头挤出脑子，我开始第一次四处打量这地牢。这里地方很想，有两张床垫分放两头。只有一把椅子，放在地牢中间，还有……没了。其他什么都没有。没有枕头也没有毯子，连洗手间也没有。</p><p>我低头一看，这才发现自己还穿着霍格沃茨的校袍，从袍子上看也不像是我受过伤的样子。我强迫自己去打量斯内普教授，他穿的是他那身深色的教师袍子，也不像受过伤的样子。也就是说他被捕的时候也没经过什么打斗。或者他们趁他不备对他下了咒语。这个理论有点说不通，我坚信斯内普教授是个决斗高手，要是有人能这么轻易把他拿下就太奇怪了。</p><p>“梅林呀，”我紧张地开口，“有多久——”我说到一半停了一下，改口道，“他们打算对我们做什么？要把我们在这关多久？”</p><p>“有必要关多久就关多久。”他只这么回了一句。</p><p>他这样不咸不淡让我开始恼火了。虽然要是他也开始害怕了我也真不知道怎么办，但眼下这种状况他还这么冷静依然让我很恼火。这让我有种不好的感觉，就好像我对我们所处的情况如此担心是在做错事。</p><p>他好长一会儿什么也没说，似乎沉浸在了自己的思考里。我不想打扰他，于是开始关注别的东西。</p><p>我口渴。真的很渴。还好我还没开始饿，尚且不需要担心肚子。但是还有个问题，我得用下洗手间。</p><p>我四处看了看，肯定会有什么地方的，比如一扇通往洗手间的门，我之前可能没看见。可是我到处看过后，发现自己没漏看什么，真的只有两张床垫，一把椅子和一扇窗，窗子太高够不到。</p><p>我长叹了一口气。不能再糟了吧。</p><p> </p><p>“您试过无杖魔法了吗，先生？”我问。</p><p>深深叹气，然后是一句回答，“我试过。”</p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p>“如你预期的，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>“在这里什么魔法都不管用。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“你觉得我们是在哪儿？”</p><p>“我一点也不知道。”他语气勉强。</p><p>或许要他承认自己对什么一无所知挺困难的。</p><p>“你试过够到那扇窗了吗？”</p><p>“太高了，站在椅子上也够不到。”</p><p>“但是……要是——”</p><p>他扬起一条眉毛表示兴趣。</p><p>我慢慢继续道，“你可以站在椅子上，然后我——”</p><p>“我不会让你从我身上爬过去的，格兰杰小姐。”他冷冷地道。</p><p>“但那样也许就管用了呀，先生，”我坚持道，声音高了一调，“我们就可以看到我们在哪儿了。”</p><p>“而那样又会对我们有何帮助？”他盯着我问，等着我回答。</p><p>我什么也说不出来了。他是对的，这毫无帮助。</p><p>再次沉默。</p><p> </p><p>他怎么能就站在那里？他已经站在同一个地方至少几小时了，为什么他不坐下？</p><p>一声钝响把我从思绪中拽了出来，地牢的门开了，我条件反射地站起来，整个身体都绷住了。</p><p>进来的是一个男人。他穿着黑色的袍子，一只手里拿着魔杖。我看着他的脸，却一点也不认识他，从没见过。他应该有四十多岁了。</p><p>“你，”他指着我，“跟我走。”</p><p>我僵住了。</p><p>“别找这女孩，”斯内普说道，“带我走。我要求见黑魔王。”</p><p>听到这个，我震惊地张开了嘴巴。为什么他想要被带去见伏地魔？</p><p>那男人摇摇头，假笑道，“你的要求得等等了。”他再次看向我，“跟我走。”</p><p>“你要带我去哪儿？”我问他，让声调保持底气。</p><p>“去了就知道了。”他回答，接着语调变得威吓，“我不会再次好好请你的。”</p><p>我听了打了个抖，但还保持着面色平静。我看了看斯内普教授，他的目光中有种难辨的神色，我们都知道那意味着什么。我无法寻求他的帮助，他同样无所依靠；我也不能期望他做什么来帮我，因为那也终究徒劳无功，而且可能会带给我们更大的麻烦。</p><p>我无言地走向那男人，他抓住了我的手臂，带我出了地牢。</p><p> </p><p>我被推回了地牢，门在我背后被关上了。</p><p>“发生了什么？”斯内普教授走近我问道。</p><p>我抬头看他，惊讶地发现他脸上竟写着关切。</p><p>“你只去了几分钟。”他补充道，眉毛皱在一起。</p><p>“他带我去了洗手间，只是这样。”我解释道，“他说我们每天可以去两次洗手间，然后他很快就来带你去了。”</p><p>他简短地点了个头，就从我身旁走开了。</p><p>一小时后，或者更久，那男人又来了，这次带走了斯内普教授。当我一个人被留在地牢里的时候，我一下子意识到了自己身处的境地，我喉头发紧，呼吸也变得困难了。</p><p>所有可怕的念头的朝我脑子里涌了过来，我看到自己就在这地牢中死去，死在食死徒手中，或活活饿死。也许我永远都不会被发现，我的尸体会烂在这儿几个世纪。</p><p>我想我的朋友和家人。我想霍格沃茨。我想念安全的感觉。</p><p>泪水涌上了眼眶，我没有费神阻止它。我放任自己哭泣着，大声抽噎，因为我只有这么几分钟的独处，我用这时间来允许自己彻底崩溃一番。</p><p>斯内普教授几分钟后就会回来了，到那时我将不会表现出崩溃过的痕迹。他绝不能知道。</p><p> </p><p>“钻心咒会造成长期后果吗？”我打破了沉默发问道。</p><p>他瞥了我一眼，“考虑到我们的处境，我不觉得这个话题很恰切。”</p><p>“我想知道，因为……如果他们要……”</p><p>“如果他们要给我们用那种酷刑，你也就不必担心什么长期后果了，每一秒钟你都要担心能不能活过下一秒。”</p><p>他的话如同刀子一般刺痛了我。</p><p>天色慢慢黑了下来，我简直不能相信已经一天过去了。</p><p>门又开了，这次是一个家养小精灵进来，带着一个小小的托盘。我和斯内普教授都直盯着那小精灵，一直到他把托盘放在地上然后离开，看都没看我们一眼。于是我们就都知道没法从那小精灵口中得到任何信息了。</p><p>我走向那托盘，发现是一小片面包和一杯水。只有一杯水。</p><p>我舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，费力地想着该怎么办。我抬头看斯内普教授，发现他并没从他站的地方挪动一步。</p><p>我清清喉咙，道，“我想我们得分成——”</p><p>“你都吃了吧，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>“什么？不行。”我争辩道，“你比我在这儿待的时间更长，教授。甚至你该分到更多的食物。”</p><p>“不用同情我。”他冲我吼，“你得自己保持体力，吃掉。”</p><p>我知道光靠话是没法说服他的了，于是直接拿起那小片面包，分成了两份。然后拿起那杯水倒进口中。水流过喉咙的感觉妙不可言，但喝了三口之后我就把杯子放下了。放弃剩下的水花了我好大的自制力，但我该这么做。我开始吃我那份面包。</p><p>“我给你剩了一半。”我说着，无视掉他的瞪视，走回到我的床垫上坐下，享受着有面包在口中的味道。</p><p>他终于喝掉了那半杯水，但却没碰那半片面包。我也没有问，因为他看上去心情很糟。我也没法怪他这样。</p><p>很快夜色降临了，我强迫自己躺下来，闭上眼睛。整晚无眠也没什么好处，至少睡着的时候我可以不用想到我们这可怕的处境。睡梦是我现在唯一的逃避之处。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我慢慢醒来，花了好一会儿才记起自己在哪儿和为什么会在这儿。又闭起了眼睛，我怕自己再睁眼时发现这并不是一个梦。我努力说服自己，说我仍然在霍格沃茨，就在自己的床上。又过了一会儿，我迫使自己再次睁开眼，一股可怕的绝望袭上心头：我真的身处地牢，这是真的。</p><p>眨眨眼睛，我注意到斯内普教授正坐在地牢角落的椅子上。他瞥了我一眼，然后慢慢转开，什么都没说。他看上去十分整洁，袍子纹丝不乱。而我看看自己，简直像垃圾，可以想见我的头发看上去是一副什么样儿。</p><p>“早安。”我坐了起来对他招呼道。</p><p>他就那么看着我，终于一点头，就把目光移开了。</p><p>我叹了口气，不知道说什么，做什么。我讨厌等待，尤其是还不知道要等待什么。就这么坐在这里、等着别的什么人来决定你的命运真的很难受，更折磨神经的是还不知道他们想要什么。什么时候才开始折磨我？他们不会绑了我们就为了把我们扔在这儿吧？</p><p>“您醒了多久了，教授？”我静静地发问。我需要跟人交谈，即使是无关紧要的闲聊。</p><p>“我根本就没睡。”他答。</p><p>我震惊地张大了嘴，又闭上，为自己睡着了而感到羞愧。斯内普教授现在会怎么看我啊？我被抓了，关在地牢里，而我就像什么都没发生一样睡着了？我对自己很生气。</p><p>沉默了几分钟。</p><p>我感到自己很脏，两天都没洗过澡了。而且我需要刷牙和换衣服。我脑子里都是这样的事，但没把它们说出口。要是斯内普教授发现我都把时间浪费在想这些无关紧要的事上，他会怎么看我啊？我知道自己该想想怎么逃脱，或者怎样才能活命，但我就是没法。或许想想小事也不坏，这能让我无暇他顾，也就不必满脑子装着对未来的可怕想法而自我折磨。</p><p> </p><p>“我不明白，”我打破了沉默。</p><p>斯内普教授扬起一条眉毛，饶有兴致地看着我，“万事通小姐承认自己不明白一些事？”</p><p>我红了脸，但还是点点头，“是。”</p><p>“那么，请指教，你不明白什么？”</p><p>“伏地魔——”</p><p>“不要说他的名字，你这蠢丫头！”他咆哮道。</p><p>他的语气让我畏缩了一下，但我说了下去，“神秘人……他也是个混血。”</p><p>教授的脸色沉了下来，但什么都没说，等着我提问。</p><p>“我始终不明白为什么会有人跟随他，支持他的想法。伏地……神秘人的世界观里有那么多冲突的观念。”</p><p>我能看得出他在纠结，似乎不知如何评价我的话。可接着他深吸了一口气，慢慢开口了。“当人们想要去信仰什么，便从不质疑。更何况，他的追随者们已经追随了他那么多年，没人再敢承认他们从一开始就是错误的了。”</p><p>我点点头表示理解，但同时又觉得厌恶：善良的人们不断死去，仅仅因为有人羞于承认他们的错误，任凭自己被一个自相矛盾的人牵着鼻子走。</p><p> </p><p>“停下那个，格兰杰！”斯内普教授冲我吼，我立刻停了下来，抬头看着他。</p><p>他从鼻腔里深深吸了下气才开口，这次已经平静多了。“你敲地板的声音扰得人不得安宁。”</p><p>“对-对不起。”我嗫嚅道。</p><p>我根本没注意到自己的脚正敲着地板，可能我是完全陷入到思绪里去了：我想着我们的救援。那是唯一能够结束我们现下处境的。我不让自己去想其他可能的结局。</p><p> </p><p>终于到了去厕所的时间了。一个男人进到地牢里，指着我。我向他走去，毫无反抗，他领着我出了地牢。</p><p> </p><p>我被人推进了地牢里，有点粗鲁，推得我摔倒在地。我很快站了起来，揉揉膝盖，发现左膝擦破了，还在流血。裤袜也破了。我恼火地叹了口气，坐到床垫上，查看着流血的膝盖。</p><p>“该你了。”男人指着斯内普教授，领着他出了地牢。</p><p>我又感受到了那种一个人身处地牢所带来的渐起的恐惧。地牢一下变得偌大，还有些可怖。我用手臂环住自己，尽量去想高兴的事儿。我不是一个人，斯内普教授也跟我一起。我知道为这个庆幸是有点自私，但我真不知道要是我一个人的话会怎么样。就算我们说话不多，但有个人跟你一起共患难还是好的。</p><p> </p><p>他终于回来了。我看着他，不禁觉得如释重负。门关上了，我俩再次独处。</p><p>斯内普教授朝我走来，在我身旁蹲下，看着我受伤的膝盖。</p><p>“你摔倒了？”他问，眉头皱着。</p><p>“不是， 是他……推的我，我想我有点烦到他了。”我老实承认。</p><p>“怎么回事？”他边问边从口袋里拿出一块手帕。</p><p>“他带我去厕所的路上我问了他好些问题。”我坦白。</p><p>他看进我的眼睛，指着我受伤的膝盖，“我能看看么？”</p><p>“没那么严重的，真的——”</p><p>他打断了我。“我说了才算。”</p><p>我张嘴想再驳回去，却只是点点头。他轻柔地碰了碰我的膝盖，刚碰到的时候我疼得畏缩了一下，但然后就没什么感觉了。我沉默着，观察着他。</p><p>“伤口很快就能复原，但恐怕会留疤。”他说着站起身来。</p><p>“我不在意留疤。”我说，“我会为它而骄傲，要是我们活下——”</p><p>我停住了话头，想到我刚要说什么，我满脸恐惧。教授也明白了，但只是移开了目光，坐到椅子里，叹出了一口长长的气。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么他们还没跟我们提要求？”我问。</p><p>“还没提你就庆幸着吧。”</p><p>“但我想知道为什么，”我坚持道，“如果他们想要情报，为什么把我们关在地牢里两天？他们在等什么？”</p><p>他叹气，抬头看我，目光变得冷硬。“这是个常规手段。”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“这是一种心理折磨手段。晾着俘虏几天，让他只能胡思乱想，而胡思乱想是这俘虏最危险的敌人。几天没有外界联络，不清楚被俘的原因，不知道任何事情……这会让他变得脆弱，更容易受到暗示。”</p><p>听着他的话，我感到一股寒意袭来。我不知道自己还想不想听他说下去，他可能是看到了我眼底的恐惧，就没有继续说。沉默再次笼罩了地牢。</p><p> </p><p>“您会背叛社里吗，先生？”我再也忍不住沉默，虽然也不清楚自己是否想听见答案。我迫使自己看着他，等待着。</p><p>他没有立刻回答，这让我很害怕。</p><p>但他终于与我对视了，“你会背叛波特么？”</p><p>“当然不会！”我大声回答，他这样问我简直是羞辱。</p><p>他只是扬起一道眉毛，轻笑道，“格兰芬多。”</p><p>“你这么说是什么意思？”</p><p>“说话不经大脑。你把这叫聪明么，格兰杰？”</p><p>“这种问题我根本不用经大脑。我永远不会背叛哈利的。”</p><p>“你确定？”</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“如果你要从你父母和波特之间二选一你选谁？”</p><p>我绷住了。</p><p>“我的父母跟这无关。”我小声道。</p><p>“你太天真了。”他评论道，“你跟这密不可分，因此他们也被牵连在内。你越快明白这个道理越好。”</p><p>我呼吸加速，咬着下唇，努力思考着他的话。</p><p>“我再问一次，你选择谁？”他平静地道，“波特还是你父母？”</p><p>我喉头发紧，根本无法出声。我甚至已经张开了嘴巴想要回答，却一个字都说不出来，脑子里一片混乱。</p><p>“想一想这个，格兰杰。”斯内普教授说罢，转开了头。</p><p>谈话完毕。</p><p> </p><p>已经天黑了。白天还要好一些，而当夜幕降临，地牢就变得格外狭小和冷暗，而且陌生。</p><p>我们又得到了食物，这次是两杯水，我格外感激。一口气喝下了整整一杯，我还是渴。</p><p>斯内普教授小口啜饮着，仿佛每一口都在细细品味。我移开了目光，没法再看那水。我躺回了床垫上，想等会儿再吃面包。</p><p>“你还没回答我的问题，先生。”我静静地说。</p><p>他没有看我。</p><p>“我已经回答你了。”</p><p>“没有，你只是又问了我一个问题。”我坚持道。</p><p>这次他看着我了。“仔细想，格兰杰小姐。我的话里有答案。”</p><p>我回想着我们的谈话。他用一个问题回答了我的问题，但或许那也并不完全是一个问题，也是他的答案。又想了很久，我觉得我想明白了。</p><p>“你……”我又说，“你是说……如果另一方手中有你更在乎的东西，你就会背叛社里？”</p><p>天色已经很暗，可我还是看到了他轻微的哂笑。“那么我相信你刚刚也回答了我的问题，关于在波特和你父母之间的选择。”</p><p>我震惊地张大了嘴，意识到他是对的。他诱导我做出了我的选择，在我还没确定这个选择的时候。他是对的吗？我会为救我的父母背叛哈利吗？我是否做好了牺牲的准备？要想赢得战争的胜利，必须有人做出牺牲。</p><p>我闭上眼睛，强迫那些念头离开脑海。我不能想那个，现在不能。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我怀疑他到底睡不睡觉，我从没见他睡过。每晚都是我先睡着，每天早晨也都是我后醒来。他则只是或坐着，或站在角落里，陷在自己的沉思中。我希望他没注意到我在观察他，他看起来……好疲惫。他的脸颊不复往日的光洁，显然他也三天没刮过脸了。巫师到底是怎么刮脸的？他们是要用某种魔法剃须泡沫吗？还是用咒语？有用来做这个的咒语吗？还是他们用麻瓜的方法？</p><p>我忽然就意识到自己的这些想法有多愚蠢，三天的地牢囚禁已经开始对我起作用了。</p><p>现在还是清晨，外面下起了雨。我听得到雨声。我一向喜欢听雨声的。</p><p>我又去看斯内普教授了，我需要跟什么人谈话。可我要说什么呢？他看起来可没心情交谈。</p><p>深吸一口气，我迫使自己开了口。</p><p>“先生？”</p><p>他的目光落在我身上，等着我继续说。</p><p>“你-你不觉得我们现在都没被带去见伏地……神秘人很奇怪吗？已经三天了。”</p><p>他深深叹了口气。</p><p>“我不知道他们的计划，”他说，“他们的计划也与我们无关。”</p><p>“那我们就只能等待？”我问，他点头。</p><p>谈话结束。</p><p> </p><p>我再也受不了了。沉默，阴冷，绝望的感觉，恐惧，等待。</p><p>都没意识到自己在做什么，我开始全力捶打地牢的房门，并且放声尖叫。</p><p>“你们想把我们怎么样？放我们出去！”我尖叫道，几乎认不出自己的声音。</p><p>没有回应。</p><p>“你们听见了没？”</p><p>我踹了门一脚，痛得喊了起来。但这也没能阻止我。</p><p>“你们想要什么？”</p><p>忽然，我被人从背后抓住，并把我从门前拖开。</p><p>“够了。”他平静地道，依然抓着我。</p><p>我奋力挣扎，又踢又喊，想要挣脱出来，可没有用。</p><p>“放开我，教授！”我勒令他，挣扎得更加用力。</p><p>“马上停止这无理取闹，格兰杰小姐！”</p><p>我认得那声调中的权威，感觉自己又回到了学校。可是……我不在学校了。我本该在帮助哈利，做些有用的事，却身陷地牢，在恐惧中等待。</p><p>“不！我得知道为什么要把我们关在这！”我喊叫着，仍然挣扎着要挣脱斯内普教授。可他比我强壮得多，而且根本不肯放手。</p><p>“你真以为他们会告诉你？”</p><p>我没有回答，而是更加猛烈地挣扎起来，整个身体都因情绪爆发而颤抖着。我一定得做点什么，绝不能坐以待毙。</p><p>可是我被困住了。斯内普教授的胳膊牢牢箍着我的腰不放。几分钟后，我筋疲力竭，慢慢地冷静了下来。</p><p>“我一定得做点什么。”我静静地说。</p><p>“你需要让自己冷静。”</p><p>他带我到床垫上，我躺了下来，把自己蜷成一团。我知道该为自己的作为而羞愧的。在所有人中我最不希望的就是斯内普教授看到我这副样子，完全崩溃。可我忍不住了，孤独已经要把我逼至疯狂。</p><p>我闭上眼睛试着放松下来。</p><p> </p><p>渐渐地，我清醒过来。眨眨眼睛，什么都没变。我还在地牢里。绝望蔓延而来，我努力忽视掉它。</p><p>斯内普教授仍坐在角落里的椅子上，只向我投来一瞥。想起我的行为，我尴尬地红了脸。他说不定会觉得我不成熟又软弱。</p><p>“先生，”我开口道，“我为之前的行为道歉。我-我不知道还能说什么好。”</p><p>“没必要道歉，格兰杰小姐，”他回答，“我很能理解。”</p><p>我有点如释重负地看着他：“真的吗？”</p><p>他只点点头，“嗯，”又补充，“但如果你能不再来一回我会非常感激。”</p><p>“当然，先生。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我环顾四周，发现地板上有一个小盘子。</p><p>“我睡着的时候他们送了食物过来？”我问。</p><p>他低头看了看盘子，又看看我：“显然。”</p><p>问得好蠢。我脸红了。</p><p>食物跟前两天的一样，白水和面包。我只喝了水，就回到了床垫上。</p><p>“我建议你吃掉，格兰杰小姐。绝食可对你没好处。”</p><p>“我不饿。”我有气无力地答。</p><p>他扬起一条眉毛，明显不信。</p><p>我纠正道，“我是饿的，但我吃不下……那个。这几天我光吃面包了，实在没法再……”我没说完，不过我想他明白了，因为他什么也没说。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道是麻瓜引起的。”我再忍不住心中的想法，脱口而出。</p><p>他恼火一叹，“你能至少别这么冷不丁来一句，没头没尾没中间的么？”</p><p>我又说了一次，“我是说，我知道巫师界发生的这一切麻瓜也有责任。”</p><p>“解释。”</p><p>“那些种族偏见和坚信麻瓜出身的人不配学习魔法的观点，是麻瓜先发起的。在过去，有好多被怀疑是女巫的人遭到了迫害，被活活烧死。对女巫的追捕每年都会迫害上千条人命。”</p><p>“没人要你上历史课，格兰杰小姐。我很清楚这些事实。”</p><p>“我不是要质疑它，先生，”我很快地道。我从未意图侮辱他的天分。</p><p>我说了下去，“他们相信女巫是魔鬼的同盟，要用他们的力量来侵犯人类的生命财产。简直不敢想象有多少无辜的人为此送命。”</p><p>“而送命的人中其实大部分都是不会魔法的。”他这样补充。</p><p>“我知道，而且这就更加可怕。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“那些食死徒，信仰纯血统的人，只是在为过去所遭受的待遇而报复。”</p><p>“这的确是很重要的一部分。”</p><p>“我总是说纯血至上是老式的风尚，那种思想在现代社会里是不可能成立的。”</p><p>斯内普教授看着我，似乎知道我还要说下去。</p><p>“可我错了，”我小声道，“麻瓜们是再也不相信有女巫了。但如果他们相信……我毫不怀疑还会有另一场追剿行动。”</p><p>“可以理解。人们对于未知事物总是充满恐惧。”</p><p>我点点头，再次沉浸在了思考之中。很多巫师都憎恨麻瓜，而麻瓜也憎恨巫师，难道人类就永无宁日？</p><p> </p><p>我被带回了地牢，守卫离开了，把门从我身后关上。我用手臂抱住自己，靠在墙上，深深吸了口气。</p><p>“他根本不跟我说话。”我说。</p><p>斯内普教授看着我，惊讶之中带着点揶揄。“你又试图从守卫口中套出情报了？”</p><p>“是-是啊。”</p><p>“甚至在上次导致的结果之后？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>他叹息，“格兰杰小姐，不要惹恼他们了。上次你这么做的时候，他把你推在地上，这跟他们能做的事相比简直不值一提。”</p><p>“跟我讲讲。”</p><p>“你想让我告诉你什么？”</p><p>我深呼吸，做好了心理准备。“告诉我他们可能对我们做什么。我知道你对他们很有了解，先生。”</p><p>“说这个很不明智——”</p><p>“拜托。”我打断了他。</p><p>“有些事情是很不中听的，更不是你能听的，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>“教授，”我语速很慢，“我们在地牢里，成为食死徒的俘虏，而且被营救的机会很……渺茫，”我的声音有点颤抖，但还是说了下去，“我想要有个准备。你不必再保护我了，先生。”</p><p>我看着他，发现他正注视着我，目光深邃。我能看出他正斟酌着要不要告诉我。同他保持对视需要很大的意志力，但我坚持着。很长一段时间后，他终于叹息一声，点了点头。</p><p>“你很清楚我与食死徒的渊源，我说得对么？”</p><p>我很快地点头。</p><p>“他们的手段很……残忍，对人命没有丝毫尊重，也毫无良知。”</p><p>我甚至不知道自己为什么还在听他的讲述。我只想要捂住耳朵假装一切都好，可不知何故，我仍在听着他的话。</p><p>“不可饶恕咒，心理折磨，杀戮，强暴，无所不用其极。你能说出名字的，他们都用过。”</p><p>我无法控制地发抖。</p><p>他还在说。“他们会做任何事来拿到他们想要的，有时候还只因为无聊就折磨囚犯。”</p><p>“天哪。”我悄声自言自语。</p><p>“他们从没有底线。不管你是百岁老人还是黄口小儿，他们甚至杀过襁褓中的婴孩，”他的声音低了下去，“我亲眼所见。”</p><p>我感到一阵作呕，用手捂住了嘴巴直到那阵恶心过去。他说的每一件事都引发我脑海里形成一幅幅可怕的画面。</p><p>接着一个疑问从脑子里冒出来。他有没有过——？</p><p>“先-先生，你跟我说的那些事……你有没有过——？”我没有问完，但他明白我要问的是什么，并且紧绷了起来，目光瞬间变得冷硬。</p><p>“你真想知道么，格兰杰小姐？”他问。</p><p>我看着他，迅速摇头。“不-不想。”</p><p>“明智的决定。”</p><p> </p><p>天已经黑了，我正独自待在地牢里。守卫来带走了斯内普，轮到他去厕所了。我尝试着利用这段独处的时间，迅速把那把椅子搬到了小窗下。我想看见我们在哪儿，不明白斯内普为什么对此不感兴趣。我不假思索地站在了椅子上，立时意识到那小窗对我来说太高了，根本够不到。我懊恼地呻吟一声，摇摇晃晃地站到了椅背上，身体靠在墙上支撑着。</p><p>离窗口很近了，只要再高一点儿……</p><p>地牢的门开了，我惊恐地一缩，失去了平衡，狼狈地摔到了地板上。</p><p>守卫哈哈大笑，“小姑娘演杂耍得要小心啊。”</p><p>说着他离开了地牢，仍自笑着，再次留我跟斯内普教授独处。</p><p>他怒不可挡地向我走来，抓着我的胳膊把我从地板上拖起来。</p><p>“你怎么想的？”他冲我吼。</p><p>“我-我只是想看看窗外。”我为自己辩护。</p><p>他放开了我的手臂，“你会伤到自己的。就用一次你的脑子吧，你这傻丫头！”</p><p>“我正在用脑子啊！”我稍稍提高了嗓门，“至少我试着做点什么，而你所做的只是坐在那里自怨自艾。”</p><p>他眼中燃起了怒火，逼近我，声音低沉而克制，“管好你的舌头，格兰杰。我们现在或许不在霍格沃茨，但我仍旧是你的老师，你要对我表现出尊重。听明白了么？”</p><p>我张开嘴巴要反驳，但他眼中的某种神色阻止了我。他是对的。我不该忘记他的身份，我是越线了。</p><p>“我道歉，教授。”我挤出这几个字来。</p><p>他仅一点头。</p><p>我躺到自己的床垫上，朝他背过身去，闭上眼睛，泪水渐渐盈满了双眼。我绝不能让他见到我这般模样。没过几分钟，我睡着了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第四天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我呻吟一声睁开眼，眨巴了几回。我意识到自己仍在地牢之中，这个念头却奇怪地没有让我觉得惊讶。我好像已经在这里待了几年，待在这里的每一天都在失掉希望。没人会来救我，他们可能都不知道我在哪里。就算他们知道了，也不会傻到牺牲一切只为了来救我。</p><p>我深吸一口气，换上一张坚强的面孔。当然不能期望他们不顾一切地来救我，取得战争的胜利才更重要。我得坚信这一点。斯内普教授就坚信这一点。</p><p>斯内普教授。他哪里去了？</p><p>我迅速环顾四周。他没有像平常一样坐在椅子上，也没有站在角落里。我朝地牢那头他的床垫看去，震惊地张大了嘴巴：他躺在那儿，而且睡着了。他终于睡觉了，这可能是他第一次允许自己得到些休息。</p><p>我慢慢地坐起来，目光一刻也不曾离开他沉睡的身躯。我朝他走去，尽可能不发出一点声响。</p><p>他看上去可真……僵硬。即使在睡眠之中，他的脸孔也十分冷硬决意。他的手臂交叉在胸前，我不禁觉得这种姿势可不算舒服。</p><p>而当目光再次逡巡至他的脸上，我惊得跳了起来：他正回盯着我。</p><p>“教-教授——”</p><p>他动弹着坐起来，仍然盯着我。“你这是看够了呢，还是我该再躺下来以便你继续无礼地盯着我瞧？”</p><p>“我-我没有盯着你瞧。”但我自己都知道我确实有盯着他瞧。</p><p>他朝我扬起一条眉毛，“是么？”</p><p>我无法对他说谎，但也没法告诉他实话。我自己都不知道自己是怎么想的。</p><p>“我只是查看一下你……是真的在睡还是——”我说了一半没了下文。</p><p>“还是什么？”</p><p>“我又没做错事，你干嘛揪着不放？”我生气地问。</p><p>“因为，格兰杰，你在侵犯我的隐私。”</p><p>“什么？”我不敢相信他的话。我只是在看他，又没做别的。</p><p>“我们是被迫困在一起的，格兰杰，被迫每天24小时都在一起。我们必须学会互相尊重彼此的隐私，不然事情就糟了。”</p><p>“我只是在——”</p><p>他打断了我，“如果我们互换一下角色呢？如果你醒来看见我正盯着你瞧？”</p><p>我张开嘴巴想要反驳，但马上意识到了那有多可怕。他是对的。</p><p>“我懂了。我不会再那么做了。”</p><p>我回到自己的床垫上躺下，不再看他。</p><p> </p><p>气氛仍然很紧张，我能感觉得到。都是因为我们昨晚冲突的时候我指责他不作为。我是越线了，可他也的确有错。我不明白他为什么要这样，为什么他不做些什么，什么都不做？不仅他自己整天就坐在那里，连我要做点什么他也反对。</p><p>门开了，我缩了一下。一个男人进来了，不是从前的那个守卫，是另一个。</p><p>“你们俩，跟我来。”他命令道。</p><p>我站了起来，看着斯内普教授，眼中闪烁着好多疑问。他也看着我，然后看向那守卫。</p><p>“你带我们去哪儿？”他问道，语气压抑而低沉。</p><p>守卫假笑了一下，“到时候你就知道了。”</p><p>“你是要把我们带给他吗？带给伏地魔？”我的声音微微发着抖。斯内普教授发出了一声恼火的叹息，但我不理。</p><p>“是这样吗？”我又问了一次。</p><p>就是这样。在三天之后，它终于来了。我无法相信自己竟在盼着这一天，但被关在一个地牢里，连为什么和要关多久都不清楚的经历简直让我丧失了理智。我盼着发生些什么，而此时这些事情就将要发生了，我却绝望地想要收回这些期盼。</p><p>“过来。”守卫说。</p><p>我无法动弹。我完全被恐惧冻结，字面意义上的。我不想面对伏地魔，不想面对食死徒。现实的处境已经要把我压垮。</p><p>斯内普教授深吸了一口气，走向了守卫。他看了看我，眼中有难辨的神色，是一种讯息，一个警告。我想他是在告诉我不要抗争，要服从要求。</p><p>我决定相信斯内普教授。他是最知道该怎么做的那一个。他跟食死徒打过交道，并且更年长，更足智多谋。过了很久后我终一点头，我们一起被带出了地牢，前方不知是什么等待着我们。</p><p> </p><p>我踉踉跄跄地回到了地牢，颤抖着用手臂抱住自己。我紧挨着墙壁，眼睛盯着地面上的一个点，根本不敢抬头看。</p><p>斯内普教授走向另一个角落站定，尽量离我远远的。</p><p>守卫离开了，笑着从身后关上了门。</p><p>可怕的沉寂。</p><p>我好想放声痛哭，把所有的情绪发泄出来。那些挫败，愤怒和羞辱。可我做不到，泪水就是流不出来。</p><p>我好冷。头发都湿了，衣服也是湿的，我正无法自控地发着抖。寒冷像刀子一样割进我的身体。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，”我听见他说。</p><p>“不要。”</p><p>我无法谈论这个，它太过羞辱，太过荒谬和令人作呕。</p><p>“至少现在已经结束了。”他静静地说。</p><p>我狂乱地摇头，“没有结束，我仍然看得见，听得见他们的笑，感受得到那冷冰冰的水。我——”</p><p>“别说了。”他命令道，我为他语气中的尖锐而畏缩了一下。</p><p>我仍然不肯看他。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“你在发抖。”他说，我只耸了耸肩。</p><p>于是他来到我身旁，脱下他的外衣递给我。我没有动。我动不了了。</p><p>他恼火地叹了口气，把外套披在我发抖的身上，然后退开。</p><p>我甚至没法去感谢他。我不想同他讲话，不想看他也不想他看着我。我只想地上能裂开一道缝，然后我整个钻进去。</p><p>“只是洗个澡而已，格兰杰小姐，”他语速缓慢，没有把目光从我身上移开。</p><p>我闭上眼，装作没有听到。</p><p>“比起可能发生的那些，这根本不算什么。”我知道他是对的，但这并没让一切变得不那么可怕。</p><p>“教授，”我慢慢开了口，“我-我很感谢你为我出头。”</p><p>“没必要，格兰杰小姐。我只做了这种情况下正常人会做的事，”他静静地又加上一句，“只可惜没起到什么好作用。”</p><p>再次沉默。</p><p>上帝啊，我好尴尬。我以为我们会被带去见伏地魔，可实际上他们带我们到了一间肮脏的浴室，那里让我想起了曾看过囚犯题材的老电影里的盥洗室，那里的犯人都在一起洗澡。他们要我们把衣服脱掉，我拒绝了，而这拒绝没换来什么好处。斯内普教授想帮我解围，提出要先洗澡然后换我，但他们没有答应。我们必须一起洗，这样才有趣。</p><p>直到现在，我都能感觉到自己脱掉衣服时的那份羞耻。我努力忽视那些，和他们的品头论足。</p><p>乱石和棍棒许能打断我的骨头，但语言永远不会伤到我的心。</p><p>最恐怖的是我全裸地面对着自己的教授。自始至终我没有看他一眼，我想他也会拒绝看我。我们背向彼此，都动作慌忙地想早点洗完早点解脱。洗澡的水冰冷刺骨，但那已经无关紧要，我脑子里唯一的念头就是这一切是多么恶心，而我们被迫卷入的处境又是多么令人厌恶。</p><p>我想把这些记忆赶出脑子，想忘记它们曾经发生过。</p><p>慢慢地，我爬到了床垫上，坐下来，裹紧了身上的外套。一切都糟透了。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么不吃饭？”他的发问打破了沉默。</p><p>“不饿。”我只答了这一句。</p><p>我饿的，但我再也吃不下面包了。我需要蔬菜，水果，任何东西，除了面包。</p><p>“我们的处境容不得我们绝食，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>“我不饿。”我重复道。</p><p>他安静了一会儿，然后说，“你比我想的还要脆弱。”</p><p>这话抓住了我的注意力，“你说什么？”</p><p>“感情用事，脆弱不堪。这才只过了四天，如果你继续这样，你觉得自己能熬过几天？”</p><p>“不关你的事。”</p><p>他扬起一条眉毛，“不知好歹。只四天你就丢掉了所有的礼貌。”</p><p>“别管我，”我静静地说，又加了一句，“拜托了。”</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>我看着他，“这话是什么意思？”</p><p>“你真让我失望。你不知天高地厚地去激怒食死徒，把你的生命置于险境；非要去够到窗户，还绝食，明明没什么可哭的却哭个不停——”</p><p>“我什么时候哭了？”我怒火上涌，虽然心知他说的没错。</p><p>“哦得了吧，格兰杰，”他翻了翻眼珠，“你该庆幸没遇到更严重的事，至少我们现在还都心智健全又没缺胳膊断腿。”</p><p>我挫败地咬紧牙关，他根本就不懂。</p><p>“我就不能觉得愤怒、羞耻和受伤吗？”</p><p>他的声音柔和了一点，“我没那么说。我只是说你应该把情感控制在心里，而不是让他们看到每件事对你会产生多大的影响。不要给他们这份笑料。”</p><p>我不知道该说什么。我们的目光交汇了很久，我转开，点点头。我站了起来，走向盛着食物的盘子，拿起我那片面包。我不会让他们那么轻易地摧毁我。</p><p> </p><p>天黑了，我该睡觉了。这是我逃离可怕现实的唯一途径。</p><p>我起身，走向斯内普教授，把外套还给他。</p><p>“留着吧。”他看都没看我一眼。</p><p>“可……这是你的。”</p><p>这次他看我了，把我从上到下打量一圈，“你穿的比我少。这里没有毯子，没有床单，什么都没有。晚上很冷，所以留着吧，格兰杰。”</p><p>“我-谢谢你。”我有些拘谨。</p><p>他只点了点头，我走回自己的床垫上，这时突然有什么在我眼前一闪。</p><p>魔药教室，斯内普教授，然后就没了。</p><p>“什么？”我悄声低语，但他听见了。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>我又转向他，脸上是一种困惑的表情。</p><p>“先生，”我慢慢地开口道，“我-我觉得那些记忆开始恢复了。”</p><p>他面色紧绷起来，但什么都没说，等着我说下去。</p><p>“我记得在你的教室里，然后就什么都看不见了。你当时在跟我说话，然后——”</p><p>“我不记得有这种事，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>“我知道这很奇怪……我都不记得为什么自己会在你的教室里而不是别处，而且也没有别人。我还有种感觉……好像我想要离开，可是——”</p><p>“越说越离谱了，格兰杰小姐。我不会把自己和一个学生关在教室里，尤其还违背他们的意愿。你的记忆很可能是彼此扰乱，还加上自己的一些想象——”</p><p>“为什么你不告诉我你是怎么被捕的？”</p><p>他的眼中闪过某种神色，但我无法辨识。那神色一闪而逝。</p><p>“跟你说很不明智。”他言简意赅。</p><p>“他们有没有发现你的双重——”</p><p>“格兰杰小姐！”他拔高了调门，我缩了回去。</p><p>他的眼神已经足够让我闭嘴。我提及这个话题真是太傻了，但他迟早要告诉我他的故事。没什么可小心的了，我们已经被捕，而且很可能永远不会获救。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第五天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我睁开双眼。</p><p>天很黑，我几乎什么都看不见。</p><p>我认出了这个地方，这里是地牢，我仍被关在这里。</p><p>地牢里狭小又阴暗，并且没有出路。</p><p>也没有空气。</p><p>我从床垫上坐起来的时候直发抖。</p><p>心脏在狂跳。</p><p>我直冒冷汗。</p><p>我用手揪着胸口，感到有轻微的刺痛。</p><p>没有空气了。</p><p>我正在窒息。我张开嘴巴想要呼吸，却吸不到空气。</p><p>我无声呼喊，肺叶中徒劳地想吸得一点空气。</p><p>天哪，我到底怎么了？</p><p>“格兰杰？”地牢另一端有一个声音传来，“你在做什么？”</p><p>我看不见他。我想要回答，却发不出声音。</p><p>拜托，帮帮我。来个人帮帮我。</p><p>忽然之间他到了我身旁，抓着我的肩膀轻轻摇晃，但没有用。</p><p>“格兰杰！”他咆哮道，“呼吸！快点呼吸几下。”</p><p>我摇着头，双手抓着喉咙。“没-没法——”</p><p>“你可以！”他语气坚决，“而且你要这么做。”</p><p>我看着他，黑暗中我仅看得到他的轮廓，但我看到了他的眼睛，那样一双黑色的眼睛，坚定而强势的眼睛。我努力盯着它们。</p><p>“快速呼吸。”他下令，我试着服从。</p><p>吸气。呼气。</p><p>他的掌心传来了温暖，而这给了我奇异的宽慰。</p><p>几分钟后，我慢慢放松了下来。</p><p>斯内普教授握住我的手腕检查我的脉搏。</p><p>“你没事了，”他说着放开了我，“记得要呼吸。”</p><p>我点头，仍旧说不出话。</p><p>我的心跳又正常了，手也不再抖得厉害。</p><p>最难熬的已经过去。</p><p>他还在原地，看着我，似乎担心只要他一转开目光我就会再次崩溃。</p><p>“我-我不知道是怎么了。”长久的沉默后，我说。</p><p>“你刚经历了一次恐慌发作。意料之中。”他答。</p><p>“你这是什么意思？”</p><p>“已经第五天了，”他解释道，“被关在地牢里整整五天会对你的心理状态造成可怕的摧毁，早晚你都会有一次精神崩溃的。”</p><p>我把手抵在额头上，发现自己在发烧。</p><p>“那你呢？”我问他。</p><p>他朝我扬起一条眉毛，“我怎么？”</p><p>“你也会恐慌发作吗？”</p><p>我几乎可以发誓自己看见了他嘴角的一丝抽动，像是一抹假笑，却立即被他掩藏了起来。</p><p>“我怀疑这一点，格兰杰小姐。我比你年长，也更有阅历。我经历过比这更惨的。”</p><p>“是吗？”我没来得及阻止自己发问。</p><p>他立即退了开去，“你该试着睡一会儿。”</p><p>他在我的注视下退回了黑暗之中。</p><p>我迫使自己再次躺下，不禁开始思考斯内普教授和他所经历的事。</p><p>他究竟有过什么可怕的经历？他真的是个双面间谍吗？</p><p>还有最重要的疑问：为什么他会和我一起在这里？他们为什么把他也抓来了？</p><p> </p><p>我闭着眼，却没有入睡。</p><p>有太多的东西需要我去思考了。</p><p>第五天了，我们依然一无所知。</p><p>我不知道我们还要在这里呆多久，在这地牢里面。我只知道这里的日子越来越难捱。</p><p>我还是无法接受昨天发生的事。终于能够洗个澡是很好的，可洗澡的方式让我作呕。我跟斯内普教授赤身裸体地在一个房间里，那简直荒谬。我让自己不去看他，只在他脱掉衬衫的时候无意间瞥见了他的胸膛。我赶忙转开，把目光盯在墙上，羞辱的泪水淌了满脸。我只能希望他也没有看我，只要想想他看见了我的身体，我的胃里就一阵翻天覆地。</p><p>在守卫面前脱衣服已经够羞辱的了，可在我的教授面前赤身露体才更糟糕至极。</p><p>我把这些念头赶出脑海，睁开眼睛。</p><p>新的一天开始了。</p><p> </p><p>要是我们能谈谈话就好了，那会让一切都变得更容易熬过去。</p><p>沉默已经快要把我杀死。</p><p>而他呢？他是怎么做到长时间地沉默，只盯着一面墙，纹丝不动？</p><p>“你觉得社里在做什么？”我打破了沉默，“他们会在努力找寻我们吗？”</p><p>他恼火地一叹，然后回答，“我劝你最好不要往那边想。”</p><p>“那我该想些什么？”我的语气中带了些愤怒，但我不在乎。</p><p>他看着我。“想想你自己。想我们身处的境地。接受现状，无论现状多么难以接受。不要自我欺骗，不要抱有不切实的希望，因为并不存在希望。”</p><p>这些话像刀子一样戳进了我心里，“你-你认为我们没有希望？”</p><p>他什么都没说，但我不肯放过。</p><p>“是这样吗？”我站了起来，“你认为我们毫无获救的希望？”</p><p>“格兰杰——”</p><p>“别避而不答！告诉我！”我拔高了调门，“如果我们毫无希望，那这一切有什么意义？我们可以直接——”我环顾四周，“直接把头往墙上一撞然后一切结束！”</p><p>“格兰杰，冷静下来！”他命令道，“我的意思只是说你不该让自己怀抱太多的希望。把你的精力放在自己身上，放在你还仅存的理智上，而不是浪费时间去想我们会不会获救。搜救需要的时间不定，也许明天，也许下个月都找不到。”</p><p>“好吧，教授，但我对社里有信心，我知道他们不找到我们不会罢休的。而且他们不会几个月都找不到。”</p><p>我转身，再无法面对他。我知道自己不该冲他喊，也不该那么恐慌，可我忍不住。他怎么可以，怎么可以就坐在那里，然后说我们或许永远无法获救？</p><p>我知道我们会得救的。我只需要耐心等候。</p><p> </p><p>几小时后，地牢里仍旧弥漫着一片可怕的沉默。</p><p>我已经忍不住去想自己或许该和他道歉了，我的行为已经越线，可他同样过分。</p><p>而我依然渴求着与人交谈，谈什么都可以，只要有交流，交流什么已经无所谓了。</p><p>可他看上去无意与我交谈。</p><p>“教授？”我怯怯地问。</p><p>他翻了个白眼才看向我，等我继续。</p><p>拜托了，跟我说说话，说点什么，拜托。</p><p>可从我嘴里说出来的，只是一句：“没-没什么。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p> </p><p>“你，”守卫指着斯内普，“跟我们走。”</p><p>两个守卫走进了地牢，我试图藏起自己脸上的恐惧。</p><p>斯内普教授走向他们，面无表情。</p><p>没必要害怕的，我这样告诉自己，很可能是上厕所的时间到了。</p><p>斯内普教授没有看我，他们离开了地牢，关上房门，把我一个人留在这里。</p><p>一切都会好起来的，他很快就会回来。</p><p> </p><p>他还没有回来。已经几个小时过去了。</p><p>我无法自控地恐惧。无数个可怕的念头涌进我的脑海，我无法忽略它们，可我真的不想再来一次恐慌发作。</p><p>他会回来的，毕竟，他可是西弗勒斯·斯内普教授。</p><p> </p><p>门终于开了，我马上站了起来。</p><p>两个守卫把教授推了进来，他倒在了地上。</p><p>我在他身旁跪下去，震惊极了。</p><p>“教-教授——”</p><p>他受伤了，很重的伤。他正按着腹部无声地呼痛。他的衣服有点撕破了，脸上有血痕，右眼还有些肿起。</p><p>我震惊到无以复加。</p><p>我听到守卫的笑声，其中一个还说，“你好好照顾他吧，小姑娘。”</p><p>另一个加了句，“他可真英勇，不过英勇可没什么好。”</p><p>一股狂烈的怒火蹿了起来，我站起身。“你们这群畜生！你们对他做了什么？”</p><p>他们只是再次大笑。</p><p>我想也没想，向第一个守卫扑了过去，尖叫着用拳头向他砸去。另一个守卫拖住了我，差点拗断了我的手臂。</p><p>“格兰杰——”我听见斯内普教授虚弱的声音。</p><p>“抓着她，”第一个守卫命令道，我的双臂一下子被扭到了背后，任凭我怎样挣扎都无法挣脱。</p><p>那守卫抽出一根魔杖指着我，“也许来点儿什么能让你冷静冷静？”</p><p>我吓得僵住了，但脸上仍是蔑视的表情。我咬着舌头保持着沉默。</p><p>“咱们来点儿什么呢？钻心咒怎样？”他问，杖尖抵进我的脖子。</p><p>“等等，”斯内普教授打断了他，“放开她，让我来。给她来一下那个她就得崩溃，那还有什么意思？”</p><p>我听得出他说话很困难，甚至呼吸都十分艰难。</p><p>我不能让他替我承受。</p><p>“不！”我说，“他们想来折磨我就让他们折磨。”</p><p>我害怕得直发抖。</p><p>守卫厌恶地看着我，摇了摇头，然后反手狠狠打了我一巴掌。突如其来的剧痛使我哭喊出声，口中尝到了血的味道。</p><p>“放开她。”守卫下令，我被扔到了地板上，倒在斯内普教授旁边。</p><p>“就当这是个警告。”守卫留下这句话，就一同离开了地牢。</p><p>一当只剩我们俩，我便朝斯内普教授看去，脸上是关心的表情。</p><p>“他们对你做了什么？”我问，不知该怎么办。</p><p>他受了伤，我需要帮他，可我什么都没有。</p><p>然后我想起来了。</p><p>他的外套。</p><p>我从床垫上一把抓过外套，轻柔地为他擦去脸上的血迹。</p><p>碰到他时他畏缩了一下，然后把脸转开，“我没事，格兰杰。”</p><p>“可是——”</p><p>“没有可是。我经历过更糟的，”他说，“这只是割伤和擦伤。”</p><p>我摇头，张嘴要反驳，可他打断了我。</p><p>“可你不同，你的嘴唇破了。”他留意到，把外套从我手中拿过去，“让我来。”他说着把衣料轻轻擦在我的伤口上。</p><p>我感到疼痛，可我忽略了它。</p><p>他用我们剩下的饮用水擦净了我破裂的嘴唇。我发现自己正想着他的双手竟能够如此温柔，与他冷酷的性格又是如此迥异。</p><p>我简直不能相信，他才是严重受伤的那个，然而他却反过来在照顾我。</p><p>“你不该去袭击那个守卫，格兰杰，”他轻轻地说，“用用你的脑子，学聪明点。”</p><p>“他们不该折磨你，”我回答，“他们想要什么？”</p><p>“情报。”</p><p>“什么情报？”</p><p>“社里的，社员，总部地点。”</p><p>“你没有告诉他们。”</p><p>“显然。”他说。</p><p>我仍旧沉默，沉浸在自己的思绪中。</p><p>“压着伤口止血。”他命令着把衣服递给我。</p><p>我拿过外套，把目光从他身上转开。</p><p>他挣扎着要站起来，疼得轻轻出声。我立刻去搀住他，帮他来到他的床垫。他坐下，我尴尬地看着他。</p><p>我张开嘴巴想说话，但忍住了没说。</p><p>“怎么了，格兰杰？”他问。</p><p>“没-没事。”我说。</p><p>“我看得出你有事。”他恼火地说。</p><p>我深吸一口气，“我……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我害怕。”</p><p>话一出口我立刻后悔了。</p><p>可悲。我真可悲。我怎么能跟他承认这个？</p><p>他的面孔柔和了一点，良久都没有说话。</p><p>我以为他不会评价我了，正要转身，他说话了。</p><p>“现在开始觉得这是真的了，是不是？”他问。</p><p>我点头。</p><p>“在这之前我们只是坐在地牢里，等待着，而现在它终于发生了。那些折磨，那些我们早知道会面对的事。”</p><p>“而现在这些事正在上演，我-我……我害怕，怕极了。”</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，我没有什么可以安慰到你的话。”</p><p>残酷的现实。</p><p>“我知道。”我静静地说。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“可我们还会遭遇什么？”</p><p>他的脸冷下来，没有说话。</p><p>“那他们对你用了什么？”我问。</p><p>“钻心咒，一点儿切割咒还有拳打脚踢。绝大部分是拳打脚踢。”</p><p>我听得发抖，“所-所以可以说我也会遭遇一样的？”</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，”他开口，然后顿了顿，“你是女性，这会让你的待遇有所不同。”</p><p>我的恐惧让我喉头发紧。他没有说太多，但我明白他要说的是什么。他的眼神说明了一切。</p><p>“我-我懂了。”说到最后我的声音终于有点支离破碎。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“我会尽量保护你，”他说，我抬起头看他，“他们得先过我这关。不过……我不能保证你不会受伤害。”</p><p>我微微一笑，“谢谢您，教授。”</p><p>他简单地点点头。</p><p>我回到自己的床垫，眨去眼里的泪，不想让自己这样脆弱。我今天已经脆弱得够多了。</p><p>我闭上眼，努力不去想第六天会带来什么。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 第六天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我发现自己很难相信我已经被囚禁了六天。就好像昨天我还安全地待在霍格沃茨一样。我的朋友们在做什么呢？罗恩和哈利有没有试图找我？邓布利多呢？他们可曾做点什么？他们当然有做点什么。另外，又不是我一个人失踪，斯内普教授也不见了。他们肯定会尽最大的努力找到我们的。</p><p>我睡得不好。满脑子都是他们是怎样对斯内普教授的，以及他们将会怎么对付我。我怕极了，最糟糕的是我对斯内普教授承认了这一点。我从没想过他会发现真实的我有多脆弱，人们看到的我总是那样聪敏，自信又坚强。我总是事事要拔得头筹，可现在却什么都做不了，束手无策。我唯一能做的，就只是坐在地牢里无所事事。</p><p>已经六天了！为什么他们还不来救我们？</p><p>我看看斯内普教授，他正靠墙站着，胳膊交叉在胸前。他看上去很糟糕，头发又乱又脏，比平日里还要过分，而且已经开始胡子拉碴。看他这般形象，真是很奇怪。</p><p>可我又想，自己现在会是什么样子？我需要洗个澡，需要洗发水，香皂，干净的衣服，还有牙膏……我需要好多东西，可我们什么都没有。</p><p>我不能想这个了，这些都是无关紧要的小事，眼下我有更重要的事要想。</p><p>“你的嘴唇怎么样了？”他的声音打破了沉默，我惊讶地抬头看他。</p><p>他从没主动说过话。我一直是那个话多而恼人的，从没办法保持安静。他的提问向我抛过来，打破了常规，我甚至都记不清他到底问了什么。</p><p>“什-什么？”</p><p>“你的嘴唇，”他用平静却有些恼火的声调重复道，“愈合得怎么样了？”</p><p>又是一阵令人不舒服的沉默，我努力地想出个答案来。</p><p>“没事了，”我最后这样说，虽然没说实话。</p><p>那破了的嘴唇正疼得厉害。我都不能想象这种伤口要怎样自己愈合。我竭力忽视它，却忍不住想它可能会感染。我真的不想这样。</p><p>斯内普教授看上去已经没事了。他昨天挨的打没造成什么伤害。脸上有些淤青，但看上去并不很疼。或许他的复原速度比较快？</p><p>“我在想，”我说，“他们今天还没来看我们。”</p><p>“今天还早。”</p><p>“要是……”我停了停，然后用比较有力的声音说了下去，“要是我们提出谈判会怎样？”</p><p>他猛地看向我，就那么看了我很久。我知道他不打算评价，于是试图解释。</p><p>“我们可以就告诉他们一些事情……用情报换我们的自由。”我的声音弱了下去，连自己也不敢相信我刚说了什么。</p><p>“如果我没理解错的话，”斯内普慢慢地开口了，“你在建议我们满足他们的需要，告诉他们我们知道的一切？是这样吗，格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>我快速摇头，“不，当然不是。不是所有的事情，只说到能让他们放我们走。”</p><p>“没有吐口只吐一半的事，格兰杰小姐，”他说，“我们要么把所有的事都说出来，要么就闭嘴。而且就算我们真的说出了他们想知道的，你真的相信他们会放我们走？”</p><p>我艰难地吞咽了一下，移开了目光。一种奇怪的感觉从心底升起来，是羞愧。我怎么会那样建议啊？</p><p>“所以我们就出不去了？除非获救？”我静静地问。</p><p>他没有回答。而这比他回答了我更让我困扰。</p><p> </p><p>几小时后，我闭上眼睛，觉得又累又困。我不能让自己睡去，那太没心没肺了。我正遭绑架，应该表现出坚强、清醒和智慧，可我无法控制地想堕入无意识的睡眠中，那里好平静啊。可就在我完全失去意识之前，地牢的门猛地打开了，我立即警醒过来。</p><p>他们只是来带我们上厕所的，我试着这样告诉自己。</p><p>不，他们是来带走你的，然后会折磨你，杀死你。</p><p>我想要把这些念头赶走，但它们赶不走。那小小的声音就是不肯闭上嘴巴。</p><p>“他要见你。”守卫说，我的血都凉了。</p><p>“你，”他指着斯内普教授，“跟我们走。”</p><p>我惊讶地张开了嘴。他们又要他？为什么？不是该我了吗？我什么都弄不懂了。我抬头看斯内普教授，我们的目光交汇了一会儿。他很平静，甚至眼里有某种解脱。为什么？</p><p>他们带着他走出牢门，他没有反抗或者挣扎。牢门关上，我没有动。他们会对他做什么？他们把他除掉了怎么办？</p><p>我摇摇头，不许自己往那里去想。只想一想要永远独自待在这地牢里就够痛苦了，唯一让我能挺过这么久的原因就是他，斯内普教授。有另一个人能跟你谈话，与你分担，这就很值得慰藉，即使那人是尖酸刻薄的魔药大师。</p><p>呼吸。</p><p>吸气，呼气。</p><p>他会回来的。</p><p> </p><p>每分每秒过去，我的担心都在增长。我的思想好像在跟我作对，专门去想那些可能发生的可怕情况。那些守卫可能会把教授的尸体扔进地牢，或者会——</p><p>停止！</p><p>一切都会好起来的，往好的方面想。</p><p>门一打开我就站了起来，“教授——”</p><p>可那不是他。</p><p>是一个男人，我从未见过。</p><p>“真抱歉，你在等其他人吗？”他问道，一抹残忍的假笑出现在了脸上。</p><p>我沉默着，保持着安全的距离观察着他。</p><p>仅是看了他一眼，我便浑身发抖。他的头发是黑色的，扎成马尾；眼睛跟袍子的颜色一样深，注视的目光中有种无耻的神色。我心里一阵扭曲。他至少要有四十岁了。</p><p>我竭力地闭紧嘴巴不让自己问斯内普教授在哪儿。或许他此刻在哪儿、在遭受什么，是我根本不想知道的。</p><p>可他好像知道我在想什么，朝我一笑。“你的教授正在忍受地狱般的折磨呢。”</p><p>我颤出一口气，吓得眼睛睁圆。但我什么都没说。他在撒谎，他一定在撒谎。</p><p>“他没那么快回来，我们有更多的时间了。”他说着，一个冷酷的微笑出现在唇边。</p><p>我退后一步，虽然退了也没用。我根本逃不走，也逃不开他，试都不用试。</p><p>“我有几个问题要问你，如果你能自愿回答我将非常感谢。”他看着我，解释道。</p><p>我的声带好像背叛了我。我想要嘲笑他，侮辱他，朝他尖叫说他什么也别想从我口中问出来，可我只张了张嘴，什么都说不出来。我麻木着。</p><p>他又笑了。“很好，我想这会比我预料的好得多。”</p><p>不，你错了。你从我这里什么都问不出来。</p><p>可再一次地，我什么都没说出口。</p><p>“首先，我想知道你跟哈利·波特到底有多亲近。”</p><p>我困惑地眨眼。我没想过会被问及这种问题。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“你能听懂问题吗？”他问。</p><p>我点头。</p><p>“那就回答。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“我们是朋-朋友，大家都知道的。”几秒钟后，我答道。</p><p>男人点点头，看着我的眼睛，“只是朋友？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“他跟你说过他的幻觉吗？他跟黑魔王的联系？他跟你说过他看见了什么吗？”</p><p>“我想要见斯内普教授。”我忽然说，无视了他的问题。</p><p>这让他惊讶地低头看着我，可很快，一丝冷笑便取代了他的第一反应。</p><p>“你现在可没资格提要求，小姑娘，”他说着继续问，“我们说到哪儿了？哈利·波特有没有过——”</p><p>“我不会回答你的问题，所以你最好别浪费时间。”我咆哮道，为自己的勇气感到吃惊。</p><p>“是么？”他冷冷地问。</p><p>“没错。”</p><p> </p><p>我没有吐口。他什么都没问出来。一开始他就用了钻心咒。</p><p>是那种如临地狱般的痛，我都觉得自己会死掉。</p><p>那样痛，那么多火，骨头在碎裂，刀子划破皮肤。</p><p>我的喉咙因嘶吼而暗哑。</p><p>脸上已经全是泪水，我最不想做的就是哭泣，可我完全无法控制。</p><p>我在地板上蜷成一团，颤抖着快速呼吸，等着疼痛过去。</p><p>“你能说了吧？”他懒懒地问。</p><p>我无视了他，闭着眼睛。</p><p>我不会看他，也不会听他的。或许这样他就会走开了？</p><p>他叹气，“你真的想玩这种游戏吗，姑娘？”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我努力喘息，努力忽略来自双腿和手臂的抽搐。接着我听见了脚步声，他正从我身旁走开。我睁开眼，刚好看见他离开，关上了门。</p><p>他走了。</p><p>我又一次独自一人。</p><p>这是说我赢了么？</p><p>不是，当然不是。</p><p>他最后一个问题说明他不会认输的，或许他决定改变规则了。</p><p>躺在硬邦邦、冷冰冰的地板上很痛，我挣扎着爬向床垫。斯内普教授的那张比我的离得近，于是我爬过去，倒在上面，丝毫不在意那是他的床垫。</p><p>我都能闻到属于他的气味。</p><p>草药。</p><p>薄荷。</p><p>我闭上眼，试着休息。我的身体真的需要休息。</p><p> </p><p>没过去二十分钟他们就回来了。</p><p>我立刻坐起身，害怕地等着。</p><p>之前那男人进来，看着我。“我问过你是不是真的想玩这种游戏了。”</p><p>我的脸上显出困惑，接着另一个守卫进来，带着斯内普教授。</p><p>“教授！”我近乎尖叫，“你还好吗？”</p><p>“我很好，格兰杰小姐。”他回答。</p><p>我笑了，慰藉取代了焦虑。我抬头看他，他真的没事，看上去跟离开地牢之前没什么两样。可他没被折磨吗？我没深想，只要他没事就好。</p><p>“我再问你一次，姑娘，”守卫问道，“你确定你不想回答我的问题吗？”</p><p>“非常确定。”我回以全然憎恨的表情。</p><p>“真的确定？”</p><p>“我有口吃么？”我扬起一条眉毛反问。</p><p>他笑了笑，接着深吸一口气，“我们不傻，格兰杰小姐，我们对你也有所研究。”</p><p>我看看斯内普教授，但他没有看我。他正盯着那守卫，那目光是如此冷冽和杀机毕露，都教我害怕。</p><p>守卫继续道，“你的个人资料暴露了你的一个主要缺陷。”</p><p>“你在说什么啊？”我追问道，一种不祥的预感从胃里升起。</p><p>他不发一言地抽出魔杖指向斯内普教授，下一秒，他便倒在地上，身体因痛苦而抽搐。</p><p>哦，上帝啊。</p><p>“住手！”我尖叫。</p><p>斯内普教授不受控制地颤抖，但他一声都没吭。</p><p>“有趣。”守卫评论道，“不管我给他施咒多久，他都一声不吭。我得说他意志真的很坚强。”</p><p>“求你了，住手！”我乞求着，不敢去看斯内普教授。我觉得仿佛被折磨的人是我，甚至比我自己受折磨还要糟。难过，痛苦，愧疚，恐惧，焦虑，简直不堪忍受。</p><p>“住手！”我尖叫起来，守卫终于停止了咒语。</p><p>斯内普教授喘息着，颤抖不已。</p><p>我的眼里全是泪。没有办法，我们逃不开这里。</p><p>“我-我好抱歉。”我低语着，看着我的老师。</p><p>“不-不要道歉，格兰杰小姐，”他回答，仍有些喘不过气，“我的遭遇不是你的错。”</p><p>我什么都没说，可我并不认同。那就是我的错。</p><p>“你改变主意了吗？”守卫问，看着我。</p><p>“我们没改变主意，你这混蛋。”我听到斯内普教授替我答道。</p><p>守卫只是假笑。</p><p>“我-我不知道……”我小声说。</p><p>我没法说。我不能帮助他们。可我也不能让他们因为我而折磨斯内普教授。我没法承受这个，另一个人因我而受到折磨……这太可怕了。</p><p>“你什么也不会说，格兰杰。”斯内普用他那教师的口吻命令我，虽然他仍旧呼吸困难。</p><p>“或许你也需要来点儿更有说服力的，西弗勒斯·斯内普。”守卫说着把注意力转移到斯内普教授身上。</p><p>“随你要对我做什么，”他冷冷地道，“无所谓。你什么都别想从我这得到。”</p><p>守卫朝我瞥了一眼，又看看斯内普教授。“她是你的学生吧，对么？”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“作为一名教师，你最要紧的任务就是保护你的学生，对不对？”</p><p>斯内普教授只是盯着那守卫，他的目光简直要杀人。</p><p>“她很可爱啊，”守卫说着，我感到一股战栗传遍全身，“我们会伤害她，折磨她，还会强暴她。我们会让她忍受这一切，然后让你看着。你想要为此做点什么吗？”</p><p>我捂住了嘴巴，不让自己喊出来。我想呕吐，我在颤抖。泪水从两颊滑落。可我什么都说不出来，只能看着，浑身僵硬。</p><p>斯内普教授看着我，他的目光遇上我时我看见了他眼中的恐惧。他或许也会在我眼中看到同样的神色。他满脸厌恶，还有怒火。纯然的怒火与憎恶。</p><p>他看着守卫，只说了句，“你别想从我们口中问出任何事。”</p><p>我不知道该怎么去体会这句话。我该高兴斯内普教授是如此坚强，在他们的威逼之下依然不吐露情报，但我并不感觉开心，而是只有恐惧。完全的恐惧。</p><p>“你在吹牛，”守卫说，“我不相信你会听凭自己的学生处于危险之中。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>漫长而令人不舒服的沉默。</p><p>接着，这名高级守卫转过身去，指示站在他身后的那个男人，“理查德，好好玩。”</p><p>他是什么意思？已经没时间思考他那么说到底是什么意思了。</p><p>那个男人一下子置身在我上方。</p><p>我尖叫着。</p><p>挣扎着。</p><p>有双手在我身上。</p><p>强有力的手。</p><p>衣料的撕扯声。</p><p>冰冷的空气侵入了我，我意识到自己的衬衫已经被完全脱掉了。</p><p>我的脑子已经无法承受这正发生的事，这太可怕了。</p><p>我几乎要被自己的抽泣和尖叫噎死。</p><p>任何挣扎都没有用。</p><p>我无法阻止他。</p><p>我推不开他。</p><p>我尖叫着。</p><p>我乞求着帮助。</p><p>“住手，你这该死的混蛋！”我听见斯内普教授终于咆哮出声。</p><p>那个男人，叫理查德的，立刻停下来并放开了我。我只躺在那里，动也不动，抽泣着，无法控制地发着抖，盯着天花板。</p><p>“我就知道你会改变主意的。”</p><p>“畜生。”</p><p>“我相信你现在愿意帮助我们了。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“我们明天过来。我们会给你们时间理清思绪，整理你们所掌握的情报。现在，就好好照顾你的……学生吧。”</p><p>脚步声。</p><p>门关上了。</p><p>或许我再努努力，在精神上就可以真正离开这个地方。如果我闭上眼，就可以假装我在别处。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>我飞快地睁开眼，都能听到自己的心跳。我的心似乎想要跳出胸腔。</p><p>“给你。”他静静地说着，用外套盖住我。</p><p>“你能听见我吗？”他问。</p><p>过了几秒，我点头。</p><p>“你还好么？”</p><p>这句话触碰到了我心底的什么地方，我一下子哭了出来。是那种声嘶力竭、歇斯底里的哭泣。我不在乎他还会如何看我。</p><p>他没有碰我，都没有把手放在我肩上做出安慰的表示。什么都没有。可他在这里，此时此地，这已经足够了。</p><p>“试着休息一下，”他温和地说，“你醒来后我们再谈。”</p><p>听到他的声音我很惊讶。我从没听过他用这样的语调说话。他竟然还有这种腔调，真是奇怪。</p><p>温和，轻柔。</p><p>他没再说什么，我也是。</p><p>我闭上了眼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 第七天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我好冷。</p><p>这是我醒来感觉到的第一件事。</p><p>我真的好冷。</p><p>这是怎么了？</p><p>我睁开眼睛，却看到一片漆黑。</p><p>是那件外套。我被那外套整个盖了起来。</p><p>回忆击中了我，那些折磨，袭击，还有守卫。斯内普教授。我的衬衫。我的衬衫不见了。</p><p>我一下子脸红了，意识到我只穿着自己的白色胸衣。我简直无法相信差点发生了什么，那仿佛就像是一个梦。但不是的，它发生了。我还能真切地感受到钻心咒带来的痛楚，还有身上的伤痕。</p><p>什么时间了？</p><p>我差点要把罩在头上的外套掀开，可是终究没有。</p><p>不。</p><p>我没法面对他。斯内普教授，他全都看见了。什么都看见了。</p><p>我羞耻极了。我表现得那样脆弱，没法阻止他们，还差点告诉他们想知道的一切，他们因为我而折磨了他。</p><p>过了好久我都没有动一下，呼吸也保持着平稳。</p><p>他在哪儿？我听不到他。他还在这里吗？或许他们又把他带走了。这个念头所带来的恐惧击中了我，即使我无法面对他，可独自待在这里所带来的恐惧更甚。</p><p>接着我意识到自己这样躲在外套下面假装睡觉有多么懦弱，这并不能把麻烦解决。我深吸一口气，慢慢地动了动，探出头，让自己坐起来。</p><p>他还在。</p><p>他正坐在地牢中间的那把椅子上，目光立刻落到了我身上。我别开眼，紧紧裹着外套，尽可能不露出一点皮肤。</p><p>令人不舒服的沉默。</p><p>我后悔起床了。要是我能继续睡就好了，睡到死。</p><p>接着我意识到我并不是在自己的床垫上，而是他的。</p><p>“哦，”我开口，“很抱歉。我-我这就挪开——”</p><p>我正要起身，他出声阻止了我。“用不着，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>“可这是你的——”</p><p>“我并不对它情有独钟，”他哼了哼，“换作是我，我会把这该死的玩意儿烧光，再也不用看见它。”</p><p>我几乎要微笑，完全赞同他。如果我们能一把火烧了这地牢，那些记忆，那些痛苦还有气息，都会随之消失殆尽。要真能那样就好了。</p><p>我又低下了头，不知如何继续。我有好几个问题要问他，却没法看着他。我也不想他看着我，不想从他眼中看见同情。我无法忍受同情。</p><p>可我又提醒自己，他是斯内普教授，他又冷酷又无情，怎么会对我抱有同情？他大约只会恼怒自己要跟我共处一个地牢吧。</p><p>是了，这样想我就觉得好多了。</p><p>终于我鼓足了勇气问他，“我们要做什么？他们明天就要来了，我们得想出个计划来——”</p><p>“明天？”他打断了我，“格兰杰，他们是今天来。你把昨天剩下的时间都睡过去了。”</p><p>“什-什么？”我惊喘。</p><p>不可能。</p><p>他沉默着，只是面无表情地看着我。</p><p>“你怎么不叫醒我？真不敢相信我睡了一整天，”接着我开始恐慌，“那他们很快就过来了，可我还没准备好。我们都没准备好。我们要告诉他们什么啊？我们得想个计划来——”</p><p>“格兰杰小姐！”他抬高声调说。我看着他。“现在还早。几分钟前外面还是黑的。我有把握说我们还有好几个小时。”</p><p>我点点头，稍稍冷静了下来。</p><p>仅仅想到要再次面对守卫，我的胃就因害怕和焦虑而纠成一团。我现在知道他们的厉害了，他们无所不至。无所不至。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我环顾四周，绝望地开始找我的衬衫。跟自己的教授共处一室却衣衫不整简直不堪忍受，就像我们被迫共同洗澡一样。</p><p>“我-我的衬衫呢？”我小声地问，不肯看他的眼睛，“你看-看见了吗？”</p><p>他起身朝我走来，一只手臂伸过来递给我衬衫。我无意识地缩了缩。抬起头，我注意到他的脸色有些担忧。我接过衬衫，留心不碰到他。</p><p>“有点撕破了，但还能穿。”他说着走开了。</p><p>我点点头，又尴尬地四下看看，“呃——”我刚要开口，他打断了我。</p><p>“我会给你些隐私。”他说着转过身，走向地牢的另一头。</p><p>我等了一会儿，然后飞快地把衬衫穿了起来，把扣子一颗颗系好。系扣子花了好一会儿，因为我的手指抖得太厉害了。我低头检查了一下，确认自己已经被完全遮住。</p><p>“你可以转过来了。”我小声说，他转过身来。</p><p>他走回到椅子上坐下，深呼吸，似乎在酝酿什么。</p><p>他看上去很不自然，像是要给什么年轻人谈谈心。我不禁有点好笑，这念头多荒唐啊。</p><p>然后这笑容从我嘴边消失了，我想起了我们的处境。</p><p>我们是得谈谈心。</p><p> </p><p>“我们所处的境地……简直不像真的，”他这样开口道，“太不公平。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“我们要先发制人。”他解释。</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>“我觉得有两个选择。要么我们交代所知道的一切然后听天由命，要么——”</p><p>“要么我们什么都不说，然后他们还是会……杀掉我们？”</p><p>“不，”他冷酷地，“要么我们跟他们玩玩。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“我们眼下唯一的任务，就是尽可能活得久一些，格兰杰小姐。营救的事不由我们掌握，而在于社里的人。我们只能等待，并且努力等到救援的那天。”</p><p>“你在说什么啊？我们是……是受迫害的一方，他们才是发号施令的，我们拿什么跟他们玩？”</p><p>“拿我们的头脑，”他答道，“给他们一点点情报，虚假的，或者对社里无关紧要的情报，但足够让我们活命。”</p><p>“是说我们要让他们以为我们在一步步屈服。”</p><p>“没错。这很难，也很冒险，但是我们唯一可行的选择。”</p><p>我点头。</p><p>“可是，教授，我怎么知道该告诉他们什么？”</p><p>“听我的。”</p><p> </p><p>地牢的门打开的时候我差点突发心脏病，一名守卫进来了，端着一个盘子。我从没见过这个人。我打量着他，惊恐地睁大眼睛，但他只把盘子放到地板上就离开了。</p><p>这次除了面包和水还有两碗汤，我们走过去，拿过各自的食物。礼貌矜持早被跑到九霄云外，我们都饿坏了。</p><p>我们默默吞咽的时候我忍不住看他，张了张嘴想说什么，可还是决定不说了。</p><p>不过，他显然注意到了。</p><p>“别像条鱼似的张着嘴，有话就说。”他打破了沉默。</p><p>“我只是想问……昨天的事。”我紧张地道，“你想过要什么都不说吗？你本可以不去插手……去阻止他们？”</p><p>他看着我，脸上是难以解读的表情。但我不肯退缩，我想要听到答案。我需要答案。</p><p>他叹息。“这种境况对我而言十分艰难。从某种层面上来说或许甚至比你还要难。”</p><p>我惊讶地看他。</p><p>“我俩之中我是成年人，”他解释道，“还是教师。我是你的教授，你是我的学生。正如那个……守卫昨天所说的，保护我的学生是我最紧要的任务，而我惨痛地失败了。”</p><p>“可这么想不对，教授，”我争论道，“我知道这样想很自私，但……但我很高兴能有你在这里跟我一起。如果只有我一个人，我不知道我能熬多久。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“我陷入了两难，要么保护社里，要么保护我的学生，”他过了很久这样说道，“这种境地当真进退维谷。”</p><p>“好吧，”我说，“既然这样，我解除你对我的义务。”</p><p>他惊讶地抬起头看着我。</p><p>我说下去，“不用担心我，做你该做的。我……我没关系的。”</p><p>他沉默了一会儿，然后摇摇头，“没那么简单，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p> </p><p>几小时过去了。</p><p>没有守卫的影子。</p><p>好像他们知道让我们担惊受怕地等待是种折磨一样。我在发抖，紧张极了。</p><p>“我在想，”斯内普教授忽然说，“波特跟你说过黑魔王么？”</p><p>我眨了眨眼，没明白这个问题，“嗯，说过啊，当然了。”</p><p>“那他……有提过怎么打败他么？”</p><p>这话吸引了我的注意，为什么他问我这个？</p><p>我深吸一口气，想了想怎么回答，“他说过关于分裂灵魂的事，关于魂器什么的。”</p><p>他绷住了，我注意到，但他什么都没说。</p><p>我不知道为什么，但这问题太奇怪了。而且他问得也奇怪，我不明白。我没法用逻辑解释，但我感觉不好，什么地方不对了。</p><p> </p><p>对守卫到来的恐惧仍在，但有种更可怕的情绪代替了它。怀疑。</p><p>这感觉很可怕，简直要把我从里到外地吞噬干净。那些声音，那些无论我多么努力，都无法使之闭嘴的声音。</p><p>我破裂的嘴唇在灼烧，并且发痒。</p><p>全身都因钻心咒的后遗症而颤抖。</p><p>并且浑身都有伤有痛。</p><p>可他呢？</p><p>他什么都没有。</p><p>我眯起眼睛扫过他全身，想找到受伤的痕迹，但什么都找不到。他应该也被折磨了，但看上去像没事一样。脸上没有割伤，没有淤青，整个人好得很。对一个几小时前刚被折磨过的人来说，他好得离奇。</p><p>他猛然看向我，我移开了目光，恐惧从心头一点点升起来。</p><p>他什么都没说，我只希望他没察觉到我的不适。</p><p>忽然之间，他变成了陌生人。</p><p>这是极其可怕的感觉。</p><p>他可能是为伏地魔工作的，只是想要套我的话。不然为什么他不肯告诉我他被捕的原因？为什么我失去意识之前最后看到的是他？而又为什么他否认这一点？</p><p>我有太多的问题。</p><p>可我能做的，却只有盯着他看。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么我什么都不记得了？”我忽然问道，“关于我什么时候被捕的？”</p><p>“这种事要花些时间才能记起来，”他解释道，“我告诉过你了。”</p><p>“你说的是当我最不抱希望的时候它就会回来。已经一周了。”</p><p>他恼火地叹气，“那你想让我怎么做？”</p><p>“我想要答案。”</p><p>他的答案仅是冷酷的一瞥。</p><p>“为什么你一点不肯告诉我你被捕的事？”我问。</p><p>“这不合适。还不到时候。”</p><p>“为什么不到？”</p><p>“相信我。”</p><p>“你到底在掩藏什么？”</p><p>“谁都有秘密。”</p><p>我沉默了，知道他什么都不会告诉我的。再追问已经毫无意义。</p><p>而且，万一我猜错了呢？</p><p>或许是这种孤独和焦虑终于一点点摧毁了我，它们在我脑子里产生可怕的场景，用怀疑和猜忌取代我曾经拥有的信任。</p><p>我不知该如何是好。</p><p> </p><p>我一直等待着的时刻，终于到了。</p><p>守卫们回来了。</p><p>是之前那个猥琐的男人。那个又恶心又邪恶的。</p><p>他看上去沾沾自喜，大约是在期待着轻易能从我们嘴里得到情报。</p><p>我从床垫上起来。但没有和之前一样站到斯内普教授身边。我不再指望他能保护我了，我的脑子已经乱成一团。</p><p>他是跟他们一伙的吗？</p><p>他是跟我同一立场吗？</p><p>“正如我们保证过的，”守卫开口了，“我们回来了。你们决定了要不要合作吗？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“不。”</p><p>我们同时答道，然后惊讶地互相看。</p><p>他想要合作？</p><p>守卫打断了我们的目光交战，“哎呀，这是怎么回事？”</p><p>“我们可以合作，”斯内普教授继续道，声音低沉，“但条件是——”</p><p>“不，”我打断了他，“我们不会合作的。”</p><p>他们都看着我。守卫的表情很吃惊，斯内普教授则有些生气。</p><p>“你们是食死徒，无恶不作。与其帮你们迫害好人我不如去死。”我声音颤抖地说。</p><p>守卫只是冲我假笑。我没料到这种反应，我以为他会生气，震怒，但只没想到他是这种反应：冲我假笑。我不禁想着他在计划着什么，他一定在计划着什么，不然为什么他会这么冷静？</p><p>“我再问一次，”他放慢语速，“你确定吗？”</p><p>我点头，“我知道你什么都做得出来，也知道你要对我做什么，但我不在乎。”</p><p>我在乎的。</p><p>我好怕。</p><p>但我没有表现出来。</p><p>我必须勇敢。</p><p>为了哈利，为了凤凰社，为了那些善良的人们。</p><p>“永远不要假装你了解我们，格兰杰小姐。”守卫笑着举起了魔杖。</p><p>我僵住了，但还是把头抬得高高的。</p><p>“你这傻瓜。”我听得见斯内普教授的咆哮，但没有看他。</p><p>“我听说你是你这年龄里最聪明的女巫，”守卫说，“你可了解夺魂咒？”</p><p> </p><p>我从没有过这样的感觉。</p><p>身体不再属于自己。</p><p>我只是被困在这具躯壳里，清楚地感知到一切。</p><p>但我不再思考了。</p><p>也不再能自如行动。</p><p>斯内普教授一动不动地站在那里，我走向他的时候他的目光与我交汇。他的眼中闪着恐惧，他的嘴唇在无声地蠕动。他在说着什么，可我不懂。就好像我被困在了一个气泡里。</p><p>还没等我意识到自己做什么，我已将双唇压在他的嘴上。</p><p>这不对。我不该这样。</p><p>可我真的好安乐呀。</p><p>一切都好极了。</p><p>没有害怕，没有恐惧，没有担忧。</p><p>什么都没有。</p><p>我努力贴着他动着嘴唇，可他不肯回应，这就很困难。他就那么站在那里，一动不动。</p><p>而当我结束了这个吻，才看见他的嘴唇在动。</p><p>他说什么？</p><p>“抵抗……”</p><p>抵抗？可我不想抵抗呀。这感觉真好，一切都好极了。</p><p>“抵抗它。”</p><p>为什么他看上去厌恶极了？</p><p>没等我意识到自己在做什么，我扯开了他的袍子，急切地想要解开他的裤子。我跪了下来，受伤的膝盖碰到了冰冷的地板，疼痛的感觉贯穿了我，我一下子从咒语中解脱出来。</p><p>我在做什么？</p><p>我困惑地抬头看看斯内普教授，明白了自己正要做的事。胆汁瞬间涌至喉头，我一下子退开了，尽量离他远远的，尽可能不要吐出来。</p><p>守卫笑着念道，“咒立停。”</p><p>我甚至不敢看他们，我是那样地羞愧和屈辱，还有恶心。</p><p>“你瞧，”守卫说，“你不了解我们，也不了解我们能做出什么事来。我们只想要情报，可你却想玩游戏。那就来玩吧，不着急，我们有的是时间。”</p><p>说完，他们离开了地牢，从身后关上了房门。</p><p>我试着深呼吸冷静下来，可没有用。</p><p>“格兰杰，”他叫我，可我没有理他。</p><p>“格兰杰！”</p><p>“别跟我说话！”我冲他尖叫，“这太恶心了，这是——”</p><p>“我知道——”</p><p>“不，你不知道！你怎么可能知道！”</p><p>“你需要冷静下来听我说，”他用教师的声调说。</p><p>我摇着头。“不！别跟我说话，让我一个人呆着。”我又补充了一句，“我不相信你。”</p><p>说完我倒在了床垫上，用外套把自己完全裹起来，与外面彻底隔绝。</p><p>我只想让地板裂开把我埋进去。</p><p>终于只有我一个人了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 第八天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我甚至都不曾合眼。</p><p>漫漫长夜过去，我始终醒着。思考着，回忆着，梳理那些碎片。</p><p>这快要把我逼疯了。我还能相信谁？斯内普教授是他们一伙吗？还是我在对他揣以小人之心？</p><p>他整夜也都沉默着，没曾开口跟我说过一句话。我也不期望他会说，在我冲他大发脾气并且加以指控说不相信他之后。</p><p>我其实不想那样说的。没错，我是有些地方觉得奇怪，为此而心存疑虑，但我不该那样吼出来。我该运用我的头脑，用思考约束行为，而不是用感情。</p><p>但这条箴言并不容易实施，尤其当你发现自己正跪在你见过最最尖刻的教授面前的时候。</p><p>一想到这个我就感觉胆汁上涌。真恶心，我甚至都无法……</p><p>那他呢？他也会觉得恶心吗？当我在夺魂咒作用下的时候，我可以直视进他的眼底。但他很可能已经建立伪装。</p><p>这所有的假设和猜疑都让我心痛。</p><p>我要找出真相。</p><p>可怎样去找？</p><p>如果他是在伪装，那么他简直是最好的演员了。</p><p> </p><p>很快我们就该吃早餐了，我估计快到时间了。</p><p>我再次去看斯内普教授，忍不住去想为什么他没有受伤。那些淤青和割伤在哪儿？为什么他丝毫没有痛苦？</p><p>我该问他吗？</p><p>他又肯不肯回答？</p><p>他在生我的气，我看得出来。而且如果这是我的误解，他是有权生气的。要是那样，我就欠他一个道歉了。</p><p>我得做点什么。</p><p>叹了口气，我强迫自己开口，“我在这里醒来之前最后见到的是你，为什么会这样？”</p><p>沉默，</p><p>他甚至都没有看我。</p><p>什么都没有。</p><p>就好像我什么都没问。</p><p>“我想要答案。”我要求道。</p><p>还是没有。</p><p>“教授？”</p><p>这次他看我了，挑起一条眉毛。“教授？我现在是教授了？昨晚我还是个叛徒，是个骗子。”</p><p>我低下了头，他说的对。</p><p>“你该好好想想，格兰杰小姐。”他冷冷地说。</p><p>“我完全有理由怀疑你。”</p><p>他只瞥了我一眼，但我说了下去，“他们说你被折磨了，可是……我看不出你有被折磨的痕迹。”</p><p>他的目光愈发冷淡，但依旧沉默着。</p><p>“你为什么不为自己辩护？”我问。</p><p>他摇摇头，转开了。</p><p>“回答我！”我有点拔高了声调。</p><p>他爆发了，终于。</p><p>只见他站起身向我走来，我畏缩着把自己紧紧靠在墙上，想要从他逼人的气势中逃开去。</p><p>“你这愚蠢的丫头。”他咆哮着，解开了衬衫。</p><p>我惊恐地睁大了眼睛，“你-你在做什么？”</p><p>他什么都没说，终于解开衬衫后他把背心拽了上去。我不去看他，眼睛盯着地板。这场面太不舒服了，而且极不合规矩。我不想看见自己的教授不穿衬衫的样子。</p><p>“看啊。”他命令道。</p><p>我摇头，“我-我不是——”</p><p>“看。”他重复道，更加用力。</p><p>我的目光扫过他，在他光裸的胸膛上停住了。</p><p>淤青。</p><p>割伤。</p><p>发紫发黑的伤口。</p><p>割伤差不多都快要愈合了，但干涸的血迹还凝结在他胸前。</p><p>“哦上帝啊……”我低语，目光已经无法从他那遍体鳞伤的身躯上移开。</p><p>看上去他像被施过神锋无影。</p><p>“满意了？”他问，放下了背心遮住自己。</p><p>我什么都说不出来了。</p><p>“这可满足了你的期望？”他问，声音里满是挖苦。</p><p>“我——”</p><p>“我还可以向你展示其他部位的伤口，但我怀疑你会不会想看。”</p><p>我快速摇头，“不-不，不了。”</p><p>长久的沉默。</p><p>然后他只是转身走向地牢的另一端，靠着石壁。</p><p>我喘了几口气平静下来，然后挤出一句，“我不知道该说什么好。”</p><p>“起码该说道歉，格兰杰。”</p><p>我暗自挫败地咬着舌尖，久久地沉默着。我该说道歉吗？可我依旧怀疑他。我有好多的问题，可他不肯给我答案。尤其眼下，或许我该装作相信他了，这样就可以查出他到底想做什么。在真相大白之前我是可以相信他的，不是吗？</p><p>捉摸不定和孤独的感觉快要将我扼死了，我无法忍受孤独一人。而那唯一陪伴之人可能是敌人的念头，简直太难忍受。</p><p>我叹了口气。</p><p>我会相信他的，在眼下的情形中。</p><p>“我为自己的行为道歉，教授。”我说出了口。</p><p>他简单点点头，没再说什么。</p><p>空气中的紧张依旧弥漫着。</p><p> </p><p>没有早餐了。没有食物，什么都没有。</p><p>或许他们把我们忘了？</p><p>不，我摇摇头。这是他们的计划，这一切都是。他们的一举一动，一言一行，每一步都他们计划的一部分。</p><p>那他们现在是想饿着我们了吗？</p><p>我吞咽了一下，恐惧从喉头升起。</p><p>我不知道自己还能忍到什么程度。</p><p>没有阳光，没有食物，与世隔绝，饱受折磨。</p><p>早晚是要崩溃的。</p><p>我深吸一口气，试着让自己平静下来。我只需要熬过每一天。</p><p>别去想明天，赫敏。想想今天。</p><p>活过今天就是眼下最重要的事。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么你什么都不做呢？”我静静地问他，沉默已经快要把我扼杀。</p><p>他看着我，困惑地眯起眼睛，“你在说什么？”</p><p>“昨天，”我迫使自己说下去，即使那是我最不想记得的事，“当我被……当他们……当我-我……”</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，”他冷冷地，“把句子想完整了再说话。</p><p>我点点头，又鼓了鼓勇气，“当我被施了夺魂咒的时候。你只是站在那儿。”</p><p>我依然看得见他当时的样子。他纹丝不动地站在那里，却满眼都是厌恶和恐惧。</p><p>“我被施了全身束缚咒。”他解释道，并没有看我。</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>看得出他谈这个的时候很不自然，我能想象出原因。这是我们第一次被迫做这种色情意味的事。我们一起洗过澡，没错，可那还是不一样。</p><p>昨天差点发生的那事……真恶心。</p><p>变态。</p><p>简直令人作呕。</p><p>我不能再想了。</p><p>“他们还没给我们食物。”我迫切地想转移话题，想把那些画面从脑海中赶走。</p><p>“是啊，”他恼火地拖长了声调，“我也注意到了呢。”</p><p>“那你觉得他们是怎么打算的？”</p><p>他沉默了一会，然后说，“我不知道，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>我让他很是恼火，我看得出他的表情，他想要我这就闭嘴别说话了。</p><p>可我做不到，我受不了这份沉默。</p><p>可他就是沉默着，我同样。</p><p> </p><p>“先生，熬制复方汤剂所需的第十种药材是什么？”</p><p>“你要干嘛？”</p><p>“我记不清了。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>还是我开了口，“所需材料有草铃虫12只，原锑1盎司，水蛭4条，满月采摘的流液草16束，氯化铵粉末3量滴，捣碎的双耳草叶片，磨碎的硝石和水银，非洲树蛇皮的碎片和要变成的那个人身上的一点儿东西。”</p><p>他瞥了我一眼。</p><p>“我知道还有一种材料的，”我说，“可我就是记不起来了！”</p><p>“一撮双角兽的角磨成的粉末。”他以一种厌倦的长腔回答，并且看着我。</p><p>我神色一亮，“就是它！我怎么会忘掉呢？”</p><p>“你没忘。”他回答。</p><p>“什么——”</p><p>“显而易见。你能记得每一种魔药，而我对你单单忘记这种魔药表示怀疑，尤其你在十二岁就成功熬制过它。”</p><p>我吃惊地张大了嘴，却发不出声。</p><p>他假笑，“没错，我知道。”</p><p>“可是——”</p><p>“我还知道就是你从我的私人储藏室里偷的药材。”</p><p>“我很抱歉。我那时需要——”</p><p>他打断了我，扬起一条眉毛，“所以还真是你？”</p><p>“可是……”我停了停，明白了，“你其实不知道是我，对不对？”</p><p>“的确，不过现在知道了。”</p><p>我转开去，脸红了。没想到谈话会往这方向转。</p><p>他则显然是注意到了我的不自在，“怎么那副表情，格兰杰小姐？我又不会扣你学院分。”</p><p>一丝笑容扬上我的嘴角。</p><p>“至少我们困在这儿时不会，”他补充，“等我们回去你就等着受罚吧。”</p><p>我讶异地抬头看他，整张脸都因他话语中包含的希望而亮起来。他说‘等我们回去’。虽然他只是这么一说，但我忍不住要紧紧扣住他的字眼，仿佛我的生命都要寄托其上。他注意到了，并且立刻转开头，似乎后悔自己那样说。</p><p>没关系。</p><p>他就是说了。这意味着即使他不愿承认，内心深处的他还是相信我们会获救的。</p><p>除非，他在说谎。那么这就可能是他让我重新相信他的一部分计划。</p><p>又来了！</p><p>那可怕的声音又回到了我的脑海里，让我不要相信他。</p><p>我受不了了。</p><p> </p><p>当守卫们终于到来时我几乎停止了心跳。</p><p>这次只有两个人，那个头目和另一个人。我不认识他。</p><p>头目看着我们笑了。</p><p>“或许我们该让你们再洗个澡啦，”他说，“你们看上去……好脏啊。”</p><p>他的话在我一片绝望和恐惧之中又点燃了星星点点的怒火。</p><p>这样好。愤怒总要好过害怕。这几天里恐惧已经如影随形，我无法摆脱。</p><p>“你们想要什么？”斯内普教授问，“长话短说吧。”</p><p>我惊讶地看着他。</p><p>“你们愿意给我们想要的情报吗？”那食死徒问。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>他们已经听过我的答案了，我并没改变主意。他们从我这里别想得到任何东西。</p><p>问题是斯内普教授想怎么做。如果他决定和他们合作，我也毫无办法。</p><p>“我恐怕我们帮不了你。”他最后说。我长出了一口气。</p><p>守卫并不惊奇，“意料之中。”</p><p>意料之中？</p><p>他把手臂抱在前胸，使劲地想，“那我们现在可怎么办呢？嗯？”</p><p>我保持着沉默。我只想消失，再也不跟他们打交道了。我受够了，被这焦虑和期待的交织折磨得身心俱疲。我多想要回我的魔杖！我好想能够自我防御，无法忍受整日都如此无助的状态。</p><p>“姑娘，”守卫忽然看着我说，“你没什么要说的吗？”</p><p>我摇头，“我相信斯内普教授已经说得够清楚了。”</p><p>“教授？”守卫重复道，“你叫他教授。”</p><p>我脸上浮现出困惑，可我没说话。</p><p>“我怀疑要是我告诉了你他的过去，你还肯不肯叫他教授。”</p><p>斯内普教授上前一步，“别说对你们不利的事，”他低沉地说。</p><p>守卫看上去并不害怕，“她知道么？”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我知道什么？斯内普教授的过去？我听过他曾是个食死徒的传言，好吧，我也听说过他现在还是个食死徒。但也就是这样了，我不知道更多，也不想知道。</p><p>“你告诉过她你有时候也会参与折磨他人么？”守卫笑着问。</p><p>我没回应他。他们就是想要我有所反应，我不会让他们如愿的。</p><p>守卫继续道，“杀戮，折磨，造出新咒语，造得一条比一条狠辣。”</p><p>斯内普教授攥紧了拳头，但除了这个什么都没做。他甚至没有回应，没有为自己辩护。为什么？或许守卫说的是真的。</p><p>忽然斯内普的目光打在我身上，我看得出他在观察我脸上的情绪。我竭力保持一副毫无表情的冷脸。</p><p>“怎么，”守卫看向我问道，“你没什么要说的吗？”</p><p>我只摇摇头。</p><p>“有意思。”他评论道。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我观察着守卫的脸，近乎能看见一个主意从他脑子里成形。他的眼睛亮了，一丝假笑出现在嘴角。</p><p>“抓住她。”他随口吩咐另一个守卫，我还来不及反应，那守卫就站到我身后抓住了我的手臂。我挣扎着，可是没有用。我什么都做不了了。</p><p>“你们要做什么？”斯内普教授质问道，但那守卫用魔杖指着他，“别动。我们不会伤害她的，只是给她打扮打扮。”</p><p>什么？</p><p>他说下去，“但如果你插手，我们就不只是给她打扮了，明白？”</p><p>斯内普教授没有回答，他站在那里，目光却闪烁着杀意。他粗喘几下，看向了我。</p><p>冷静。我需要冷静。</p><p>我迫使自己停下了挣扎，但停不下自己的恐惧。我遇上了守卫的目光，不知何故无法移开。我不会移开目光的，他别想把我变成懦夫。</p><p>忽然，他的笑容加深了，从袍子里拿出一样东西。</p><p>我一看，血都凉了。</p><p>他正拿着一把大大的剪刀。</p><p>想到他可能要做什么，我差点呛过去。血流成河的可怖场面在我脑海中浮现，那把剪刀捅进了我的肚子，血一下子涌了出来……</p><p>我无意识地又开始挣扎了起来，恐惧擭住了我。可另一个守卫紧紧抓住了我不让我动，如果他抓得再紧一点，血都能从我手臂里榨出来了。</p><p>“冷静点，我说了不会伤害你的。”头目说着朝我走来。</p><p>我不相信他，他是食死徒，一定在说谎。</p><p>哦天哪。</p><p>他站到了我后面，那把剪刀离我的脸只有几英寸。</p><p>我不能呼吸了。</p><p>他可能是要剪断我的喉管。</p><p>我要流血而死了。</p><p>他们会剪断我的喉咙然后离开地牢，斯内普教授是我死前看到的最后一样事物。我看见他绝望地试图帮我止血，可没有用，只会让他也溅上一身血然后看着我死掉。</p><p>我发出了一声抽泣，整个身体都开始发抖。</p><p>我闭上了眼，等待着迎接疼痛。</p><p>上帝保佑我。</p><p>可是，什么都没发生。</p><p>没有痛感。</p><p>可是……</p><p>他在摸我的……头发。</p><p>我飞快的睁开眼，看到他剪下了我一大把头发。</p><p>他-他要做什么？</p><p>我很长一段时间都无法做出反应，我根本没料到这个。</p><p>又一剪，再一剪。</p><p>我能听见头发被绞断的声音，细碎地一点又一点，然后落到我脚边的地上。</p><p>“求你了，”我小声说，不是很明白到底发生了什么。</p><p>他不理我，手里也没有停。</p><p>我绝望地看向斯内普教授，他仅仅站在那里，看着我。他看上去……松了口气。为什么他会感到轻松？难道他不懂这有多伤害我吗？不是身体上的，而是精神上，伤得更深。他们折磨我的话我还能好过一点。</p><p>这番折辱似乎永无止境。</p><p>我受不了那剪刀的声音。</p><p>终于，结束了。</p><p>那个头目走开了，身后的守卫也放开了我的手臂。</p><p>我只是站在那里，浑身发抖，不敢看那些掉在地上毫无生气的头发。</p><p>“看看，”头目满意地说，“我觉得这样看上去就好多了，你不这么认为吗？”</p><p>没人回答他。</p><p>“我警告你们，”他继续道，“到最后，你们会求着我们来要情报的。下一个就是你。”他对斯内普教授说着，残忍一笑。</p><p>两人都离开了。</p><p>我动不了。</p><p>我好怕看见他剪掉了多少。</p><p>斯内普教授呼了口气，朝我走来，“他们在耍我们玩，但玩不了多久的。”</p><p>我还是沉默着。</p><p>“我认为他们是故意饿着我们，”他说，“这全都是游戏的一部分，我们激怒了他们，这就是惩罚。我们只要——”</p><p>他停了下来，或许是终于注意到了我的不对劲。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐？”他静静地问，俯视着我，“你还好么？”</p><p>这问题把我推过了崩溃的临界点，泪水顺着脸颊滚滚而下。我一言未发，也丝毫不动，目光虚空。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>我颤抖着穿了口气，终于伸手摸了摸头顶。</p><p>我的头发。</p><p>我仅仅是抽噎得更厉害了，因为发现自己的一头长发已经只到下颌那么短。</p><p>都没了。</p><p>我低下头，看见我长长的头发就躺在地板上。</p><p>都没了。</p><p>他们把它夺走了。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，”斯内普教授说，“只是头发而已。”</p><p>我知道只是头发而已。我明白这对我不会有什么影响，但就是忍不住。他们改变了我，在我身上留下了印记。就算我们有一天获救了，它还是会提醒我在地牢中度过的日子。</p><p>我只摇摇头，转身不看他。我害怕自己一开口就只有哭声，那样只会更尴尬。</p><p>“想想本可能发生什么吧。”他说。</p><p>我知道。我知道为头发哭很傻，可我就是忍不住。不一样了，就好像我已经是个新的赫敏·格兰杰了。</p><p>不，我已经不是赫敏·格兰杰了。我只是他们的玩具，随他们摆布的玩具。</p><p>“就-就给我几-几分钟。”我挤出一句泣不成声的话来。</p><p>“当然可以。”他只这样答道。</p><p>我点点头，用力吞咽了一下，然后跪了下来，把我的头发拢成一小堆。</p><p>我以前还总抱怨头发，为它们是有多野性难驯而恼火，但我从没想过要剪掉，那是我的一部分啊。</p><p>可不再是了。</p><p> </p><p>“你真的折磨过别人吗？”我问。</p><p>他紧绷起来，目光变得更加阴沉。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐——”</p><p>“拜托了，我想我有权力知道，”我静静地说，“你都见过我最狼狈的样子。”</p><p>而且我也需要一个转移注意的话题，我得想想别的什么。</p><p>他叹了口气，转开头不看我。</p><p>终于他点点头，“没错，他们告诉你的都是真的。”</p><p>“都是真的？”</p><p>“而且还有他们没告诉你的。”</p><p>我也紧绷了起来，感觉有点不自在。你很难去想斯内普教授折磨别人的样子，不论他看上去有多不友好，尖酸刻薄又冷酷无情，我就是不能想象他真的去伤害什么人。</p><p>“为-为什么？”我只想得出这个问题。</p><p>“我那时还年轻，也很愚蠢，”他坦白道，目光变得遥远，仿佛在回忆着什么，“而且痴迷于权力。”</p><p>“那你有多久——”</p><p>“有几年了。”</p><p>几年？想想看那几年里他都做过多少可怕的事啊，那时候的他是完全不同的人吗？又或许他并没改变，要是他仍旧是个食死徒可怎么办？</p><p>“我不会谈及细节，格兰杰小姐，”他说，“但请相信我，真正的折磨还没有开始。”</p><p>我喉头一紧。</p><p>我还能承受起更多吗？</p><p>“我想我该试着睡一下。”我说着转过身，盖上了他的外套。</p><p>我的胃大声抱怨着没有得到食物，但我忽略了它，有更大的问题摆在眼前。我试着忽略自己变成短发的不适感，闭上眼睛，希望自己今晚能睡着一会儿。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 第九天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我打了个哈欠，伸开手臂抻了个长长的懒腰才睁开眼睛。眼前的景象已经不再让我吃惊。</p><p>地牢。一把小椅子摆在当中，另一张床垫铺在那头。</p><p>斯内普教授。</p><p>让我吃惊的是他总会比我先醒来，他是怎么做到的？整整九天，我只有一次比他先醒。我想起了格兰芬多公休室里关于他是个吸血鬼的传言，不过很快就打消了这个念头。</p><p>我清了清喉咙，坐起身来。他看了看我，很快移开了目光。</p><p>“早上好。”我迫切地需要找个正常的话题来聊。</p><p>我们可以假装一切如常的，哪怕只有片刻。</p><p>“早。”他不自在地说。</p><p>他看上去像在仔细思考着什么，我不想太打扰。环顾四周，我注意到自己那堆头发已经不见了。我用眼睛找了一圈，但哪里都没有。</p><p>我抬头看着教授，“怎么不见了我的——”</p><p>他明白我在问什么，“我……拿走了。”</p><p>我有点吃惊，“为什么？”</p><p>“放在眼前对你不会有好处。”</p><p>他这样很……贴心。不这样的话我会很难过，看着那些曾经长在我头上的长发，然后就记起那些守卫对我做了什么。</p><p>“谢谢你。”我小声说，他简单地点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>我用外套裹住自己，觉得有点冷。胃里的感觉有点怪，我们很久没吃东西了，我的身体已经开始反抗。</p><p>我想知道他是不是也会饿。</p><p>他肯定会的，只是没有表现出来。</p><p>门开了，我一下子紧张起来。进来了一名守卫，不过不是之前的那些，我不认识他。</p><p>“该去厕所了。”他说着，看看斯内普教授。</p><p>他什么都没说，跟着守卫离开了。</p><p>我试图充分利用这几分钟的独处，可没做到。一个人的时候我感到不安，像是处在神经崩溃的边缘，不停地猜想着教授还会不会回来。我无从得知。每次他离开地牢都有可能是我最后一次见到他。</p><p>又或者……</p><p>又或者他正跟伏地魔谈话，汇报他从我身上发现的每件事。他还可能在吃东西，正准备回到地牢来继续扮演受害者的角色。他还可能在跟守卫们一起取笑着，取笑我是有多傻多天真才会相信他。</p><p>他真的在伪装吗？</p><p>我又真的想要知道真相吗？</p><p>他是我眼下唯一可以依附的人，我真的想要失去吗？</p><p>我缩了缩身子，把手按在胃上。感觉好怪。</p><p>我的脚真的好冷，后背发痛，床垫也不舒服。</p><p>我叹着气，想念着我在霍格沃茨的床，宽大，温暖，又舒适。我还能再见到它吗？我竟开始想念一张床了。</p><p> </p><p>他们带回了教授，我站了起来，该轮到我了。他们一言不发地把我带出了地牢。</p><p> </p><p>我发着抖，胃里翻江倒海。</p><p>守卫什么都没注意到，只推搡着我的后背把我推回到地牢就离开了，把门从身后关上。我还站在那儿，环着臂膀低着头。</p><p>现在怎么办？</p><p>我现在该怎么做？</p><p>“格兰杰小姐？”一个声音把我从沉思中拉了回来。</p><p>我没有抬头看他，不知道该说什么。</p><p>“你脸色很苍白，”他说着朝我走来。</p><p>我立刻退后了一步，不想站得离他那么近，至少现在不想。</p><p>“怎么了？”他问，“发生了什么吗？”</p><p>我什么都没说。</p><p>他变了声调，“他们对你做什么了？”他缓缓问道。</p><p>我摇头。</p><p>没。</p><p>不是那样的。</p><p>他们没对我做什么，一切都很正常。我被带去上厕所，就跟前几天一样。可是这一次……</p><p>我该告诉他吗？</p><p>我不得不说。</p><p>我-我自己没主意。</p><p>可我怎么能告诉他这种事？</p><p>看在老天的份儿上，他可是斯内普教授。</p><p>我挫败地低吼一声，背过身去。</p><p>为什么这事要找上我啊？为什么偏偏是现在？</p><p>他的声音里满是关切，“格兰杰小姐？发生什么了？”</p><p>此时我恨自己是个女生。</p><p>“我……我有个问题。”我挤出一句，依然不肯看他。</p><p>“什么样的问题？”</p><p>“小问题。”</p><p>“是么？”他拖长了音。</p><p>“实际上，”我说，“我-它是个大问题。很大的问题，我不知道该怎么处理。”</p><p>他只听着。</p><p>“我的意思是，我-我通常情况下知道该怎么处理的，可是现在我被困在这儿，我没法……没法……”</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，”他打断了我，“能劳您解释一下这个问题吗？以及别再制造悬念了。”</p><p>我咬着嘴唇，好想爬进个洞里死过去。</p><p>我的沉默惹恼了他，“格兰杰，是什么样的问题？”</p><p>我憋了很久，道，“女生问题。”</p><p>“再说一遍？”</p><p>我又挤了一句，“女生问题。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我希望他理解了我想表达的，因为我真的不想再解释了。</p><p>“我懂了。”他回道。</p><p>我还是不敢看他。我没法抬起头来看着他，假装跟你最不喜欢的教授讨论你的按月访客是件完全稀松平常的事儿。这根本不平常，也不是能让我自如谈论的话题。更是我永远也不想自如谈论的话题。</p><p>他很长时间都没说话。</p><p>同样非常不自在。</p><p>我能感到空气中紧绷的氛围。</p><p>“有多糟？”他终于这样问，措辞小心翼翼。</p><p>“什-什么？”</p><p>他干嘛问我这个？</p><p>他艰涩地吞咽了一下，又问了一遍，“我只想弄清楚你需要什么东西来……来处理这个。”</p><p>话题从不自然变成了更加不自然。</p><p>“呃……正常，我猜？我不知道……”</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，”他说，“请你转个身，好么？我发现对着你的背说话很困难。”</p><p>我不能。</p><p>赫敏格兰杰。</p><p>你是个成年人，像成年人一样行事。</p><p>我深吸一口气，慢慢转过身来。有那么短暂的一秒钟我的目光遇上了他的，但我别过了眼，转而盯着他的肩膀。</p><p>“这的确很……不走运，”他说，“但并非世界末日。”</p><p>我紧张地咬着嘴唇，看着四周。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“五天。”我终于能说出话来。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“通常它会持续五天。我-我不知道该怎么办，我没带东西，什么都没有……”</p><p>他想了一会儿，沉默再次笼罩了地牢。</p><p>我真想扇自己一巴掌。干吗告诉他，他又不能帮我，我究竟为什么要告诉他啊？</p><p>他忽然开始脱掉袍子。我惊讶地看着他，稍稍挪开了点。他开始解衬衫的扣子，我难堪地转开了头。</p><p>“你在做什么？”我听见袍子的悉悉索索声。</p><p>他没有回答，但接着我听见了撕扯衣料的声音。我猛地朝他看去，他正把自己的背心撕成几条。</p><p>撕完后他快速地穿上了衬衫，走近我，把那撕成几条的背心递了过来。</p><p>“不算多，但希望能有点帮助。”他说。</p><p>我尴尬地从他手中接过那些，迫使自己看着他的脸。</p><p>“谢谢你。”</p><p>他点点头，又退开，清了清喉咙。“你是现在就要……”</p><p>他没说完，但我懂了他的意思。我飞快点点头，他转身走向角落，不再看我。</p><p>我尴尬地开始收拾自己，几乎都没意识到手上在做什么。</p><p>终于弄完了，我小声说，“你可以转身了。”</p><p>我确信自己的脸已经完全红透了。</p><p>我不敢相信我们所面对的境况，这次的事让我开始怀疑自己今后还能否面对他……要是我们获救的话，我还能坐在他的教室里，听着他的讲课，而不去想我们在这地牢里发生的每一件事吗？</p><p> </p><p>“教授，为什么你会决定做一名教师？”</p><p>“格兰杰，这话题十分不合适。”</p><p>“为什么？只是个简单的问题，我们不能整天不说话地坐在这儿。”</p><p>他发出一声恼火的叹息。</p><p>“我欠别人一个情。”他回答。</p><p>“是邓布利多教授？”</p><p>“不重要。”</p><p>“所以这就是全部原因？就因为有人要你这么做？”</p><p>“不，是理由之一。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>“我那时很年轻，想要尽可能地多学东西，想要传承我的所学。我想要教授学生。”</p><p>我留意到他声音里的苦涩。</p><p>“我那时不知道这世上有这么多笨蛋傻瓜。”</p><p>“那么……”我小心地问，“你根本不喜欢教书？”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“我没那么说。”</p><p>“可是——”</p><p>“笨蛋傻瓜里至少总会有那么一个想要学习、能够学习并且对知识充满感激的人，”他解释，“而这个学生就是霍格沃茨所有教师仍在教学的理由。”</p><p>我笑了笑。真希望我也是他欣赏的那些学生之一，可为什么他对我那么冷硬？为什么我在课堂上每次举手回答问题他都看上去那样恼怒？</p><p>他看得出我在想什么，但脸上的表情阻止了我问更多的问题。现在他没心情回答，我看得出。</p><p> </p><p>“格兰杰小姐，你还好么？”</p><p>我睁开眼，看着他。</p><p>“还-还好。”</p><p>我能想象自己现在的样子，裹着外套，把自己缩成一个球。</p><p>“还没到晚上，你怎么就睡了？”他问。</p><p>“我没睡，只是有点不舒服，会过去的。”</p><p>“你确定？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>我当然确定，每个月我都要忍它一回。</p><p>他没再多问。</p><p> </p><p>几小时后我还躺着，希望着今天能快点过去。</p><p>可接着有人决定来拜访我们了，那些守卫。</p><p>我撑着站起来，站到斯内普教授身旁。</p><p>我知道如果他真是跟他们一伙的话，我这样举动看起来会有多滑稽。</p><p>头目看着我，假笑道，“你把自己的头发怎么了？”</p><p>愤怒击穿了全身，但我保持了沉默。他想要激怒我，想要看到他伤害我有多深，我不会让他满足的。</p><p>几秒钟后他看看教授，又看看我。</p><p>“你们决定了没有？”</p><p>我们什么都没说。</p><p>“还是那么固执啊，我懂了。”守卫说着抱起了手臂。</p><p>“你还跟他站在一方？”他问我，“在我告诉了你关于他过去所作的一切之后？”</p><p>“我相信他。”我说，希望自己听上去令人信服。</p><p>“他折磨过男人，女人，还有孩子。他对所有的命令坚决执行。这些有趣的咒语都是他想出来——”</p><p>“够了！”斯内普教授提高了声音。</p><p>“羞于回首了，西弗勒斯？”守卫问。</p><p>斯内普教授没有回答，只是盯着他们，一脸杀意。</p><p>守卫的注意力转向了我，“而你，”他说，“你一直往他身边站，就好像他会保护你一样。你是个泥巴种，西弗勒斯·斯内普是不会为一个肮脏的泥巴种甘冒风险的。”</p><p>他的话就像一巴掌打在我的脸上，但我竭力掩藏起了被打伤的痛。</p><p>他还在说，“或许我们可以只放了你们其中一个，谁第一个决定帮助我们就放谁。”</p><p>可怕的沉默弥漫了整个房间。</p><p>“考虑考虑吧，”守卫说，“我们明天来要你们的答案。”</p><p>他转身要走，我上前了一步，“等等！”</p><p>他回头看着我，很是惊讶，“或许我们用不着等到明天了？”</p><p>“不，”我摇头，“不是这个。是……我们什么时候才能得到食物？你们要把我们饿死吗？”</p><p>他的笑容加深了，“不，当然不了，那样会……适得其反的。我们只希望食物的缺乏会让你们更容易接受我们的观点。”</p><p>“好吧，”我说，“那祝你好运。”</p><p>我已经从内而外地崩溃了，身体正尖叫着呼唤食物，但我竟还保持着面容的冷峻，不知道我哪来的本事。</p><p>他只是假笑着，跟另一个人一起离开了地牢。</p><p> </p><p>沉默。</p><p>守卫离开后我们谁都没说一个字。</p><p>我看着他。</p><p>然后移开目光。</p><p>再次看他。</p><p>他猛地将头转向我，“你有什么问题要问我吗，格兰杰？”</p><p>我有。</p><p>“我能……嗯……”我没法说完它。</p><p>“你是在怀疑自己能不能信任我？”</p><p>我什么都没说。</p><p>是个聪明人都会尽力保命的，斯内普教授又会有什么区别？</p><p>他叹息，“我不会帮他们的。”</p><p>我点头，“那就好。我也不会。”</p><p>他冲我扬起了一条眉毛。</p><p>“怎么？”我问，“你不相信我？”</p><p>“我要这么想你会觉得被冒犯么？”</p><p>我张了张嘴，却不知说什么好。</p><p>他继续道，“就许你每过几小时就怀疑我一回，我就得毫无保留地信任你？要不要谈谈什么是双重标准？”</p><p>“我绝不会——”</p><p>“我又没法知道。你这么年轻，自然想要活命。要是你决定帮他们的话我也会理解的。”</p><p>“住口！”我提高了声调，“我绝不会那么做。”</p><p>“你何必这么敏感呢？我们只不过在谈一种可能性。”</p><p>“根本不会有那种可能性。”</p><p>他看着我，但我不肯移开目光。</p><p>一分钟后他转开了，我们的对话结束。</p><p>那一晚剩余的时光里，我们谁都没再说一句话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 第十天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>有人在叫我的名字，那声音似乎是从很遥远的地方传来。</p><p>“格兰杰？”</p><p>又近乎耳语。</p><p>我哼哼了一声，不想理。</p><p>“格兰杰。”</p><p>那人的双手来到我双肩上，轻轻摇晃着我。</p><p>我一下子睁开了眼，把那袭击者的手推开去，自己紧紧挨着墙壁，远离危险。</p><p>等等——？</p><p>我眨了好几下眼，是他。</p><p>斯内普教授。</p><p>“我-我很抱歉——”我说，“我以为……”</p><p>我话说一半没了声音，但他理解地接受了道歉。</p><p>“你还好么？”他问。</p><p>“什么……什么意思？”</p><p>“你一直在辗转和呓语。”</p><p>我紧张起来，“哦，”然后开始担心，“我说了什么？”</p><p>“大部分是胡话。”他只这样回答。</p><p>我放松下来，深吸了口气想要回忆起我的梦，可一个都想不起来了。什么都想不起来了。</p><p>“谢谢你叫醒我，教授。”我拨了拨挡在脸上的碎发。</p><p>他只点点头，有些拘谨地清了清喉咙，走回到他那边地牢里去。</p><p>我抬起头，看着上方的那扇小窗。</p><p>新的一天了。</p><p> </p><p>我蜷着双膝，下巴搁在膝盖上，逼着自己保持沉默。从醒来开始我就觉得不舒服，小腹中传来熟悉的疼痛，并且看样子一时难以缓解。通常我痛经的时候会把自己锁在房间里，不用担心任何人看见我脆弱的时刻。可现在我别无选择了，毫无隐私可言。只希望他能别注意到什么吧。</p><p>“你反常地安静。”他不久后评论道。</p><p>我惊讶地抬起头。没想到他还会注意到我多舌的癖好。</p><p>“我-我不知道要说什么好。”我小声答。</p><p>“但你以前没话可说的时候也没闭嘴，格兰杰小姐，”他假笑，“怎么你不在我耳边唠叨魔药材料或者逃跑计划之类的了？”</p><p>我叹气，“我猜是因为我不爱说了，教授。”</p><p>而这引起了他的注意，“没错。而这让我怀疑你是否还身心健全。”</p><p>我咬住嘴唇，但还是只摇了摇头。几天以来第一次是我不想跟他谈话，而他却一下子变得极其健谈起来。我体会到自己前几天一直试图跟他说话是有多恼人了。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>“怎么了？”我不耐烦地提高了一点声音。</p><p>他冷了脸，“我可以原谅你的无礼，鉴于你正处于……荷尔蒙失调期。”</p><p>我低下头，尴尬不已。他就非提这个吗？</p><p>“我很抱歉，教授。我只是……不舒服。我很想能小睡一会儿，但……守卫们随时都可能来。”</p><p>“他们来的时候我叫你，”他提议道，“你看上去有点苍白。”</p><p>我想了一分钟，点点头，“好吧。”</p><p>我移开目光，躺了下来，用他的外套盖住自己，然后便意识到这十天以来他给了我多少东西，帮了我多少忙。如果他不在，我不知道自己能否挺得住。</p><p>我暗自记下要对他表示感谢，然后阖上眼睛，试着多休息一下。</p><p> </p><p>我飞速地睁开眼，迅速坐起来，紧张地环顾四周。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>我放松下来，只有我们俩在地牢里。我不该睡着的，我需要保持清醒，随时应对要来对付我们的守卫。</p><p>“还没人来看我们。”斯内普教授说。</p><p>我点头，把头发从脸上拨开，难堪于它现在有多短。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我想起了什么。</p><p>“你发现这已经是第十天了吗？”我小声问。</p><p>他叹息，“是的，这没逃过我的注意。”</p><p>“十天了，”我重复了一遍，不敢相信，“好像……好像更长。”</p><p>他没有评论。</p><p>“你觉得他们会在找我们吗？”我问。</p><p>我能看见他翻了翻眼睛，“格兰杰小姐，我们已经谈过这个话题——”</p><p>“我知道，但是……我在想罗恩和哈利在想什么。他们知道我出什么事了吗？还有……我的父母呢？你认为会有人通知他们我失踪了吗？”</p><p>我抬着头看斯内普教授，渴望着答案。</p><p>他慢慢地开口了，“我相信校长已经通知他们了。”</p><p>我心一沉。他们知情还是不知情比较好呢，不知道。如果他们知道我失踪了，就会担心，我都不敢想他们会担心成什么样，那太痛心了。而且，他们的知情让事情变得更加真实了，这真真正正地在发生着，没人能装作是过家家。</p><p>可如果他们知道的话……他们就会努力来找我。</p><p>我紧张起来，意识到我所在的世界是多么地危机四伏，我不想让我的父母靠近一丝一毫。那样他们会更安全，我不想让他们找我。</p><p>忽然斯内普说话了，“校长会尽最大努力找我们的，社里也在找，而我相信你的父母没有参与搜寻，那对他们来说太过危险了。”</p><p>他怎么做到的？</p><p>有时候就好像他在读我的思想，他能准确地得知我在担心什么，而且……</p><p>等会儿。</p><p>他可能是在读我的思想吗？</p><p>“教授，”我小心地开口道，“你……你曾对我用过摄神取念吗？在这十天里，我是说。”</p><p>他没有像我预料的那样移开目光，但脸色也变了变。或许是羞愧？我盯住了他的眼睛，等着他回答。</p><p>“在多年精心苦练这一支巫术之后，我有时候会没法……会不由自主。”他解释道。</p><p>我有点震惊地张了张嘴，“所以……就是用过了？”</p><p>他纠结了一下，还是点点头，“对。”</p><p>“那可是……”</p><p>我无语了很久，没预料他会承认。我不知说什么好。</p><p>忽然，羞耻感席卷了我，愤怒接踵而至。</p><p>“那可是个人隐私，”我提高了声调，“是我不想让你看见的……你看见了什么？”</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，不是你想的那样。”</p><p>“那就解释给我听。”</p><p>“这从来都不是什么读心术，而只是……轻微的刺探，是不由自主的。”</p><p>“不由自主？”</p><p>我真的很不舒服。跟他陷在一块、被抛在这糟糕至极的境地已经够尴尬的了，我真的不想再让他侵犯我的思想。</p><p>“好吧……那就再努力做做自己的主。”我呛他，“我不想让你什么都知道，那太可怕了。”</p><p>“我明白——”</p><p>“你明白？”我质问道，“我只是在你睡觉的时候看看你，你就对我生气，那如果我在读你的思想你会如何？”</p><p>他带着明显的恼火叹了口气，“我再次道歉，格兰杰小姐。你要理解这已经成为我的一个习惯，有时候我是无意识的。”</p><p>我点点头，深呼吸，“就……别再那么做了，拜托。”</p><p>“我向你保证我会尽力。”</p><p>我决定放过这个话题，争论对我们没好处。</p><p>我站了起来，抻抻腿，靠在墙上。</p><p>“肯定已经是下午了，他们还没来。”我小声说。</p><p>“他们会来的，而且不会有好事，”他朝我走来，答道，“昨天他们说了那些话之后，我们该有所期待了。”</p><p>一阵战栗向我袭来，“折磨？”</p><p>他点点头，看着脚下。接着他绷住了，目光缓缓对上了我的。他很不自在，我看得出。他张了张嘴，却又闭上了。</p><p>“什么？”我惊讶地眯起了眼。</p><p>他没说话，但人又紧绷了起来。</p><p>我低下头，想看看是什么让他变成这样。</p><p>哦上帝啊。</p><p>我的床垫被我坐过的位置上有一个小小的、但足以令人注意到的红色污点。我红透了脸，立刻用他给我的外套盖住了那污点，尴尬得轻轻打着抖。</p><p>他清了清嗓子，但沉默依旧氤氲着。</p><p>我闭了会儿眼，好希望一切都消失不见。</p><p>没多久门就忽然打开了，我简直庆幸守卫的到来。这让斯内普的注意力从我和我的小意外上转移开，我无比欣慰。</p><p>守卫往地板上扔了两片面包，又变出两杯水，然后一脸厌恶地看着我俩。</p><p>“这里都臭了，”他说，“准备准备，几小时后带你们去洗个澡。”</p><p>说完他离开了地牢。</p><p>这样简短的拜访，我却依然被恐惧淹没。</p><p>洗澡？现在？</p><p>我很高兴，因为现在我已经脏得不能再脏了，但同时……要是跟上次的待遇一样的话我又不想洗，尤其现在……</p><p>“我不想让他们知道。”我忽然说。</p><p>“你说什么？”斯内普教授看着我。</p><p>“我不想让他们知道我……那个。这太……太羞耻了。我不想让别人知道这事。”</p><p>他困惑地眯起眼睛，“可是……要是他们强迫我们洗澡的话，想要瞒住他们可有点困难。”</p><p>我又红了脸，“我知道。我-我没想完全瞒住，不过……也许……可以把它归咎于别的什么。”</p><p>他沉默着，等我说下去。</p><p>“我-我可以割伤自己……在腿上割一个很深的伤口，这样他们就会以为……”</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，我认为这不明智。帮助他们伤害自己对我们可没好处。我们不伤害自己他们也会的。”</p><p>我不肯听，摇了摇头，“我不想让他们知道。”</p><p>“我知道这会很不舒服——”</p><p>我打断他，“你怎么能知道？这……这太羞耻了，你……你知道了就够荒唐的了，我-我一点也不想让他们知道这个。”</p><p>“我理解。但伤害你自己——”</p><p>“只要割一下。我相信以后会有比这严重得多的折磨。”我苦涩地说。</p><p>他只看着我，没有其他的反应。我点点头，朝自己那杯水走去，一口气喝光了它，然后把杯子砸在了地上，它碎成了许多片。</p><p>“咦，我本没指望这样能行的，”我承认道，“他们就不担心我们自杀或者……袭击他们吗？”</p><p>“我确信他们在地牢里会设置反自杀魔咒，”他解释道，“再说，小小的玻璃碎片根本无法与他们的魔杖相提并论。”</p><p>他说完后，我捡起了地板上最大的一块碎玻璃，深吸一口气，低头看着自己。估计我得割在大腿上的什么地方来糊弄他们。</p><p>好吧，我能行的。</p><p>应该要割得足够深才能让血……我想着想着有些反胃。要割伤自己，让自己流血的念头让我的手指开始哆嗦，要流好多的血。</p><p>我听说过有些人故意割伤自己，但我从不是他们的一员，我当然不是。可我现在必须这么做。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，我坚持看法，你的主意相当荒唐。”斯内普教授又说。</p><p>“你同不同意我都要这么做，”我回他，“你根本不知道这有多耻辱，我不能忍受他们用这来对付我，我不会让他们这么做的。”</p><p>我深吸一口气，翻开自己的裙子露出大腿，思考着如何继续。我忽略了自己颤抖的手指，更加紧握那块玻璃碎片，把它举到内侧大腿的根部。我犹豫地舔舔嘴唇，暗自催促着自己动手呀，可好像有什么在阻拦着，我就是无法把这碎片割进自己的皮肤。就在我开始感到反胃的时候，碎片被从我手中夺走了。</p><p>“你干嘛？”我生气滴看着斯内普教授，质问道。</p><p>“帮你，你这令人难以忍受的丫头。”他吼回来。</p><p>“帮——？”</p><p>“就算我认为你的计划傻透了，我还是不能冒险让你割到主动脉流血而死。”</p><p>我快速点点头，“好-好吧，”又补充了句，“我希望你不晕血。”</p><p>他只瞥了我一眼。</p><p>蠢。当然他不晕血了。</p><p>他深吸一口气，“你得坐下来。”</p><p>我听从了，坐到床垫上靠着墙。</p><p>那股不舒服的感觉又回来了。</p><p>“你想要割在哪儿？”我尴尬地抬头看他。</p><p>“应该要在大腿，腿根。”</p><p>呃，真的很尴尬。</p><p>“好吧，咱们速战速决。”我挤出一句，掀开裙子露出了左腿。</p><p>他尴尬地清了清嗓子，走近我，蹲下来，尽量不去看我。</p><p>“如果我说我觉得这太傻了，你会不会改变主意？”他又问。</p><p>“不。”我只这样回答。</p><p>他有些气恼，但还是看着我的腿，没再说什么。</p><p>他的手碰到我时我还是绷住了，紧紧地咬着下唇，等着随时将至的疼痛。</p><p>一秒钟过去了。</p><p>又一秒。</p><p>再一秒。</p><p>“嗷！”我喊了出来，双手去捂他盖在我腿上的手，一股灼热的疼痛击中了我。</p><p>他挡开我的手，“别碰。”</p><p>我疼得嚎叫起来，深深吸着气让自己平静。终于我能够去看伤口了，其实并不像我想的那样严重。流血了，但并不那么深。一个令我反胃的念头冒了出来：斯内普教授真的很擅长用利器割伤别人。但我很快把这念头赶了出去。</p><p>他站起来，走开了。</p><p>我忍着不要去盖住伤口，思考着一开始这到底是不是个好主意。</p><p>“我从没想过有朝一日会割伤自己的学生。”他静静地说，背对着我。</p><p>“我-我很抱歉，”我说，“但……但你帮了我很大的忙，我很感谢你。”</p><p>他什么都没说。</p><p> </p><p>我们没等太久，守卫一个半小时后就来了。</p><p>他们此时的到来是就个噩耗。</p><p>一是因为我不想在他们面前洗澡，上次他们对我的品头论足已经让我心头泛呕并且厌倦了。</p><p>二是因为我不想跟斯内普教授一起洗。</p><p>三是因为我不想让守卫知道我身上发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p>他们边笑边把我推回了地牢，我用手臂环住自己。斯内普教授跟在我后面，用充满杀意的目光看着他们。我走回到地牢的一角，真希望自己变成隐形人。</p><p>守卫很快离开了。</p><p>地牢里的紧绷简直无可忍受，某种程度上似乎比我们第一次被迫共同洗澡还要尴尬，很显然，这不是做多了就习惯的事。</p><p>“至少我的计划管用了。”我小声说，他哼了一声。</p><p>是管用了。我快速地脱掉衣服站进冷水中，守卫们什么都没注意到。他们是看到了我腿上的伤口和血迹，评论了几句，但以为是我们被折磨的时候造成的。</p><p>可还是非常不舒服的。我依然不去看斯内普教授，背对着他，假装他并不在那儿。</p><p>我只能希望他也如此。</p><p>不过我的确觉得好多了也干净多了，至少在身体上。</p><p>至少。</p><p> </p><p>斯内普教授自从我们回来后一直有点暴躁，不得不回答我问题的时候也不肯跟我谈话，只用一两个字打发我。</p><p>我急于想要谈话，于是问他，“你觉得谁会接替魔药课？”</p><p>“该死的我怎么知道？”他回我，我有点退却了。</p><p>不过我还是又试了一次，“那我们现在错过了多少节课了？”</p><p>我知道具体的数字，但我需要谈点什么。</p><p>他恼怒地看着我，“格兰杰，或许你并没注意到，但我没心情聊这个。”</p><p>“哦。好-好吧，那我们换个话题？”</p><p>“当然可以，”他说，然后补充道，“谈谈沉默的艺术如何？我想那会是你至今都没掌握的技艺呢。”</p><p>我低下头，他的话有些刺伤了我。我没再说什么。</p><p>沉默。</p><p> </p><p>很晚了，守卫们还是没有来。我很紧张，等着他们像之前所说的那样破门而入，但没人来。或许这又是他们的一个游戏？</p><p>我厌倦地叹了口气，终于又忍不住去看斯内普教授。</p><p>他正坐在椅子上，就在他的床垫旁边。而他看上去是在……睡觉？他的眼睛是闭着的，但身体似乎紧绷着，双臂环在胸前。或许他只是在休息吧，我慢慢站起来，想抻抻双腿。我走了几步，尽量轻轻地不去打扰到他，然后转转脖子拉伸肌肉。</p><p>我打了个哈欠，却忽然注意到教授的袍子没像平日里一样盖在他的腿上，他的黑色长裤露了出来。接着我注意到了什么东西，那东西我真希望自己没注意到。</p><p>他的裤子鼓起了一块。</p><p>我震惊地倒吸一口气，他一下子睁开了眼睛。只一秒钟就用袍子盖住了自己。</p><p>我依然张着嘴，发不出声。</p><p>我太震惊了。</p><p>我是看见了那个吗？</p><p>肯定是。我很确定那个……那个东西并不是它平常状态时应有的样子。</p><p>我红透了脸转开去，想要把这些念头赶出脑子。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，”他开口了，但也很不自然。他甚至无法掩饰这份不自然。</p><p>我短促地呼了口气，“我-我没想……看。我是无意的，我发誓，教授。”</p><p>“这……没关系的。”</p><p>这不是没关系，我听得出他的语气。</p><p>“这是你……不高兴的原因吗？”我问。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“部分来说，是的。”</p><p>哦老天。</p><p>我不想谈这个了，但我也没法假装自己什么都没看见。那会更不自然的。</p><p>接着一个令人反胃的念头击中了我，我转身面对着他。</p><p>“我不会说自己是这方面的专家，但我已经知道这是怎么来的了，”我一口气说出来，“那……这是……是因为……我们一起洗澡吗？”</p><p>我的胃在翻腾。</p><p>他洗澡时会在看我吗？</p><p>我不想听他的回答，我忍受不了这个。</p><p>他陷入了羞愧，但还是摇摇头，“不。那跟这件事无关。”</p><p>我看得出他最不想谈的就是这个，尤其不想跟我谈。但我有权知道。</p><p>“我真的希望这是实话，教授。”我说着，低头盯着自己的手。</p><p>他深吸一口气，“这种事不一定有原因的。以及，这个话题就谈到这吧，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>我快速点点头，走回自己的床垫。</p><p>我忍不住去想他的……问题。那个是会自己下去呢还是……他得做点什么才可以？我飞快地瞥了他一眼，注意到他看上去相当不自然。</p><p>别想了，赫敏。</p><p>至少他也尝到了在别人面前被羞辱的感觉了，这下明白身体不由自主的滋味了吧。</p><p>不过我还是希望自己没看见就好了，这让我也觉得非常不自在，而且它改变了我们之间的关系，再一次地。</p><p>如果我们没能很快获救，就会有太多的边界被打破，我们将永远无法用原有的方式对待彼此。</p><p>已经入夜了。</p><p>守卫显然今天是不会来了，我不知对此要作何感受。</p><p>是发生了什么事吗？</p><p>还是他们正想着新的方法折磨我们？</p><p>太多的事需要担心。</p><p>今天又是如此不舒服的一天。</p><p>我迫不及待地想睡死过去，忘记所有的一切。</p><p>然后等着看第十一天会带来什么。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 第十一天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天啊。</p><p>已经十一天了。</p><p>十一天。</p><p>我简直不能相信，这太久了。可同时我又觉得仿佛自己昨天还安全地在霍格沃茨。</p><p>是怎么到如此境地的？</p><p>我看看斯内普教授，他正坐在自己床垫旁的椅子上，看上去很不自在。我立刻脸红了，想到了昨天看到的事。他昨天……出现的那个小问题。</p><p>那个消失了吗？</p><p>从他的表情上看似乎不像。还是他只是犯起床气？</p><p>不对，我不该还想着这个。</p><p>可我还怎么能看着他，而不想起……？如果奇迹能够出现，我们都被救出去然后回归正常生活，我还能够坐在他的课堂上、听他讲课，就像什么都没发生过吗？而他呢？他又愿意继续当我的老师吗？</p><p>可我想要他做我的老师。除却他尖酸刻薄的性格外，他是霍格沃茨最好的教师之一了。</p><p>我深吸一口气，感觉自己这想法真是蠢透了。我们还在被俘之中，我却已经开始想着获救之后的生活。</p><p>愚蠢透顶。</p><p> </p><p>“教授，我开始觉得……我被一忘皆空了。”我打破了沉默。</p><p>醒来后我们就没说过话，这让我有了很多思考和分析的时间，可以把那些碎片拼凑起来，去回忆到底发生了什么。</p><p>“劳您解释？”他阴沉地看着我。</p><p>他对我的理论并不感兴趣，只有恼火。为什么会这样？他就不想知道我们是怎么来到这地牢的吗？</p><p>“嗯……我什么都不记得了……最后能想起的是跟你一起关禁闭。”</p><p>斯内普冲我扬起一条眉毛，等着我继续。我深吸一口气，集中思路。</p><p>“你说过我撞到了头，而且那些记忆总会回来的。”</p><p>“我是说过。”他认同道。</p><p>“可它们没有回来，我还是什么都想不起。”我挫败地说。</p><p>他依旧沉默着，而这让我更加恼火。为什么要这样？就好像他故意不帮忙。</p><p>“让我想不明白的是……你说过我是要跟费尔奇一起关禁闭，为什么是跟他？为什么我没跟你一起关禁闭呢？”</p><p>他叹息。“格兰杰小姐，你到底想说什么？”</p><p>“他们怎么能在霍格沃茨绑架到我？”我看着他问道。</p><p>“或许你那时并不在霍格沃茨。”</p><p>“什么？那我在哪儿？”</p><p>“我不知道。我们不是……同时来到这儿的。”</p><p>“你比我早？”</p><p>“至少半天。”</p><p>我点点头，努力不去深究。但这也没起到什么帮助，我依然无法接近真相。</p><p>我紧张地环顾四周，权衡着要不要问下一个问题。或许那很不明智，教授都说了不想谈论这个，可我需要答案。</p><p>过了很久，我鼓起勇气强迫自己说话，“教授……那你呢？你记得自己怎么被抓来的吗？”</p><p>他脸色一冷，没有立刻回答。但他开口时的声音低沉而沉静。“我说过，跟你讨论这个并不明智。”</p><p>“那是几天前的事了，这不一样。现在……我想要知道。告诉我。”</p><p>“格兰杰——”</p><p>“你是怕他们在偷听我们吗？”</p><p>他摇摇头，“不，他们不会这么做的。他们喜欢心甘情愿。如果他们想从我们这里得到什么有用的东西，会希望我们自愿奉上。”</p><p>“好吧，那为什么你不能告诉我？你当时在哪？在做什么？是在霍格沃茨吗？”</p><p>“问题太多了，格兰杰。”他不耐烦。</p><p>我咬起下唇，不让自己也顶回去。</p><p>“有太多的事情是你不该知道的。”他又低声补充。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“这么问就没意思了。”他朝我翻眼珠。</p><p>“好吧，我道歉，为我努力要记起我们身上到底发生了什么，教授。”我转过身去，怒火席卷了全身。</p><p>他什么都没说，我也是。</p><p> </p><p>我发出一声短促的笑。</p><p>我甚至不知道有什么好笑的，跟斯内普教授一起关在一间地牢里可一点都不好笑。</p><p>但我又笑了一声。</p><p>斯内普教授看了看我，表情渐渐专注起来。</p><p>我又笑了一回，又一回。</p><p>再一回。</p><p>很快我便笑得歇斯底里，笑声在地牢四壁不断回响。</p><p>我的眼泪都快出来了，笑得太厉害。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>他的声音把我推过了边界，我竟笑得更加猛烈。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，马上停下。”</p><p>我停不下，我整个身体都笑得发抖，越想停就越想笑。</p><p>终于我快不能呼吸了，肚子都在抽筋，但那笑声依旧停不下来。</p><p>我是怎么了？</p><p>“格兰杰！”他咆哮道。</p><p>我立刻捂住了嘴巴，努力想要平静下来。这招还是管用了，我慢慢停止了颤抖，它过去了。</p><p>我清清嗓子，把手拿开，试图表现出严肃。我不想在斯内普教授面前让自己更难堪了，他仍然奇怪地看着我，但什么也没说。</p><p>又一声轻笑逸出嘴边，我赶忙捂住了嘴，免得把它变成大笑。</p><p>很快我又回归正常了。</p><p>“好点了？”他忽然问。我看着他，慢慢点了点头。</p><p>某种程度上，我确实好多了。</p><p> </p><p>“你，”守卫指着斯内普教授，“跟我们走。”</p><p>我担心地看着他，但他的表情很镇静。可能只是去厕所吧，没什么可担心的。</p><p>一旦我独自一人待在地牢，我终于让自己蜷成了一团，深深呼吸着盼望那阵痉挛能赶快结束。被关在地牢里的时候经历那个已经够糟的了，我最不想的就是再加上痉挛。</p><p>我把脸埋在床垫里，出声地呼起痛来，那种痛感来自我的下腹。</p><p>会没事的，一直都是这样。我只需要耐心等待。</p><p>我闭上眼睛，地牢中的沉默让我减缓了呼吸，几乎入睡。就在快要失去意识的时候，地牢的门响亮地开启了。</p><p>斯内普教授回来了，看上去毫发无伤。</p><p>他的目光落到我身上，扬起一条眉毛。我能想象自己看上去是什么样：团成一团，盖着他的外套，奄奄一息。</p><p>我深呼吸，勉强撑着坐起来。我真的需要去洗手间。我带了斯内普的一条背心，眼下我急需处理自己。</p><p>斯内普教授的目光一直跟着我，我慢慢朝守卫走去，双臂环着身体。我想要挺直一些，可很惨地失败了。谢天谢地我能离开地牢，远离斯内普怀疑的目光。</p><p> </p><p>“你看上去很不好。”守卫一把我俩留在地牢离开，他便这样说我。</p><p>我坐在自己的床垫上，用他的外套把自己裹起来。是这儿变冷了还是我的感觉变了？</p><p>他看起来可不冷。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐？”他问。</p><p>“我……是觉得很不好。”我被自己的声音吓到了，好虚弱，好安静的声音。</p><p>斯内普教授点点头，“是的，食物的缺乏已经开始影响我们了。不过他们不会饿我们太久的，我们死了对他们没好处。”</p><p>我垂下眼睛，什么都没说。</p><p>“或许……”他说下去，“影响你的并不是食物的匮乏。”</p><p>“我会没事的。”我说。</p><p>我一直都会没事的。</p><p>“怎么了？”他问，不肯移开目光。</p><p>我不想谈这个。不想跟他谈这个。此时的我只想睡觉。</p><p>一张温暖的床。</p><p>一杯茶。</p><p>还有——</p><p>够了，赫敏。</p><p>我叹了口气，闭了会儿眼睛。“我肚子痛。”</p><p>“我懂。我向你保证，格兰杰小姐，我也在经历同样的事。”</p><p>听了这话我噗地一笑，“不，我不这么认为，教授。”</p><p>“我的身体也在抗议，食物的缺乏是相当折磨人的。”</p><p>“我……我不是在说那个，”我褪去了笑容，“我是在……真的真的很严重的痉挛。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“哦。”他只这样说。</p><p>我抬头看他，他有点脸红。或许他自觉十分愚蠢，竟忽略了我的情况，而且，当然了，他是个男人，不会想过多地谈这种事，尤其不想跟他的学生谈。</p><p>“我从没想过它会有这么大的影响。”他说着严肃地打量我。</p><p>“以前还更糟呢。”我说，然后忽然意识到自己是在和斯内普教授说话，赶忙不自然地转开去。</p><p>他深吸一口气，“有什么……我能帮上忙的吗？”</p><p>我摇摇头，挤出一个微弱的笑容，“谢谢，不过这会自己过去的，我只需要……多休息一下就好。”</p><p>他点点头，走到地牢的另一头，似乎是要给我一些隐私。但我已经十一天没有过隐私了，而且或许这种毫无隐私可言的状态会一直持续下去。</p><p>我很快抛开了这些念头。我不能让自己那样想。现在，我需要想出些积极的念头。</p><p>可悲的是，我想不出。</p><p> </p><p>我最怕最怕的事情到来了。</p><p>在漫长的两天后，守卫们终于决定来看我们。</p><p>并不只是带我们去厕所，而是那个守卫，那个头目，那个我见过最恶心的男人。</p><p>我立刻站了起来，尽量离他远远的。他还带了两个人一起，我从没见过。</p><p>“我为让你们等了这么久而真诚道歉。”头目说着，看着我和斯内普教授两人。</p><p>“用不着道歉。反正你们现在已经来了。”斯内普教授回答，他的声音中充满恶毒。</p><p>守卫笑了，“那倒是。”</p><p>我艰难地吞咽了一下，想起了上次他来给我们下过的最后通牒。他说过只有一个人可以活着，谁先决定帮助他们谁就可以活下去。</p><p>斯内普教授不会帮他们的，至少他是这么和我说的。而我最不愿做的事便是帮助这群罪犯，于是我想不出他们发现我俩都不愿意合作时会怎么对付我们。</p><p>“我们是这样打算的，”守卫露出一个残忍的微笑，“谁先决定要帮助我们，就会被带到一间雅致、温馨的房间，享用一顿晚餐。”</p><p>我的胃大声抱怨起来，但我保持着面容的平静。</p><p>“你们的决定如何？”他问，等着我们的答复。</p><p>我什么都没说。</p><p>斯内普教授也是。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>时间一秒一秒地过去，头目的表情从沾沾自喜变成了恼羞成怒。</p><p>“还是那么冥顽不化，我懂了，”他说着，摇了摇头，“多么愚蠢。”</p><p>接下来斯内普教授忽然朝前迈了一步，我震惊地睁大了眼睛。他不是要——？</p><p>他要做什么？</p><p>我曾是那么信任他。</p><p>守卫笑了，“好极了。我得承认我本就希望会是你。你掌握的情报比这小姑娘重要多了。”</p><p>我甚至无法掩饰自己脸上的震惊和不敢相信。我就那样站在那里，什么都说不出，做不出。</p><p>斯内普教授终于开口了，“我可以跟你合作……如果你放了她。”</p><p>什么？</p><p>“我们可没答应过这个。”守卫说。</p><p>“那就现在答应，”教授吼回去，“放她走，随你们怎么利用我。”</p><p>我上前一步抓住教授的手臂，“你不能这么做！”</p><p>“格兰杰——”</p><p>“不！不能这样。”我坚持。</p><p>“多么……甜蜜啊。”守卫评论道，一抹假笑出现在他脸上。</p><p>我没理他，只专注于斯内普教授，“我们要一起面对。”</p><p>“放聪明点，格兰杰！”</p><p>“我不要当个懦夫！”我提高了声调，“你不能为我牺牲你自己！”</p><p>“真感人，”守卫说，我看着他。“但你忘了我才说了算哦。”</p><p>我放开了教授的手臂，转向了守卫。</p><p>他说下去，“而我是不会放你们任何一个人走的，要么帮助我们，要么死。没有另外的选择。”</p><p>“那你就别想从我们这里得到什么了。”斯内普冷冷地说。</p><p>“那我可不敢保证。”</p><p>他那么说是什么意思？</p><p>他的眼里有种危险而令人作呕的神色，让我浑身一颤。</p><p>“我刚刚意识到点什么，”他继续道，“让别人来伤害你们俩其实是错的。”</p><p>什么？</p><p>“或许你们俩可以互相伤害。”他说完，我立刻看向了斯内普教授。</p><p>他早已在看着我，神色担忧，而这让我心惊。要是能让斯内普教授的眼中含着关切，那就一定会发生极其值得关切的事。</p><p>“西弗勒斯·斯内普，”守卫假笑道，“我知道你能抗拒夺魂咒，不过……如果你很虚弱的话，或许你的抵抗力也会跟着减弱了。”</p><p>他在说什么啊？</p><p>不管他在盘算着什么，都是令人恶心而变态的。他的表情已经说明了这一点。</p><p>忽然他举起了魔杖，“钻心剜骨！”</p><p>我尖叫一声，斯内普教授倒在了地上，全身都在颤抖，扭曲不已。</p><p>哦天哪，天哪。</p><p>“住手！”我勒令他，不知该怎么办。</p><p>我感觉好痛苦。</p><p>好没用。</p><p>我怎么就无法移开目光？我的眼睛钉在斯内普教授身上，看着他在钻心咒的折磨下颤抖不已。可他没发出丁点声音，只有急促浅快的呼吸。</p><p>“拜托，住手。”我低语着，倒在了地上。</p><p>咒语忽然被撤销了。教授的身体不动了，只有胸口还在起伏。我朝他爬过去，不知道该怎么做。</p><p>“教授？”我小声问，拿不准该不该碰他。</p><p>他睁开眼睛看着我，呼吸依然很浅，而且伴着痛苦的抽吸。</p><p>“魂魄出窍。”</p><p>我抬头看守卫，看到他们的脸上都挂着假笑。</p><p>“斯内普教授，”头目微笑道，“我该让你做什么呢？嗯？”</p><p>我试图冷静，不论他们做什么我都能撑住，一切都会好起来的。我看看斯内普教授，即便是他的眼睛看上去冰冷无神，却依然闪着恐惧，从夺魂咒造成的一片空白中透出来的恐惧。</p><p>就好像是他在警告我。</p><p>我忽然想要站起来离他远远的，但我做不到。</p><p>我不能动了。</p><p>我的身体不肯听从于我。</p><p>可怕的认知伴着恐惧袭上心头。</p><p>全身束缚咒。</p><p>如今我们完全听凭他们的摆布了。</p><p>呼吸，赫敏。</p><p>只要呼吸。</p><p>“斯内普教授，给你学生这漂亮的脸蛋上来一巴掌。”守卫命令道，带着再明显不过的恶毒。</p><p>我闭上眼，随即赶到一只手掌打上了我的脸颊。我被打得转过脸去，痛得喊出了声。</p><p>上帝啊，好痛。</p><p>一直痛。</p><p>我的下巴脱臼了吗？</p><p>我睁开眼睛，看到斯内普教授正注视着我，他全身都绷得紧紧的，还在……在颤抖。他的头在抽搐，我知道他在做什么。他在试图打破咒语，但他太虚弱了。钻心咒已经把他折磨得完全虚脱。</p><p>我对上他的目光，想要告诉他我没事。</p><p>我不怪他。</p><p>他并没有伤害到我。</p><p>我试图微笑，但很惨地失败了。</p><p>“你是不是很爽？”守卫问道，“我确信她这几年里没少惹你，你这食死徒的性格早就想对她这么干了，对不对？”</p><p>教授的眼神不曾从我这里移开。</p><p>“现在我们要干嘛呢？”守卫还在说，“既然你们俩已经互相暗生情意了，我们来趁热打铁好不好？”</p><p>“不-不要，”教授无声地说出这个词，我顿时充满希望地睁大了眼，或许他正在摆脱夺魂咒。可是他没有动，我的希望破灭了。</p><p>“我们就从一个吻开始吧？”守卫的话击中了我，我的胃里开始翻腾。</p><p>不，不，不。</p><p>“西弗勒斯·斯内普，好好给你学生来一个吻。”</p><p>不！</p><p>我努力想要移开，但我的身体不能动弹。</p><p>快点，赫敏，动啊！</p><p>什么都没发生。</p><p>我自己的身体背叛了我。</p><p>没等我反应过来，他的双唇印上了我的，挤压，侵袭，强占。</p><p>胃里一阵扭曲，我这才意识到发生了什么。</p><p>好恶心。</p><p>忽然间我被一双强壮的臂膀推开，甩到墙边，倒在地上。这一切都发生在顷刻之间：我抬起头，发现斯内普教授抓住了那头目，可接着就被甩开去，后背狠狠地砸在墙上。</p><p>“这可……不是好好玩的态度。”守卫拖长了声音，用魔杖指着我们俩。</p><p>我依然处在极度震惊中，完全说不出话来。</p><p>头目抻直了袍子，又说话了，“这只是给你们尝尝味道。”</p><p>“混蛋。”斯内普低声说，他的眼中燃烧着怒火。</p><p>“我们还可以更混蛋，更可以让你变得更混蛋。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我依然能感觉到教授的嘴唇压在我嘴上。我用手狠狠地擦着嘴巴，想要抹去他留下的任何印记。</p><p>“好好想想吧，”守卫说着变出了两杯水，“我们可不会让你们好过的，是不是？”</p><p>他们全都离开了。</p><p>那两杯水被完全遗忘了，我们谁也没有注意到它。</p><p>我知道自己应该去看看斯内普教授还好不好，他才是被钻心咒折磨过还被摔在墙上的，可能受了很重的伤。这些我都知道，可我就是没动。我动不了，我无法靠近他。</p><p>他的呼吸声是地牢里唯一的声响。</p><p>我还有呼吸吗？</p><p>“该死！”</p><p>听到他愤怒的声音我飞快地睁开了眼睛。他挥起拳头打在墙上，却痛得嘶嘶抽气。</p><p>我还是动不了。</p><p>他正在盛怒之中。</p><p>“都该死！”</p><p>我意识到自己得说点什么。</p><p>要是他变得疯狂对我们可没好处。</p><p>我需要纠正这一切。</p><p>就算这一切都无法纠正。</p><p>“教授，”我说完就意识到自己听上去多别扭，“冷静下来，拜托。”</p><p>“没那可能，格兰杰。”他吼道。</p><p>“拜托——”</p><p>“我刚刚……对自己的学生暴力相向。”</p><p>“不是的，”我摇头，“你是被强迫的——”</p><p>“而且我还有可能被强迫做更多，邪恶的、令人恶心的事，我却丝毫没法阻止它！”</p><p>我闭上眼，努力不去回应。他的话吓到了我，让我反胃，可我绝不能向恐惧屈服。</p><p>“我们会有办法的。”我小声说。</p><p>“我想出了办法而你浪费了机会！”他十分生气，“我本可能把你弄出去而你拒绝了！”</p><p>“我不能把你留在这儿。”</p><p>他哼了一声，“那就是你蠢了。你就等着后果吧。”</p><p>他生我的气。</p><p>我无法忍受这个。</p><p>我想要他通情达理，睿智过人，想要他告诉我一切都会没事的。</p><p>可他没有。</p><p>“做好准备吧，”他带着厌恶说道，“我会做出你那天真的小脑瓜想都没想过的事。”</p><p>“住口。”</p><p>“怎么了？我认为你有权知道你把自己陷入了何种境地。”他冷冷地说。</p><p>“我很抱歉！”我喊道，“我只是不能留你一个人在这儿，你干嘛为这个惩罚我？”</p><p>“因为，”他说，“就因为你不愿意自私地离开，我就必须承受更糟的折磨。没有你我会好过得多。”</p><p>我真蠢。</p><p>我干嘛要张嘴拒绝？</p><p>他显然不想让我在这儿。</p><p>“我很抱歉。”我重复。</p><p>“于事无补，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>他连看都没看我。</p><p>就好像我都不在这里一样。</p><p>黑暗笼罩了地牢，我感到了前所未有的孤独。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 第十二天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他还在生我的气吗？</p><p>从他脸上的表情判断，我估计他还处于狂怒中。一小部分的我暗自庆幸他没拿着魔杖，否则他要想把我咒到天边上去是一点儿问题都没有的。</p><p>我很抱歉。</p><p>可为什么他不接受道歉？</p><p>我真是太傻太天真。</p><p>可是……他又怎能希望我自私地逃走？丢下他，替我受苦，让他为我的安全背弃凤凰社？那太强人所难了，我做不到。</p><p>我宁可……宁可留在地牢里。</p><p>但愿将来我不会改变主意。</p><p>昨天我才稍稍领教到了那些守卫究竟能干出什么事来。一直以来我害怕的都是他们，对他们所做的和可能做出的事情充满恶心厌恶，但现在，他们已经扭转了事态。</p><p>他们让我开始害怕斯内普教授了。</p><p>而这个事实让我惊惧。</p><p>我绝望地想要无视掉那……那个……吻。</p><p>那还能叫吻吗？</p><p>听上去都不对劲。</p><p>我多想就闭上眼睛，然后假装它不曾发生过。</p><p> </p><p>“他们到底死哪去了？”</p><p>我震惊地朝他看去，没想到这种话出自他口中。实际上我根本想不到他会主动说话。</p><p>他已经在地牢里踱来踱去半个小时了，但我这才发现他正神经紧绷，气急败坏。</p><p>是因为我。</p><p>“你-你是指那些-那些守卫？”我问道，但不确定自己该不该接话。</p><p>他看着我，翻翻眼珠，“我还能指谁，格兰杰？”</p><p>我耸耸肩，没有答话。</p><p>他继续踱步，每隔几分钟就恼火地出一口气。</p><p>他在焦虑什么啊？</p><p>我也想上厕所的，但他这也太反应过度了。</p><p>趁他没看我，我朝他的方向偷看了一眼。</p><p>他看上去……很不耐烦。焦虑，紧绷，不自然，而且……好像正处于痛苦之中。</p><p>可那不是我该管的，而且他也不想跟我交谈，或听到我，或感到我的存在。显然我已经够惹他恼的了。</p><p> </p><p>门开了。</p><p>这次是两个守卫进来。</p><p>高个子的那个指着我们俩，“你们该洗澡了。地牢里都开始有味儿了。”</p><p>我绷住了，没料到是这个。我们两天前才洗过澡啊，我以为下一次会至少要一周后呢。</p><p>我有点困惑地站起身，看看斯内普教授，而他脸上的表情让我十分惊讶，那无疑是一种惊恐。</p><p>然后他猛地看着我，却没有做出解释。这样的举动让我更加紧张，我倒不担心我的月事，那已经差不多是最后一天了，他们不会注意到什么的。</p><p>可是为什么斯内普教授的举动那样奇怪？</p><p>他们一言不发地带我们离开了地牢。</p><p> </p><p>哦。</p><p>我现在懂了。</p><p>守卫们把我们带回地牢的时候还在笑个不停。</p><p>“教授呀，”那头目开口了，“我们又不反对师生恋，就别忍着啦。”</p><p>他们又笑了起来，然后离开了地牢，关上门。</p><p>我溜回自己的床垫，不去看他。</p><p>我怎么这样蠢？我应该能自己发现的。</p><p>这才是他整天不自然又……又气急败坏的原因。</p><p>守卫们的话还在我脑子里回响。</p><p>“哦，看那个，好像我们亲爱的教授有了个小问题哦。”</p><p>哈哈大笑。</p><p>“他有了根小棒棒哟。”</p><p>那个还在？</p><p>还是……又一次？</p><p>从我上次无意间撞见他已经两天了。</p><p>我干嘛要想这个？</p><p>就假装你什么都没听见，赫敏。</p><p>我试着去想别的事。</p><p>我快冻僵了。</p><p>头发是湿的，这下我才明白守卫剪掉我的头发是好事，这样就轻松多了，也干得更快些。</p><p>这就对了。</p><p>我要想想积极的事儿。</p><p>要在每件坏事中找出好的一面来。</p><p> </p><p>他很不自在。</p><p>一次都不看我。</p><p>他是在恼火还是尴尬？</p><p>还是都有？</p><p>“教授？”</p><p>他紧张起来，但依然没有看我。“什么？”</p><p>我没料到他会回答我，倒让我一时不知说什么了。</p><p>“我-我……你还在为昨天的事生我的气吗？”</p><p>他好久都没反应，最终叹一口气，“我还在觉得你昨天所做极其愚蠢。”</p><p>“我知道。”我低下头。</p><p>沉默。</p><p> </p><p>“格兰杰。”</p><p>我一下子抬起头，不知道自己听没听错。他刚跟我说话吗？</p><p>“教授？”</p><p>他听到这称谓纠结起来，我很少见他这样。</p><p>“下次那些守卫来的时候，就是下次带你去洗手间的时候，你能去得久一些吗？”他终于肯看我的眼睛了。</p><p>“什么意思？为什么？”</p><p>“我只是要求你……拖延得久一点再回到地牢。”</p><p>“好-好吧，我会尽力的，可……为什么？”</p><p>他又转开头去，下颌紧绷。</p><p>他必须告诉我。这个要求很不寻常，我得知道他为什么要我这么做。</p><p>“我需要一点独处的时间，格兰杰，”他终于从牙缝里挤出几个字来，显然不愿谈这个。</p><p>“可……”我没说完，他打断了我。</p><p>“不许问问题。”他冷冷地道。</p><p>是他受够我了。我的存在已经让他这样恼怒，他急需独处的时间。</p><p>我不禁有点受伤，但我理解。我们真是一起待得够久了。</p><p>十一天。</p><p>每天24小时。</p><p>一起挤在这狭小的地牢里。</p><p>我很快地点点头，“当然可以，教授。我会尽力的。那-你需要多久？”</p><p>他想了一会儿，回答说，“五分钟，至少。”</p><p>我再次点点头。</p><p>去厕所的时间通常有五分钟，然后我再拖延一下，就又有五分钟。</p><p>一共可以有十分钟。</p><p>希望他可以享受我不在身旁的时光。</p><p>我知道自己不是个有趣的陪伴，我知道我很恼人，尤其对他来说。他从不喜欢我。好吧，很显然我是真的惹到他了，要是他这么迫切地需要摆脱我哪怕十分钟。</p><p>我没再说什么。</p><p>他也是。</p><p> </p><p>守卫终于来了。</p><p>我先被带去了厕所。</p><p>我看了斯内普教授一眼，点点头，告诉他我记得我们的约定。</p><p> </p><p>我被推回了地牢里。</p><p>我已经尽力磨蹭，守卫都开始不耐烦了。</p><p>我给了斯内普教授不止十分钟，而是至少十五分钟的独处时间。</p><p>在忍受我这么长时间后，他至少应得这些。</p><p>回到地牢后我看了看他。</p><p>好奇怪。</p><p>他看上去……有点气喘，而且……脸上还有点红。</p><p>守卫指着他，他跟着他们离开了。</p><p>他是怎么了？</p><p>我走的时候有别的什么人在这里吗？</p><p> </p><p>五分钟后他回来了。</p><p>守卫一离开我就转向他，压制不住好奇地问，“发生什么了？”</p><p>“什么意思？”他问。</p><p>“我回来的时候……你看上去——”</p><p>“什么都没发生。”</p><p>“可是——”</p><p>“格兰杰。”</p><p>“你为什么老瞒着我？”我有点生气地质问道。</p><p>他叹气，然后看着我，“你有困难的时候我也帮了你，我可没问你问题或者让你更尴尬。”</p><p>我刷地脸红了，低下了头。</p><p>他又说，“你总可以回报一点吧。”</p><p>“你-你想要我……帮你？”我迷惑地问，没理解他要说什么。</p><p>他一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，“不是！”紧接着闭上眼睛，深呼吸冷静下来，“我是要你别管我的事，不要问问题。”</p><p>我看了他一会儿，终于放弃了。“好吧。”</p><p>他听了明显松了口气。</p><p> </p><p>一小片面包。</p><p>两杯水。</p><p>一个人只靠面包和水能活多久？</p><p>我估计我很快就能知道答案了。</p><p>我们省略了礼节，直接开动。</p><p> </p><p>我想念外面的世界。</p><p>我的妈妈，爸爸，哈利，罗恩。</p><p>霍格沃茨。</p><p>似乎我要在这黑洞里囚禁到死了。</p><p>而这里的时间也仿佛停滞不前。</p><p>我开始难以想象外面的世界是怎样在……在前行。</p><p>一切都不会因为我的缺席而停止前进的脚步。</p><p>这真是最难接受的事实。</p><p>课堂还会继续，罗恩和哈利还在上霍格沃茨。我的父母还要去上班。</p><p>而我坐在这里。</p><p>“谢谢你昨天把我推开。”我忽然说。</p><p>我知道这是昨天的事中他最不想谈论的，但我必须谈话。</p><p>沉默已经快要把我扼杀。</p><p>他看上去不知要说什么，终于决定保持沉默。</p><p>但我需要谈话。</p><p>我要怎么才能让他跟我交谈？</p><p>“我以前接过吻的，你知道。”</p><p>他狠狠地盯着我，但还是什么都没说。</p><p>“我不想让你觉得那是我的初吻。”我说下去。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>他终于说话了，“别再管那叫……叫……”</p><p>“接吻？”</p><p>他紧绷起来，“那只是我的嘴唇压在了你的嘴唇上。你甚至都没动弹。就好像……把我的嘴巴挤在石墙上一样。”</p><p>我对这种表述有点无语，“哦。”</p><p>他觉得我像一堵石墙。</p><p>好吧，那可真是……</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“发生在我们俩身上的事情是令人厌恶的，恶心的。厌恶至极，”他咆哮，“而且某种程度上来说……这跟他们真正能做出的事没得比。或者他们以后会做出来的。”</p><p>我点头，闭着眼睛。</p><p>我想起了什么事。</p><p>我该告诉他吗？</p><p>我打破了沉默，“夏天的时候我去参加了一个聚会。”我小声说。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我从来都不是去那种聚会的人，但我想要适应一下。那次是在麻瓜世界。”</p><p>他看着我了，耐心听着，虽然脸上还是很困惑。</p><p>“我遇到了个女孩儿，乔安娜，她请我去她家里参加聚会，”我解释着，轻轻微笑起来，“可那个聚会一点不像我想的那样。你知道麻瓜世界里的聚会是什么样的吗？”</p><p>他迷惑地眯起眼睛，然后挑起一条眉毛点点头，“我能想象。”</p><p>“所有人都醉醺醺的，我被扔在一边。然后那个家伙就朝我走过来。他看起来不错，有点恼人，但我也不想失礼，就跟他聊了下去。”</p><p>“格兰杰小姐——”</p><p>我没理他，兀自说了下去，“接着他说想给我看样东西，在楼上。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>过了很久，我们谁都没说话。</p><p>终于，我艰难地吞咽了一下，说了下去，“我真傻。他有什么东西要给我看的，那根本不是他的房子！”</p><p>我低下头盯着双手，“我们一进到房间里他就关上了门，然后……扑向我。真的是扑向我。一开始我完全被吓住了，但接着就开始反抗。他在干嘛啊？我简直不敢相信发生了什么。我被吓呆了，一直尖叫，但他已经醉得太厉害了。”</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，”斯内普教授慢慢睇说，“你为什么要告诉我这些？”</p><p>“因为我想要你别再把我当成小孩来对待。你不用把丑陋的真相瞒着我，不必每时每刻保护着我。我见识过那些事情，而且也经历过。我能驾驭的，你可以告诉我。”</p><p>他深深地看进我的眼睛，我尽力保持注目。</p><p>终于他点头，“好吧，如你所愿，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>“谢谢你。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“那么发生了什么？”他问我，但那语气令人惊讶地，温柔。</p><p>我摇摇头，“他喝太多了，我终于把他推开然后逃走。我跑出房间，跑出那幢房子，一直跑回了家。”</p><p>我不知道自己为什么要告诉他这些，我从没告诉过任何人。</p><p>但现在他知道了。</p><p>所有人之中，斯内普教授是知情者。</p><p>为什么我要告诉他？</p><p>他脸上的表情很阴沉，终于他说，“那他的所作所为受到惩罚了没有？”</p><p>这问题让我很惊讶，我摇摇头，“没有。”</p><p>他眼中燃起怒火，“为什么没有？”</p><p>“我-我不知道。我再没见过他。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p> </p><p>守卫回来了。</p><p>我没料到他们会回来。</p><p>我以为至少要一天后才会再次面对他们的。</p><p>而显然不是这样。</p><p>头目朝我俩一笑，我立刻意识到他们不是来这只为了聊天的。</p><p>“干嘛这么紧张啊？”他问，“你们很走运，我们只有几分钟时间。所以也甭客套了，直入主题吧。”</p><p>他从袍子里拿出了一把刀。</p><p>我倒抽一口冷气，退开，眼睛盯着他手里的刀。</p><p>这次不一样了。</p><p>即使魔杖可以造成更大的伤害，但看到一把刀却更为骇人。</p><p>我急促地喘息着，赶忙去看斯内普教授。他看上去比我要冷静。</p><p>忽然，守卫把刀子扔到了地上。</p><p>怎么？</p><p>“我来告诉你今晚要唱什么戏吧，”头目说，“你们其中的一个人要割伤另一个，或者更有趣一点，刻点什么字到另一人的皮肤上。问题是，谁来当这个雕刻家呢？”</p><p>太恶心了。</p><p>这帮混账。</p><p>我的目光落到了地上的那把刀上。</p><p>“而且想都别想来袭击我们，”守卫补充道，“那是最不会管用的。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“怎么？你们谁来？”</p><p>我-我不知道。</p><p>我们必须这样做。</p><p>其后果很可能会更加痛苦的。</p><p>“你们俩真没意思，”头目假笑道，“我都没要求你们什么，你俩还玩不起来。”</p><p>忽然斯内普教授朝那刀子走去，把它捡了起来。我本有点以为他要袭击那守卫，可他没有。他没那么鲁莽。</p><p>“哦，教授，”头目笑了，“你自愿要去塑造你的学生嘛？”</p><p>我僵住了，等着他的回答。</p><p>他什么都没说，而是面向我，接着，把刀交给了我。</p><p>“什-什么？不，不，不。我-我做不来。”我磕磕巴巴地，拼命摇头。</p><p>“你可以。”他的话语没有任何争辩的余地。</p><p>“我-我很能忍痛的，真的，教授。”我坚持道。</p><p>“我不会去割伤自己的学生，”他冷冷回答，“你来。”</p><p>可我不想。</p><p>他的眼中……是乞求。</p><p>怎么？</p><p>我懂了。</p><p>我不能让他这么做。要求他来伤害我是自私的。他已经为昨天的事自责不已，而这只会雪上加霜。</p><p>我颤抖着，从他手里接过了刀。</p><p>“不错，”守卫说，“我不觉得意外。”</p><p>我看进教授的眼睛，他微微点头，似乎要让我宽心。</p><p>“在哪儿刻好呢？嗯？”头目假笑着，“胸口吧。”</p><p>斯内普教授立刻脱掉了袍子，把它们扔在床垫上，开始解开衬衫。他面无表情。</p><p>我深吸一口气，鼓起勇气。</p><p>我能做到的。</p><p>“就刻……‘叛徒（Traitor）’吧。”守卫说，我惊讶地眯起了眼睛。</p><p>叛徒？</p><p>为什么？</p><p>“快点儿，泥巴种，我们就剩几分钟啦。”</p><p>我飞快打量了一眼面前的胸膛。</p><p>伤疤。那么多的伤疤。</p><p>“动手，格兰杰。”斯内普教授忽然说。</p><p>我点头，把刀尖抵上他的胸口。</p><p>呼吸，赫敏。</p><p>这跟他们能让你做出的事情没得比。</p><p>我咬起下唇，把刀子割进他的皮肤，努力刻下第一个字母。</p><p>什么都没有。</p><p>我深呼吸，又试了一次，这次更加用力。</p><p>流血了。</p><p>我感到一阵恶心。</p><p>斯内普教授绷住了，但没有更多的反应。</p><p>我抬头看他，他面色冷硬，眼睛盯着墙。</p><p>我得继续了。</p><p>第一个字母刻好了。</p><p>我尽力把字母刻得尽量小。</p><p>T.<br/>R.<br/>A.<br/>I.<br/>T.<br/>O.<br/>R.</p><p>终于结束了。</p><p>我扔掉了刀子，扔在脚边的地上。</p><p>守卫挥挥魔杖，它立刻消失了。</p><p>他走近来，看着我的作品，“真棒，”他朝斯内普教授看去，“希望这能提醒你这辈子犯过的最大的错。”</p><p>接着，他们离开了。</p><p>就像现在这样。</p><p>就像什么都没有发生。</p><p>我低头看着自己的双手，上面还沾着一点血迹。</p><p>“我很抱歉，教授。”我悄声说。</p><p>“你做得很好。”他只这样回答。</p><p>“我感觉糟透了。”</p><p>“没什么，你都没割得很深，很快就会愈合了。”</p><p>“但伤疤还是会留下的。”</p><p>他叹了口气，回到自己的床垫上坐下，把胸口的血擦去。</p><p>我没理会他会怎么说，就走过去跟他并排坐到床垫上。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐？”他困惑地看着我。</p><p>“拜托，就一会儿。”</p><p>“你自己的床垫不舒服了？”</p><p>“拜托。”</p><p>他恼怒地叹一口气，但没再说什么。</p><p>“为什么是叛徒？”我小声问他。</p><p>他停住了，但没过一会儿就继续扣他的衬衫，没有回答我。</p><p>我也没希望他会回答。</p><p>我沉默地看着他扣好衬衫，穿回袍子，然后一起沉默地坐着。</p><p>我闭了会儿眼睛，然后就什么都不记得了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 第十三天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我在哪儿？</p><p>我睁开一只眼睛打量四周，一切都奇怪地……陌生。</p><p>睁开另一只眼睛，眨了好几次，我明白了。</p><p>我没在自己的床垫上，因此地牢里看起来很奇怪。我没有从平常是视角去看。</p><p>然后我赶紧坐起来，注意到斯内普教授正坐在角落里的椅子上。他奇怪地看着我。</p><p>“我很抱歉，”我咕哝道，“你怎么没叫醒我呀？”</p><p>这是我第二次偷走他的床垫了。我是怎么不知不觉睡着了的？</p><p>“唉，我试过了，”他回答，“可你都开始打呼了，我意识到我是叫不醒你的。”</p><p>“我不打呼！”</p><p>他扬起一条眉毛，“是么？好吧，那我道歉，我一定是把你和另一个睡在我床垫上的头发狂野的万事通弄混了。”</p><p>“我不打呼。”我重复道，然后站起来，抻个懒腰。</p><p>其实我睡得很好。没有辗转，也没有噩梦。</p><p>“十三天。”他忽然说，声音中充满苦涩。</p><p>我朝他看去，“都不像，是不是？”</p><p>他没有说话。</p><p>“有时候就好像我们已经在这里待了一辈子。”我低声坦承。</p><p>他又没有接话。</p><p>我叹一口气，我们的清晨谈话到此结束。</p><p> </p><p>“教授，”我问道，“你觉得他们会找谁来顶替你？”</p><p>他猛然向我看过来，我马上意识到自己有多蠢。</p><p>我赶紧找补，“我-我是说……在你不在的时候顶替你。”</p><p>他的眼神依然硬邦邦的，我知道这样问他真的很伤人。</p><p>下次开口之前我得学会用用脑子。</p><p>我羞愧地低下头，希望这令人不舒服的时刻快些过去。</p><p>“我不知道，”他终于说，“有好几个人都很适合这个位置。”</p><p>“但他们肯定都不如你适合。”</p><p>他看看我，眯起眼睛，“格兰杰小姐，没必要那样。我给不了你学院分。”</p><p>“我不是为学院分才说的，”我向他保证，“我是认真的。”</p><p>他才不信我。</p><p>“你是我见过最严厉的老师，要求特别高，但我知道你这样做只是为了让我们学到东西。”</p><p>他假笑，“你确定吗，格兰杰小姐？或许只是因为我是个混蛋。”</p><p>“我不信。”</p><p>“你太天真了。”</p><p>我沉默着，思考他的话。他只是那么说说，肯定不是真的。我确信他那样做是有更多的原因，比我眼见的要复杂得多。</p><p>“但我可以跟你保证我不是吸血鬼，”他忽然说，我睁大眼睛抬头看他。</p><p>他又说，“你们学生背后怎么说的我全知道。我也不是蝙蝠。”</p><p>我不禁轻轻笑了起来，没忍住。“好吧，真高兴听到这个。”</p><p> </p><p>这一天已经快要过去了，可还没人来看我们。</p><p>“你的……胸口怎样了？”我想起昨天的事，脸色变了变。</p><p>他没有立刻回答，我很是担心。</p><p>“教授？”</p><p>“就有点痒。”</p><p>“那我能做什么吗？”</p><p>“不能，”他摇头，“下次洗澡的时候我会尽量清理一下伤口。”</p><p>“或许你给它透透气会更好——”</p><p>“我不会脱掉衬衫。”</p><p>我脸红了，“我-我不是那个意思。或者你可以只是解开扣子？不然会感染的。”</p><p>他像是思考了一会儿，然后看我，“那样不会让你感觉不适？”</p><p>“我为什么会不适？”</p><p>“因为这不合适。”</p><p>我翻翻眼睛，“教授，看看我们正经受着什么。我们已经……有过更糟的了。”</p><p>那些我们被迫共浴的回忆立刻跃入脑海，可我把它们推了出去。</p><p>他叹气，然后点点头，脱掉了袍子，把衬衫稍稍解开。</p><p>我转过头，忽然觉得有点儿不舒服。我没料到自己会这样。</p><p>我慢慢朝他看过去，不禁盯着他的胸膛看，带着兴趣打量着。我从没想到自己会看见斯内普教授解开衬衫，从没想过看到他除了脸和手之外的皮肤。</p><p>接着我看到了那些割伤。我割下的伤口。</p><p>叛徒。</p><p>一阵愧疚袭上心头。</p><p>是我。是我对他做了这些。</p><p>趁他没发觉，我赶忙转开了脸。</p><p> </p><p>“你还需要一些独处的时间吗？”我问，打破了沉默。</p><p>他看着我，很震惊，“什么？”</p><p>“我可以再磨蹭一次，”我说，“如果你想要的话。”</p><p>他清清喉咙，“不，我觉得没必要。”</p><p>“你确定？”</p><p>“非常。”</p><p> </p><p>“格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>我抬起头，吃惊又充满希望。</p><p>沉默快要把我逼死了。</p><p>不过他主动跟我说话也并不让我更好过，真的，反正我都会开口说点什么。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我在想，”他说，“或许让你学基础的大脑封闭术是个好主意。”</p><p>我震惊地睁大眼睛，“什-什么？”</p><p>他恼火地看着我，“你知道什么是大脑封闭术吧？”</p><p>“我当然知道！那是一种用魔法封闭思想而抵御摄神取念的巫术，‘大脑封闭术（Occlumency）’源起‘封闭（occlude）’和‘大脑（mens）’二词，前者意为掩藏，后者在拉丁文中代表‘思想’。”我答道。</p><p>“我清楚什么是大脑封闭术，格兰杰，用不着你来下定义。”</p><p>我逼着自己闭紧嘴巴，等他说下去。</p><p>“我们有的是时间，最好能做点有用的事，”他解释道，“这项技能在将来会帮到你的。”</p><p>“当然！”我点头，“但那需要非常强大的意志力，跟抵御夺魂咒一样，都需要高难度的心理与情绪的训练。这也是一种抵抗吐真剂的方法。”</p><p>“你又在援引书本了，格兰杰。”</p><p>“我-我很抱歉。”</p><p>我只是太兴奋了。我一直想要学习这项特别的巫术，但一直没机会。</p><p>“学习这个需要很长的时间，有些人永远都掌握不了，”斯内普教授解释说，“但我想试试总没坏处。”</p><p>我点头，“是的，但……你觉得我有可能学会吗？”</p><p>“要是我觉得没有也不会提议。”</p><p>一股自豪感袭来，然后是恐惧。要是我学不会可怎么办？那该多尴尬啊。</p><p>可没等我们能说什么，一个守卫进来了，一进来便指着我。</p><p> </p><p>终于又剩我们俩了。</p><p>我真的好紧张。我从没跟斯内普教授单独辅导过，但听哈利说，他比正常上课时还要要求严格。</p><p>“你能-没有魔杖也能做这个吗？”我问。</p><p>“显然。”他哼了一声。</p><p>“那你读取过守卫的思想吗？”</p><p>“是的，但没发现有用的。”</p><p>我深呼吸，“那我们怎么开始？”</p><p>“坐到椅子上。”</p><p>我听从了，紧张地舔着嘴唇，不停想着这或许根本就是个错误。</p><p>他站到我面前，我忽然觉得他真的很像一只大蝙蝠。从我的视角看去他高得吓人，而我不禁觉得自己就是个小丫头。</p><p>“让我们看看你的意志力有多强。”他说着，遇上我的目光。</p><p>就如同黑暗笼罩了地牢。</p><p>我一口气憋在嗓子里，头晕目眩。</p><p>脑袋里有种轻微的压迫感，就像头疼。</p><p>我想要将目光从斯内普教授脸上移开，但就是不能。</p><p>压迫感增强了，有什么东西在我脑子里移动。</p><p>然后这些突然间就结束了。</p><p>我眨了眨眼，快速呼吸着。</p><p>“这-这就是了？”我定了定神，问道。</p><p>他假笑，“这还只是浅尝辄止，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>哦梅林。</p><p>“清空你的感情，”他指导我，“你的脑子要变得完全空白，什么都没有。”</p><p>“说起来容易。”我小声说。</p><p>他无视我的评论，“要在你想掩藏的记忆之外形成一道墙。”</p><p>我点头，虽然不知该怎么去形成。</p><p>他看着我，眼睛专注而漆黑。“再来！”</p><p> </p><p>我喘得太快了，心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动着。</p><p>“我在努力！”</p><p>“显然你努力得还不够。”</p><p>我不知道过去了几小时，好像时间没有了尽头。</p><p>“我们这才刚开始！”我试图为自己辩护，“你不能指望把所有的都一次性灌进我喉咙里！”</p><p>他似乎被我的话噎了回去，然后就那么看着我，神色高深莫测。</p><p>最终他清清嗓子，恢复了状态。</p><p>“这不算什么，格兰杰小姐，”他恼火地说，“我还只是停留在表面你都无法阻止我。”</p><p>“我不知道怎么做！”</p><p>“用你的脑子！”</p><p>我挫败地低吼，然后抬起头看他，“再来一次。”</p><p>他假笑，“至少你比波特要固执。他刚学了几分钟就想退出了。”</p><p>我沉默着，只注视着他，努力集中精神。</p><p>“这次我会进得更深。”他解释。</p><p>我没回应。</p><p>接着，他再次进入到我脑海中。</p><p> </p><p>他一退出我的脑子，我便痛叫出声。</p><p>周围的一切都在绕着我转，我快坐不住了。</p><p>我头痛欲裂。</p><p>他似乎进得太深了。</p><p>我从没想要他看见那些事。隐私的事。</p><p>我跟罗恩和哈利的对话。</p><p>我的父母。</p><p>我绝望地梳理着头发，最后放弃了，把梳子砸向墙壁。</p><p>“再-再来。”我挤出一句。</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“今天已经够了。”</p><p>“但-但我还什么都没学会！”</p><p>“我说过这会极具挑战。”</p><p>“我能行的！”我坚持。</p><p>“明天吧。”</p><p>“可——”</p><p>“格兰杰，看看你都成什么样子。你挺不过再一轮的。”</p><p>我板起脸，“就一次，教授。”</p><p>他看着我，过了一会儿慢慢点了点头。</p><p>我深吸一口气。</p><p>无数的图像从眼前闪过。</p><p>霍格沃茨。</p><p>我在学习。</p><p>我在图书馆。</p><p>我在看着魁地奇训练。</p><p>我趁罗恩不注意的时候偷偷看他。</p><p>忽然，某种坚硬的东西砸到了我身上。</p><p>“你这蠢丫头！”有人冲我咆哮。</p><p>我看看四周，意识到自己正躺在地上。</p><p>“发-发生什么了？”我的头好痛。</p><p>“我就不该听你的，”他说着，抓住我的胳膊把我拉到我的床垫上。</p><p>我倒了下去，筋疲力竭。</p><p>“休息吧。”斯内普教授下令道。</p><p>我闭上了眼睛，“我好悲惨。”</p><p>他只是叹息。</p><p>“格兰芬多们学大脑封闭术总是最难。”</p><p>“你是什么意思？”</p><p>“你们太容易被激怒，无法控制感情。”</p><p>我想要同他争辩的，但我太累了。</p><p>还很困倦。</p><p>我闭上了眼。</p><p> </p><p>只有我一个人。</p><p>这是我醒来后第一件认识到的事。</p><p>斯内普教授不见了。</p><p>恐惧立刻袭来，我站起身。</p><p>他到哪儿去了？</p><p>他的东西都在，但人不见了。</p><p>冷静，赫敏。</p><p>很可能只是他去厕所了。</p><p>可是……他怎么不叫醒我？守卫们怎么不叫醒我？为什么我没有醒来？他们把门打开的时候总是发出可怕的声响。</p><p>发生什么了？</p><p> </p><p>他依然不见人影。</p><p>已经是深夜了。</p><p>守卫们也没人来过。</p><p>我意识到今天他们没给我们食物。</p><p>但食物已经是末事了。</p><p>我甚至没法好好思考。</p><p>我恐惧极了。</p><p>他出什么事了？</p><p>我想念他。</p><p>没有他的地牢里全都不对，我已经太过习惯有他站在角落里，或坐在椅子上，两眼放空地盯着墙壁。</p><p>而且无视我。</p><p>他怎么能就这样消失不见？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 第十四天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他依然不见人影。</p><p>音讯全无。</p><p>连守卫也不见了。</p><p>我好怕。</p><p>一整夜我都是醒着的，等待着，希望他会回来。可他没有。</p><p>现在或许天还早，地牢里依然一片漆黑。</p><p>毛骨悚然。</p><p>而且仿佛这种感觉越逼越近，越逼越近，它会不会要把我包围起来？</p><p>如此静默。</p><p>几近疼痛的静默。</p><p>斯内普教授在的时候，沉默是恼人的，但现在，它变成了无法忍受。</p><p>我一个人。</p><p>完全一个人。</p><p>我怕得喉咙发紧，泪水开始在眼中充盈，我好久都没哭过了。</p><p>之前不管发生了什么，不管守卫对我们做出了多么可怕的事，我都能轻易熬过去，因为他在这里。我可以指望他，依靠他，如同磐石。</p><p>而今，他不再了。</p><p> </p><p>终于，我允许自己想到了那个念头。</p><p>他死了么？</p><p>是么？</p><p>不，不，不。</p><p>他们为什么要杀掉他？没什么可能啊。如果他们真的要杀，也会想让我在旁边看着吧，不是么？</p><p>那他在哪儿？</p><p>或许他们把他带到了另一个地牢里折磨他？</p><p>那他还会回来吗？</p><p> </p><p>依然没有他的消息。</p><p>等待。</p><p>脑子里开始冒出些可怕的念头。</p><p>怀疑。</p><p>如果我之前所害怕的事是真的？</p><p>如果他真的是跟食死徒一伙？</p><p>我怔住了，刚刚意识到这是极有可能的。可能就是这样。</p><p>哦上帝啊。</p><p>昨天他教我大脑封闭术的时候看上去是那么令人信服，原来就是想进到我脑子里去获得他想要的情报，然后现在他走了。</p><p>我站了起来，再也坐不住。</p><p>我快紧张死了。</p><p>他是在利用我吗？</p><p>他是不是正在跟伏地魔交谈，告诉他所有从我这里得到的情报？</p><p>我不知道这两种念头哪一个更加可怕。</p><p>是他一直是坏人，还是他已经死了。</p><p> </p><p>我胃痛。</p><p>真的痛。</p><p>不是我那按月访客的痛，那个早结束了，感谢上帝。</p><p>我是因为饥饿而胃痛，而这只是保留说法。</p><p>我快饿死了。</p><p>我缩成了一团，把脑袋埋在床垫里。</p><p> </p><p>一声巨响把我拉出了思绪。</p><p>我立刻站了起来，看见一个守卫进到了地牢。</p><p>没人跟他一起。</p><p>我惊恐地看着牢门从他身后合拢，而他奇怪地看着我。</p><p>我不明白那副表情。</p><p>“斯内普教授呢？”我问他。</p><p>“斯内普教授眼下没空。”他只这样说。</p><p>“他在哪儿？他还好吗？”</p><p>他翻翻眼睛，“你该少说多听。”</p><p>我无意识地后退一步，结果背上撞到了后面的墙。</p><p>他假笑，“让我来解释一下我为什么会在这儿吧。”</p><p>我沉默地等待着。</p><p>“我被赋予了说服你背弃凤凰社的任务。”</p><p>我几乎要哼出来，但幸运地及时阻止了自己。</p><p>他说了下去，“他们允许我对你做任何事情来确保完成任务，你明白么？”</p><p>“你-你想要我……加入你们？为什么？我只是个泥巴种，对吧？泥巴种是不允许进入你们的核心圈子的。”</p><p>“没错，但黑魔王这次愿意破一次例，为你。”</p><p>听他提起伏地魔我打了个哆嗦。现在这一切都更加真实了。</p><p>几分钟后我摇了摇头，“你在浪费时间。”</p><p>“我料到你会是这种回答了，”他说着，从袍子里拿出了一根魔杖。</p><p>我绷紧了全身，尽管我试图掩藏这份紧绷。</p><p>“我们再试一次，”他叹一口气，看着我，“你愿意帮助我们吗？”</p><p>不。</p><p>不。</p><p>不。</p><p>这个字在我脑海中是那样清晰，但出于某种奇怪的原因我似乎就是说不出来。我张开嘴巴，但眼睛死死盯着那根魔杖，如同瘫痪。</p><p>我不想再体会痛苦了。我受够了也疲惫了。</p><p>守卫笑了，朝我走来，“这就对了，小姑娘。说愿意，然后一切都会好起来的。我们会带你到楼上我们的房间里去，让你独自洗个澡，然后大吃一顿。”</p><p>我闭上眼睛，深呼吸。</p><p>“斯内普教授在哪儿？”我弱声问。</p><p>“他没事，而且已经接受了我们的邀请。”</p><p>我猛地睁开眼睛，“什-什么？”</p><p>“花了一整夜呢，但最后他明白过来了什么是正确的。”</p><p>“他……”我甚至都说不出口。</p><p>“现在到你啦，做出正确的选择吧，就像斯内普教授一样。”</p><p>哦天哪。</p><p>我完全一个人了。</p><p>“你想说什么，小姑娘？”</p><p>我慢慢地，把目光移到他的脸上。</p><p>“不。”</p><p>“你说什么？”他靠近了些。</p><p>“不。”我重复道，这次强硬了些。</p><p>我正怕得打着哆嗦，我恐惧，失望，愤怒，痛苦。</p><p>我不知道自己还能忍多久，但我不会背叛我的朋友和凤凰社。我不会背叛善良的人们。</p><p>守卫叹息了，“你多大了？”</p><p>“十七。”</p><p>我都不知道自己为什么要回答他。</p><p>我好疲惫啊。</p><p>“你太年轻了，死掉多可惜啊，姑娘，”他回答说，“你的父母会说什么呢？你想要伤害他们吗？要是我们杀了你，你的尸体会被扔在他们的门阶上，你想要那样吗？”</p><p>我快吐了。</p><p>我的胃扭曲着，幸好我什么都没吃。</p><p>只是摇头。</p><p>“你长得相当好看呢，你知道吧？”</p><p>什么？</p><p>我不舒服地动了一下，他靠得这样近，很不自在。</p><p>“我真抱歉剪了你的头发，但那很必要。”他解释着，又朝前一步。</p><p>“别，”我只能说出这句，“求你，”</p><p>我甚至不知道自己在求他什么。</p><p>“要是你就这样香消玉损了会很可惜的，姑娘。”</p><p>我想要把他推开，但他比我强壮。</p><p>我从没有像这样害怕过，从没跟一个守卫独处过，没有像这样。</p><p>忽然他退后了，我又能够呼吸。</p><p>但这还没完。</p><p>他的魔杖指着我。</p><p>“钻心剜骨。”</p><p>我栽倒在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>终于结束后我痛呼出声。</p><p>多久了？</p><p>一小时？还是更多？</p><p>他对我用了几打钻心咒？</p><p>三打？或许十打？</p><p>我不确定。我的脑子已经不好用了，没法思考。</p><p>冰冷的地面似乎成了我的挚友，我无法离开它。</p><p>“姑娘，”守卫说，“你改主意了没？我钻心咒都用腻了，来点别的吧。”</p><p>我没反应。</p><p>我还害怕么？</p><p>或许钻心咒已经摧毁了我感到害怕的能力。</p><p>门一下子开了，我紧张起来，以为另一个守卫会进来。</p><p>但那不是守卫。</p><p>而是……一个女孩儿。</p><p>我看着她，很吃惊，她也十分困惑。</p><p>看她的状况我敢说她也是个俘虏，但似乎是比我来得更久的那种。</p><p>天哪，她和我一般大。</p><p>守卫抓着她的胳膊把她推到了墙上。</p><p>然后他看着我：“她的名字是罗丝。”</p><p>“那-那她在这儿做什么？”我问。</p><p>“那要问你了。”他回答道，“如果你按照我们说的做，她就能活命。如果不然……”</p><p>我的目光对上了她惊恐的双眼。她看上去那样害怕，甚至都说不出话来。她的嘴唇没有动，但眼中却全是乞求。她在乞求我救她。</p><p>“别……别这样，”我低声对守卫说，“你想对我怎样都可以。”</p><p>他却只是摇头。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>哦上帝，哦上帝啊。</p><p>“现在，”他开口了，“你愿不愿意倒戈到我们这一方来，并尽你最大的能力帮助我们？”</p><p>“我-我什么都不知道！你以为我掌握所有的情报吗，可我没有！我什么都不知道！”</p><p>我开始恐慌了，我怎么说才能救这女孩儿？</p><p>“这不是我能决定的。如果我们的主人觉得你有潜力，那你就有。”</p><p>我摇头。</p><p>这一切都太疯狂了。</p><p>守卫恼怒地叹一口气，把魔杖指向那女孩儿。她尖叫一声，一道大大的伤口出现在了她的脖子上。血流出来了，但还好没有割到脉。</p><p>我强迫自己不去看她，“我做不到。”</p><p>“这是你最后的机会了，”守卫警告我，“你的，或者她的命。”</p><p>“我做不到！”我尖叫。</p><p>“阿瓦达索命。”</p><p>就像这样。</p><p>“不！”我惊恐地大喊一声，那女孩儿的身体倒了下去。</p><p>她死了。</p><p>我震惊地捂住了嘴。</p><p>“你-你做了什么？”我低声道，“这不是她的错……”</p><p>我甚至都没有哭，只发出了这种奇怪的噪音。</p><p>我只意识到守卫正朝我走来。</p><p>他在我旁边蹲下。</p><p>我试图自己站起来，但很惨地失败了。我精疲力竭。</p><p>他再次用魔杖指着我，我闭上眼，等着被咒语击中。</p><p>天哪，我不想死。</p><p>我不想最后看见的是这间肮脏的地牢。</p><p>我不想一个人。</p><p>我等待着，然后意识到什么都没发生。</p><p>可是……</p><p>我一下子睁开眼睛，低头看看自己，发现有什么无形的东西在慢慢解开我的衬衫。</p><p>“不！”我反抗着，把衣服拢在一起，想翻身。</p><p>可忽然他便在我上方，两膝分在我身侧。我想要把他推开，可手臂无力极了，我仅仅能动动它们。</p><p>接着我听见一声可怕的撕扯声，衬衫被撕开了，扣子乱飞。</p><p>我挣扎起来。</p><p>我简直不敢相信眼前发生的一切。</p><p>我真的要在这间肮脏的地牢里、在离一个女孩儿的尸体只有几步之遥的地方被强暴吗？</p><p>我看着她，她的眼睛还是睁着的。</p><p>心底里某种东西突然爆发了。</p><p>我不知道自己哪来的力气，不久前我还一点力气都没有的。</p><p>而现在我在他身下扭动起来，连体带打，外加撕咬。</p><p>就像一头野兽。</p><p>但他似乎依然占着上风，当然了。</p><p>“你真是有副好身材，难怪你那亲爱的教授在你跟前没法保持冷静。”他低语。</p><p>真恶心。</p><p>“放开我！”我尖叫着，喉咙早已叫到痛。</p><p>他根本不理。</p><p>他冰冷的双手忽然来到我的腹部，游移着，触碰着，摸索着。</p><p>一只手正在脱我的裙子，忽然，我体内的什么地方炸裂了。</p><p>我咬住他的另一只手以扰乱他的注意，然后用膝盖用力击中了他的那个部位。我踢得太狠了，膝盖肯定都会肿起来。</p><p>他从我身上滚了下去，哀嚎着捂住受伤的部位。</p><p>我从他身边爬开了，爬到墙边停下。</p><p>然后等待。</p><p>过了一会儿他哼哼着把自己拽了起来。“我们……下次再来。不要以为，这次就这么算了。你会给自己找更大的麻烦。”</p><p>我解脱地出一口气，已经不在意他是否看见。</p><p>“作为对你的惩罚——今天没有吃的。”</p><p>说完这些话，他一瘸一拐地离开了地牢。</p><p>这会儿我不在乎食物了。我唯一能想到的就是刚刚差点发生了什么。</p><p>泪水顺着脸颊滑落，我躺了下来，试图修复我破损的衬衫。</p><p>没用的。</p><p>我捂住嘴巴不让自己哭出来。</p><p>怎么会这样？</p><p>凤凰社呢？他们为什么不来救我们？</p><p>为什么他们不来帮我们？他们放弃了吗？</p><p>我闭上眼，隔绝了地牢的景象，也隔绝了那死去的女孩儿的尸体。</p><p> </p><p>几小时过去了。</p><p>我动都没动，守卫走了之后一直保持着一个姿势。</p><p>我不敢睁眼。</p><p>我不想看见那个女孩儿。我知道自己该用什么把她盖起来，但我就是动不了，为什么他要把她留在这儿？</p><p>令人恐惧的巨响又一次响起。</p><p>门开了。</p><p>我拒绝睁开眼睛，好希望那只是我的想象而已。</p><p>拜托了，让那只是我的想象吧。</p><p>门又关上了。</p><p>可我感到了一个人的存在。</p><p>我颤抖着，更加用力地忍住哭泣。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>我的呼吸噎在了喉咙里。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>是那冰冷的、丝滑的嗓音。</p><p>真的是他？</p><p>我听见朝我走来的脚步声，一只手搭上我的肩膀。我缩开了，猛地睁开眼睛。</p><p>我不敢相信。</p><p>是他。</p><p>斯内普教授。</p><p>“你……还活着。”我挤出这么一句。</p><p>我简直想要拥抱他，真的好高兴他能回来。</p><p>“你-你在这儿。”我微笑了，悄声说。</p><p>“我在这儿。”他回答，然后目光便落到了那躺在他床垫旁边的女孩儿身上。“发生了什么？”</p><p>他快步走向她，朝她靠过去。过了一会儿，他回头看着我。“她死了。”</p><p>我点头，泪水模糊了视线。“是我的错。”</p><p>“你什么意思？”</p><p>“他-他说要是我不帮他的话就杀了她，而且……”</p><p>斯内普教授深吸一口气，露出了然的表情。他站起来，抓过放在我床垫上的他的袍子，轻轻滴盖住了那女孩儿。</p><p>我再也不要碰那件袍子了。</p><p>然后他又转向我，仔细观察着，“还发生了什么？”</p><p>我把衬衫裹得更紧，没有回答。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>接着我注意到了什么。</p><p>他看起来……不一样了。</p><p>干净多了。袍子也换了。还修过面。</p><p>“你发生了什么？”我困惑地问，“为什么你……”</p><p>他没有立即回答，我便紧张起来。“那么是真的了？”</p><p>我想要从他身旁挪开，脸上全是惶恐。“你是他们那边的了！”</p><p>“格兰杰，冷静下来。”</p><p>“我信任过你，”我的声音控制不住地颤抖，“方才你在看么？很享受么？”</p><p>“别那么快跳到结论。”他坚决地说。</p><p>我深吸一口气，试图让自己冷静，“他-他们说你现在是他们那边的了。”</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，那是假的。”</p><p>“那你-你去哪儿了？我-我好孤单，好孤单。”</p><p>他叹息，“我被带到一个房间里，他们花了一晚上的时间说服我倒戈。”</p><p>“是他们……给你剪了头发刮了胡子？”</p><p>“他们表现得十分顽固不化和令人信服。”</p><p>我想要挪开，但一动就痛得叫了出来。</p><p>“哪里痛？”他关心地问，目光打量过我的全身。</p><p>我发出一声短促的笑，“哪-哪里都-都痛。”</p><p>“格兰杰，你想要告诉我发生了什么吗？”</p><p>我不肯看他，“守卫来了，一个人来的。”</p><p>“他们向我保证过我不在的时候不会伤害你。”他生气了，我感觉得到。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“他做了什么？”他慢慢地问。</p><p>“钻-钻心剜骨，绝大部分。”</p><p>“绝大部分？”</p><p>“然-然后他……他又试了些别的，然-然后我很虚弱，试-试图反抗却没法阻止他……我什么都没法做。”</p><p>“格兰杰小姐。”他用一种痛苦的声音说。</p><p>我知道他想问但是不敢问的是什么。</p><p>我快速摇摇头，“什么都没发生。”然后我挤出一个勉强的笑容，“我想我把他伤到一整天都恢复不了了。”</p><p>他明显地松了口气，然后过来帮我，“来吧。”</p><p>他把我拉到我的床垫上，后退一步，仍然打量着我。</p><p>“你为什么拒绝？”我小声问他。</p><p>“我想我们还是有些能够信任对方的事。”他只这样回答。</p><p>“我不想去想……最初我没有……但接着……”我说不下去了。</p><p>“你真的认为我能够背叛凤凰社，背叛校长么？”</p><p>我多想自己能说不，但我不知道。</p><p>我现在什么都不知道了。</p><p>“我懂了。”他这样答复我的沉默。</p><p>“那……那他们会怎么处理她？”我问，看了看那可怜的女孩儿。</p><p>“他们不会把她留在这儿的，别担心。”</p><p>“她还好年轻，”我低语，“你认识她吗？她是不是霍格沃茨的学生？”</p><p>他紧绷起来，“你该休息一下。”</p><p>“全是我的错。”</p><p>“格兰杰——”</p><p>“我本该做点什么的，她就那样看着我然后……”</p><p>“总会有无辜的受害者。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“休息一下吧。”他又说。</p><p>“我醒来时你还会在吗？”</p><p>我感觉自己像个小孩，那样问他。</p><p>“我向你保证。”他回答说。</p><p>我点点头，闭上眼睛，希望今天所有可怕的回忆都能从脑海中消失不见。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 第十五天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“斯内普教授！”我喊道。</p><p>猛然睁开眼，我立刻坐了起来，喉咙发紧。</p><p>“格兰杰。”地牢另一头传来了声音。</p><p>他在。</p><p>我大大放松了下来。</p><p>他在。像他保证过的一样。</p><p>这是今天我第一次遇上他的目光，我忍不住觉得奇怪。</p><p>他……不一样了。</p><p>几乎就像是我们来这儿的第一天。</p><p>他很干净。</p><p>而我看看自己，现实击中了我。</p><p>这不是我的第一天。</p><p>是第十五天。</p><p>我从没想过自己能活过第一天。</p><p>“格兰杰？”</p><p>他注意到了我脸上的表情。</p><p>我只摇摇头，然后直直看向地上那具不动的尸体。</p><p>“她-她还在这儿？”我低语。</p><p>“他们故意这么做的。”他回答。</p><p>“可他们不能把我们留在这儿……跟一个……一具尸体一起。”我现在开始恶心了。</p><p>谢天谢地她被盖起来了，我不能再看她，不能再看她的眼睛。</p><p>“别看她了。”他说。</p><p>“不是那么容易的。”</p><p>“看着我。”</p><p>我没有听。</p><p>“格兰杰，”他又说了一次，声音很坚决，“看着我。”</p><p>我终于将目光从那女孩儿身上移开，对上他的眼。</p><p>他真的有双好黑的眼睛啊，我从来都没注意过。或者我从没往这想过。但它们真的好黑。</p><p>“那个女孩失去了生命是很不幸，”他说，“但我们决不能沉浸在这不幸之中。”</p><p>我很是惊讶，“你怎么能那样说？”</p><p>“我此刻更担心的是我们俩。”</p><p>“可还是——”</p><p>“我们才是需要帮助的人，她不是。她已经去了。”</p><p>他的话语像刀子一样割开我，他好……冷酷啊。又或者是我太……软弱了？</p><p>但我得承认他说对了一点，那女孩儿已经去了，没人再能帮到她。</p><p>我沉默着，即使并不完全同意他的观点。</p><p> </p><p>“到底发生了什么，教授？”</p><p>他看着我，“你是什么意思？”</p><p>“他们来找你的时候……为什么我没有醒来？”</p><p>“他们说是去洗手间，我以为没必要叫醒你。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>我那时因为大脑封闭术的课程疲倦至极，很可能是真的没醒。</p><p>长久的沉默。</p><p>接着我想起了一些事。</p><p>昨晚我入睡的时候已经是深夜了，守卫是从不允许我们在半夜上厕所的啊，从来没有过。他们通常都是下午快到晚上的时候来，从没延后过。</p><p>那么斯内普教授为什么没有发现不寻常呢？</p><p>我一下子紧张起来，一种奇怪的感觉袭上心头。</p><p>什么事情不对了。</p><p>我再次打量起他。</p><p>他在对我说谎么？</p><p> </p><p>“你没事吧？”他问。</p><p>我坐在床垫上看着他。</p><p>“我-我饿了。”我坦诚地说。</p><p>他只点点头，然后低下头去。有那么一秒钟我觉得在他脸上看到了羞愧。</p><p>“怎么？”我问。</p><p>“没事。”</p><p>“有事。”我坚持道。</p><p>他叹气，但没有回答。</p><p>我明白了，“你……他们给你吃的了，是不是？”</p><p>过了好久，他点头。</p><p>“哦。”我不知道如何回应。</p><p>我……是很高兴他没有也一起挨饿的，但我忍不住……羡慕他。</p><p>我好饿。</p><p>“他们肯定给你真正的食物了，”我终于说，“那你……吃了什么？”</p><p>他绷住，“格兰杰小姐，我不觉得谈论这个话题对你有帮助。”</p><p>他是对的。</p><p>谈食物只会让分分秒秒更难捱。</p><p>我得想想别的。</p><p>“你的胸口怎样了？”我忽然问他，想要改变话题。</p><p>他看着我，有些困惑，“你什么意思？”</p><p>“你的胸口？”</p><p>他还是一脸迷茫。</p><p>“那些割伤？”我慢慢补充说，“我在你胸口上刻叛徒的时候留的？”</p><p>“哦，当然，我都忘了。”他点头，“它们正恢复得很好。”</p><p>我花了一会儿工夫才明白他说的话。</p><p>“那-那就好。”我终于说，移开了目光。</p><p>真的有什么不对了。</p><p>或者我是反应过度了，这只是我太偏执？</p><p> </p><p>几小时过去了，我愈发怀疑起他。我只希望他没意识到我在盯着他，但我忍不住。有些事真的变了。</p><p>变质了。</p><p>有那么一会儿我甚至觉得这个在地牢里跟我呆在一起的人根本不是斯内普教授。</p><p>那可能吗？</p><p>是他们在耍我玩吗？</p><p>真正的斯内普教授会不会在别处？</p><p>这想法太可怕了，我浑身一抖。</p><p>“教授？”</p><p>我得试试他。</p><p>我不能坐以待毙。否则的话我的下场可能就像那离我几步远的女孩儿一样。</p><p>“什么事，格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>我深吸一口气，“我-我有事要问你。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“这事已经困扰我好几年了。”</p><p>他只扬起眉毛，等我说下去。</p><p>“在我们四年级的时候，哈利和马尔福发生了一次意外事故，他们冲对方施的咒语反弹了，打在我和……高尔身上。”</p><p>他仔细地听着，脸上全是困惑的表情。</p><p>我说了下去，“为什么你……为什么你要羞辱我的头发？你是故意的吗？或者你只是想……更加为难我？”</p><p>我屏住了呼吸，仔细地观察着他的脸。</p><p>起初他是困惑的，接着怀疑地眯起了眼睛。</p><p>一切都取决于他接下来怎么说。</p><p>他说的话将决定我是在跟一个食死徒共处地牢还是跟真正的斯内普教授。</p><p>他最终开口了，缓慢而冷静地，“格兰杰小姐，你到底想干嘛？”</p><p>“你什-什么意思？”我强迫自己保持面容冷静。</p><p>他又重复了一次，“你到底想干嘛？”</p><p>“没干嘛。”</p><p>“那你为什么问我两年前发生的事？”他直直看进我的眼睛，“而更重要的是，为什么你要捏造事实？”</p><p>我紧张起来，“什-什么事实？”</p><p>“我们都清楚我没羞辱你的头发，虽然那堆玩意是该羞辱一番，但我说的是你的牙齿。”</p><p>我呼出一口气，闭了闭眼。</p><p>“你在做什么，格兰杰？”他质问我。</p><p>我看着他，“我只是……验证一下。”</p><p>“验证？”他问，“验证我的记忆力是否出了问题？”</p><p>“不-不是。”</p><p>他点头，“我明白了。你是在验证我是不是本人。”</p><p>我挫败地叹一口气，“我不该吗？是你整晚都不见人影，回来后也没有被折磨的痕迹，唯一的变化却是看上去更好更健康。”</p><p>他板住脸，“很好，都已经十五天了你依然怀疑我。那你觉得我有没有同等的权利？”</p><p>“什-什么？”</p><p>“我怎么知道你真的是赫敏·格兰杰？”</p><p>“别犯蠢。”</p><p>“我怎么知道你是本人？”</p><p>“你没有理由怀疑我！”</p><p>“你又有什么理由怀疑我？”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“有些事情你没告诉我。”我小声说。</p><p>他叹气，“我告诉过你，有些事情我不能解释给你听，那跟你没有关系。”</p><p>“那跟你有没有关系？”</p><p>他只翻了翻眼睛，揉搓着鼻梁让自己冷静。</p><p>我说下去，“还有为什么是叛徒？你曾经背叛过他们吗？之后你又说他们给了你一切条件来说服你倒向他们那边？”</p><p>“格兰杰——”</p><p>“这说不通的，教授！”</p><p>“难道我没有一直保护你？”</p><p>这话让我卸下了防备，“你-你有，但——”</p><p>“但这也可能是我要取得你信任的大阴谋之中的一小部分。”他替我说完。</p><p>我叹息，挫败地咬起下唇。</p><p>“你还没明白么？”他冷静地问，“这正是他们想要的。他们想要我们开始互相怀疑，想要我们彼此失去信任。”</p><p>“而且他们成功了。”我低语。</p><p>“很不幸，的确如此。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我是想相信他的。上帝在上，我多想相信他啊。我不是出于意愿来怀疑他的，要是能够信任他我会好过很多，可是为什么那个脑袋里的小声音不停地低语？</p><p>“你都不记得胸口的割伤。”我看着他说。</p><p>“我有更严重的事要思考。”</p><p>“可还是……”我没说完。</p><p>他忽然站起来，开始解开袍子。</p><p>我迅速摇头，“你不用这样。”</p><p>他没回话。</p><p>脱到衬衫，他快速解开了扣子，然后走近我。</p><p>我别过头去。</p><p>“看。”他命令道，声音不容置疑。</p><p>我的目光落到了他的胸口。</p><p>那些割伤赫然在目。</p><p>叛徒。</p><p>是在愈合了，但伤疤还在。</p><p>“你可认得出自己的笔迹，格兰杰小姐？”他几乎是嘲讽地问我。</p><p>我点头，转开目光。</p><p>真的是斯内普教授。</p><p>他记得从前发生的事，只有真正的教授才会记得。而且他的伤口也跟失踪前的一样。</p><p>但还有一件事始终困扰着我。</p><p>他是我们这边的吗？</p><p>他倒戈了没有？</p><p>而我无法找出真相来。</p><p>他转身，把袍子重又穿回去。</p><p>我们谁都没有说话。</p><p>他的故事并不十分令人信服，但我也没法找出真相。我只能这样假装下去。</p><p> </p><p>守卫来到了地牢，扔了一片面包在地板上。然后他挥挥魔杖，一杯水出现了。我瞪大了眼睛看着那些，差点失控。我不想表现得如同困兽，仅存的尊严不许我那样做。我不会允许自己扑向食物的，至少不能当着守卫的面。</p><p>接着守卫看着我，“来。”</p><p>洗手间吗？可能是。</p><p>我很快站起来跟在他身后。</p><p> </p><p>我终于回到了地牢。</p><p>我尽可能动作快一点，这样可以早点回到那片面包那儿去。</p><p>守卫指着斯内普，“到你了。”</p><p>教授冷静地走向他，两人离开地牢前他看了我一眼。</p><p>而此时那种感觉击中了我。</p><p>我又一个人了。</p><p>一个人，和那个……那个女孩儿一起。</p><p>所有关于食物的念头立时离开了我的脑海，我慢慢走向那地牢最远的角落，看着那具不动的躯体。</p><p>门忽然又开了。</p><p>不是斯内普教授。</p><p>哦天哪，是昨天的那个守卫。</p><p>我喉头紧锁。</p><p>而且还有个守卫跟着他。</p><p>“把她带走。”那头目看着那死去的女孩儿的尸体说。</p><p>那人听从了，把袍子从她身上扯开，粗暴地抓起她拖出了地牢。</p><p>她的脸是那样苍白。</p><p>守卫带着她消失了，我迫使自己转开目光。</p><p>但那头目留下了，看着我。</p><p>终于，他说起话来，“我想了一整晚要怎么回来看你。你可把我伤得不轻啊。”</p><p>我该感到满意的，但没有。只有恐惧。</p><p>“你觉得什么样的惩罚才合适呢？”他问道。</p><p>我甚至都张不开嘴。</p><p>他笑，“你有没有听过一个小小的吻会让世界变得美好起来？”</p><p>我震惊地瞪大了眼。</p><p>“或者一次爱抚就足够了，”他补充说，“如果你足够努力的话。”</p><p>下一秒他便在我身旁，把我推到墙上去。我一直没有动，直到他抓住我的左手。</p><p>“不——”我试图把他推开，但这毫无作用。</p><p>我用另一只手打他，挠他，但什么作用都没起。</p><p>“要是你再这么放肆，我就把你的手砍下来，懂了没？”他用威胁的语调低声说。</p><p>我简直不能相信。</p><p>一声抽噎从我嗓子里溢出来，他笑了。“你可以假装我是你的教授嘛，这样就容易多了。”</p><p>这只让我更加恶心。</p><p>他把我的手越拉越低，越来越低。</p><p>他的裤子忽然间就解开了。</p><p>我反抗起来，想要抽出手，但我怕他会拗断我的手指，他抓得好紧。</p><p>于是我碰到了他。</p><p>胆汁涌上喉头，我完全僵住了。</p><p>我就那么站在那里，眼睛盯在墙上的一个点，手被他占据着。</p><p>他的喘息喷在我耳畔。</p><p>忽然间我们都畏缩了一下：门又开了。守卫迅速放开了我的手，调整袍子，这才转过身去。</p><p>是另一名守卫和斯内普教授。</p><p>我不去看他们之中的任何一个，只站在那里，努力振作起来。</p><p>我听见两个守卫交换了几句话，他们一同离开了，再次把我和斯内普留在这里。</p><p>“他们把尸体挪走了。”他平静地说。</p><p>我艰难地吞咽了一下， 点点头。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，”他说，“我们刚进来的时候发生什么了？”</p><p>我无法看他。</p><p>我摇摇头，从他身旁走过去，“没-没什么。”</p><p>他叹息，“你说过我们需要彼此信任。”</p><p>“是-是你说的。”</p><p>“我说的是对的。”</p><p>“我要洗手。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我-我要洗手。”我重复道。</p><p>他板起脸来，沉默着。</p><p>“如你所愿，”斯内普教授简洁地说着，从我身旁走开了，“你可以把面包都吃掉，我不饿。”</p><p>我倒在了床垫上，将能把抽泣咽进喉咙。</p><p> </p><p>沉默。</p><p>下一次去洗手间的时候我真是无比庆幸。</p><p>我彻底地清洗了双手。</p><p>现在，我终于可以吃那片面包了。</p><p>但我还是没法用那只手碰面包。</p><p>就算我洗过了手，它仍然让我觉得肮脏。</p><p>我想，大约我是永远无法摆脱掉这种感觉了。</p><p> </p><p>斯内普教授或许是对的。</p><p>我一直不停地质疑他是否背叛。我要求他信任我，可我却没有信任他。</p><p>为什么我羞于坦白那些在我身上发生的事？又不是我的错，而是守卫做的。</p><p>我终于深吸一口气，“教授。”</p><p>他没看我，可能还在生气。</p><p>我继续说下去，“我很抱歉。”</p><p>他还是没反应。</p><p>“你们进来的时候，我们在……是他在……我——”</p><p>他打断了我，“我知道。”</p><p>“你-你知道？”</p><p>他现在看着我了，“你觉得我有多无知才会不知道？”</p><p>我抽了口气，“那你为-为什么……”</p><p>“我想看看你肯不肯告诉我。”</p><p>我了然点头。</p><p>他也没什么可再说的了。</p><p>说表示抱歉毫无意义，说会好起来的则是谎言。</p><p>他只能沉默。</p><p>“我们可以不再提它了吗？”我小声问，“你可以把它从你脑子里删掉吗？”</p><p>我知道他不能。</p><p>但他点头，“当然。”</p><p>谎言。</p><p>但这让我觉得好受些了。</p><p> </p><p>“教授，我们可以再试一次吗？我是说，大脑封闭术？”</p><p>“我觉得这不是个好主意，尤其是在今天发生的事情之后，”他回答，“你现在情绪太不稳定。”</p><p>我紧张起来，“今天什么都没发生。什么都没有。”</p><p>他定定地看着我，“格兰杰。”</p><p>“我不能只坐在那里什么都不做。”</p><p>“而我不想要眼见到某些事情。”他低声说。</p><p>“你在说什么？”</p><p>“你还不会掩藏记忆或者思想，”他解释道，“我不想重温某些……经历了。而且这次还是从你的视角。”</p><p>“你是指……当你被迫吻我的时候？”</p><p>“还有我打你的时候。”他声音冰冷。</p><p>我叹气，“我会比上次更努力的，拜托了。”</p><p>他并没有被我完全说服，但过了一会儿他点头了。我想他也意识到了坐在地牢里无所事事是在浪费时间。</p><p>要是我没法去学校上课，至少我能学学大脑封闭术来充实自己的学业吧。</p><p>我坐在椅子上，他走过来站在我面前。</p><p>他专注地盯着我，低声说，“摄神取念。”</p><p> </p><p>斯内普教授面容扭曲，“你根本没在努力，格兰杰。”</p><p>“我有！”</p><p>我头好痛。</p><p>“那显然你是做的不对。”</p><p>“我在努力。”</p><p>“似乎你也并非做什么都在行。”</p><p>这话让我怒火中烧，“你根本没告诉我该怎么做！”</p><p>“并没有具体的指示，”他回答说，“你需要学着清空你的大脑，得让它完全空白。”</p><p>那根本不可能。</p><p>我脑子里现在有千万种念头。</p><p>念头。</p><p>情绪。</p><p>记忆。</p><p>我怎么能把那些全部清空？</p><p>“我们再试一次。”他说。</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p> </p><p>没能成功。</p><p>我丝毫没有进步。</p><p>或许我根本没戏。</p><p>我永远也学不会了。</p><p>斯内普教授看上去也很是挫败。</p><p>我等着他生气爆发然后放弃教我。</p><p>终于他发话了，“我太仁慈了。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我会试着取得让你更加痛苦的回忆，那些你不想让任何人看见的回忆。”</p><p>我警惕地看着他。</p><p>他说了下去，“或许我可以试试看关于今天的？”</p><p>好一会儿我才明白他指的是什么。</p><p>我满脸惊恐，“不！”</p><p>“守卫到底做了什么啊？”他拖长了声调说，“我自己是想到了一点，但亲眼看看总是有趣的。”</p><p>“不要。”我重复。</p><p>“要。”</p><p>我张开嘴巴要反对，但还没来得急，他便又在我脑海之中。</p><p> </p><p>我大喊出声，从椅子上跳了起来，“你没有这个权利！”</p><p>我将能控制住自己不去揍他。我只想揍他。</p><p>一拳接一拳地揍他。</p><p>他看上去也惊恶交加，“我以为这会有所帮助。”</p><p>“很好，可是它没帮到什么！而且……而且你还什么都看到了！”</p><p>我也把什么都又经历了一遍。他没有权利那么做的，他没有权利迫使我把所有的那些再经历一遍。</p><p>“我道歉。”</p><p>什么？</p><p>我看着他。</p><p>“我道歉。”他重复。</p><p>我没法跟他说话了，至少现在不行。</p><p>我需要独处一会儿。</p><p>头好痛。</p><p>眼睛也痛。</p><p>我从他身边走开，倒在自己的床垫上，“你要求我尊重你的隐私，教授。或许你也该尊重我的。”</p><p>他什么也没说。</p><p>天已经黑了。</p><p>而我们今天的谈话也到此结束。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 第十六天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我依旧怒不可遏。</p><p>他怎么敢？</p><p>在我们所共同经历过的这一切之后，他依然不能平等地待我。我知道他是我的教授，也更年长，但这并没给他权力来完全无视我的意愿。我的意见也很重要，尤其在这种情况下。想要我们的关系停留在跟霍格沃茨里一样就太荒谬了。</p><p>天还早，我们都在假装无视对方。</p><p>可是……他为什么要无视我？我是有权生他的气的，可他不仅没跟我道歉，而且还无视我，反而让我后悔昨天对他大发脾气。</p><p>他昨天是道歉了，可那就是抵不过他的所作所为。</p><p>当然了，他可是西弗勒斯·斯内普教授，能道歉就已经是奇迹了。想这辈子听他道歉两次，我做梦去吧。</p><p> </p><p>我们还是没说话。</p><p>而这给了我很多时间来思考。</p><p>所有的一切都令人困惑。他的故事里依旧有好多漏洞，我的回忆里也有好多漏洞。</p><p>而且已经是第十六天了，我需要答案。</p><p>“教授。”我用坚定的口吻说。</p><p>看得出他听到我叫他很是吃惊，但还是看着我。</p><p>我说下去，“我要求您告诉我我被抓走的那晚发生了什么。”</p><p>长久的停顿。</p><p>至少他没被我惹怒到冲我发火。</p><p>我又说下去，“我想要真相。已经是第十六天了，我的记忆还是没有回来。这可不是简单的撞到了头或者受了刺激，是有人就是不想让我记起来。”</p><p>“而你觉得那个人就是我？”他终于开了尊口。</p><p>我慢慢摇头，“不。”</p><p>我希望自己没弄错。</p><p>“那你又为何要我给出答案？”</p><p>我深吸一口气，“我只想知道到底发生了什么。你不必告诉我关于你自己是如何被捕的，但我需要知道我是怎么来的。到底怎么回事？”</p><p>我听上去极度迫切，但我不在乎。</p><p>他的神色变了变。一双黑色的眼睛有那么一会儿变得若有所思。我明白了，他的确知道什么，他一直都知道些什么。</p><p>可他从没告诉我。</p><p>为什么？</p><p>“告诉我。”我再次要求。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>过了很久后，他终于说话了，“好吧。”</p><p>我震惊地瞪大了眼睛，“好-好吧？”</p><p>“如果你想知道，我就告诉你。”他说，“毕竟，我们似乎已经不可能从这儿活着出去了。”</p><p>我是该对这最后一句话感到震惊或恐惧的，但我没有。这已经不再能影响我了，他说什么，想什么，都已无关紧要，重要的是我相信什么。</p><p>但现在并不是讨论是否以及何时我们能够获救的时候，我们要讨论的是怎么来的这儿。</p><p>我耐心地等待着，即使紧绷的神经已经快要把我整个人崩断。</p><p>他沉下脸来，道，“我说了谎。”</p><p>很好。我一直都觉得他有什么事没说实话。</p><p>“究竟是哪里说了谎呢？”我静静地问。</p><p>“你还记得你说过，你记得的最后一件事是我给了你一个禁闭么？”</p><p>我点头，“是的，是跟费尔奇。”</p><p>“不是跟费尔奇。是跟我。”</p><p>我脸上掠过一阵困惑，“可我记得是——”</p><p>“我最后改主意了。我决定让你关禁闭的时候给我清理储藏室，然后帮我给庞弗雷夫人熬制一些简单的药水。”</p><p>我试图回忆起这些，但脑子里是空的。我完全不记得这一回事。</p><p>完全没有。</p><p>“那发生了什么？”我问，“我去你办公室了吗？”</p><p>“你来了。”</p><p>他现在看起来是真的不自在了，我几乎怕要问起接下来发生了什么。</p><p>他终于说了下去，“而且来得极其不是时候。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“我正在跟……跟人谈话。你听到了一些你永远不该听到的话。”</p><p>“那人是……是个食死徒？”</p><p>他给我的表情足以说明一切。</p><p>哦。</p><p>所以我现在终于知道了故事的前半段。</p><p>“那……然后呢？”</p><p>“他命令我除掉你，你听到的太多了，看到的也太多了。”</p><p>“但是……你为什么不直接一忘皆空我？”我不解地问。</p><p>“我也是这样建议的，但他根本不肯听。”</p><p>他是谁？我想要知道，但我有种感觉，就算我问了他也不会说的。</p><p>我深吸一口气，“那……我是怎么来到这儿的？”</p><p>“我尽了最大努力确保你不会受到伤害，但不幸的是这样就暴露了太多可疑之处。”</p><p>我有点儿明白了。</p><p>“然后我们就一起被带到了这儿？”我问。</p><p>他只点了点头。</p><p>“也就是说，”我慢慢地说道，“你是因为我才被抓到这儿的。因为你……想要保护我。”</p><p>他没有回答。</p><p>但答案昭然若揭。</p><p>一阵愧疚向我袭来。</p><p>我无法看他了。我还怎能面对他？</p><p>斯内普教授因为我才被抓到这里，他所遭受的一切都是我的错，他即将遭受的一切也是我的错。</p><p>“其他的我不能再告诉你了，希望你能明白。”他冷淡地说。</p><p>我迅速点点头，依然低着头盯着手。</p><p>我想我再也没法跟他说话了。</p><p>终于我得知了真相。</p><p>或许如果我一直不得而知才会好一些。</p><p> </p><p>这番对话后已经过去了一小时，而某些事一直困扰着我。我不再觉得他对我撒谎了，但有些事情依然……不对劲。我好像很容易就从他嘴里得到了答案，但是为什么？十五天以来他什么都不肯告诉我，为什么现在说了？</p><p>我终于鼓起勇气发问。</p><p>“你离开的时候发生了什么，教授？”</p><p>“我已经告诉过你了。”</p><p>“可你没都告诉我，不是吗？”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我的声音打着点儿抖，“你见到……他了吗？伏地魔？”</p><p>“别说他的名字！”他吼我。</p><p>他的语气让我畏缩了一下，我没料到他会这样。“为-为什么？说了又能怎么样？他已经抓到我们了。”</p><p>我仔细地看着他的表情。</p><p>他慢慢平静下来，“我习惯了。”</p><p>好吧，这事算过去了。</p><p>我又重复了我的问题，“那，你见到他了吗？”</p><p>他紧绷起来，但没有回答。</p><p>“教授。”</p><p>他还是没有回答。</p><p>“这算是默认吗？”</p><p>不说话。</p><p>“你在瞒我什么，先生？”</p><p>他终于肯看我的眼睛时我几乎已经要放弃了。</p><p>“我是没有希望的，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>我噎住了，“你说什么？”</p><p>“我是没有希望的，”他语气平平地重复道，“他们不会放我走的。”</p><p>“会的。”</p><p>我有一会儿没说话，只看着他。</p><p>他说下去，“我早该死了。我至今还活着的原因只是他们想要利用我来得到你。”</p><p>“为什么？”我小声问。</p><p>他移开了目光，“我背叛过他们。”</p><p>“你——”</p><p>他看上去在很费力地斟酌词句，“我曾经……是个食死徒。或者至少我曾假装我是，”他顿了顿，“但你已经知道了吧，对么？”</p><p>“你做过间谍。”我总结道，睁大了眼睛。</p><p>他点头，“对。”</p><p>“我……听过一些传言。”</p><p>他叹气，“那现在你知道真相了。”</p><p>“他们发现你是效忠凤凰社的了。”</p><p>“而这是最大的背叛，”他阴沉地回答，“你或许还有希望，格兰杰小姐，他们可能还会为一些交换条件放你走，但我的命，已经没了。”</p><p>“不会。”</p><p>我没来得及想便冲口而出。</p><p>但我还是说了下去，“我们都会得救的，谁也不会有事。”</p><p>他长久地看着我，然后一声假笑，“还是个格兰芬多。”</p><p>“我们会得救的。”我重复，这次强硬了些。</p><p>他并不相信我，我看得出。他觉得我不成熟，不现实，但什么都没说。</p><p>“我们会得救的。”我再次说道，更多是说给自己。</p><p>斯内普教授不会有事的。不然我会无法承受。他是因为我才沦落至此，凤凰社因为我而失去了一个极富价值的间谍。</p><p>我都做了些什么啊？</p><p> </p><p>我站起身来，想要抻抻腿。</p><p>斯内普教授清了清嗓子，似乎要告诉我什么事。</p><p>是什么？</p><p>我不解地看他。</p><p>他移开了目光。</p><p>“先生？”</p><p>“你的……衬衫，格兰杰小姐。”他尴尬地说，仍旧没有看我。</p><p>我猛地低下头去看到底是什么困扰着他。</p><p>哦。</p><p>我迅速把衬衫合拢，又叠一叠，把身体遮起来。</p><p>我脸红得厉害。</p><p>我刚露太多了。</p><p>即使他曾看过更多的，我依然为他看见了我的胸罩而感到不适。</p><p>“是怎么回事？你的衬衫？”他终于看着我的眼睛，慢慢问道，“扣子呢？”</p><p>我紧张起来，手臂环住自己，“都掉了……在……守卫在这里的时候。”</p><p>他明白了，并且什么都没再问。</p><p>谢天谢地。</p><p> </p><p>很快就要到去厕所的时间了。</p><p>我也快要紧张死了。</p><p>他们带走斯内普教授的时候我就又一个人了。</p><p>那个令人恶心的守卫。</p><p>他会来找我吗？</p><p>我简直不能想他可能对我做什么。</p><p>我已经真的开始恶心想吐了。</p><p>“教授？”</p><p>我被自己的声音吓了一跳。这正是我开始恐慌的表现。</p><p>他也很惊讶地看着我，“什么？”</p><p>“你能……你能帮我个忙吗？”</p><p>他有点出乎意料，但还是慢慢点了点头。</p><p>“他们带你去洗手间的时候……你能……快点回来吗？”</p><p>我听上去可怜巴巴，而这请求则听上去很是奇怪。</p><p>他冲我眯眼，“你在怕那守卫。”</p><p>他这样轻易识破我，我很是恼火。</p><p>我短促呼了口气，“他……他对我很生气。”</p><p>“我不觉得那叫生气，格兰杰小姐，”他慢慢地说，“但我会尽可能地快点回来。”</p><p>我点头，嘴角扯出一丝感谢的微笑。</p><p>“不过，”他又说，“我也帮不上什么，如果他要……”</p><p>“我知道，”我打断他，“只是你在的话我会觉得安心一点。”</p><p>或许我不该说的。他看上去很不自在。</p><p>或许我根本什么都不该说。</p><p> </p><p>该去洗手间了。</p><p>他们先带走了斯内普教授。</p><p>走之前他看了我一眼。</p><p>我再次独自一人。</p><p>心脏开始疯狂地跳动，我一直盯着门，等着什么人破门而入，而我毫无抵抗。</p><p>毫无抵抗。</p><p>一分钟过去了。</p><p>我还是一个人。</p><p>又一分钟。</p><p>没人来。</p><p>再一分钟。</p><p>地牢外头传来一阵响动，我的心都跳到了喉咙口。</p><p>我不能呼吸了。</p><p>他来了。</p><p>我能听见那脚步声。</p><p>但……没人进来。</p><p>我近距离地打量着那扇门。</p><p>门没有动。</p><p>如此可怕的静默。</p><p>忽然门一下子开了，我差点尖叫出声。</p><p>心悬在喉头。</p><p>但那是他。</p><p>斯内普教授。他回来了。</p><p>我明显地放松下来，用目光向他表示感谢，然后跟着守卫离开。</p><p> </p><p>他等到我们再次独处时才开口。</p><p>“你没事吧？”</p><p>我点头，“没人来过。”</p><p>“很好。”</p><p>是的，很好。</p><p>但我有个感觉，这事没完。</p><p>那守卫不会忘了我的。</p><p> </p><p>食物。</p><p>这次我们在面包之余还得到了两个苹果。</p><p>“他们还担心我们的健康呢。”我打破了沉默。</p><p>教授只是看着我。</p><p>“这……是个玩笑。”我小声说着，嚼着片面包，“用来解闷儿的。”</p><p>“我知道玩笑是干嘛的，格兰杰小姐。”他说。</p><p>“是吗真棒。”</p><p> </p><p>我躺在自己的床垫上，看着天花板思考。</p><p>这是我唯一可做的事。</p><p>是我们唯一可做的事。</p><p>我看看自己的腿，好像……变细了。</p><p>我又看看胳膊，也细了。</p><p>肋骨摸上去都凸出来了。</p><p>真可怕。</p><p>我瘦下去了多少？</p><p>我的样子估计特别可怕吧。</p><p>我又看看斯内普教授。</p><p>他看上去可不像掉体重的样子。或者至少看上去不像，因为他穿着那么多的衣服。脱掉几件又不会痛，他怎么能穿着那么厚重的东西睡觉呢？</p><p>他抓到我在看他了，扬起一条眉毛以示询问。</p><p>“没-没什么。”我快速摇摇头。</p><p>出乎意料，他没深究我。</p><p> </p><p>“教授，为什么我的大脑封闭术这么差劲？”</p><p>他叹息，“我们只练了两天。”</p><p>“但也该有点进步啊，”我说，“我什么进步都没。”</p><p>这让我很挫败。</p><p>我可是赫敏·格兰杰，什么都擅长。好吧，几乎什么都擅长。而我以为大脑封闭术能……简单点儿呢。</p><p>“想要进步就必须清空你的大脑，做到完全空白。你须得从心底里平静下来，”斯内普教授解释说，“不过此时此刻你无法平静下来是非常可以理解的。”</p><p>“我本该做得更好。”我低声说。</p><p>“我们有得是时间。”</p><p>这话引起了我的注意，“你怎么知道？他们随时都可能进来……然后了结我们。”</p><p>“我觉得他们不会。他们还什么都没得到呢。”</p><p>“他们永远别想得到。”我低声咕哝。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>然后我坐了起来，“或许我们可以再试一次？”</p><p>他摇头，“不，今天不行。”</p><p>“为什么不行？”</p><p>“我今天没心情窥探一个少女的心事。”</p><p>我紧张，“有那么糟吗？”</p><p>他就那么盯着我。</p><p>“好吧，”我试图为自己辩护，“反正我也不是乐在其中。”</p><p>他还是沉默。</p><p>我看他，“你一天捅我十次都不给我个缓，可比你要窥探少女心思要糟多了吧。”</p><p>他给我的那个表情是……</p><p>我甚至无法解读。</p><p>他微微分开双唇，但却完全沉默着，只喉结不停地上下耸动。</p><p>终于他清清嗓子，转开目光，“格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>他很恼火。</p><p>“先生？”</p><p>“如果你能再斟酌一下用词我会非常感激。”</p><p>我困惑地看着他，“我的用词？”</p><p>“是的。”他不自然地拖长声音说。</p><p>我没吭声，努力回想着我究竟说了什么惹他这样。</p><p>哦。</p><p>那个词。</p><p>我怎么这么蠢。</p><p>其实换做任何其他场合下这个词都再正常合适不过，但我们已经囚在这地牢里太久了，一切都变得扭曲而怪异。</p><p>我有点脸红，“我道歉，我会更谨慎的。”</p><p>他点头。</p><p> </p><p>又去了一次洗手间。</p><p>那守卫还是没有露头。</p><p>或许他是放弃要对付我了？</p><p>我希望如此。</p><p>他都已经报复过了。</p><p>我那只手让我恶心。我后半生会一直恶心下去的。</p><p>这还惩罚得不够吗？</p><p> </p><p>夜晚慢慢降临了。</p><p>夜晚到来的时候我往往更加冷静，因为那时守卫已经不会露面了。他们从不在晚上来，除了那次他们来带走斯内普教授。</p><p>然而就好像他们听见了我的想法一般，牢门缓缓地被打开了。</p><p>是他。</p><p>那个让我恶心的守卫。</p><p>一看见他我便胆汁上涌。</p><p>他是一个人来的。</p><p>他先看了看我，轻轻假笑了一下，然后看向了斯内普教授。</p><p>“你们知道今儿个是什么日子嘛？”他问。、</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“怎么？”他说，“你们知道你们已经在这待了多久了吗？”</p><p>我没法说话。</p><p>“十六天了，”过了很久他说道，“我们什么都还没问出来。”</p><p>他这是要说什么？</p><p>“你们的朋友和家人可能都已经忘了你们了，”他说着看看我，“哦，是你的朋友和家人。我不觉得教授有任何人在乎他。”</p><p>我绷住，怒火上窜。但斯内普教授还是冷静如常，守卫的话一点都没能影响到他。真希望我也能像他。</p><p>守卫还在说，“来试试新招吧，我们已经把重点放在你身上太久了。”</p><p>我不想听下去了。</p><p>不用听我也感到有可怕的事情将要发生了。</p><p>“如今我们要重点关照你的家人。”</p><p>这话像刀子一样割进了我心里。</p><p>守卫直视着我，一抹笑容出现在脸上，“我们已经找到你的家人了。”</p><p>我膝盖发软。我不知道自己还能站多久。</p><p>“他们在我们手上，格兰杰小姐，”他说，“而如果明天你还不愿意帮助我们的话，你就会得到一个漂亮的礼物，来自你的……母亲？父亲？还是双亲？我们还没决定好呢。”</p><p>我头重脚轻。</p><p>守卫没再多说什么，只转身离开，关上了门。</p><p>只一会儿我就跪在了地上，急促地喘息起来。</p><p>我不相信。</p><p>哦，上帝啊。</p><p>斯内普教授在我身边，正说着什么，但我听不见了，我听不见他的声音。</p><p>我的父母。</p><p>妈妈。</p><p>爸爸。</p><p>他们……被食死徒抓了？</p><p>他们此时就在遭受折磨吗？</p><p>泪水顺着脸颊滑落。</p><p>我控制不住。</p><p>全是我的错。</p><p>斯内普教授被关在这里是我的错。我的父母辈抓来这里也是我的错。</p><p>我不能呼吸了。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>我歇斯底里地哭起来，但没有发出一点声音。</p><p>还是我听不见自己的哭声了？</p><p>有人把手放在我的肩上，想要让我冷静下来。</p><p>但没有用。</p><p>他在跟我说话。</p><p>那语气……好温柔。</p><p>但斯内普教授从不是说话温柔的人呀。</p><p>透过朦胧的泪眼我甚至什么都看不见。</p><p>我发着抖。</p><p>我好孤独啊，这样地孤独，这样害怕。</p><p>然后我想都没想就扑进他怀里，绝望地抓着他的袍子，把脸埋进他的胸膛。</p><p>我想有人来抱抱我。</p><p>我想有人告诉我一切都会没事的。</p><p>我能忍受那些守卫对我做任何事。</p><p>但不要对我的父母下手，不要是他们啊。</p><p>斯内普教授并没有抱住我，而是在我身旁僵硬地蹲着。他浑身紧绷，我能感觉到，但我没有退开。我只想把自己扔进他的袍子里，再也不出来。</p><p>他又在说话了。</p><p>但我听不见，我听不懂。</p><p>他完全没有动过。</p><p>而我也不曾放开他的袍子。</p><p>这是我记得的最后一件事。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 第十七天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我已经什么都感觉不到了。</p><p>什么都感觉不到。</p><p>我正坐在地牢中间那把椅子上。</p><p>斯内普教授站在我面前。</p><p>他在说话。</p><p>在试图引起我的注意。</p><p>可那没有用。</p><p>我没有看他。我正盯着墙上的一个点。耳朵依然好用，我听得见他说话。但我并不在听。</p><p>我竟是出奇地冷静。</p><p>我不知自己在他袍子里哭了多久，也不知如同抓着救命稻草般地抓了他多久。总之是久到我这辈子都要尴尬不已了。</p><p>我只记得……我忽然间就停止了哭泣。我放开他，甚至为弄湿他的袍子道了歉，然后就站起身来，走向这把椅子。</p><p>从此我便坐在这里了。</p><p>直到清晨。</p><p>“格兰杰。”</p><p>为什么他在叫我？</p><p>为什么他的声音里含着关切？噢，我说对了，我是真的太过冷静了。不过这种状态比几小时前的歇斯底里要好得多吧。</p><p>“该死的，格兰杰！”</p><p>这声调都没让我畏缩。</p><p>我只是需要点时间而已，他干嘛老是暴躁地打扰我？</p><p>他的双手一下子来到我的肩上，轻轻晃着我。</p><p>“格兰杰。”</p><p>我丝毫没有反应，他停了下来。</p><p>然后又开始说话。</p><p>但我的思绪依然在游离。</p><p>发生了这么多的事。</p><p>斯内普教授。</p><p>那个恶心的守卫。</p><p>那个因我而死的无辜的女孩儿。</p><p>我的父母。</p><p>为什么？</p><p>是因为我是个可怕的人吗？为什么所有的这些都发生在我身上？</p><p>我成为哈利的朋友的那天可没预料到这个。</p><p>发生了这么多事。</p><p>已经十七天了。</p><p>“我没事，教授。”终于，我平静开口。</p><p>“你有事。”</p><p>他干嘛每件事都要反驳我？</p><p>“看着我。”他命令。</p><p>我无法移动目光。</p><p>“格兰杰，看着我。”</p><p>为什么？看着墙多好，冷静，又平和。</p><p>“这是不对的。”我最后这样说。</p><p>“什么不对？”</p><p>我目光涣散着，嘴唇却兀自开阖着吐出词句，“我们还没见过伏地魔。”</p><p>我故意说了他的名字。</p><p>他竟没计较这个。</p><p>“我们会在这里待到死的。”我低声说。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“变得不慢啊，是吧？”他问。</p><p>这话吸引了我的注意，我这才终于看着他。</p><p>他说了下去，“就在昨天你还积极乐观，坚定不移地认为我们都会活着出去的。怎么变了？”</p><p>他不是认真的。</p><p>怎么变了？</p><p>我简直不敢相信他会这样问我。</p><p>“我累了。”我最后说。</p><p>“我们都是。”</p><p>“我很抱歉，教授，但我觉得我比你挨得更多。”</p><p>我的声音是如此冷静。</p><p>“哦，是么，格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>“是的，我比你挨得多。”</p><p>“愿闻其详？”</p><p>我再次看着他，“我知道你在做什么。”</p><p>他只扬起一条眉毛以示兴趣。</p><p>“你以前用过这招，我的记性好得很。”我说，“你是在激怒我，让我发泄出来。”</p><p>“我没法让你放下什么事，是不是？”他的声调里有种讽刺的意味。</p><p>“有个女孩儿在我面前被杀了，因为我，”我强迫自己开口，“她看着我的样子，就在她……”</p><p>我没有说下去，记忆又浮上心头。</p><p>“我永远也忘不了她的样子，”我说，“然后他们就那样把她丢在地上……接着又把她拖出去，就好像她是什么……一文不值的……垃圾。”</p><p>“他们是食死徒。”</p><p>多言简意赅。就好像这能够解释和辩护所有的一切。</p><p>“还有那个守卫……”我的声音开始打抖，“我永远也忘不了他。就算我挺得过这一劫，我也会觉得自己……好脏……觉得自己被被玷污。但可笑的是……他还真没做什么严重的事。什么都没有。但我还是觉得脏。”</p><p>“你并不是污浊的，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>“我是的。”</p><p>“不是。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我不在乎他说的了。</p><p>我的手也再不是自己的手了。</p><p>我忘不了那种……感觉。</p><p>令人厌恶。</p><p>“而现在他们抓住了我的父母，”我低声道，“他们怎么做到的？”</p><p>“你需要坚强起来，格兰杰。”</p><p>不。</p><p>我不要。</p><p>“我们得谈谈。”他又试了一次。</p><p>不要。</p><p>我又盯着墙了，忽然之间就被一股全然的沉默笼罩。</p><p>我知道斯内普教授在说着什么，但我已经听不到了。</p><p>这样更好。</p><p>更安全。</p><p>更平静。</p><p> </p><p>到了去洗手间的时间了。</p><p>“姑娘？”那守卫叫我，但我都没有动弹。</p><p>我用不着去洗手间。</p><p>“过来。”他不耐烦地命令道。</p><p>“我不去。”我小声说，看都没去看他。</p><p>“你要去。”</p><p>我沉默着。</p><p>“格兰杰，”斯内普教授试着挨近我，“你该跟他走，别惹麻烦。”</p><p>“我不去。”我坚持。</p><p>忽然那守卫来到我身旁，狠狠抓着我的胳膊把我拖出了地牢。</p><p> </p><p>我被推回了地牢里。</p><p>但我不在乎。</p><p>我慢慢地走回到椅子处，坐下，一眼都不去看斯内普教授。虽然我能感觉到他正盯着我。</p><p>然后他跟守卫走了。</p><p>我意识到自己又独自一人在地牢里。</p><p>但这已经再不能让我担惊受怕。</p><p>我不在乎那守卫了。</p><p>最糟糕的事情已经发生，要是他们伤害了我的父母，我还在乎他们怎么对我做什么。</p><p>要是我父母有什么闪失，我的人生也会跟着终结。</p><p>房门再次打开的时候我甚至都没有畏缩。</p><p>不是守卫。</p><p>是斯内普教授。</p><p>他等到地牢里又只剩我们两个，才朝我走来。</p><p>他又要干嘛？</p><p>他正站在我面前。</p><p>忽然，他一巴掌扇了过来。</p><p>并不痛，但足以吸引我的注意了。</p><p>我简直不敢相信。</p><p>“你-你干嘛？”我抬头看他，质问道。</p><p>“帮你。”他冷笑。</p><p>“用打人的方式？”</p><p>我慢慢开始怒火上冲。</p><p>“别的都没用啊。你就该被打，格兰杰。”</p><p>“不，我才不该！”我拔高了调门，“我不是个能让你随便……打搅和胖揍的小孩子。我想要一个人呆着。”</p><p>“是嘛，可很不幸你没法一个人呆着，我们一起被关在这里。”</p><p>“那就别理我！”</p><p>他狠狠地盯着我，“不行。”</p><p>我的怒火慢慢变成了狂怒。</p><p>“你不知道我有什么样的感觉。”我对他说。</p><p>“可怜的小东西，”他嘲讽道，“我当然不知道了，因为他们对我可好多了，这是我的霍格沃茨小长假。”</p><p>我站了起来，盯着他，“我被迫在那些粗鄙不看的守卫面前宽衣解带，不得不听着他们每一句品头论足。我怎么不记得他们跟你也说过这些！”</p><p>“格兰杰——”</p><p>“接着我被守卫侵犯！三次！”我已经在尖叫了，“看看我的衬衫！被撕破成这样，我都不敢动，因为我怕一动就会走光。但那也不要紧了，因为你已经把我里里外外都看过了！”</p><p>“这些事的确很不幸，没错，但并不是最糟。”</p><p>“已经是最糟了！他们抓到了我的父母！”</p><p>“你怎么知道？”</p><p>“我就是知道！而-而且如果他们做了什么，一切就都完了。我再也受不了了！”</p><p>“你可以。”</p><p>“我不可以！”我冲他尖叫，“反正你永远也不会懂。”</p><p>他挪开了一点，“这话是什么意思？”</p><p>“你冷酷无情！你又曾懂得过什么？”</p><p>他的脸沉了下来。</p><p>我浑身发抖，但继续说了下去，“你懂得什么叫在乎一个人吗？懂得什么叫爱吗？”</p><p>“你最好闭嘴，格兰杰，现在。”</p><p>“不然你怎样？再打我一巴掌？”我已经失去了控制，“那是我的父母！你知道那意味着什么吗？你就没有父母吗？”</p><p>他忽然粗暴地抓住我的手臂，把我拉近，“别再那样跟我说话。”</p><p>他的声音十分低沉，但我察觉得出危险的气息。他以前从没这样对我说过话。</p><p>这声音似乎把我吓得醒过了神，我开始感觉到他的抓握真的好紧。</p><p>而且好痛啊。</p><p>我看进他的眼睛，他的目光是那样黑暗。是因为我他才变成那样的吗？</p><p>“你明白了没有？”他平静地问。</p><p>“明-明白了。”</p><p>终于他放开了我，走开去。</p><p>我的手臂好痛。</p><p>但……我很可能是自找的。</p><p>我怎么会跟他那样说话啊，我在想什么？</p><p>他是我的教授，而且帮了我好几次。</p><p>是我搞砸了一切。</p><p> </p><p>他甚至都不肯看我了。</p><p>可以理解。</p><p>他想要帮助我，而我却反咬他一口。</p><p>如此可怕的沉默。</p><p> </p><p>他来了。</p><p>那个守卫。</p><p>他闲庭信步地踱了进来，脸上挂着满意的假笑，而且还拿着什么东西。</p><p>是个信封。</p><p>我沉默地等待着。</p><p>“你们怎么样啊？”他看着我和斯内普教授问道，“我希望你们睡得可好。”</p><p>混蛋。</p><p>没人回答，他只耸了耸肩，“那就甭客套了。”</p><p>我喉咙发紧。</p><p>我忍不住要盯着那个信封。</p><p>“姑娘，”守卫说，“我有东西给你。是为了消除你的顾虑让你帮助我们的。”</p><p>那个信封。</p><p>“给你。”他说着，递给了我。</p><p>我要接过来吗？</p><p>我不想。</p><p>我看看斯内普教授，他跟我一样狐疑。</p><p>最后我还是朝那守卫走过去，快速拿过信封回来了。</p><p>我不想待在靠近他的任何地方。</p><p>“我又不咬人，小家伙儿，”他笑，“好啦，我几小时后回来，好好看看信封里有啥哦。”</p><p>说完，他就离开了。</p><p>我双手哆嗦得厉害。</p><p>信封里有个东西。</p><p>一个小东西。</p><p>“打开。”斯内普教授命令道。</p><p>我犹豫了一下。</p><p>但接着我就迫使自己行动起来，打开了它。</p><p>然后往里一看。</p><p>哦上帝啊。</p><p>信封从我指尖滑落，掉在地上，我转过身去，惊恐万状。</p><p>“哦上帝啊，上帝啊。”</p><p>我觉得我快要吐了。</p><p>斯内普教授小心地从地上捡起信封，看了看。</p><p>“你知道这是谁的吗？”他冷静地问。</p><p>我甚至说不出话来。我甚至无法呼吸。</p><p>我只是在地牢里来回不停地踱起步来。</p><p>“格兰杰，你知道这是谁的手指吗？”他再次问我。</p><p>手指。</p><p>人的手指。</p><p>那一定是我妈妈的。</p><p>“看上去像是女性的手指。”斯内普教授说。</p><p>我听不下去了。</p><p>“我-我妈妈的。”我吐出几个词来。</p><p>“你确定么？”</p><p>我甚至哭不出来。</p><p>“我-我没法……”</p><p>“格兰杰——”</p><p>“我们得做点什么，什么都行。他们不能伤害我父母。”我正不受控制地打着哆嗦。</p><p>“你需要冷静。”</p><p>但我再也听不下去了。</p><p>我冲到门边，开始用尽全力捶打牢门。</p><p>“没用的，格兰杰小姐。”他冷静地说。</p><p>“你们为什么要这么对我们？”我尖叫着，踹向牢门。</p><p>“你只会伤到你自己。”</p><p>我不在乎。</p><p>“用用你的脑子，格兰杰，”斯内普教授命令道，“你确定你认得那根手指吗？”</p><p>我停下来，转身看着他，“他们干吗要给我一根陌生人的手指？那就是我妈妈的。”</p><p>“你确定？”他坚持。</p><p>他干嘛要这样折磨我？</p><p>我发出一声哭叫，深吸一口气，“你想要我怎么样？”</p><p>“我想要你确定这是不是你母亲的手指。”</p><p>我摇头，“我-我不能——”</p><p>“过来，”他的语气不容置疑。</p><p>我慢慢走近他，迫使自己往信封里看。</p><p>我再次感到一阵恶心，“是她的。”</p><p>“你确信无疑？”</p><p>我逼着自己又看了看。</p><p>那血。</p><p>那令人作呕的苍白色的皮肤。</p><p>可是……</p><p>那指甲。</p><p>有什么不对劲。</p><p>我妈妈的指甲……形状不一样啊。她的指甲很长的。</p><p>我慢慢冷静了下来，“等等……”</p><p>又过了很久，我低声道，“我-我觉得不是她的。”</p><p>一丝笑容出现在我的脸上，“我觉得不是她的。”我重复道。</p><p>“怎么回事？”</p><p>“她的指甲……不一样。”</p><p>斯内普教授没有说话，只是打量着我。</p><p>“我知道这不是她的手指了，”我说，“可他们为什么撒谎？”</p><p>“你觉得呢？”他问我，阖上了那信封，把它放在椅子上。</p><p>我很是困惑。</p><p>“那是说他们没抓到我父母吗？”</p><p>我屏住了呼吸。</p><p>“那是一种可能。这也是我一直想要告诉你的，”他解释说，“你不能盲目相信他们所说的话。”</p><p>我叹出一口气，“我表现得……太不成熟了。”</p><p>“的确，很不成熟。”</p><p>我抬头看他，“对不起。”</p><p>他仅仅哼了一声，转身走开了。</p><p>我如释重负。</p><p>又能够呼吸了。</p><p>我的父母是安全的。</p><p> </p><p>“你真的相信他们没抓到我的父母吗？”我再一次问。</p><p>“你相信社里会在你消失不见后留得他们毫无保护？”</p><p>“我-我不知道……我太害怕了。”</p><p>“这正是你不该做的。”</p><p>“我没法好好思考。”我承认道。</p><p>“我注意到了。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p> </p><p>那守卫终于回来了。</p><p>我受不了他脸上沾沾自喜的表情。他以为他把我们俩都拿得死死的。</p><p>“好啦，你们看过我给你们的礼物了没？喜欢不？”他问。</p><p>我立刻抓住椅子上的信封，把它扔了过去。信封砸到了他的胸口，然后落在地上。</p><p>“就是这么喜欢！”我咆哮道。</p><p>他则严肃了起来，“这就是你对待你母亲的肢体的方式？”</p><p>“这不是我妈妈的。”</p><p>“是么？”</p><p>斯内普教授插了进来，“没必要玩游戏了。你的把戏已经败露，拿着信封走人吧。”</p><p>守卫把它捡了起来，看着我。“很好。这的确不是你母亲的，但我们也的确抓到了她。”</p><p>我顿时悬起了心。</p><p>“还有你父亲。我们只是不想伤害她。她真的很漂亮。”</p><p>畜生。</p><p>我狂怒不已。</p><p>“我们想要跟她稍微玩玩儿，这可让你父亲好不开心啊。他有点保护过度了呢，是不是？”</p><p>他在说谎。</p><p>我得一直这样重复给自己听。</p><p>守卫还在说，“当妈的到手了，女儿也会很快的。或许你父亲还可以围观呢。我没想好，游戏才刚刚开始嘛。”</p><p>说着，他离开了地牢。</p><p> </p><p>“他在说谎。”我不知这是个陈述还是疑问。</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>“但……你怎么能确定呢？”</p><p>我忍不住要问。</p><p>“他们是食死徒，说谎不眨眼。”斯内普教授回答，然后叹口气，“我们又要来一轮这个么？”</p><p>我沉默了一会儿。</p><p>然后我想起了一件事。“为什么他们还没有强暴我？他们一直在暗示这个，但什么都没做。天知道他们有很多次机会的，为什么没做？”</p><p>斯内普教授紧绷起来，我能觉察到他很不自在。</p><p>“我不知道。”他终于回答说。</p><p>“我不想那种事发生。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>地牢里是如此地黑暗。</p><p>我什么都看不见了。</p><p>夜已经深了，我也开始不知所云起来。</p><p>但我还是说了下去，“我不想那个人是他。”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“我的意思是……你知道的，第一次的那个人。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我继续道，“我知道你会觉得我孩子气而且……我也并不是生活在童话世界里，但是……我不想要这事那样发生。不想它在这里，不想是现在。”</p><p>他终于说话了，“格兰杰小姐，我十分怀疑这番对话是否恰当。”</p><p>我知道这不恰当。我也不知道要是能看见他，自己还能不能说出这番话来。但黑暗让一切都更容易了。</p><p>也更安全了。</p><p>而我也能想象到，如果他真的是个食死徒并且一直在策反我的话，我会有多么可笑。他听我说这些一定觉得滑稽透顶。</p><p>但此时我想不了那个。我的心已经因为怀疑而满是伤痛了。</p><p>现在我只想要安全感。</p><p>想要与人交谈。</p><p>“我不想那个人是他，”我又说，“不是为了我自己，而是……而是因为他。我不想让他赢过我，对我做到这个。”</p><p>斯内普教授沉默了一会儿，然后叹息，“那你想让我说什么？”</p><p>没有。</p><p>他说什么都不能让我更好过。</p><p>他做什么都不能让我更好过。</p><p>为什么我总希望他能挽救一切？</p><p>他也和我一样孤立无援啊。</p><p>“我宁可自杀，要是他想……”我没说完。</p><p>“别说傻话。”</p><p>“我认真的。”</p><p>“格兰杰——”</p><p>“我知道我没法伤害到他，但……但我可以伤害自己。”</p><p>“你不会那样做。”他回答，愈发掷地有声。</p><p>“我很害怕。”</p><p>“我知道”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我闭上了眼睛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 第十八天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我感觉很不好。</p><p>这是我醒来意识到的第一件事。</p><p>我的喉咙很痛，眼睛没来由地淌泪，并且全身无力。</p><p>我呻吟一声，坐了起来。</p><p>然后我看见了斯内普教授，他看上去像是在观察我，脸上是种奇怪的表情。</p><p>“你还好么？”他问。</p><p>这让我挺惊讶的，他很少主动发起谈话。</p><p>“还-还好。”我回答说，但他没有移开目光。</p><p>“怎么了？”我问。</p><p>“你看上去不好。”</p><p>“就是累了……还很饿。”我承认说，这才意识到昨天我们没有得到食物。</p><p>但昨天发生了太多的事，食物已经最无关紧要了。可现在我却无法忽视它，我的胃正抱怨着。</p><p>大声抱怨着。</p><p>今天不会好过了。</p><p> </p><p>我打了个喷嚏，全身一哆嗦。</p><p>可能是地牢里的灰尘太多了吧。</p><p>又打了个喷嚏。</p><p>我感觉很不好。</p><p>“你看上去很不好。”斯内普教授说着朝我走来。</p><p>“我没事，真的——”</p><p>但他没听，在我面前蹲下来，翻起袖口，把手腕搭在我额头上。</p><p>有种感觉一下子泛过全身。</p><p>是一种奇怪的刺痛感。</p><p>能再获得触碰的感觉真好。</p><p>好久没人这样温柔地触碰过我了。</p><p>而他的皮肤是那样温热，那样柔软。</p><p>我闭上眼，近乎沉溺于这份触感中。</p><p>“你发烧了。”他忽然说，把我拉出了思绪。</p><p>他把手从我额头上拿开，我几乎要不高兴地哼出声来，但及时阻止了自己。</p><p>我清清嗓子，努力想起了他刚说了什么。“你确定？”</p><p>“十分确定。”他回答，“你肯定会发烧的。没有阳光，没有像样的食物，过去的十七天里还一直顶着巨大的压力。”</p><p>“那你呢？”</p><p>“我已经习惯这种待遇了，格兰杰小姐，”他丢来这一句，“你该好好休息。试着多睡一会儿吧。希望我们今天能得到食物。”</p><p>我点点头，重又倒回到了床垫上。</p><p> </p><p>“格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>我呻吟一声醒来，听到了他的声音。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>这次我睁开眼，看见的是斯内普教授在我面前蹲着，手里举着一杯水。</p><p>“把它喝了。”他说。</p><p>“是什么时候……”我住了口，惊异于自己的声音是如此粗哑和虚弱。</p><p>我清清嗓子，再次说，“他们是什么时候带食物来的？”</p><p>“你睡着的时候。”</p><p>“我没听见。”</p><p>“没什么好听的。守卫只召来了食物就走了，一句话也没说。”</p><p>我点点头，慢慢接过他手中的杯子。我的手指刷过他的手，只一秒钟，但我注意到了。正常情况下我是不会留意到这种触碰的，但现在不一样了。所有的感觉都不一样了。</p><p>我急切地把杯子举到嘴边，享受着水流充满口唇、润过干涩喉咙的感觉。</p><p>“慢点。”斯内普教授说。我努力慢下来，一口一口地喝。</p><p>一两分钟后他把杯子拿走了。</p><p>“吃个苹果。”他说。</p><p>“他们给了我们一个苹果？”我惊讶地问。</p><p>“是两个。”</p><p>这真好。但我没胃口。</p><p>“等会儿吃吧。”我说着，又把脑袋按进床垫里，“我好累。”</p><p>他点点头，走回了地牢的另一头。</p><p> </p><p>我真气我自己。我怎么会这样？在最不该的时候犯恶心。</p><p>我什么也干不了了。甚至无法思考。</p><p>而且也绝对应付不了那些守卫。</p><p>希望这天他们不会来。</p><p> </p><p>洗手间时间到。</p><p>我几乎走不动了，可我真的很需要上厕所，于是强迫自己动起来。</p><p>斯内普教授担忧地瞥了我一眼，但我只摇了摇头。</p><p>我会没事的。</p><p> </p><p>每一次我独自一人待在地牢里的时候，心头总是充满了恐惧。</p><p>一直留神听着动静。</p><p>也似乎一直屏着呼吸，直到斯内普教授终于归来。</p><p> </p><p>“我不能就这么死了。”</p><p>“你不会死的，格兰杰，别说傻话。”</p><p>我逼着自己看着他，“要是真的死了呢？”</p><p>“不会的。”</p><p>“那我就再也看不见别的人了。我的父母……哈利，还有罗恩。”</p><p>他听了一哼，我几乎乐了。我们被锁在一间地牢里，不知道自己还能不能活到第二天，而他听到我提起哈利和罗恩依然表示不满。我已经对他不抱任何希望了。</p><p>接着我想起了一件事，“上次我跟罗纳德说的话真的很粗鲁。至少是我记得的最后一次跟他说话。他一整个夏天都没消息，我好生气。”</p><p>“哼。”他只这样回应我。</p><p>我知道他不爱听这个。他不喜欢哈利也不喜欢罗恩，而我跟他聊他们俩也只能让他恼火。</p><p>于是我决定保持沉默。</p><p>“你还发烧么？”几分钟的沉默后，他问我。</p><p>“我-我不知道，”然后我紧张地加了一句，“或许你可以试试看？”</p><p>太傻了！我在想什么啊？</p><p>他给了我一个奇怪的表情，但还是朝我走过来，把手搭在我额头上。</p><p>我居然十分享受这番触碰和亲密，怎么回事？我怎么能有这种想法？</p><p>他拿开了手，“还是发烧。”</p><p>“会退的。”</p><p>他什么都没说。</p><p> </p><p>“你认识那女孩儿吗？”我问。</p><p>他知道我在说哪个女孩儿。</p><p>之前我问过他这个问题，但他拒绝回答。</p><p>“是的，我认得她。”他终于说。</p><p>咦，我没料到他会承认的。</p><p>“在霍格沃茨？”</p><p>他点头。</p><p>“为什么你……”我找不出词来，但过了一会儿还是说了，“为什么你每次听我提起她都这副模样？”</p><p>“你不会想知道的。”</p><p>“我想。”</p><p>他的举动让我十分关注了。</p><p>“告诉我啊。”我坚持道。</p><p>他不说话。</p><p>“教授。”我又说。</p><p>他终于开了口，声音是那样低沉：“他们带给我的就是她。”</p><p>“这是什么意思？什么时候？”</p><p>“我离开这儿的那天。”</p><p>“他们把她带给你？”我重复道，“为什么？”</p><p>“那天发生了很多事，”他答道，“我不想谈。”</p><p>“可是——”</p><p>“不许问问题，格兰杰。别说了。”</p><p>我一下子闭上了嘴。</p><p>他的语气极其严厉，再没了争辩的余地。</p><p>我明白有些事情他不想跟我讨论，但我还是不明白他为什么总有事瞒着我。这不公平，他知道我的所有事，而我对他一无所知。</p><p> </p><p>今天我真不走运。</p><p>守卫显然不打算放过我们，一天都不。</p><p>他们一进来，我就把自己从床垫上拽了起来。</p><p>有那么一会儿我觉得天旋地转，但还好稳住了。</p><p>两个守卫。</p><p>那个头目和另一个人。我不认得他。</p><p>“今儿过得怎么样啊？”头目问。</p><p>怎么样？我都快要吐他一鞋了，就这样。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“今天不怎么健谈嘛，是不？”他叹了口气，“那好吧，我们就直接上重点了。”</p><p>我紧张起来，等着他再提起我父母。他又要做什么？</p><p>“该洗澡喽。”</p><p>这句话让我全身一哆嗦。</p><p>守卫看看我，“我还以为你们听了能高兴哪，这地儿都馊了。”</p><p>我甚至无法做出反应。</p><p>我是想要洗澡的，我好脏。</p><p>但同时我知道洗澡意味着什么，我不想再经历一次了。</p><p>那些守卫的品头论足。他们的嘲笑。</p><p>我不想现在经历那个。</p><p>斯内普教授给了我一个眼神，我知道他明白我在想什么，而他正用目光警告我。</p><p>我都能听见他的声音了。</p><p>听话。</p><p>别找麻烦。</p><p>而出于某种奇特的原因，我听从了他。同时我也没那么多力气了，跟守卫争吵太耗体力。</p><p>我们被带出了地牢。</p><p> </p><p>我只勉强能撑到回到地牢里，然后就直挺挺地倒在了床垫上。</p><p>斯内普教授依旧沉默着，直到守卫离开才朝我走过来。</p><p>我看着他，他正把外套脱下来。</p><p>“盖着。”他说着，把外套盖在我身上。</p><p>我浑身发抖。</p><p>水好冷，我的脑子都要冻住了。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>他走开了，坐在椅子上，仍看着我。</p><p>“你-你看见了吗？”我问。</p><p>他叹息，“是的，我看见了。”</p><p>“他看着我的样子……你听到他说的了。”</p><p>“我听到了。”</p><p>那守卫说的下作的话，我真的受不了了。他是没碰我，可我觉得就像被他碰了一样。</p><p>“你觉得他会来真的吗？”我问，虽然这是个愚蠢到家的问题。</p><p>斯内普教授怎么会知道？我总觉得他无所不知一样，这对他是有点不公平。</p><p>“你不会想谈这个的，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>“我想。”</p><p>其实我不想。但我必须要谈。我必须知道。</p><p>“你该睡一会儿，得尽快好起来。”他平静地说，完全无视了我的问题。</p><p>“别再保护我了！”我抬高了声调。</p><p>他定定地看着我，“保护你？你觉得我在保护你？”</p><p>我沉默着。</p><p>他又说，“我已经不能保护你了，而这简直要把我逼疯了。而就好像这还不够似的，你还期待我告诉你他们可能对你做的所有细节。那好，我很抱歉，但我不会说的。你也别再希望我会告诉你。”</p><p>我咬着舌尖，明白了他要说的是什么。</p><p>可怕至极的事情就在眼前，而他甚至都不愿告诉我那是什么。这才是我最怕的事实。</p><p>我别开了目光，谈话结束。</p><p> </p><p>我担心的那件事被守卫暗示了好几次。</p><p>他用的是什么词儿来着？</p><p>教我知道什么叫男人。类似的话吧。</p><p>我多想忘掉他说的一切。</p><p>但我忘不掉，我不停地想到那些。</p><p>然后我想起了什么。</p><p>我不能让这恶心的守卫赢了我。</p><p>我就是不能，</p><p>我知道我没法阻止他为所欲为，但我想要在某种层面上胜过他。我要让他知道，他没法得到他想要的。</p><p>脑子里开始形成黑暗而扭曲的念头。</p><p>我甚至被自己的念头吓住了。</p><p>如果换个情况我绝不会说这个，换成是健康的我绝不会说这个的。</p><p>但现在，我正发着高烧，而这让一切都不同了。我的脑子已经不清楚了。</p><p>忽然我就说起话来，“教授……我想问你一点事。”</p><p>“什么事，格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>“是个听上去……不好的事。”</p><p>他警觉起来，“怎么了？”他的语气变得关切多了。</p><p>“我在想……或许你可以帮到我。”</p><p>他叹气，“我都快怕了你要我帮什么了。”</p><p>我沉默。</p><p>“有话就说，格兰杰。”</p><p>终于，我深吸一口气，“我不想让那守卫得逞。我不能让他得到第一次。那太过分了。”</p><p>他绷住了，“你知道我没法阻止他。”</p><p>“我知道，但……我不是那个意思。”</p><p>我不敢看他了。</p><p>他沉默着。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你是指……我想到的那个么？我希望我是误解你了。”</p><p>“我-我不知道。你以为我在指什么？”</p><p>“别跟我绕弯子。”他斥声道。</p><p>我紧张起来，空气也凝固了。</p><p>“我只-只是在想……”</p><p>“你要越线了，格兰杰。”</p><p>他的语调阴沉，我知道他是想让我打住，改变话题。或者直接闭嘴。</p><p>但我做不到。</p><p>“您考虑看看，教授。”</p><p>他极不自在，“你一面称我为教授，一面叫我上了你。”那语气残忍而冰冷。</p><p>“总比那守卫要好。”</p><p>“是啊，对你来说要好，”他顿了顿，“那我呢？你觉得我能做出乱伦的事？想到跟一个学生发生关系我就心惊胆战。”</p><p>“我也从没想过要跟我的教授睡，”我的声调都在抖，“但……我不想那个人是他。拜托你。”</p><p>他狠狠地瞪着我，“你要求我太多了，格兰杰，太多太多了。”</p><p>“我-我知道，我也知道这样太……太唐突了点儿……但是，你考虑看看吧，拜托了。”</p><p>“我简直不敢相信我们在讨论这个话题，这太逾矩了。”</p><p>“我们在这种情况下都是迫不得已——”</p><p>“我是你的老师，”他有点生气地，“万一我们要是得救了？要怎么办？”</p><p>“不-不怎么办。”</p><p>“你没在想，格兰杰小姐。我建议你回去睡觉吧。以及拜托你，别再提这茬了，永远别。”</p><p>我点点头，觉得特别愧疚。我在想什么啊？如今他又会怎么想？</p><p>这主意真太蠢了。我绝不能再跟他提这样的要求。这太难为他了。</p><p>可是……</p><p>可是要我在守卫和斯内普教授中选一个的话，我会毫不犹豫的。</p><p>这就说明我是个坏女孩吗？是个令人恶心又变态的人？</p><p> </p><p>这一天慢慢地过去了，守卫显然决定不再来拜访，我很高兴。虽然我依然感觉恶心，但已经比昨天平静多了。我的父母没有被提起，我希望这意味着他们其实没有被抓。昨天守卫是在说谎的，必须是这样。</p><p>空气依旧凝重着，因为我提出的那个鲁莽的要求。</p><p>我得补救一下。</p><p>“那个……”我开口了，“您今年都打算教什么魔药啊？”</p><p>“我相信你早就知道了，可能你都已经把整本教材读了十几遍。”</p><p>我脸红了。他怎么知道？</p><p>他叹气，“我知道你想干嘛，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>“想起个话题？”</p><p>“不像。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>然后他又说，“你该去睡觉而不是来谈话。”</p><p>“我……睡不着。”</p><p>“为什么睡不着？”</p><p>我不知道该不该告诉他。</p><p>但我还是决定说了，“自从你几天前消失了……我就一直睡不好。睡不着。”</p><p>他明白了。我看得出他的表情。</p><p>“你太依赖我了，格兰杰小姐。太过依赖了。”</p><p>“我没法一个人面对。”我小声承认。</p><p>“你可以的。”</p><p>“不要。”</p><p>“你可以的。”他又说了一遍。</p><p>我想要换个话题，“我现在可以吃个苹果吗？”</p><p>他冲我杨杨眉毛，“你只是犯恶心，又没瘫痪。”</p><p>当然。</p><p>我动了动想要起来，但他却走了过来，把苹果递给我。</p><p>我小小地微笑了一下。“谢谢。”</p><p>他什么都没说。</p><p> </p><p>我想要妈妈。</p><p>我想要她在床前哄我入睡，为我端来一杯热茶。</p><p>我想喝她炖的鸡汤，吃她递来的发烧药，再拿本书来读。</p><p>可实际上我只有一张脏兮兮的床垫，盖着斯内普教授的外套，而他在照料我。至少是，尽力照料我。他不是会照顾人的那种，但他已经尽力了。我很感激。</p><p>我闭上眼睛，有他在不远处我更安心了一点。</p><p>会有多久？</p><p>我会在这地牢地待上多久？</p><p>这种日子什么时候才会结束？</p><p>而此时此刻，我已经意识到自己早就不在乎它会如何结束，我只想要它结束掉。</p><p>就让一切都终结。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 第十九天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“起来！”</p><p>这不是斯内普教授的声音。</p><p>我听到这声训斥立刻睁开了眼睛，看见地牢里站着两个守卫。我立马坐了起来。</p><p>这一切都太令人困惑了，我甚至无法思考。</p><p>天还这么早，他们来这儿干嘛？</p><p>我去看斯内普教授，他跟我一样紧张。虽然他看上去很冷静，但我看得出他也十分困惑。</p><p>“早啊，囚徒们，”带头的那守卫终于开了口，“我想你们睡得很好吧？”</p><p>“两位有何贵干？”斯内普教授问道，声音饱含恶毒。</p><p>“我正要说到呢，亲爱的教授。”</p><p>这不对。他们从不这么早来的。我能察觉到有不好的事要发生了。</p><p>“我们一直在想啊，”守卫说，“想我们是不是让你们待得太舒服了。”</p><p>我简直不能相信，他是说真的吗？</p><p>斯内普教授只扬起一条眉毛，我知道他的想法跟我一样。</p><p>“你们可是囚犯啊，可我们一直在给你们提供食物，饮水，睡眠，甚至让你们洗澡。”</p><p>“的确，我们都受宠若惊呢。”斯内普教授回道。守卫只笑了笑。</p><p>“是啊，我们就是不想让你们再受宠若惊了，所以才来剥削你们一下。”</p><p>我强迫自己问出来，“什么意思？”</p><p>我的嗓音竟是这样粗粝了。</p><p>守卫看看我，“格兰杰小姐，多么有幸能有您加入我们的谈话，”他接着说，“别那样严肃啊，两位。我们不会断了你们的食物或者饮用水的，我们另有打算。”</p><p>有什么还能比没有食物和水更糟的？</p><p>守卫笑着，终于宣布了答案：“从现在起，我亲爱的囚徒们，你们将被剥夺睡眠。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>什么？</p><p>“哎呀，我得说，我还期待你们有更惊恐的表情呐。”守卫承认道。</p><p>我看看斯内普教授，他看上去忧心忡忡。他板着脸，正思考着什么。要是他都忧虑的话，那么我也应该担心的。可不知出于何种缘由，剥夺睡眠的威胁听上去不如剥夺食物和水那样可怕。</p><p>守卫清清嗓子，看了一眼身后的另一名守卫。“给他们戴上。”</p><p>那人立刻遵从了。他先朝我走过来，我定在那里，害怕地盯着他，但他在我身前停下了，只是冷冷地看着我。</p><p>“伸手。”他命令道。</p><p>我听从了，颤抖着把双手伸给他。他抓住我的手，给我戴上了一只像是金属做的手镯。然后他放开我，走向斯内普教授，后者只厌恶地瞪着他。</p><p>“伸手。”</p><p>斯内普教授看着带头的守卫，“你明知道这种法子用不了多久。”</p><p>“我知道啊，”他回答说，“但我能折磨你们多久就享受多久呗。”</p><p>斯内普教授的目光沉了沉，但那手镯戴到他手腕上的时候他并没反抗。</p><p>“要是你们睡过去了，我们会知道的，而且那样的话你们就不会好过了。”他解释说。</p><p>“会怎么样？”我恐惧地瞪着那小小的手镯，问道。</p><p>他笑了，“等你自己发现惊喜吧，但要我是你的话我不会尝试的。”</p><p>听了这话，我不禁浑身一绷。</p><p>“好啦，过阵子见咯。”他加了一句，就和另一个守卫一起离开了地牢。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我们谁也没说话，都盯着手上的那个新部件。它太小了，看上去都没什么危害。但除却它的大小，我能感觉到它所散发出来的一种感觉。是一种能量，或说……一种魔法。</p><p>“你感觉到了吗……？”我小声问。</p><p>“是的，”他回答，“是黑魔法。”</p><p>我深吸一口气，然后咳了好几下直到双眼泪汪汪。</p><p>多好啊，正是我此刻所需。</p><p>“你还在犯恶心。”</p><p>这是个陈述句，而非疑问。</p><p>“我想是吧。”</p><p>但我不想这样，不能这样。尤其是现在我们还被剥夺了睡眠。</p><p>我看得出斯内普教授也很不舒服。他看着我，张了张嘴像要说什么，可一秒钟后，又闭上了。</p><p>我还是犯恶心。</p><p>我以为睡足了这阵恶心就会过去，但显然我错了。</p><p>今晚很是诡异。我一直醒着，但又可能我是一直在梦中。至少我是感觉自己一直在梦中的。我记得看见斯内普教授坐在椅子上，然后又躺到了床垫上，接着从地牢中消失。只剩我一个人了，但那全都是梦。是一个噩梦，是我太害怕斯内普教授再被带走才做的噩梦。</p><p>我叹口气，短短地瞥了一眼斯内普教授的眼睛。</p><p>气氛很是不适，我又想起了这份不适背后的原因了。</p><p>是昨晚的对话。</p><p>我怎能那样愚蠢？脑子里进了什么了？</p><p>想到我对他说过的每一句话，和他的反应，我忍不住脸红了起来。他那种反应是完全情有可原的，我简直是个傻瓜才会说那种话。他可是我的教授啊，看在上帝的份儿上。</p><p>我可算是把一切都毁了。</p><p>“你还发烧么？”他问。</p><p>“我-我不知道，只觉得……热。”我坦承。</p><p>“你看上去也好热。”他说完就变了脸色，“我不是指……我是说你看上去在发烧。”</p><p>我红了脸，点点头。“我知道你在说什么，教授。”</p><p>现在是真的很尴尬了，而这全都是我的错。</p><p>我赶紧想方设法转移话题。</p><p>“你说过这法子用不了多久是什么意思？”我指着自己的新手镯问他。</p><p>他放松了一点，“人体不可能在没有睡眠的情况下坚持太久。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>他点头。</p><p>我又想到了什么，“那你觉得他们知道这个吗？要是他们就想让我们这样……死掉呢？”</p><p>“我很怀疑。我相信这只是他们想要折磨我们的另一个方法而已。”</p><p>“那……一个人可以撑多久？几天？”</p><p>“大约是十一天。但也因人而异。”</p><p>我懂他的意思了。“我们撑不过那么久的。我们已经在这么糟的条件下撑了十九天，身体状况已经不是……不是最佳了。”</p><p>他只点点头，“别担心那个。守卫都知道的，他们不会让我们撑到死。”</p><p>出于某种原因我明白，或说感觉到他说的是对的。我们不会就这样死去的，这只是另一种折磨方法。但我还是害怕。</p><p>“这对你应该不成问题吧。”我小声问。</p><p>“这是什么意思？”</p><p>“没什么……只是，在我们被关在这儿的这些天里，其实我从没见你睡过。哦，只有一次。”</p><p>他朝我眯起眼睛，“与流行的观点正相反，格兰杰小姐，我睡觉。比你睡得少点，但我的确需要睡眠来维持正常运作。”</p><p>“我-我知道，我就是这个意思。我就是说你睡得不多。”</p><p>他叹气，转开了脸。</p><p>他干嘛生气？这次我又说了什么惹到他了？</p><p> </p><p>一小时的沉默后我终于再也忍不住了。</p><p>“我们得聊天。”我迫使自己开口。</p><p>他沉默。</p><p>他决定完全无视我了吗？</p><p>但过了很久后他叹了口气，说，“聊什么？”</p><p>“不知道。”</p><p>现在他看着我了，扬起一条眉毛。</p><p>我又试了一次，“聊什么其实没关系，但……要是我们不能睡觉，最好还是保持点精神。”</p><p>“我意识到了。”</p><p>他真的有吗？</p><p>我有点吃惊，没想到他会同意我的话。</p><p>“那……还有什么问题？”我小声问。</p><p>“我不是……太健谈。”</p><p>听了这话我差点笑出来。</p><p>“我-我注意到这点了，先生，”我说，“但我们还是得聊聊天。”</p><p>他讪讪地，“好吧。”</p><p>我点头，“好的，”然后顿了很久，“那……就开聊吧。”</p><p>他也点点头。</p><p>然后沉默就再次笼罩了地牢。</p><p> </p><p>我们没聊起来。</p><p>我知道他的问题出在什么地方。我是很能说的，但他不行。他是不想谈话的，甚至都不想看我。每次我张开嘴，他阴沉的注视都让我忘了自己要说什么。</p><p>好吧，那我们就不谈。</p><p>我试着把注意集中在自己身上。</p><p>我还是犯恶心。我能感觉到自己的喉咙发痒，身体发热，这会持续多久啊？我的头比平常要沉，沉得我只能像个玩偶一样躺在床垫上。</p><p>一会儿热得发烫，一会儿又冷得发抖。</p><p>正是我所需。</p><p> </p><p>食物。</p><p>守卫变出了面包，两个苹果和两杯水就离开了。没说一个字。</p><p>我看着那杯水，下意识舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。我想要起来去拿水，可是起不来。斯内普教授看出了我的意图，于是拿了杯水朝我走过来，递给我。我想要从他手中接过水杯，但我拿的时候，我的手指碰到了他的，他像被火燎了一样立马拿开了手。水杯掉在地上，摔成了好多片，水全洒了。</p><p>“不！”我哭喊出声，绝望地看着那些碎片被魔法变没了。</p><p>我们只剩一杯水了。</p><p>我去看斯内普教授，他看上去紧绷又不适。</p><p>“怎么回事？”我绝望地问。</p><p>“我道歉，我以为你已经拿住了。”</p><p>“不，不是这个。你……你连忙把手缩了回去。”</p><p>我仔细看着他的脸，观察着每一个反应。</p><p>他咬紧下颌，“我没有。”</p><p>“你有。”</p><p>“格兰杰小姐——”</p><p>“斯内普教授。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我深吸一口气，“怎么回事？你为什么那样？”</p><p>“我的举止并没改变，格兰杰。你只在想像而已。”</p><p>“哦，是吗？”我问，“你连一句话都不跟我多说，根本不肯看我的眼睛，你甚至都不敢碰我——”</p><p>他猛地朝我看过来，“我本就应该不敢碰你，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>我懂了。</p><p>我尴尬地清一清喉咙，“是因为昨晚的谈话？”</p><p>他立刻转开目光，“我们说好不再提的。”</p><p>“那就是了。”我小声说。</p><p>“格兰杰——”</p><p>“我很抱歉……再次提起这个话头，但你也不能就因为它就那个样子。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“是我的错。”他最后说。</p><p>“什么是你的错？”</p><p>“肯定是有些时候我的所做，”他并不看我，“我的所做……误导了你。”</p><p>“误导了我？”我吃惊地说，“教授……我没有……没有对你产生迷恋。”</p><p>他震惊地瞪大了眼睛，“格兰杰小姐！”</p><p>“这是你担心的事情吗？那你可以放心了。”</p><p>“我们越来越离题万里了。”</p><p>我深吸一口气，“你不明白为什么—……我并没有……”</p><p>我解释不清了。</p><p>最后我终于理清了头绪，“不是因为你。是因为我自己。是我想要找回点主动权。”</p><p>他很不舒服，但还在听。至少还在听。</p><p>我说下去，“我不想听任他们的摆布，我也知道把你扯进来我挺自私的。”</p><p>“你是挺自私的。”他赞同。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“你只是不明白。”我小声说，移开了目光。</p><p>“我也不想明白。”他的声音很低沉，“我是你的老师，我已经背了太多的良心债，不想再多加一桩。”</p><p>我理解地慢慢点了点头。</p><p>我们不该再谈这个了。</p><p>“你可以喝我的那杯水，我不渴。”他说完，转身走开了。</p><p>“但……”</p><p>“格兰杰。”他的语气不容辩驳。</p><p> </p><p>去完洗手间后我回到地牢里，跟斯内普教授交换了下目光，他就被带走了。我深呼吸，然后放松下来。终于又几分钟独处的时光了。</p><p>接着我听到了什么声音。</p><p>是在……下雨吗？</p><p>听起来像。</p><p>我抬头看那头顶上的小窗户，但什么都看不见。</p><p>雨声一直都对我有安抚镇静的作用。</p><p>我坐在床垫上，闭上眼，简简单单地聆听雨声。</p><p> </p><p>“那个女孩儿是谁？”我忽然问。</p><p>斯内普教授紧张起来，我觉得我看到他翻了个白眼。</p><p>“你就没法不揪住问题不放，是吧？”他盯住我。</p><p>“我只是想要知道。”</p><p>“你不会想要知道的。”</p><p>“要么你来告诉我，要么他们来说。我相信他们会的。”</p><p>他叹息，脸上几乎是绝望的表情。</p><p>“我以为你能自己发现。”他说。</p><p>“发现什么？你也没给我太多的线索去发现。”</p><p>“好吧，我长话短说，”他看着我，“你记得她长什么样么？”</p><p>回忆袭上心头，我立刻紧张起来。</p><p>她惊魂未定。</p><p>她肮脏不堪。</p><p>她的衣服被撕破。</p><p>她遍体鳞伤。</p><p>一阵沉默后，斯内普教授点头，“是我干的。”</p><p>“什-什么？”</p><p>“是我对她做的。好吧，绝大部分是我。”</p><p>“你……”我说不下去。</p><p>他为什么要说这个？</p><p>“你是……在夺魂咒作用下做的吗？”我小声问。</p><p>“不。”</p><p>不？多轻描淡写的一个字。</p><p>我太震惊了。我张着嘴，却不知说什么才好。我等待着，等他如何为自己解释找补。</p><p>他直直看进我的眼睛，“厌恶么？害怕么？”</p><p>我说不出话。</p><p>“她求着我帮帮她，不停地叫我教授，但我什么都没做。”他的声音又冷又硬。</p><p>“是什么都不能做吧。”我纠正他。</p><p>“无所谓。”</p><p>“哦，有所谓的。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我觉得自己不会想知道更多了，我不想知道那个女孩儿经历过什么。</p><p>“我不会被这吓到。”我打破了这可怕的沉默。</p><p>他惊讶地看着我。</p><p>“我是个大姑娘了，你可以把事情告诉我的，教授。我能接受得了。”</p><p>他并不相信，我能看得出来。但他什么都没说。</p><p>我知道他在等我问他为什么要那么做，等我问他要一个解释，但我没有。</p><p>我保持了沉默。</p><p> </p><p>这一天慢慢地过去了。</p><p>我可能是失去神智了，因为我的床垫忽然变得好舒适啊。我闭着眼睛，所有的思考都消失了。那雨声让我充满困意，但我决心要保持清醒。</p><p>我就只闭一会儿眼睛。</p><p>一分钟过去了。</p><p>两分钟。</p><p>我慢慢地迷失了。</p><p>接着我痛喊出声，一阵电流击穿了全身。</p><p>电流迅速消失了，但我依然震惊不已。</p><p>“怎么了？”斯内普教授问，朝我走来。</p><p>“我-我被……电击了。”我解释说，看着我手腕上的金属手镯。</p><p>“那现在我们就知道了睡着的惩罚是什么。”教授沉着脸说。</p><p>“我只是闭了会儿眼就……”我没说完，依然觉得身体里有股奇怪的电流。</p><p>“你不能只闭一会儿眼，格兰杰，你会睡着的。”</p><p>“但我……很困。”我小声承认道。</p><p>他点点头，走开了，坐到地牢中央的那把椅子上。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，你能告诉我什么是菟葵么？”他忽然用往日里那种教师腔调向我提问。</p><p>我眨眨眼睛，“那是……缓和剂的药材之一，有毒。”</p><p>他假笑一声，又冷冷地看着我问道，“哪种魔药需要用到河豚的身体部分？”</p><p>我连忙思考，在头脑中浏览着诸多课本，最后形成答案。</p><p>“河豚眼珠可用于肿胀药水，先生。”我自信地答道。</p><p>他点头，然后又问了我一个问题。</p><p>然后再一个。</p><p> </p><p>“那，等我们回到霍格沃茨的时候……”我慢慢地说，“我想我应该为每个问题都答对了而得到几个奖励分数吧？”</p><p>他卷曲嘴唇形成一个小小的假笑，“到时候再说吧，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>我微微一笑。</p><p>等我们回到霍格沃茨的时候？是如果我们能回到霍格沃茨的话吧。</p><p>阴暗的念头再次袭上心头，我无法阻挡。</p><p>“十九天了，”我悄声说，“我从没想过我们会在这里待这样久。他们都在哪儿？社里的人？他们为什么还没找到我们？”</p><p>“或许他们已经停止搜救了。”</p><p>我震惊地看着他，“不……别这样说。”</p><p>“很可能是真的。”</p><p>“不是的。”我摇头。</p><p>“我们得面对现实了，格兰杰。已经十九天这么久，他们非常可能已经放弃了。”</p><p>我不能听这种话。</p><p>但内心深处，我知道他可能是对的。</p><p>“我不能相信，”我小声说，“因为要是我信了，一切就都失去了意义。”</p><p>“我们可以换个话题。”</p><p>但我们没有换。</p><p>很久很久，我们谁都没有再说话。</p><p> </p><p>今天那些守卫打算对我们做什么呢？</p><p>他们还没来过。</p><p>这就完了？</p><p>他们就剥夺了我们的睡眠然后把我们扔在这儿了？</p><p> </p><p>夜晚降临了，越来越难保持清醒不睡着了。</p><p>我将能保持眼睛睁着。斯内普教授看上去也很不安宁，一直在地牢里来回踱步。</p><p>但我走不了。我只站起来都要头晕目眩。</p><p>我得找点什么事来想。</p><p>“你就是混血王子，是不是，教授？”</p><p>他停下脚步，看着我，“是。”</p><p>“你父母哪一方是麻瓜呢？”</p><p>他的目光沉了沉，“怎么忽然对我的家谱感起兴趣了，格兰杰？”</p><p>“我只是……聊聊。”</p><p>他从鼻子里长长喷了股气，“换个话题。”</p><p>这让我很是恼火，“这不公平。你知道我的很多事了，我都把从不告诉别人的事情告诉了你，为什么这次就不能换你说？”</p><p>“因为我不说。”他回敬我。</p><p>我生气地咬着腮帮，继续道，“那你是在麻瓜世界长大的？”</p><p>他翻白眼，“是。”</p><p>“真的？”我脸上是引起兴趣的表情，“那你对麻瓜世界的事都很熟悉了？”</p><p>“或多或少。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我终于又鼓起勇气，“为什么你不喜欢谈及家庭？”</p><p>他冷冷地瞥我一眼，“或许因为我的家庭并不像你的那样完满，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>他的声音是这样苦涩。</p><p>“我的家庭并不完满。”</p><p>“哦，请原谅，但谁吃最后一块曲奇这种小打小闹没得可比，跟——”他刹住了话头，深深吸了口气。</p><p>我无语。他脸上是那样的愤怒，那样的……痛苦和怨恨。</p><p>或许我最好还是闭紧嘴巴。</p><p> </p><p>夜已经深了。</p><p>地牢里很暗。</p><p>我坐在床垫上，前后摇晃着，努力让自己不要睡过去。</p><p>“这真是折磨。”我低语。</p><p>“的确。”地牢另一端传来他的回应。</p><p>“我读过睡眠剥夺的书。”</p><p>“你当然读过。”</p><p>“这会引起精神混沌，记忆减退，沮丧，出现幻觉和头痛。”</p><p>他只点个头，“而知晓这些对我们将有何帮助，格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>“我-这不是……我只是想……”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我想要你给我一个保证。”</p><p>这话引起了我的注意，我几乎要害怕听见他要我保证什么了。</p><p>“好-好吧。”我挤出话来。</p><p>“如果我们能从这儿出去，”他说，“我想要你找到那个……那个聚会上的混蛋，然后让他付出代价。”</p><p>我没想到他会提起这个。</p><p>“可是……为什么？”我真不敢相信，过了这么多天他竟提起这个。</p><p>“因为他应该被惩罚。”这是他唯一的解释。</p><p>我沉默了一阵，然后点头，“我会试试看。”</p><p>“很好。”</p><p>再次沉默。</p><p>我不知道要说什么了，我也无法再说更多的话。我太累，太困倦了。</p><p>过了很久后我使劲掐了自己一下来保持清醒。这只能管用个几分钟，然后我的眼睛就又要闭上了。</p><p>我们要怎么熬过这个长夜？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 第二十天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我不知道自己是该放声大笑还是嚎啕痛哭。</p><p>或许都要。</p><p>天还早。</p><p>我还活着，但只剩了一口气。</p><p>身体每个地方都在痛，眼睛辣辣的。</p><p>昨夜我被电击了三次。我只闭了一下眼睛，然后就立刻被贯穿全身的白热惊醒了。</p><p>斯内普教授只被电了一次。</p><p>我当时正在脑子里唱着歌儿，忽听见他那头传来一声抽气。而这显然已经把他彻底弄清醒了，因为电击再也没发生过。</p><p>“我受不了了。”我说着眨了几下眼睛。</p><p>“你没得选，格兰杰小姐。”他不紧不慢地说。</p><p>我看得见他，他正坐在床垫上，整个人都盖在自己的黑色袍子里。他看上去有点……挫败。</p><p>这天晚上我们没聊多少。我们没那么多可聊的。</p><p>“你怎么样，还发烧么？”他低声问。</p><p>“好多了，但我感觉比以前更糟。我宁可感觉恶心也比……比这个强。只要能让我睡一小时让我杀人都行。”</p><p>“这不会持续太久的。”</p><p>这话应该能让我好过些的，但并没有。我们没法知道他们究竟想这样折磨我们多久，我只知道再不让我睡觉我一天都挨不下去了。</p><p>“我不明白。”我悄声说。</p><p>“你不明白什么？”</p><p>“这到底怎么发生的？我还好好地待在霍格沃茨啊，”我顿了顿，“为什么我那天晚上要去你的教室里？”</p><p>他沉默。</p><p>“为什么我会打断你们的……集会？”</p><p>我的声音那样低，就好像自言自语。</p><p>这简直让人难以置信，想想看要是我再迟五分钟去关禁闭一切就都不会发生了。要是有人在我去地窖的途中拦下我就不会发生了。</p><p>要是。</p><p>“是我给你下了禁闭，”斯内普教授终于说话了，“是我的责任。”</p><p>“不。”我微微摇了摇头。</p><p>“别那么高尚了，格兰杰小姐，你在这里就是我的错。”</p><p>“我被关禁闭是我自己的错。我不该帮助纳威的，是我违反了规定。”</p><p>他直直地看着我，就好像他要说什么。</p><p>我等着他开口，过了长长的一分钟后他终于叹息，“我不是因为这个给你关禁闭的。”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“帮助隆巴顿不是唯一的原因。”他低声说。</p><p>我有点糊涂了，但还是点点头，“好吧，那其他的原因呢？”</p><p>他不想说，我看得出来。几秒钟过去了，我越来越好奇。</p><p>终于他开了口，“是因为你是个格兰芬多。”</p><p>什么？</p><p>他继续说道，“因为你从一年级开始就让我恼火不已，因为你是一个自高自大的万事通，因为——”他停了一下，长叹一口气，“因为我想要惩罚你。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>我根本不知道该怎么说了，这不是我所期待能从他嘴里听到的答案。</p><p>这真伤人。</p><p>“所以，”我慢慢开口了，“哈利和罗恩说的是对的，他们说你总针对我们，还说你是……故意找我们麻烦的。”</p><p>他没回答。</p><p>我轻笑一声，“我还老为你辩护呢。”</p><p>“格兰杰。”</p><p>我盯着自己的手，继续说，“我总坚持说你只是一个要求严格的教师，你是希望我们多学一点。”</p><p>“这话没错。”</p><p>我看着他。</p><p>他说了下去，“但我并不完美无缺。没人是完美无缺的。”</p><p>但……他是个老师啊，老师不应该那么做的。</p><p>这不对，不公平。</p><p>“每个老师都有自己偏爱的学生，不承认这一点的人都是说瞎话。”他说。</p><p>他这话没错，但我太出乎意料了，没有去附和他。</p><p>我需要点时间来消化信息，来决定如何继续。</p><p>“如果你决定要来恨我，我完全理解，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>一分钟过去了。</p><p>两分钟。</p><p>我终于开口，“我不恨你，教授。不管之前发生了什么，你确实在这段时间里拼尽全力地保护了我。”</p><p>我需要记得这个。</p><p>他没有回答，而且我注意到他不敢看我了。</p><p>地牢里的气氛又一次紧张起来。</p><p> </p><p>我闭上眼睛，把头靠在膝盖上。</p><p>就一秒钟。</p><p>电击又贯穿了全身，我抽了口气，将能憋回一声哭叫。</p><p>斯内普教授看着我，“格兰杰，你得控制住你自己。”</p><p>“我没法……而且每次都好像更疼了。”我承认道，抱起手臂环住自己。</p><p>“正因如此你才需要抵抗入睡。我很怀疑电击对人体有何好处。”</p><p>“你什么意思？”</p><p>他很严肃，我不禁有些担心起来。</p><p>“你不知道这对你能有什么影响吧，格兰杰。”</p><p>他还是不肯把一切都告诉我。</p><p>“什么？它能让我心跳停止还是怎么样吗？”我这样问本不是认真的，但他脸上的表情说明了一切。</p><p>“哦上帝啊。”我只能说出这样一句了。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>忽然斯内普教授站了起来，“你不该总坐着。”</p><p>“可我站不起来。”我承认说。</p><p>“你可以，”他说着朝我走来，伸给我一只手。</p><p>我虚弱地看着他，发现他并没给我其他选择。终于我叹一口气，握住了他的手，让他把我拉了起来。</p><p>他的手又暖和又……贴心。而且出人意料地温和，柔软。</p><p>我本以为他的手会好粗糙的，常年切割魔药材料，熬制不同的药剂什么的。他可是个魔药大师，靠一双手过活的。</p><p>可话说回来，为什么他的手是如此地——？</p><p>等等。</p><p>我为什么会在想他的手？</p><p>我脸红了，尴尬地放开了他的手。他似乎没注意我的不适，或者是装作没看到吧。</p><p>“你要多走动，促进血液流通。”他指示我。</p><p>“好-好吧。”我点点头，开始慢慢地走了几步。</p><p>“这种情况下坐着是最糟的。”他说。</p><p>我走到了对面的墙边，又转身走回他身旁。</p><p>“我知道。”我小声说。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>几分钟过去了，我感到走动真的有所帮助。我依然感到疲惫又困倦，但至少不再精神恍惚了。</p><p>“我的父亲不是个很好的人。”</p><p>我停住了，转身看着斯内普教授。他是真的那样说了，还是我出现了幻觉？</p><p>我沉默着，不知要怎样回答。</p><p>“他是个酒鬼。”</p><p>我眨了几下眼睛，“为-为什么你现在要告诉我这个？”</p><p>“因为，格兰杰小姐，我觉得我欠你的，”他低声说，又补充道，“再说，是你想要聊天。”</p><p>“我知道，但……但你也用不着说这些的……要是你不想要的话。”</p><p>他没理我，“我那时候家里很少有安静的。从来都充满了噪音，尖叫或者哭喊，所以我才会变得这么喜欢安宁和平静。”</p><p>听他说这种事情真的好奇怪。我从没想过会听到关于斯内普教授的任何私人生活。可现在我就站在这里听着这些，简直违和。</p><p>他不说话了，陷入了沉思，或者回忆之中。</p><p>要是他因为我的缘故才被迫重温那些不愉快的经历，我会十分愧疚的。</p><p>“教授，”我说，“我不知道，我-要是我知道是这样就不会问了。我不该问的。”</p><p>他清清嗓子，换了话题，“你现在好些了么？走一走有没有帮助？”</p><p>“是-是的，有帮助。谢谢。”</p><p>他点个头。</p><p>我还不想就这样又坐下去，于是倚着墙壁想心事。</p><p>斯内普教授的身世很符合情理。他的童年很不幸，所以成年后才会这样。</p><p>尖酸，易怒，愤世嫉俗。</p><p>却又崇高。</p><p>“格兰杰，别在脑子里分析我。”他忽然吼我，把我拉回到现实。</p><p>我尴尬地脸红了，“你用了摄神取念？”</p><p>“没。”</p><p>“那你怎么——”</p><p>“我还不知道你。”他说。</p><p>我点了点头，转过脸去，迫使自己想想别的事。他看得穿我的心思，我可不想再进一步惹恼他了。</p><p> </p><p>门开了。</p><p>我吓得浑身绷了起来，朝斯内普教授靠过去。</p><p>一个守卫进来了，是那头目。</p><p>然后又一个。</p><p>再一个。</p><p>我再也忍不住恐惧，一下子三个守卫都站到了我们面前。</p><p>而且他们肯定计划着什么，不然怎么会三个人一起来了？</p><p>头目说话了，“你们睡得怎样啊？”</p><p>没人回答他，于是他笑了起来。</p><p>混蛋。</p><p>他挥了挥魔杖，一把椅子出现了。他随意地坐了下来，看着我，“你没必要看上去这么害怕啊，姑娘，今晚我们不打算对付你的。”</p><p>我立刻去看斯内普教授，他一开始看上去有点吃惊，但接着就绷起了脸，不再表现出任何的示弱。</p><p>“你们俩成了没啊？”守卫的这个问题问得出乎意料。</p><p>我什么都没说，斯内普教授也是。</p><p>“我估计你俩是成啦，”他说下去，“你们已经关这儿多久来着？”</p><p>你明知道我们被关在这里多久了，你这怪物。</p><p>“二十天？大概差不多吧？”他问，然后又说了下去，“我已经情不自禁地脑补起了你俩发展成什么关系啦。”</p><p>“严格意义上的师生关系，”斯内普教授冷冷地答道，“别因为你自己龌龊，就把别人都想成那样。”</p><p>头目轻声笑了，“很好，我们走着瞧。”</p><p>我不安起来，真希望这话只是空口威胁。</p><p>“你耍了我们，西弗勒斯，”他说着，我这才意识到他是在叫斯内普教授的名字，而这某种程度上变得更加私人化了。</p><p>“你们也不难耍。”教授回答道。</p><p>那头目看了旁边的守卫一眼，点了点头。</p><p>我站在那里，眼睁睁地看着那守卫朝斯内普教授走过去，直接照他的肚子上打了一拳。他弯下腰去，痛苦呻吟。我朝他走过去，但他举起一只手阻止了我，“别掺进来，格兰杰小姐。”他命令道，我停住了。</p><p>“你是该听他的，姑娘。”那头目看都没看我，这样说道。</p><p>我深吸一口气，试图让自己冷静下来，听从指示。</p><p>斯内普教授慢慢缓了过来，站直了，“这次来的目的是什么？是想要什么还是只想折磨我？”</p><p>他听上去有些气短。</p><p>“两个都沾点儿吧。”</p><p>我是该庆幸自己没被顾上的，但看着斯内普教授被折磨，我是一样地痛苦。</p><p>接着他们开始了。</p><p>我就站在一旁，看着。</p><p>守卫又打了他一拳。</p><p>再一拳。</p><p>但每一次，斯内普教授都会再次直起身来。然而我看得到，每一次击打后，他恢复起来需要的时间在慢慢变长。</p><p>别打了。</p><p>“别打了。”我说出了声。</p><p>但他们没有理我。</p><p>守卫们在嘲笑。</p><p>他们一拳打在他的肋骨上，斯内普教授无声地呼痛。</p><p>“别打了！”我提高了声调，这一次他们都看向了我。</p><p>“你们想要什么？”我的声音竟这样有力。</p><p>“哎呀，我们想要跟你的教授在这儿玩玩儿嘛，不过看起来你也想玩啊。”头目说着，惊讶地打量我。</p><p>“怎么说呢？我不喜欢被忽视啊。”这些话冲口而出，我拦都来不及。</p><p>我知道这样很蠢也很危险，但我不能袖手旁观。或许是由于睡眠和食物的短缺吧，我没怎么意识到眼下的情形有多严峻。我只恍惚意识得到自己在做什么，时而还觉得自己如在梦中。</p><p>而我唯一能确定的是，看着斯内普教授被她们折磨让我感到确实的不适。</p><p>“这姑娘想玩儿呢。”头目假笑着站起来，慢慢地走向了我。</p><p>我迫使自己站在原地。</p><p>他的手一下来到我的脖子，我惊恐地僵住了。但他没有扼住我，而是把手往下滑过去，滑过胸口中央，直到小腹，分开了我的衬衫。</p><p>我知道他想要我有所反应，但这正是我完全无法做到的。</p><p>所以我只站着不动，假装什么都没有发生。</p><p>他笑着，“你确定你想要玩儿？”</p><p>我还没开口，斯内普教授插了进来，“她已经在耍你玩了，你这傻瓜。她就是想要你顾不上我。”</p><p>他这是做什么？我在帮他啊。</p><p>我遇上了他的目光，他眼中闪着怒气。他又生我的气了，又一次。</p><p>“我知道她在做什么，”那守卫在我耳边低语，我不由全身一阵颤抖。</p><p>他说下去，“可她想玩儿，我不能拒绝一位女士啊。”</p><p>我闭上眼睛，一阵晕眩，忽然间我感到他的手攀上了我的胸口，从我的文胸间探去。</p><p>别理它，赫敏。</p><p>别理它就好了。</p><p>他忽然把手抽走了，“又或者，”他说，“你喜欢我摸你，求之不得呢。”</p><p>我猛地睁开眼睛，“我求之不得？你那肮脏的爪子，恶心的味道和呼吸令我厌恶！”</p><p>守卫的脸色变了，我激怒了他。</p><p>我说下去，“让你碰我，我宁可掉了这层皮！”</p><p>“是么？”他慢条斯理道，“那你想让谁的手来碰你？嗯？”</p><p>“谁的都比你强！”我提高了声调，这些天来所有的愤怒和挫败都一齐涌上来。</p><p>守卫狠狠地盯着我，最终退开了。但我知道这没完，他不会这样轻易让我赢了的。</p><p>“那斯内普教授怎么样呢？”他问，一丝邪笑出现在他的脸上。</p><p>他见我没回答，又问，“还是你的教授比我更糟呀？”</p><p>我没法回答。</p><p>我慢慢看向斯内普教授，他十分惊恐。</p><p>见他这样，我也惊恐起来。是我把我们两人带至这番境地，而我不知如何才能化险为夷。</p><p>我现在该怎么做？</p><p>“她当然更想要我了。”斯内普教授忽然说。</p><p>听他这话我无法掩藏自己震惊的表情。</p><p>“是么？”守卫问。</p><p>教授点头，“而这说明什么呢？我这么脏，这么丑，是地窖里的大蝙蝠，她依然更想要我而不是你。”</p><p>他这是在玩什么把戏？</p><p>守卫的脸上显出怒色，他说，“你倒试试看。”</p><p>没等我明白过来，有人就抓住了我，将他的嘴唇印在了我的嘴上。</p><p>斯内普教授正在亲吻我。</p><p>就像是在做梦一样。</p><p>他的双唇粗暴地碾压，这个亲吻是如此强硬，仿佛要让我窒息。</p><p>我需要呼吸。</p><p>他的双手来到我腰间，触碰到我的肌肤，我不禁呻吟出声。</p><p>发生什么了？</p><p>终于他放开了我，我踉呛着从他身前推开，一下子失去平衡，跌在地上。</p><p>守卫们全都笑了。</p><p>我粗重地喘息着，依旧有些摸不清状况。</p><p>“看见了？”斯内普教授说，“我比你强多了。”</p><p>他在做什么？为什么他要这么说？</p><p>出其不意地，斯内普教授被扔到了地牢另一头，狠狠地撞在墙上，跌落下来，昏了过去。</p><p>我立刻朝他奔过去，轻轻晃着他，“斯内普教授！”</p><p>但他全无反应。</p><p>守卫再次开口了，“好好照顾好你男人吧，这事儿没完。”</p><p>说完他召出了一片面包和两杯水，然后和其他两人一起离开了地牢。</p><p>我全然无法顾及什么守卫什么食物了。</p><p>“教授？”</p><p>他没有动。</p><p>但他还有呼吸。而且看上去并没伤得太严重，头上也没有流血。</p><p>我看着他的脸。</p><p>他看上去很平静。</p><p>我不该叫醒他的，这样起码他能休息一下。</p><p>我无言地在他身边坐下。</p><p>我有点搞不清楚刚发生的事了。</p><p>我依然能感到他压在我双唇上的感觉，赶紧用手使劲擦了擦嘴。</p><p>这太不对劲了。</p><p>连想它一想都太不对劲。</p><p>于是我迫使自己装作什么都没有发生。</p><p> </p><p>地牢里早已暗了下来。</p><p>他依旧毫无知觉。</p><p>而这意味着我独自一人。</p><p>我一直在地牢里来回走着，时不时抽自己一巴掌保持清醒。</p><p>可我已经精疲力尽了。</p><p>连走路也能睡着了。</p><p>这时我忽然想起一个主意。</p><p>我看看斯内普教授，他还在睡着。</p><p>然后我清了清嗓子，开始给自己哼哼歌儿。</p><p>渐渐地我唱入了境，开始把歌词一起唱了出来，“哦，她就是你想要的女孩~那种带出去吃饭都有面子的女孩~”</p><p>我停了一会儿，又鼓起勇气唱了下去，“哦她知道自己是什么样的女孩~她特立独行，举止优雅，是人生赢家~”</p><p>我慢慢大声起来，“她是个淑女哟，哦~哦~哦~，她是个淑女啊~这就是我说的小淑女，她就是我的小淑女~”</p><p>忽然我听见一声呻吟，赶紧闭上嘴巴。</p><p>斯内普教授醒了。</p><p>我在他身边蹲下来，“先生？”</p><p>“格兰杰？”他睁开眼睛，看着我，挺吃惊。</p><p>他慢慢坐起来，靠着墙壁，“发生什么了？”他问。</p><p>“你不记得了？”</p><p>他沉默了很久，然后露出顿悟的表情。</p><p>“你还好吧？”我问他。</p><p>“我很好，而且……有所休整。”</p><p>“是啊，你睡了很久了。”</p><p>他扬起一条眉毛，“睡了？怎么可能？”</p><p>我看了看他手腕上的金属环，“或许你被摔晕过去的时候没触发它吧。”</p><p>“显然。”</p><p>他深吸一口气，然后看着我。</p><p>我挪开了点，“你知道我要问的。”</p><p>“问什么？”</p><p>“你为什么那么做？”我红了脸，“你为什么……那样吻我？”</p><p>他露出生气的表情来，“因为我要再救你一次。”</p><p>“但我是在救你——”</p><p>“我不需要你救我，”他打断了我，“我要你别再逞英雄。”</p><p>“我没有在逞英雄，我想要帮你。”</p><p>“而你帮完后果就是这样。”他翻眼珠。</p><p>我懂了。“这是你的计划，是不是？激怒他们，让他们伤害你？”</p><p>他点头，“我本就希望能失去意识。”</p><p>“那他们又叫醒你了怎么办？”</p><p>他叹气，“我宁可冒这个险。”</p><p>“那——”</p><p>他再一次打断了我，“我不想再谈及那个，格兰杰。试着用一次脑子，别再什么事都要掺一脚了。”</p><p>他的话让我很受伤。</p><p>他为什么总是要打击我？每一次我试图要帮助他，他都不感谢我，反而对我发怒。对他来说，就那么难理解我不能对他的受刑坐视不理吗？</p><p>我从他身旁走开了，拿着我那一片面包走回到我的床垫。</p><p>没人说一句话。</p><p>我知道，又一个难捱的夜晚等在我面前。</p><p>或许会有好几次电击。</p><p>但无所谓啊。</p><p>我罪有应得，不是么？</p><p>我总试着要把事情做对，却总是把它搞砸，然后换来一通吼。</p><p>我沉默地啃着面包，努力睁着眼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 第二十一天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我站都站不住了。头晕目眩，连带着整个地牢都绕着我旋转起来。这实在忍不下去了。我发现自己已经形不成完整的句子，脑子里所有的东西都乱成一团。我无法集中精力，脑子里充斥着无数的画面、记忆和念头，四处乱飞。</p><p>“嗷！”我尖叫一声，手镯又电了我一下。</p><p>泪水开始充满眼眶，电击真的是越来越痛了。</p><p>还是这只是我的想象？</p><p>“格兰杰。”</p><p>我将目光朝斯内普教授那头对过去，却无法看清他。</p><p>我的头好重，只想倒在床垫上去。但我知道那只会让一切变得更加艰难。坐着还好一点儿。只一点儿。</p><p>“什-什么？”我没好气地。</p><p>我知道自己不该这样跟老师说话，但我不在乎。</p><p>我只勉强看得到他。</p><p>他正朝我走过来，在我身前蹲下。“格兰杰小姐，我们来这儿多长时间了？”</p><p>他干嘛问我这个？</p><p>我开始想。</p><p>十九？不对，二十吧。大概二十天，对吧？</p><p>哦老天呀，我居然都不记得我们来这儿多久了。</p><p>“那有什么要紧？”我问，眨了好几下眼睛。</p><p>他叹气，“好吧，那回答我下一个问题。”</p><p>“什么问题？”</p><p>“128减31是多少？”</p><p>数学，真是极好的。</p><p>他要干嘛啊？</p><p>128</p><p>减去</p><p>31</p><p>这很容易呀。</p><p>但等我开始算的时候，我的脑子里却只跳出杂乱的数字来。</p><p>我竟都不能……专心算术了。我竟都不能……</p><p>“别问了！”我提高了声调，“别问我这种蠢问题了！”</p><p>“格兰杰，”他的声音冷冷的，“我只是在试着……”</p><p>“我不在乎你想干嘛。”</p><p>我把脸埋在手掌里，迫使自己冷静下来。</p><p>“格兰杰。”</p><p>慢慢地，我抬起头看他，接着震惊地愣住了。</p><p>就在我看着他的时候，他的脸开始变化。</p><p>变形了。</p><p>他是在……笑吗？</p><p>看上去像是他卷曲起嘴唇，在嘲笑我。</p><p>纯粹的恐惧从心头升起。</p><p>“你还好么？”他问道，可是依然在嘲笑我。</p><p>“有什么好笑的？”我问他，眼睛无法从他脸上挪开。</p><p>他吓到我了。</p><p>他的眼里全是邪恶。</p><p>“好笑？”他问道。</p><p>我甚至话都说不出来了。</p><p>他的脸忽然又开始变了。他不再是斯内普教授了，而是那守卫，那个头目。他正站在我面前，用一副令人恶心的表情注视着我。</p><p>我没法呼吸了。</p><p>“走开！”我尖叫道，站起来跑到地牢另一头。</p><p>这不可能发生。</p><p>他转头来看我，又变成斯内普教授了。</p><p>发生什么事了？</p><p>“你-你在做什么？”我声音颤抖地问。</p><p>“我什么都没做，格兰杰小姐。”他慢慢地说着朝我走来。</p><p>“站那别动！”</p><p>他停下了。</p><p>“别-别靠近。”我补充道，顺着墙壁滑了下来。</p><p>我再也受不了了。</p><p>“我相信你是在经历恐慌的袭击，对么？”他冷静地问我。</p><p>我过了很久才点头，眨着眼睛眨去泪水。</p><p>他继续道，“出现了幻觉么？”</p><p>“可-可能吧……我-我不知道。”</p><p>他开始在地牢里来回踱步，“两天没有睡眠的确太难熬了，尤其还在这种情况下……”</p><p>他还在说话，我听得见，但他的话语已经失去了意义。我没法集中精力听清楚他说了什么。</p><p>太可怕了。</p><p>“……易怒，头痛……”</p><p>他为什么还在说个不停？</p><p>他让我心烦，他的声音让我心烦！为什么他就不能闭嘴？又不是他说话就能对我有任何好处。</p><p>我开始发抖，抽搐。</p><p>我想要……击打什么东西。或者什么人。</p><p>“……会停止……至少还要一到两天……”</p><p>闭嘴。</p><p>闭嘴。</p><p>我开始对他狂怒不已。</p><p>他之前已经被砸晕了，他得到了休息。</p><p>那我呢？</p><p>“……而你还没意识到我们一直在耍着你……”</p><p>什么？</p><p>“你刚才说什……什么？”我瞪大了眼睛问道。</p><p>他困惑地看着我。</p><p>“你刚说什么？”我重复了问题，大声了一点。</p><p>“我说你还没有意识到我们可以耍他们。”</p><p>不对。</p><p>我摇头，“不-不对，你没那么说。”</p><p>他迈近我，眯起眼睛，“那我究竟说了什么？”</p><p>我沉默着，只是惊恐地看着他。我不可能听错的，我听见他说了，我知道我听见了。听得很清楚。</p><p>我还能在脑子里听见他说的话。</p><p>‘“……而你还没意识到我们一直在耍着你……”’</p><p>“格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>“别那么叫我！”</p><p>他不说话了。</p><p>我慢慢地站了起来，“你们一直在耍我，是不是？”</p><p>他翻翻眼睛，“又来了？这可有点烦了。”</p><p>“你是他们一伙的，而且你……你们都在耍我，在迷惑我！”</p><p>“你开始说胡话了，又一次。”</p><p>“别再对我说谎了！”我尖叫着，但双腿一软。可没等我重重跌在地上，斯内普教授抓住了我，他的双手抱住了我的腰。</p><p>我挣扎起来，“放开我！”</p><p>“坐下来，然后闭嘴。”他命令我，边把我放在椅子上。</p><p>我坐下来，“少对我指手画脚！”</p><p>“你要是一直犯蠢，我就会一直对你指手画脚。”</p><p>“我听见你那样说了！”</p><p>他抿起嘴深吸一口气，让自己冷静下来，“那你到底听见什么了？”</p><p>“我听见你说‘而你还没意识到我们一直在耍着你’。我听见了。”</p><p>“我干嘛要那么说？”</p><p>“我不知道！”我咆哮起来，手指抓着头发。</p><p>我快失心疯了。</p><p>“你需要让自己冷静下来。”他指示道。</p><p>“你说得容易。”</p><p>“格兰杰，如果有什么人在耍你，那只是你自己得思想。”</p><p>“我需要睡眠……我只是……”</p><p>斯内普教授定定地看着我，似乎将要说的话很难说出口。“是有……一种方法。”</p><p>“是啊，我知道，失去知觉。但他们在这地牢里施了反自杀咒语，而这-这意味着我-我没法伤害自己。”</p><p>“是的，这没错。你可能没法伤害自己。”</p><p>哦。</p><p>我们的目光相遇，我明白他为什么这样不自在了。他知道这样能够帮到我，但说不出口。</p><p>我立刻站了起来。“就这么干！”</p><p>“我想我们还是该先谈谈这个。”</p><p>“不-不，我没法……有什么好谈的？”我摇着头，“拜托了。”</p><p>他沉默了很久，但我知道他会答应的，只是他需要时间。</p><p>“我这么做仅仅是因为我知道你极其需要休息。”他说着，像是在道歉。</p><p>“我知道，教授。我-我不介意的，拜托了。”</p><p>他清清喉咙，朝我走来。</p><p>他很紧张。</p><p>“那……我们要怎么做？”我问他，对于可能终于到来的睡眠很是紧张。</p><p>我什么都愿意做。</p><p>“我想了好几种方法，我觉得这一种对你造成的伤害最小。”他解释道。</p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p>我试着不去看他自我厌恶的表情。我知道这样对他要求太过分了，但他现在是唯一能够帮我的人。</p><p>“击打头部是最有效也最快的，但我不想冒险给你留下脑部伤害。”</p><p>我身上发抖，“那要是……第一下没成功呢？”</p><p>想象斯内普教授朝我的脑袋打下去真是恐怖极了。</p><p>他紧张起来，“会成功的，相信我。但我们不会用这个法子。”</p><p>我不知道该作何反应。想到斯内普教授能够给人一击敲晕，这真是……又有趣又恐怖。我不想知道他这本事是哪儿来的。</p><p>他终于又说了下去，“我想……切断供氧是最安全的方法。可这种方法会很痛苦，也耗时更长。”</p><p>我努力汲取着信息，但这一切都太复杂了。</p><p>“那……会不会造成脑-脑损伤？”我问，迫使自己集中精力。</p><p>“没必要担心那个。”他说。</p><p>我再次觉得又是惊讶又是恐惧。但我没问。</p><p>快速点了下头，我说，“好吧，就这么干。”</p><p>我已经亟需睡眠，要是我自己能来我会自己干的。</p><p>接着我又想到了一件事，“要是我睡着的时候守卫进来了怎么办？”</p><p>“真来了再说吧，”他回答，“我现在更关心你的精神健康。”</p><p>好吧。</p><p>他无言地站到我身后，我本能地想要逃开，可还是迫使自己留在原地。他花了几秒钟才站得近了，我能感到他的身体抵着我的后背。</p><p>我开始恐惧。仿佛我已经不能呼吸了。</p><p>“如果你改变了主意……如果你想要我停下来，只需要把你双手往前伸，我就明白这是你要我停下的信号了。”他冷静地解释。</p><p>“为-为什么我不能只是抓住你的手臂……或者做其他动作呢？”</p><p>“因为你不想我停下来也会做那些动作的。”</p><p>我怕极了。</p><p>他慢慢地动作起来，右手环住我的脖子，左手绕在我腰间。我觉得好像被一条蛇缠住了一样。</p><p>这很不舒服。我们从没有靠得这样近过，至少没有用这种姿势。</p><p>“好了么？”他从身后问我。</p><p>我点头，“好-好了。”</p><p>他收紧了抓握，一开始还不算太用力。</p><p>我还可以呼吸。</p><p>更紧了，但我还是可以呼吸的。</p><p>接着他更紧用力地掐住了我，我的喉咙发紧了。</p><p>我很冷静。</p><p>几秒钟过去了。</p><p>我开始恐惧。</p><p>我不能呼吸了。</p><p>我绝望地张开嘴巴，大口吸气，但没有用。</p><p>我的头快要爆炸了。</p><p>我的肺部因为缺氧火辣辣地疼。</p><p>我哭喊一声，忍不住开始挣扎。</p><p>我的身体不由自主地动起来，抓着斯内普教授的袍子，抓他的手臂。</p><p>我想要逃脱。</p><p>但他不肯放开我。</p><p>我想要他停下来，又不想要他停下。</p><p>视线开始模糊。</p><p>腿没有知觉了，要是他没抱着我的话，我会跌到地上去的。</p><p>我的肺痛苦地尖叫着。</p><p>好难受。</p><p>我的眼珠就快要从眼眶里爆出来了，我可以肯定。</p><p>痛。</p><p>好痛。</p><p>然后就什么都没有了。</p><p> </p><p>我动也不能动。</p><p>全身筋疲力竭。</p><p>周遭的一切都是黑暗的。</p><p>慢慢地，我开始醒来了。</p><p>但我动不了，手臂很沉。</p><p>我开始睁眼。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>什么人正跪在我身旁。</p><p>我嘟哝了一句，都不知道自己在说什么。</p><p>终于我聚集了力气，动了起来。</p><p>“你感觉怎样？”他问。</p><p>“坐……坐起来。”</p><p>他明白了，立刻来帮我靠着墙坐起来，我重重呼了口气。</p><p>我想我觉得好一点了，得到了休整。</p><p>“你没事吧？”他重复了一遍。</p><p>我点头，“我觉得好像掉进了一个大黑洞。”</p><p>“不然你以为？”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我清清嗓子，“我很好……比之前好，至少。”</p><p>“你睡了几个小时。”</p><p>“没人来过？”</p><p>他摇头，“没有。”</p><p>“那我们真幸运。”</p><p>“你自己待会儿吧。”他说完走回到他的椅子边上。</p><p>这没能逃过我的注意，他只是看了看我，而且似乎不想挨近我。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你。”</p><p>他看了我，又转开目光。</p><p>我说，“我知道这很难……”</p><p>“很难掐死我的学生？”他打断我，“用不着，我干过许多该羞愧死的事，这一件不算什么。”</p><p>“这不是什么该羞耻的事，你帮了我。”</p><p>“你不明白。”</p><p>“不，”我摇头，“是你不明白。你帮了我。”</p><p>他咬了咬下颌，但什么都没说。我看得出他不想讨论这个，我看得出他想把这事忘掉。</p><p>他可以忘。</p><p>但我不会。</p><p>他做了违背自己良心的事，只为了帮我。</p><p>我不会忘记。</p><p> </p><p>我发现自己在想一些奇怪的事。</p><p>比如，斯内普教授的手。</p><p>还有他的嘴唇。</p><p>我似乎无法忘记他昨天给我的那个吻。</p><p>那一吻后我几乎无法呼吸，真的。</p><p>是那样占有性的一个吻。</p><p>即使这只是演戏。</p><p>我从没有过这样的感觉。</p><p>这是什么感觉呢？</p><p>“不管你在想什么，别想了，格兰杰。”</p><p>我一下子脱离了思绪。</p><p>“什-什么？”我竭力假装无辜地问。</p><p>“我都看见了，”他回答道，“不管你在想什么，你想的是错的。”</p><p>“你是在……读取我的思想吗？”</p><p>“你真的想知道答案？”</p><p>我真的想知道他是否得知我正回味他给我的吻？</p><p>不。</p><p>我不想。</p><p>我快速摇头。</p><p>“你现在脑子很乱，我完全能理解，”他平静地解释道，“但……别想了。”</p><p>我别过头去，有点羞愧。</p><p>我到底怎么了？</p><p>是不是我再也没法变回正常人？</p><p> </p><p>一个守卫进来了，变出了两片面包和两杯水。</p><p>我看着食物，下意识地舔舔嘴唇。</p><p>我好饿啊。</p><p>真难以相信我在过去的二十天里都只吃过这一种食物。</p><p>“吃吧，”守卫说，“我也是来告诉你们一声，等会儿会有一个特别的造访。”</p><p>“什么造访？”我脱口而出。</p><p>他只瞥了我一眼，就离开了地牢。</p><p>斯内普教授和我交换了一个目光，但我们谁都没说话。</p><p> </p><p>一个钟头沉默地过去了。</p><p>我再也受不了了。</p><p>“你觉得他是什么意思？”我问，“他们会带来什么人？”</p><p>他叹息，“我得告诉你多少次我无法预见未来？”</p><p>“可是……你没有怀疑的对象吗？”</p><p>“我没有愿意跟你分享的对象。”</p><p>我一下子闭上了嘴巴。</p><p>至少十分钟过去了。</p><p>我再次开口，“你为什么这么做？”</p><p>他厌倦地叹一口气，“做什么？”</p><p>“你为什么不想跟我说话？我们已经在这儿这么久了，我需要交谈，我需要有点事情做。”</p><p>他扬起一条眉毛，“我相信你完全能够自己找点事做。”</p><p>“这是什么意思？”</p><p>“要是你乐意的话我可以建议你唱歌。”</p><p>我震惊地瞪大了眼，“什-什么？”</p><p>“别装无辜。我昨天听见你了，我又不聋。”</p><p>哦天哪。</p><p>我脸红了，转开了脸，“我-我以为你睡着了。”</p><p>“我是睡着了，直到听见你唱歌。”</p><p>“好吧，我很抱歉打扰你睡觉了。”</p><p>我只想别再谈这个了。</p><p>还没人听见过我唱歌呢。我只在没人的时候才唱。</p><p>他眯起眼睛，“我们一起经历过那么多侮辱性的时刻，而你还在为被我听见你唱歌而害羞？”</p><p>我尴尬地清清喉咙，“咱们还是……别提这茬儿了。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“我还挺喜欢你唱的那首歌儿的。”过了一会儿他说。</p><p>我猛地看着他，“你听过那首歌？”</p><p>他翻眼睛，答道，“我对麻瓜的绝大部分事情都很熟悉。”</p><p>我点头，“对-对哦。”</p><p>还是很奇怪。我一直以为斯内普教授甚至对歌曲这种东西的存在都一无所知呢。</p><p>我把这想法搁到一边。</p><p>希望他会忘记听过我唱歌。</p><p> </p><p>我们没有等得太久。</p><p>门开了。</p><p>守卫进来了，是那头目。</p><p>还有另一个守卫跟着他。</p><p>我屏住呼吸等着第三个人，但没人再进来。</p><p>奇怪。</p><p>他们为什么不关门呢？</p><p>“不好意思，”头目说，“可你们怎么看起来这么害怕呀。”</p><p>我什么都没说。</p><p>就算我没什么长进，但也至少比刚来的时候聪明点儿了。现在我知道了多说无益。</p><p>守卫说下去，“我觉得我们应该结束这种折磨了，我们可不想让你们死掉，至少现在还不想。”</p><p>我脸色发亮，充满了希望和解脱感。</p><p>“明天我们再来讨论你能怎么谢我，”他假笑着说，“不过今天我给你们准备了个惊喜。”</p><p>他回头看看另一个守卫，点点头。</p><p>那人听他的吩咐走向我，抓过我的手，移除了那金属手镯。他也把斯内普的给拿掉了，然后再次走回到头目身后。</p><p>我看着自己的手，几乎要解脱得微笑起来。</p><p>它不见了。</p><p>再也不用担心每次闭上眼睛都会被电击了。</p><p>结束了。</p><p>但现在可没空庆祝。</p><p>“我有一些可能会说服你们加入我们一边的东西。”头目说。</p><p>我不在乎他们有什么东西。</p><p>没有什么东西能说服我的。</p><p>没有。</p><p>守卫转身看着门口说，“你可以进来了。”</p><p>我很冷静。</p><p>我都挺过了更坏的了。</p><p>接着，有人进到了地牢。</p><p>什么？</p><p>不。</p><p>这不可能。</p><p>不会的。</p><p>那是卢平教授。</p><p>我脑子都不转了。</p><p>怎么……？</p><p>我眨了好几下眼，试着说服自己这只是我的幻觉。</p><p>一定是的。</p><p>是因为缺乏睡眠引起的。</p><p>“很好，”斯内普教授的声音切断了沉默，“我可不能说这算个惊喜。”</p><p>这不可能发生。</p><p>如果斯内普教授也能看见他，那这可不是我的幻觉了。</p><p>我觉得我快吐了。</p><p>“赫敏，”卢平教授开口了，“我明白这对你来说是太大的震惊。但并非所有事情都如你所想一般非黑即白。”</p><p>“省省你的人生哲学吧，卢平。”斯内普冷冷地说。</p><p>我-我都没法看着他了。我居然还能站着真是不可思议。</p><p>“赫敏，看着我。我还是你认识的那个老师，只是看事情的角度不同了而已。”</p><p>“你……你怎么能？”我终于找回了声音。</p><p>“我没有选择，你也是。”</p><p>“你-你没有选择？”我重复道，“人总有得选择。”</p><p>“死亡并非选项。”</p><p>“那也比背叛强！”我冲他尖叫，“你怎么能？”</p><p>守卫上前一步，“他做了正确的选择。你们俩可以向他学习。”</p><p>“绝不。”斯内普教授冷酷地回答，声音中充满恶毒。</p><p>“怎-怎么会？”我最后问道，然后摇摇头，“这不可能的，我一定是在做梦……”</p><p>卢平叹息，“事情并不是你想得那么坏。你可以跟他们做个交易。”</p><p>我笑了一声，“什么交易？”</p><p>“如果你肯倒向他们一边，他们就会放了你爱的人。”</p><p>我看着他，“‘他们’一边？你是说‘你们’一边吧？”</p><p>“赫敏，”他说，“你在这里会死的，我不想看见你死掉，你是你这年纪里最聪明的女巫，你死了是太大的浪费。”</p><p>我想哭。</p><p>就好像一切美好都破碎了。</p><p>一切我所相信的都消逝了。</p><p>我绝望地看着斯内普教授，想从他那里看见某种安慰或什么。他是我唯一的同盟了。</p><p>斯内普教授点点头，看着卢平的眼睛，“这里唯一浪费的是你。浪费空间，浪费空气。”</p><p>“没人跟你说话，鼻涕精。”</p><p>“我向来知道你比一头畜生强不到哪去。”</p><p>“哟，看看这是谁在说话——”</p><p>“混蛋。”</p><p>“够了！”守卫打断了，“我们是要来场文明的谈话的。”</p><p>我终于又鼓起勇气看着卢平教授的眼睛，“我不想听你说话。我不想看见你。我跟你没什么可说的了。”</p><p>“可是，赫敏，你必须听我说。要是你肯听听看他们能提供给你什么——”</p><p>我打断了他，“什么？你是要给我一块巧克力么？留着吧。我什么都不想要你的。”</p><p>说完我就转开了。</p><p>“赫敏——”</p><p>斯内普教授咆哮了，“你没听见她说么？你在浪费时间，叛徒。”</p><p>卢平什么都没再说。</p><p>我听见有人走出了地牢，希望那是他。</p><p>看到他我会受伤。</p><p>我曾那么信任他。</p><p>他是我完全信任的人啊。</p><p>我对他的信任都超过了斯内普教授。</p><p>他怎么可以？</p><p>“好啦，现在你们的机会来了，”守卫说，“我得承认我以为你们很聪明呢。看来我猜错了。明天我会回来的，做好准备。”</p><p>接着他们都走了。</p><p>如此沉默。</p><p> </p><p>我们都陷入了震惊。</p><p>斯内普教授或许不想承认，但我知道这让他也很吃惊。不论他多么不喜欢卢平，他都绝不希望他会叛变。</p><p>我没有说话。</p><p>我们都没有。</p><p>我去了厕所又回来。</p><p>几分钟后他也回来了。</p><p>而依旧，我们谁都没有说话。</p><p>能说什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>天黑了。</p><p>“教授？”我说。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“要是……要是那个人不是他怎么办？”</p><p>我希望，真的希望是这样。</p><p>“可能是。”他只是说。</p><p>“可是……你怎么想呢？”</p><p>他花了很久才回答，“他看上去像卢平。听上去也像卢平。”</p><p>“我知道，”我承认说，“我也没注意到他有任何的不对。嗯，除了他已经……”</p><p>“已经是个食死徒。”</p><p>这就好像什么人捅了我一刀。</p><p>卢平加入了食死徒。</p><p>这听起来太离奇了。</p><p>即使只想想看也够离奇了。</p><p>“我从没信任过他，”他又说，“但没人肯听我的。”</p><p>“我-我们也不能排除是有人假扮了卢平教授吧？”</p><p>“你是说复方汤剂？”</p><p>我点头。</p><p>“可能是，但也可能真的是卢平。”他说。</p><p>我的声音发抖，“那我们能相信谁？”</p><p>“你只能相信你自己，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>“就算你都不能信？”</p><p>“就算我都不能信。”</p><p>我警觉起来。</p><p>他这么说是什么意思？</p><p>“如果你想活下去，就只能相信你自己。”他补充道，声音里有某种阴沉。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>但我想要相信他。</p><p>我真的想。</p><p>终于我说出了那个可怕的念头，“他们不会找到我们了，是不是？社里找不到我们了？”</p><p>我不想听到答案。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐……永远不要信任任何人，也永远不要失去希望。”</p><p>但要是我已经失去了呢？</p><p>我也的确已经失去希望了。</p><p>我再也不相信幸福美满的结局。</p><p>真讽刺。</p><p>我们终于被允许入睡了，可我们谁都没有睡去。</p><p>短时间内也没有睡去的打算。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 第二十二天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>地牢已经成了我家。</p><p>我从没想过自己会在这里待上这么久，久到能够称之为家。</p><p>床垫也不那么可怕了。实际上还挺舒服的。</p><p>等等。</p><p>我在想什么？</p><p>不！</p><p>地牢并不是我的家。</p><p>我有自己的家，家里还有人在等着我回去。我会回去的，只是比我料想得要久一点。而这地牢，这监狱，将只会成为一个糟糕的回忆。</p><p>我永远不会重温的回忆。</p><p>我深吸一口气，漫不经心地打量着自己。</p><p>衣服已经很脏了。我简直不相信自己竟能二十多天不换衣服。</p><p>裙子有点破了，也很脏。衬衫已经彻底扯坏了，所有的扣子都不见了，但我还是穿着。我不得不穿，不穿就没有别的了。</p><p>两条腿脱了形，瘦得可怕。我到底掉了多少体重？</p><p>还有我的头发。</p><p>我每天都用手梳理它，希望头发能长回来。</p><p>但它没有。</p><p>它依然保留着那可怕的长度，就像刚被剪过的那样。</p><p>以及我身上的伤疤。</p><p>它们会有彻底愈合消褪的一天吗？</p><p>哦。</p><p>新游戏耶。</p><p>我可以数着身上的伤疤然后回想它们都是怎么来的。这个游戏至少能玩一小时呢。</p><p>我从手腕上开始数了。</p><p>一个。</p><p>“你也太安静了。”地牢的另一头传来声音。</p><p>我惊讶地抬起头。</p><p>斯内普教授居然在跟我说话。</p><p>我们从醒来后就没说过一个字，只有互相尴尬的瞥视。</p><p>我睡得很好，出乎意料。花了很久才入睡，但终于还是睡着了。这是好事，我现在轻松多了，休息得也够了。</p><p>姑且说，我不再把能有得睡当成理所当然了吧。</p><p>我清清喉咙，回答说，“我……我是很安静啊。”</p><p>“的确，我注意到了。”</p><p>“那……这怎么了？”</p><p>他眯起眼睛，“我以为你会表现出更多的……情绪。”</p><p>了解了。</p><p>我也以为自己会对发生的一切表现得更加情绪化。</p><p>“卢平教授是他们的人了，”我平静地说，“或者……他不是，这只是他们又在耍我们。”</p><p>“而这事并没困扰到你？”</p><p>“当然困扰我，但……我不知道，”沉默了一会儿我才又说，“但我就应该为此而坐立不安，又哭又叫吗？那样就会好一些？”</p><p>他很快地摇摇头，“不。你把惊讶和反对混淆了。”</p><p>我等着他说下去。</p><p>他说了下去，“我宁可看你那样，表现得疯狂。我只是很惊讶，为什么……”他没有说完。</p><p>“为什么我没表现得很疯狂？”我替他说完了。</p><p>他点头。</p><p>是啊，为什么我没发疯？</p><p>“我……我不知道。”我诚实地回答。</p><p>他深吸一口气，依然看着我，“我觉得我知道答案。”</p><p>“你知道？”</p><p>“我相信这是因为你还没接受事实。你让自己不去相信这可能是真的。”</p><p>“也许吧……”我承认说，“卢平教授……我那么相信他。我们都那么相信他。哈利……要是哈利发现了……”</p><p>我没说下去。我不想去想。可怜的哈利会崩溃的。</p><p>“你最好祈祷波特发现了。那才是我们能活着逃出去的唯一希望。”斯内普教授解释说。</p><p>“我就是不明白。这……这简直不可能，卢平怎么会加入食死徒呢。”</p><p>“人人都有软肋。”</p><p>这话让我朝他看过去，“你认为是这样？”</p><p>“我知道是这样。”</p><p>“所以你觉得食死徒可以把任何人拉拢过去，只要他们开了足够的价码？”</p><p>“我说的不是钱。”</p><p>我点头，“我知道。”</p><p>“有比金钱重要得多的东西，”他的目光变得暗沉，“我相信每个人都有其软肋，软到不足以抵抗对他的冲击，使其出卖自己的价值，家人，人格，以及任何的一切来换取对方所提供的东西。”</p><p>这是个可怕的观点。但同时也很真实。而这让它听起来更可怕了。</p><p>“那……你呢？”我慢慢地问道，“你有软肋吗？”</p><p>“我相信在我说每个人都有软肋的时候就回答了你这个问题。”</p><p>我被噎了一下。意料之外。</p><p>“那，”我说，“那他们用什么才能……换取你改变阵营？”</p><p>他沉下脸，“这是个人隐私。”</p><p>当然了。只要关乎他，什么都是个人隐私。</p><p>但我可没放弃。</p><p>“是钱吗？”我问。</p><p>他看着我，“不。”</p><p>“是……很高的社会地位？”</p><p>这次他翻了眼珠，“格兰杰，我是个魔药大师。我有闻名世界的能力。但我选择了在地窖里教一群木鱼脑袋，你真的觉得我想要的是很高的社会地位？”</p><p>我尴尬地垂下眼睛，“不-不是。我猜也不是。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“那你呢？”他忽然问，“你的软肋又在哪里？”</p><p>“哦，一所带游泳池的大别墅啦，还有足够我永远不用去工作的钱。还有啊，最好再来一辆豪车。”</p><p>他看我的眼神让我忍不住笑了一声。</p><p>“开玩笑啦，教授。”</p><p>他脸上的严肃表情好一会儿才消失。</p><p>“这可不是开玩笑的事，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p>“你还没回答我的问题。”</p><p>我深吸一口气，但什么都没说出来。我能说什么？</p><p>“格兰杰？”</p><p>“我估计你不会想知道。”</p><p>“说说看。”</p><p>好吧，干嘛不告诉他呢？</p><p>“我爱哈利，”我低头盯着自己的手说，“我也知道更伟大的利益才更重要……但有时候……我不知道自己在两者之间该怎么选择……”</p><p>“在哪两者之间？”</p><p>“在……我的家人和更伟大的利益之间。”</p><p>更伟大的利益。听起来真是蠢毙了。</p><p>斯内普教授沉默了。我知道自己说得太多了，或许这种事我不该告诉任何人的。</p><p>我试图为自己辩解，“我-我知道这样不对。”</p><p>“我没说你不对。”</p><p>“你不用说啊，你的表情已经说明一切了。”</p><p>“这是完全能够理解的。”</p><p>我绝望地看着他，“但……这样我不就是个又坏又自私的人了吗？我不是什么英雄，而-而且……我也不想当英雄。”</p><p>“没人是英雄。”</p><p>“你就是啊。”我不由自主地说。</p><p>哦不。</p><p>我咬起嘴唇，但已经迟了。</p><p>他已经瞪着我了，那对黑眼睛让我觉得自己又渺小又无助。</p><p>而他最终开口了，语速又慢又平静。“你认为我是一个……英雄？”</p><p>“不-不是……好吧，某种程度上是。”我还是放弃找补了，疲惫地呼了口气。</p><p>他似乎有点被我惊讶到了。</p><p>“教授——”</p><p>“我不是英雄。”</p><p>“你没明白我说什么……”</p><p>“那就解释给我听。”</p><p>我怎么解释？</p><p>“我还是不解释了吧。”我小声答道，眼下的情形已经让我脸红透了。</p><p>“我有权知道你为什么这样看待我吧。”他说，“我需要知道究竟是什么给你这个念头的。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>谈话的方向不对头了。</p><p>“只是……我自己感觉的。”我很快地说。</p><p>“感觉的？”</p><p>“是-是啊，就是你给我这种感觉的。”</p><p>“我给了你一种感觉？”</p><p>他嘴里说出来怎么就变味儿了呢。</p><p>我自己解释得也不对，他看上去更困惑了。我们就不能别谈这个了吗。</p><p>接着我想到了一个主意。“好吧，要是我给你解释这个，你能答应我回答一个问题吗？”</p><p>“看情况。”</p><p>“什么情况？”</p><p>“你知道有些问题我是不会回答的。”</p><p>我点头，“我不会问那种问题的。是你可以回答的那种。”</p><p>他像是在权衡。</p><p>终于他点头了。</p><p>可我还以为他会拒绝的。</p><p>唉好吧。</p><p>于是我说了，“如我之前说过的，我一直敬你是一名教师。”</p><p>这话好像让他更不自在了，他别开目光。我知道这是因为我们谈过他给我下禁闭的问题。</p><p>但我还是说了下去，“而我一直觉得有比眼见更为真实的。当我听说你为社里工作，一直做着那些……危险的工作时……我就——”</p><p>“你脑补过多了。这些并不是真的，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>“我不是说我把你看成个虎胆龙威的大英雄，”我觉得自己有点蠢。赶紧解释。“我只是……觉得你挺高尚的……不管你表现得多么隐晦，你是个好人。”</p><p>我不敢看他了。是不是我说太多了？</p><p>“你为什么……”他顿了顿才又说，“你为什么花时间来想我？”</p><p>我警觉起来，“那个……我时间多啊。反正被困在这儿我没事干嘛。”</p><p>他还是沉默。</p><p>好吧，这是挺不自在的。</p><p>“我不是个英雄，格兰杰。我……远不算什么英雄。”</p><p>我鼓起勇气看他一眼，但没说什么。</p><p>他清清嗓子，“那……你的问题是什么？”</p><p>“我-我的问题？”</p><p>他扬起眉毛。</p><p>我想起来了。“哦，呃，我现在还不知道问什么呢。”</p><p>“伟大的万事通小姐不知道问什么？”他讽刺道。</p><p>“是暂时不知道问什么嘛。我要等到时候了再问。”我弱弱一笑。</p><p>“你真够斯莱特林的。”他评论说。</p><p>我不知自己该对此感到厌恶或是骄傲。</p><p> </p><p>我们沉默地吃着食物。</p><p>真奇怪，我的身体已经适应了每天只有一杯水的供应。一开始这很难，我总是口渴，但现在就没那么严重了。还是很难捱的，但已经容易得多了。一个人要是没被逼到那份儿上，就永远不知道自己有多能忍。</p><p>牢门打开的时候我正慢慢地咀嚼着自己那片面包。</p><p>守卫进来指着我，“你，来。”</p><p>“什么？去哪儿？”我立刻警觉起来。</p><p>“厕所。”</p><p>我放松了一点儿，但还是有什么不对劲的地方。他们从没在给我们食物之后立刻就带我们去厕所的。</p><p>但我不能拒绝，只好慢慢站起来朝他走过去。</p><p>斯内普教授看着我，我知道他也怀疑了。</p><p>但他也束手无策。他可以提问，但只会给我们带来麻烦。</p><p>于是我什么也没说，跟着守卫离开了地牢。</p><p>好冷。</p><p>好冷好冷。</p><p>我战栗着被守卫推进地牢里。他立刻就离开了。</p><p>斯内普教授马上来到我跟前，“发生什么了？你至少被带走了一个小时。”</p><p>他的声音里充满恐慌，仔细打量了我一番后，眼里又充满困惑。</p><p>“你的头发怎么湿了？”他迫切地问。</p><p>“我-我被带去洗手间然后……又去洗澡了。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>他和我一样吃惊。</p><p>守卫一直是让我们一起洗澡的，怎么变了？</p><p>“他就……把我带到那去了。”我说着环住自己的身体。</p><p>斯内普教授立刻脱下自己的外套给我穿上。</p><p>我点头，“谢谢你。”</p><p>我最不愿意的事就是再病一次了。</p><p>“发生了什么？”他问。</p><p>“什么都没发生。”</p><p>“什么都没发生？”</p><p>他狐疑着，我也一样。</p><p>但真的什么都没发生。</p><p>我深吸一口气，回想起来，“要说我没害怕是说谎。我一个人在那儿，然后那头目进来了……我以为我要吓死了。”</p><p>斯内普教授什么都没说，但脸沉了下来。我甚至都看不见他胸口的起伏。他在呼吸吗？</p><p>“什么都没发生。”我赶紧说，“可-可我不明白！”</p><p>他似乎放松了一点。“嗯。”</p><p>“嗯？”我重复道，“我-你就没别的要说了？”</p><p>“我很高兴你没有受伤。”</p><p>“但为什么呀？这很滑稽啊！他，那个守卫一直在暗示，但一直什么都不做。他一直看着我，还……还说一些下流话，但从没碰我。”</p><p>“是很奇怪。”</p><p>我叹息，脸上写满绝望。“有时候我真想让他下手得了。早下手早完事，别像现在弄得我整天担惊受怕。我一直在担心它要来了……可是一直都不来。”</p><p>“可能有人不许他这么做。”</p><p>“什-什么？”</p><p>斯内普教授看上去若有所思，“人们总是传言说食死徒行为下作，但有些传言就只是……传言而已。”</p><p>“他们不杀人折磨人？”我不相信地问。</p><p>“那部分是真的。但那些说什么食死徒用强暴作为折磨麻瓜和麻瓜出身的巫师的手段的，那不是真的。黑魔王严厉禁止，他认为那是肮脏的行为。”</p><p>这倒让我吃惊了，“他-他那么想？”</p><p>“不是因为你想的那些理由。他是觉得麻瓜和麻瓜出身的人只比动物高级一点，而纯血巫师染指他们则是一种自降身份的行为，所以禁止它。”</p><p>“但……你是说食死徒从不强暴吗？”</p><p>“我可没那么说。我只是说黑魔王不赞成它，但那些人会背着他这么干。”</p><p>我了解地点点头，“那……这是不是意味着……神秘人在这儿？所以那些守卫不敢碰我？”</p><p>他只是看着我。</p><p>他也不知道答案。这只是个推测而已。</p><p>其实我应该高兴这事还没发生，而不是去纠结它为什么还没发生。</p><p>然后我们的目光相遇了，而我忍不住问道，“你怎么知道这些的？”</p><p>他再次警觉起来，“这个，格兰杰小姐，是我不能回答的问题之一。”</p><p>好吧。</p><p>反正也无所谓了。</p><p>我的问题不在斯内普教授和他的过去上，而是在眼前和那群食死徒上。</p><p>我坐到自己的床垫上，用那件外套完全罩住自己，努力想暖和过来。</p><p>真讽刺。</p><p>那些守卫因为我肮脏的血统而憎恶我，但正是这血统保护了我。</p><p> </p><p>守卫们在吓唬我。</p><p>他们没有真正地伤害到我，却已经对我造成了伤害。</p><p>这算什么？</p><p>而如果他们就想要我被吓住，被吓坏，那他们已经快达到目的了。</p><p>我已经输到底了。退无可退。</p><p>他们已经夺走了我那么多，我不再是一个月以前的那个赫敏·格兰杰了。</p><p>而且早已整天惶惶不可终日。</p><p> </p><p>“你对卢平成了他们的人惊讶么？”我小声问。</p><p>他过了几秒钟才回答，“我们不能确定他就是他们的人。”</p><p>“你是在为他辩护？”我用惊讶的口吻说。</p><p>“不，”他立刻说，“我并不是因为在乎他才这样说，而是因为确有可能那不是卢平。而且我不喜欢有人把我当傻瓜。”</p><p>我点头，“但要真的是卢平……你会惊讶么？”</p><p>他没有看我，而是盯着墙。</p><p>“教授？”</p><p>“是，”他最后说，“我会惊讶的。”</p><p>“可是……你从不喜欢他呀。”</p><p>“那是真的。我有我不喜欢他的理由，”他冷冷地说，“我可以说他很多不好，但从不觉得他会是个食死徒。”</p><p>现实在慢慢地渗透我。</p><p>莱姆斯·卢平很可能真的是个叛徒。</p><p>太可怕了。</p><p>我还没准备好如何面对。</p><p>“他身上有些……不对劲的地方，”我小声说，“你留意了没？就是有……有些不对劲。”</p><p>“我已经学会了抛开个人偏见而直击真相。”</p><p>好吧，我还没学会那个。</p><p>于是我换了个话题，“什么时候……什么时候我们能继续学习大脑封闭术课程？我已经病好了。”</p><p>“我也在想这个。或许最好明天开始。”</p><p>“为什么今天不行？”</p><p>“今天我们有个更大的问题要面对。”</p><p>我想起来了。“守卫说今天会来。”</p><p>“没错。他们还期待我们好好感谢他们让我们又能睡觉呢。”他的声音里是纯然的恨意。</p><p>我情不自禁地紧张起来。</p><p>他们这次会想要什么？</p><p> </p><p>我的眼睛慢慢地阖上了，我清楚地感到自己正堕入梦乡。</p><p>但一声响亮的噪音把我惊醒了。</p><p>守卫来了。</p><p>我站了起来，眨了好几下眼睛。</p><p>只有两人。</p><p>头目和另一个。</p><p>那头目召来一把椅子坐下，然后看着我和斯内普教授。</p><p>“干嘛那么惊讶啊？”他问，“我不是答应了今天来看你们的。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>他又说，“你们记不记得我说为什么要来看你们呀？”</p><p>斯内普教授沉默着。</p><p>于是我说，“你想要我们谢你。”</p><p>“好姑娘，”他笑了，“那你们想好了怎么谢我没啊？”</p><p>我很愤怒。</p><p>我看不了他脸上的笑。</p><p>“没啊？”他问，作出失望的样子来，“哎呀，那真不好。我还得告诉你们要怎么做。”</p><p>“停止那些游戏直接告诉我们你想要什么。”斯内普教授冲他吼。</p><p>“可我们还没开始玩游戏呢，亲爱的教授。”</p><p>我沉默地等着，观察着他。</p><p>他给自己变了把椅子，这说明他计划在这里待很长时间。</p><p>上帝呀。</p><p>“我们来玩一个游戏，”他说，“一个关于西弗勒斯·斯内普教授的游戏。”</p><p>什么？</p><p>守卫看着我，“我们注意到你们俩发展出了很深厚的情谊呀。你，姑娘，你太相信他了，他不值得。”</p><p>“我想那是我自己的事。”我平静地回答。</p><p>“是没错，我只是要帮助你嘛。把我看成你的……指路天使吧，是这么叫吧？”他问我，一丝笑容出现在脸上。</p><p>“没必要，”我摇头，“我想我足够了解他并相信他。”</p><p>“格兰杰，不要跟他说话。”斯内普教授低声说。</p><p>“这姑娘想怎么做就怎么做，”守卫立刻打断他，然后又看着我，“你以为你了解莱姆斯·卢平，可看看他都干了什么。真可惜。”</p><p>我警惕起来，“我相信斯内普教授。”</p><p>他又笑了，无视了我的回答，“我们开始玩游戏吧。姑娘，你会发现这游戏好好玩的。”</p><p>我跟斯内普教授交换了几次目光，但我们谁也没说话。</p><p>又能说什么呢？</p><p>“西弗勒斯——你介意我这样叫你嘛？”守卫问。</p><p>“介意。”这是他唯一的回答。</p><p>“那么，西弗勒斯，”守卫像是没听到似的继续说，“跟我们聊聊你的童年呗。”</p><p>什么？这算哪门子问题？</p><p>斯内普教授像是思考了一秒钟，然后面无表情地答道，“从前有个小孩，长大了。下一个问题？”</p><p>“多聊点嘛，”守卫不肯罢休，“你家里怎么样呀？”</p><p>我知道这是斯内普教授讨厌被问的问题，不明白为什么守卫会这样问。</p><p>“我有个妈，还有个爸。”</p><p>“你妈妈怎么样啦？”</p><p>他到底在干嘛？</p><p>斯内普教授冷冷地答道，“她死了。”</p><p>“具体说说呗。”</p><p>“她死了。”他只这一句。</p><p>守卫看着我，“跟他说话可真费劲。你跟他困在一块肯定无聊到死了。”</p><p>“完了没？”教授问。</p><p>守卫又把注意转到他身上去了，“没，我们还没完呐。你跟我们多说说你妈妈是怎么死的呗，然后我们就可以聊下一话题了。”</p><p>“我说了，她死了。”</p><p>“而你父亲跟她的死有什么关系呢？”</p><p>我看着我的教授，对他心生愧疚。因为我的确想听到答案，我很好奇。</p><p>守卫又说了，“是不是你的父亲，斯内普先生，给了你母亲，愿她安息，给了她太多的伤害呢？”</p><p>斯内普教授脸白了，但除此之外并没有更多的反应。连我都比他更加震惊。</p><p>“与你无关。”他声音平板地说。</p><p>“你那时多大啊？”守卫问。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“还很小吧，我说对了没？”他又问，“但已经上霍格沃茨了。”</p><p>斯内普教授没有回答，但这应该是真的，不然他会说什么的。</p><p>“然后你父亲又出什么事了？”又一问。</p><p>我屏住了呼吸，等待着答案。</p><p>“他死了。”斯内普回答。</p><p>“是啊，我们知道。问题是他究竟怎么死的？”</p><p>他问这些到底是要问出些什么啊？</p><p>没人回答他。守卫又说了下去，“斯内普先生是被毒死的。而就连麻瓜中最好的……法医，是这个词儿吧，都无法确定是何种毒物。那种药剂他们从未听闻。我真纳罕这是为什么呢。”</p><p>什么？</p><p>我震惊地看着斯内普教授，在他的脸上寻找着什么表情，任何表情。但他毫无表情。</p><p>他的脸全然是一副面具。</p><p>“来聊下一话题吧。”守卫说着，深吸一口气。</p><p>我不敢相信。</p><p>是真的吗？</p><p>斯内普教授真的杀了自己的亲生父亲吗？</p><p>还是这只是守卫要引导我往那想？</p><p>“你跟女性相处得如何啊？”这就是下一话题。</p><p>“与你无关。”</p><p>“怎么说呢，我好奇嘛。”守卫假笑道，“回答问题。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>守卫眯起眼睛，“你跟女人有过任何的交往吗？”</p><p>这不是我该听的。</p><p>“你为什么一直不结婚？”</p><p>“别问他了。”我突然说。</p><p>守卫立刻转向了我，“你还在为他辩护啊，好吧，我可知道他一点轶闻哦。”</p><p>我努力让自己看上去厌倦。</p><p>他说了，“要是我跟你说，你亲爱的教授去过好多家妓院呢？”</p><p>“这跟你和她都没关系。”斯内普教授威胁地说。</p><p>我努力把这信息挡在脑子外面。“我-我不在乎。那是他的个人生活。”</p><p>守卫点点头，“我懂的。但这个你听好了，很多女人，夜女郎哦，都会抱怨他的。他是著名的暴力施虐狂哟。”</p><p>这话我听进去了。</p><p>“你在说什么？”斯内普教授质问道。</p><p>“我只是在讲事实呀。你这走哪都血迹斑斑的，”守卫回答说，“格兰杰小姐有权知道你这一点。你该在要求人家信任你之前把这个告诉她的。”</p><p>“我从未要求她信任我。”</p><p>守卫没接茬，“这个下次再聊吧。我们现在在讨论你对待女人的态度呢。你为什么这么憎恨女人啊？”</p><p>“我不憎恨女人。”</p><p>我用手臂环住自己，感到非常不自在。那守卫可能在说谎也可能说的是真的，我真的太不了解斯内普教授了。</p><p>“那你为什么一直没结婚呢，亲爱的教授？”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“是不是有人打碎了你的心呀？她是谁呢？”守卫追问着。</p><p>斯内普教授越来越紧绷。他的眼中是纯然的恨毒与怒焰。</p><p>“别往那儿说。”他冷冷地说着，慢慢向守卫走去，像一条蓄势待发的蛇。</p><p>可守卫并不肯听“为什么不嘛？是不是在霍格沃茨呀？她做了什么？”</p><p>“别往那儿说。”他重复了一遍。</p><p>“或许我们可以问问卢平？”</p><p>没等我弄明白发生了什么，斯内普教授扼住了守卫的喉咙，把他从椅子上拎了起来，扔到了地牢另一头。</p><p>另一名守卫立刻反应，抽出了魔杖指着斯内普，把他摔到地上，他痛苦地蜷起了身体。</p><p>我不敢相信。</p><p>刚刚我们还在谈话而现在——</p><p>“住手！”我尖叫着朝斯内普教授跑过去，想要帮他。</p><p>守卫终于撤除了咒语，他躺在那里，重重地喘息着，盯着天花板。</p><p>“你没事吧？”我问他，但立刻被抓着手臂拖开了。</p><p>那头目正瞪着我，表情十分愤怒。“他刚犯了个大错误，现在要来偿还了。”</p><p>“别伤害他。”我乞求道。</p><p>“哦，我们不会伤害他的。不管怎么说，不会直接伤害他的。”</p><p>我僵住，意识到他在说什么了。</p><p>他说下去，“你们俩之间的关系是我们可以利用的。”</p><p>“我……我可不怕你。”我挤出话来，可我在说谎。</p><p>我在说谎。</p><p>我真的怕极了。</p><p>“我可不信呢，小姑娘。”</p><p>最终他放开了我，“怎么办呢？嗯，弄个标记出来吧，提醒他这全是他的错。”</p><p>我的心在胸口狂跳着，就要跳出来了。</p><p>可我只是站在这里。</p><p>我还能做些什么？</p><p>逃跑么？</p><p>乞求？</p><p>哭泣？</p><p>我什么都做不了。</p><p>头目看一眼另一个守卫，点点头。他们好像是在用目光交流。</p><p>“我可不乐意干这种脏活儿。”守卫对我说着，退开了。</p><p>我还没明白这话什么意思，另一个守卫就走上前来，一拳打在我脸上。</p><p>这股强力立刻将我打在地上。</p><p>我忍不住哭叫出声，太疼了。</p><p>嘴里全是血。</p><p>哦天哪，我的牙。</p><p>我的牙口还是全的吗？</p><p>没等我缓过气来，守卫又在我肚子上狠狠踢了一脚，这次我尖叫出来，在地上滚了几滚，缩成一个球。</p><p>求你了，别再打了。</p><p>真的好疼。</p><p>我-我不能呼吸了。</p><p>我的肚子上是不是有个洞？</p><p>感觉像是有。</p><p>我出声哭叫起来，把脸埋在手里，等着再一次被打。</p><p>而忽然有人扑在我身上，我眨了眨眼，透过满眼的泪水认出了斯内普教授。</p><p>“够了。”</p><p>我只能勉强听到他说。</p><p>这是他说的吗？</p><p>是他的声音，我确定是。</p><p>忽然守卫又说话了，“我们走了。我们只是想来谈话的，结果变成这样都是你的错，西弗勒斯·斯内普。”</p><p>然后他们就走了。</p><p>我听见了他们离开然后关门的声音。</p><p>忽然有一只手放在我的肩膀上，“格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>我没法说话。</p><p>我不想让他见到我现在的样子。</p><p>首先我需要止住哭泣。</p><p>但真的好疼啊！</p><p>我动都动不了。</p><p>“让我看看。”他温柔地说着，试图把我的手从脸上拿开。</p><p>我没动，摇着头。</p><p>“格兰杰？”</p><p>他为什么要这样跟我说话？我听出他的语气里满是同情，我不想要这个。我不想要任何人来同情我，尤其是他。</p><p>“格兰杰，让我看看，”他又说，“你在流血。”</p><p>我知道我在流血，嘴里全是血腥的味道。</p><p>他沉默了很久，我也慢慢冷静下一点了。</p><p>我慢慢地把手从脸上拿开。</p><p>“你能坐起来么？”他问。</p><p>我摇头，“我-我动……不了。”</p><p>他点点头，凑近了一些看着我的脸，检查伤势。</p><p>在他的目光下我的脆弱坦露无疑，于是我迫使自己作出坚强的表情来，虽然我也知道这表情不是很可信。</p><p>他捏起我的下颌，“我想只是嘴唇裂开了。”</p><p>谢天谢地。</p><p>“我-我的牙？”我问。</p><p>“没什么问题。”</p><p>我松懈地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>接着我感到他正拿着某种织物压着我的伤处。</p><p>我意识到那是他的一片汗衫，是他撕下来帮我解决我的按月访客的。</p><p>“我希望它能自己愈合。”他说着，目光打量着我。</p><p>“教-教授？”我慢慢地说，“我-我觉得我断了根肋骨。”</p><p>他脸色一沉，伸手要去碰我的腹部，但碰到之前他停了一停，“可以么？”</p><p>我点了头。</p><p>他当然可以。</p><p>我需要知道自己有没有严重的伤处。</p><p>他迅速将我的衬衫拉上去，冷空气触上了我的皮肤，我寒战一下。</p><p>而接着他的手触上了我。那双手好温暖呵。</p><p>他的手慢慢按过我的小腹，边轻柔地按压边观察着我是否有痛楚的表情。而我则努力无视此情此景是有多么尴尬。</p><p>不去看他会容易得多，于是我移开了目光。</p><p>但我依然无法忽视那份强烈的触感：他的双手按着我的肋骨慢慢向上探去。</p><p>再向上。</p><p>我忽然屏住了呼吸，意识到他离那绝不该触碰之地多么近在咫尺。</p><p>但他停了下来，拿开了手。</p><p>“没有断裂，”他说，“我想应该是你的肌肉在痛，可能拉伤了。”</p><p>真是好消息。</p><p>我放下衬衫，然后试图站起来。</p><p>“你在做什么？”他问。</p><p>“我-我想躺回到床垫上去啊。”</p><p>他二话没说地来帮我，几乎是徒手把我拎了起来。</p><p>终于躺到床垫上我舒了口气，他也立刻退开了。</p><p>我闭上眼睛，想要忘却这一切地入睡。</p><p>“你还觉得我是个英雄么？”他忽然问。</p><p>我一下子睁开了眼，慢慢地看向他。</p><p>他正站在地牢中央，带着一副阴沉的表情。</p><p>手上还沾着鲜血。</p><p>“我不该冲他们吼的，”他又说，“全是我的错。”</p><p>“别。”</p><p>“格兰杰——”</p><p>“这正是他们想要的，”我说，“别那么做。别愧疚。他们总会打我的，只是想借机让你觉得是因为你袭击了他们而已。”</p><p>他沉默着。</p><p>但我知道我的话没有用。</p><p>“是真的吗？”我慢慢地问，“他说的关于你的事？”</p><p>他警惕起来，“是关于我的个人生活。”</p><p>“是啊……他在撒谎，是不是？”</p><p>我们的目光相遇时，希望便破灭了。</p><p>“不，”他最终回答说，“不是所有的。”</p><p>“那-哪一部分是真的？”</p><p>“你感到厌恶么？”他绷着脸问我。</p><p>“这……取决于哪一部分是真的。”</p><p>他转开了。</p><p>我忽然想起来，“这就是我想要你回答的问题，你答应过的。”</p><p>没管用。</p><p>就在我以为他要不理我的时候，他忽然转回来，面对着我。</p><p>“我的父亲。”他只这样说。</p><p>我屏住了呼吸，“你-你……”</p><p>谋杀？投毒？</p><p>我说不出口。</p><p>但他懂了，“对。”</p><p>他深深滴看进我的眼睛，最后是我受不了这份紧张先转开了目光。</p><p>“这让你怎么看我？”他问。</p><p>“每-每个人都犯过错误……”</p><p>他打断了我，“这不是错误。”</p><p>我再次看着他，震惊不已。</p><p>我知道他的父亲是个很可怕的人，或许他是罪有应得……但真听到斯内普教授承认了，并且毫无悔意的时候……这还是太难接受了。</p><p>我-我不知道该如何是好。</p><p>“说我憎恨女性那部分是假的，”他低声说，“我不是我父亲。你知道这个就够了。”</p><p>说完这些，他走到了最远的角落里，走近了阴影中。</p><p>我只能看见他的轮廓。他想要独处吧。</p><p>我也是。</p><p>今天发生了太多的事。</p><p>我需要一点独处的时间。</p><p>我需要思考这一切。</p><p>而我也无法欺骗自己，在我今天所发现的一切之后，我眼中的斯内普教授……不一样了。</p><p>今晚余下的时间里，我们谁也没有跟对方说话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 第二十三天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上帝啊。</p><p>斯内普教授看上去好可怕。</p><p>我从醒来后就一直在观察他。</p><p>懒得起来或者说些什么了，我就只躺在床垫上。</p><p>希望他不会留意到我在看着他。他看上去像是在沉思，一次都没看我。或许他不知道我已经醒了？</p><p>无所谓了。我完全有权力看他。除了他我又没别人可看。</p><p>他需要刮胡子了。脸上全是胡子的他看上去真的好可怕。</p><p>可是……他为什么没有变瘦呢？他的身体跟第一天相比并没多大变化。不对我才没有在看他的身体！</p><p>忽然他的目光朝我射过来。</p><p>我倒吸一口气，血直往上涌，想到他可能在读取我的思想。</p><p>他最终开口了，“你的嘴唇怎样了？”</p><p>我的……什么？</p><p>“哦，”我忽然记起来了，“没事了。”</p><p>我说了谎。我的嘴疼得离开，火烧火燎又痒得难受，我都不知道这要怎么自己愈合。</p><p>“你的肚子呢？”</p><p>他想要我说什么？</p><p>肚子很疼。就好像一口气做了一千个仰卧起坐一样，我动都动不了了。</p><p>然而我再次撒了谎，“肚子……好多了。”</p><p>他点头。</p><p>真好笑。</p><p>已经是第二十三天了，而我们依然没有习惯跟彼此相处。</p><p>我们的关系近密了些，至少我想是这样。我们在生与死之间一起徘徊，共同合作，但在不面临危险的时候我们……就很尴尬。我们不知如何来正常地谈话。</p><p>而此时的气氛依然颇为尴尬，因为昨晚守卫的来访。</p><p>太多的话，说出口就无法收回。太多的事，做出后就无法挽回。</p><p>我叹一口气，这才发现斯内普教授还在看着我。</p><p>他想要我说些什么。</p><p>我知道他想要我说什么。</p><p>一个答案。</p><p>但我无法给他回答。</p><p>昨晚我知道了他的不少事，直到现在我还不确定该如何看待。</p><p>有些事是假的，但另一些是真的。只这样就已经太难接受了。</p><p>而我还将他视为英雄么？</p><p>我……我不知道。</p><p>于是我转开目光，清清喉咙，希望他不要提起这个话头。</p><p>他并没有。</p><p> </p><p>“呃，教授，你说过我们今天会继续学习大脑封闭术课程？”我问道。</p><p>“你确定你想要学？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我困惑地看他，“您不方便吗？”</p><p>“不是。”</p><p>好吧。</p><p>这个‘不是’还真牵强。</p><p>他开了口，“坐到椅子上。”</p><p>我快速点头，试着把自己拽离床垫，但一阵撕扯贯穿了腹部，我痛叫出声，咬起下唇。斯内普教授带着一副关心的表情看着我，我很是受不了。我不知道究竟是从什么时候开始的，但我特别痛恨他带着同情或者关切的表情看着我。我就是受不了这个。</p><p>于是抢在他开口之前，我强迫自己站了起来，快步走向椅子，坐下来。但愿我脸上别有什么表情。</p><p>起初他眯起眼睛看我，但接着他就清清嗓子，假装什么都没注意到。我不胜感激。</p><p>几分钟的沉默过去了。</p><p>我等待着。</p><p>他似乎是在集中注意或者做好准备。</p><p>我也该这样吗？</p><p>但我不知道怎样做。</p><p>就在我意识到自己无所适从的时候，他终于转向我。</p><p>“准备好了？”他问。</p><p>我点头。</p><p>“摄神取念。”</p><p>我预备着头痛的感觉击中自己，但什么都没发生。</p><p>好吧，是有什么发生了。我能感到……一阵微风拂过脑海。仿佛是有人用羽毛轻触我。</p><p>我困惑地看着斯内普教授，可忽然间这股奇怪的感觉消失了。</p><p>“集中注意，格兰杰小姐。”他命令道。</p><p>“先生……那是什么？我没料到会这么地……”</p><p>“温和？”他替我说完。</p><p>我赶紧点头。</p><p>“是这样，格兰杰小姐，”他说，“我想要让你体会到，有时候你是很难察觉有人想要入侵你的思想。因此你必须每时每刻保持警惕，一旦疏忽，后果不堪设想。”</p><p>我仔细听完，换上一张坚强的面孔，“好的，再来。”</p><p>他深深地看进我的眼睛，“摄神取念。”</p><p>那股奇怪的感觉再次袭来。一点都不痛的感觉。</p><p>我试图集中注意。</p><p>我需要将他推出脑海。</p><p>我需要在记忆之外建立城墙。</p><p>我需要清空大脑。</p><p>我-我-我不知道怎么做呀。</p><p>我越是告诉自己不要想什么，我就越是在想着什么。</p><p>“格兰杰。”他叹着气，退出了我的脑海。</p><p>我都不敢看他了。</p><p>失败得太惨了。</p><p>“我们换个法子吧。”他建议道，并且听上去他没有太生气。</p><p>我于是又敢看他了，“你是什么意思？”</p><p>“我们要换一种方式，”他说，“我想要你构建一个假的回忆。”</p><p>好吧。这个我能做。听上去比较容易。</p><p>“想一件事。我不管你想的是什么，但必须是假的。然后你把这个记忆呈现给我。”他说，“你能做到吗？”</p><p>“我想我可以。”</p><p>他点头，“我给你一分钟来构想。”</p><p>我赶快开始想。</p><p>我能用什么来构建假的记忆呢？</p><p>说来好笑。</p><p>现在我的脑子终于一片空白了。</p><p>接着我想到了什么。</p><p>哦。好吧。这个可以。</p><p>我冲斯内普教授点点头，然后迫使自己在脑子里一遍一遍重放那个假的回忆。</p><p>没过多久，他就低声念道，“摄神取念。”</p><p>我感觉到他进入了我的脑海，这一次强硬了一些，但依旧不是很痛。</p><p>他看见了那些图景，我也看见了。</p><p>是我和拉文德在格兰芬多公共休息室。</p><p>我们在说笑。</p><p>但接着他就退出去了。</p><p>而且也没有表示满意。</p><p>“怎-怎么了？”我问他，很怕听见答案。</p><p>“太假了。我能分辨出那不是真的记忆。”</p><p>“怎么会？”</p><p>他深吸一口气，“你在试图给我看一段快乐的回忆，我猜？”</p><p>我点头。</p><p>“是这样，格兰杰，我能察觉到你思想中的苦涩，还有一丝针对某人轻微的愤怒与恼火。我相信是针对布朗小姐的吧。”</p><p>我脸红了，他体察得这样细致入微真让人难堪。</p><p>他又说，“你得将情绪和事件保持一致。这样才会更逼真。”</p><p>这话在理。</p><p>“好吧，我-我再试试。”我有点紧张地说。</p><p>“你还要给出更多的细节。小细节是非常重要的，格兰杰。”</p><p>我想我在很努力地理解着。</p><p>“就-就给我一分钟，教授。”</p><p>我闭上眼。</p><p>可我越是回想，就愈发发现回忆起来这地牢之前的生活是多么困难。我已经不太能记起格兰芬多公休室的样子，还有那些人们的长相。我无法清晰地看到那些了。</p><p>真挫败。</p><p>也真可怕。</p><p>我是在慢慢地遗忘了从前的生活么？</p><p>斯内普教授清了清喉咙，“格兰杰，你没集中思想。我看得出来。”</p><p>我叹息，再次闭上眼睛。</p><p>但也有我闭上眼睛就能清楚看见的东西。</p><p>地牢。</p><p>斯内普教授。</p><p>就是它。</p><p>过了很久，我睁开眼，“我准备好了，再来一次吧。”</p><p>“摄神取念。”</p><p>我正在地牢里。斯内普教授站在我身旁。我能感到他的存在。</p><p>守卫在我们面前，只有一人。我能够闻到他的气味，他那令人作呕的气息。他正对我们假笑着。</p><p>这让我很是愤怒，都到了浑身发抖的地步。</p><p>那守卫抽出魔杖指着我们，忽然间斯内普教授扑向了他，把他推倒在地上，而我捡起了魔杖。</p><p>我能感觉到它。那股魔力。</p><p>不再无能为力的感觉。</p><p>斯内普教授看着我，黑色的眼睛里闪出希望。</p><p>然后我们逃走了。</p><p>跑出了大门。</p><p>奔向自由。</p><p>我的心在胸腔里突突地跳。</p><p>我感到了，感到了自由。</p><p>“格兰杰。”</p><p>我得缓缓。</p><p>我们重获自由的念头是那样逼真，那样真切。但这是假的。我们依然困在这里。</p><p>此时此刻，我真的无比挫败。</p><p>“格兰杰。”</p><p>但我需要坚强起来。</p><p>于是我抬起头看他。</p><p>他的脸上毫无表情，但嘴角扬起一丝笑容。“好多了。”</p><p>好多了？</p><p>真的吗？</p><p>“你在细节上下了功夫，也倾注了感情。”</p><p>我的确是的。</p><p>或许倾注了太多感情了。</p><p>“但你还可以做得更好。”他说。</p><p>然后我们又练习了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“好多了。”他只这样说。</p><p>我们已经练习了一个多小时。</p><p>我取得了进步，我知道我进步了。</p><p>但他就只说了句‘好多了’。</p><p>“现在好多了？”我问他，希望他能多夸我几句。那会帮我获得信心，进而取得更大的进步。</p><p>“你似乎已经能注意到那些微弱的刺探了。大多数人都会忽略它。”他用教师的腔调解释道，“你已经表现出了构建虚假然而非常生动真实的记忆的能力。”</p><p>我笑了，感到很是自豪。</p><p>“然而，”他留意到我胜利的表情后冷笑一声，“你还是丝毫不能阻挡来自外界的记忆入侵。你完全做不到清空大脑。”</p><p>我的骄傲就这么没了。</p><p>他怎么就有这本事的，寥寥几句就把我从天上摔到地板。</p><p>“怎么那个脸色，格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>“是啊……你刚告诉我我烂透了。”</p><p>“我没这么说。”</p><p>我抬头看他，扬起眉毛。</p><p>他说，“我说的是你的确取得了一些进步，然而依然有很多要学的。”</p><p>我点头，试着把他的话往好的方面想。</p><p>“明天我们再继续。”他说着，从我身旁走开了。</p><p>“为-为什么啊？”</p><p>“一天之内练习这么多是不明智的。”</p><p>然而我注意到了一些反常。</p><p>我转身看他，“教授，你……似乎一直很确信我们会有明天啊。”</p><p>他警惕起来，依旧背对着我，“没错。”</p><p>“为什么呢？”</p><p>他过了很久终于面向我，“你觉得我们不会活到明天么？”</p><p>“不-不是，但是……我没法向你一样说那么肯定。你好像非常有把握的样子。”</p><p>“我告诉过你了，他们不会就那么杀了我们的。或许他们会把我们留到开战。”</p><p>“开-开战？”</p><p>多么可怕的词语。</p><p>“你以为什么，格兰杰小姐？光明与黑暗方签署和平协议？”</p><p>我当然不这么想。</p><p>但那依然听上去……好可怕。</p><p>一场战争。</p><p> </p><p>那些守卫都哪里去了？</p><p>倒不是我急着见他们，可我饿坏了。现在肯定都已经是下午了，而我们依然没吃到早餐。</p><p>我需要找点事来想想。</p><p>我看着自己的指甲。</p><p>好脏。</p><p>“有什么事么？”斯内普教授忽然问道。</p><p>我困惑地看着他，“你这是什么意思？”</p><p>“你没那么健谈了。还管住自己没有问我一些私人问题。”</p><p>“这不对吗？”</p><p>他假笑，“不。但这不像你。”</p><p>我深吸一口气。他想要我干嘛呢？</p><p>我慢慢地开口了，“如果你是在说昨天的——”</p><p>“你知道我在说什么。”</p><p>我紧张起来。</p><p>他说下去，声音冷冷的，“逃避事情从不是明智之举。”</p><p>“我没逃避。”</p><p>“你已经知道我杀过人。”</p><p>这次我看着他了，震惊于自己听到这些话。</p><p>“教授，我-我们不是非得谈这个的。”</p><p>“不，必须谈。”</p><p>“好吧，可我不想谈！”我冲口而出，语气比预料中的更刺耳。</p><p>他沉下脸，“你避而不谈，事情也不会迎刃而解的。”</p><p>我努力冷静下来。“你杀了你父亲。”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“你-你怎么能说出口？还那么-那么冷酷无情？”</p><p>他良久没有答话。</p><p>但当他回答时，他的声音低沉得如同低语：“我有自己的理由。”</p><p>“我-我知道。”</p><p>“不，你其实并不知道。”</p><p>“我知道一部分。我也表示理解，可你谈论它的态度真让我受不了。你就一点也不后悔吗？你就不觉得……”我没能说完，找不到合适的词汇了。</p><p>“我只做了必须做的事。”</p><p>我摇着头，再也不想听他说下去了。</p><p>这么快我就听不下去了。</p><p>于是我们停止了交谈。</p><p> </p><p>我在地牢中徘徊。</p><p>紧张得要死。</p><p>守卫在哪里？</p><p>什么地方不对劲啊。</p><p>“格兰杰，别这样。”</p><p>“别哪样？”</p><p>“你发出太多噪音了。这里还有人想专心一会儿，你踱得轻点儿。”他冷冷地回道。</p><p>我只翻翻眼睛，继续踱步。</p><p>一分钟后斯内普教授咆哮，“够了。”</p><p>够了。</p><p>这个词唤回了一些记忆。</p><p>我立刻面向斯内普教授，“先生……关于昨天……我有些事想问您。”</p><p>他紧绷起来，我能觉察得到。尽管他试图将这份紧张掩藏在一副厌倦的表情下。“什么事？”</p><p>“他们怎么会听你的呢？”</p><p>“格兰杰，能问点人类能理解的问题吗？”</p><p>我叹气，又说，“当时守卫在踢我……而你扑过来用自己的身体挡住我……我已经快失去意识了，可我听到你说了句‘够了’。他们怎么会听你的？”</p><p>他的脸还保持着厌倦的神色，但他沉默了很久。</p><p>当他作答时，声音是冷静的。“我没说。是守卫说的。”</p><p>“不，是你说的。”</p><p>“格兰杰，是守卫说的。他可能觉得自己对你糟践得够了。”</p><p>他为什么要那样说？</p><p>我观察着他的脸，他的表情，但他只是回望着我。</p><p>于是我又试了一次，“我听到你了。是你的声音，我听得出。你当时离我特别近，我不会听错的。”</p><p>“得了，你就是听错了，”他回答说，“说真的，格兰杰，你真的觉得守卫会听我的？要是我真说了什么想要阻止他们，只会让他们想要伤害你我更多而已。”</p><p>我没再说什么，只点了点头。</p><p>然后转身走回到自己的床垫上。</p><p>老天哪，我真讨厌这种感觉。</p><p>我为什么不能信任他？</p><p>他为什么总能给我怀疑他的理由？</p><p>我知道那是他的声音。是他说的‘够了’，不是守卫。我才不傻。</p><p>可当时我浑身剧痛，或许——</p><p>不！那就是他的声音。</p><p>怎么回事？</p><p> </p><p>有什么事彻底不对劲了。</p><p>天已经开始黑了，可守卫依然不见人影。</p><p>他们忘了我们了吗？</p><p>不。他们是故意这样的。</p><p>好吧。我能接受没饭可吃，可是……我真得上厕所了。</p><p>我的膀胱快炸了。</p><p>忍不住了。</p><p>我挫败地哼出声来。我肯定忍不到明天了。</p><p>我慢慢地朝斯内普教授看过去。他就没有同样的困扰吗？看起来不像。有时候我真怀疑他到底是不是人类。</p><p>我好丢人啊。</p><p>我缓慢地站起来，朝大门走去，开始砸门。</p><p>“看门的！你们为什么这么对我？”我尖叫，“我-我要跟你们谈谈！”</p><p>“你到底为什么要见他们？”斯内普教授的声音从背后响起。</p><p>我顿了顿，决定无视他，“看门的！我要求见你们！”</p><p>“真棒，这肯定有用。”他评论道。</p><p>我转身看他，“教授，要是你没注意到的话，他们今天没来看过我们。”</p><p>“没错，这并没逃过我的注意。”</p><p>“而我需要他们来……”</p><p>“来做什么？”他扬起一条眉毛问。</p><p>好吧，反正我经历过更难堪的。</p><p>“我得上厕所。”我迫使自己保持面无表情。</p><p>他显出恍悟的表情来，清了清喉咙。“哦。”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“很急么？”</p><p>“不急我为毛要砸门？”我绝望地反问。</p><p>“格兰杰，我估计她们今天不会来看我们了。”</p><p>我发出一声痛苦的叹息。</p><p>他又说，“地牢一角里有个小洞。我相信那原本是让我们用来上厕所的。”</p><p>我脸上闪过一丝惊恐，“不要！”</p><p>“格兰杰——”</p><p>“我才不要在这里尿尿，还当着你的面！不要！”我掩住耳朵，往床垫上一倒。</p><p>我要等守卫来。</p><p> </p><p>我受不了了。</p><p>我缓缓地爬起来，瞥了斯内普教授一眼。他明白了。</p><p>我看了看地板上那个小洞。幸好那是在离我们俩的床垫都最远的地方。</p><p>冷静，赫敏。</p><p>我慢慢走向它，深呼吸。</p><p>“我去那边。”斯内普教授说着走到门口，背向我。</p><p>“别转身。”我对他说。</p><p>“哦，多谢告知。我本来还想看看你呢。”他回答，声音里透着讽刺。</p><p>我紧张极了，这太丢人了。</p><p>“格兰杰，你能快点吗？”</p><p>“我-我不行。”</p><p>“什么叫你不行？”</p><p>“你在这儿站着我没法上。”</p><p>“是么，我很想到外面去，可目前我做不到。”</p><p>“那就不要听！”</p><p>“你到底在说什么？”</p><p>“你捂上耳朵。”</p><p>“我才不。别这么孩子气，格兰杰。”</p><p>“快点。”</p><p>一秒钟过去了。</p><p>“我的耳朵捂上了。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“你能听见我吗？”我问，等他回答。</p><p>他什么也没说。</p><p>我赶紧撩起裙子解决问题。</p><p>一分钟后，我上完了。</p><p>脸上火烧火燎的，我能感觉到。</p><p>但至少我的膀胱没有炸裂的危险了。</p><p>我走近斯内普教授，“我好了。”</p><p>他拿开手，看着我。</p><p>我知道他觉得我很幼稚，但我不在乎。</p><p>我快步走回到床垫躺下，背过身去。</p><p>我只想睡觉。</p><p>然后忘记刚发生的一切。</p><p> </p><p>地牢里暗下来了。</p><p>我本该睡着了的，可我没有。</p><p>他也没有。我感觉得到。</p><p>如此沉默。</p><p>可怕的念头开始慢慢侵袭我的脑海，不论我多么努力地想要将它拒之门外。</p><p>“先生？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>他听上去睡意浓重。</p><p>“要是我发生了什么不测……而你活着出去了的话，”我喉头发紧，“我想要你答应我帮我转达给我父母一些事情。”</p><p>“格兰杰，你不能老想着这种事。”</p><p>我没理他，“告诉他们我爱他们，而且他们是这世上最好的父母。”</p><p>我不得不停下来调整自己的情绪。</p><p>终于我说了下去，“告诉他们我很抱歉。还有……我没受很多苦。就说我走得很快，没有痛苦。告诉他们我并没有经历恐惧。”</p><p>他沉默。</p><p>“哦，还要告诉他们照顾好克鲁克山。”</p><p>“克鲁克山？”</p><p>我弱弱一笑，“我的猫。”</p><p>他什么也没说。我继续道，“我知道你有多不喜欢他们，可是……我会很感激你的，请你转告哈利和罗恩他们是我最好的朋友。告诉哈利我从不后悔做他的朋友。我知道做他的朋友会很危险，但他不该为此而愧疚。”</p><p>“格兰杰，你不知道将会发生什么事。”</p><p>“正因为如此我才告诉你这些，”我忍着泪水，又说，“你-你有什么想让我转告给什么人的吗？”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>然后他说，“没。”</p><p>我有点吃惊。</p><p>我一直知道他是有些独来独往，但他竟没有什么人能做最后的告别……这真的很悲哀。</p><p>又或者他只是不想相信我们会死吧。</p><p>是的，我更喜欢这个假设。</p><p>“睡吧，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>我依言入睡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 第二十四天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我醒了。</p><p>醒来时我又是恶心又是疲惫，和以往一样。</p><p>地牢。</p><p>要是这一切都只是个梦就好了。一个长长的梦。</p><p>可我知道，那不可能。</p><p>我知道，我是醒着的。</p><p>真不幸。</p><p>我醒来第一件事就是去看斯内普教授。我要知道他在这儿，要知道他没事。</p><p>他在睡着。</p><p>这很奇怪。</p><p>他真的正躺在自己的床垫上，睡着。</p><p>他还穿着袍子，手臂交叠在胸前，脸上是冷峻的神色。</p><p>能见他睡着是很罕见的事，于是我决定好好看看。我可不会再犯上次被抓到偷看他睡觉那种错误了，我不会忘记他那副暴跳如雷的表情。当时我正朝他走去，还……盯着他瞧。</p><p>于是我就在原地，远远地望着他。</p><p>他终究只是个普通人。</p><p>说来滑稽，他竟连睡觉的时候都不曾放松过。</p><p>一两分钟后，他的眼睛忽然睁开，人也立刻坐起来，眨着眼睛，目光落在了我身上。</p><p>“早-早啊。”我咕哝着，暗自希望他可别再生气起来。</p><p>他困惑地看着我，“你怎么已经醒了？”</p><p>“我不知道啊，”我摇摇头，“就醒了呗。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>他深吸一口气，靠在墙上。</p><p>显然他是没心情谈话的。</p><p>新的一天开始了。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么看昨天的事？”我问道，脑海中那些问题挥之不去。“那些守卫为什么不来看我们？”</p><p>他长叹，我就知道他又恼火了，“我不知道。提出多少种理论假设也没意义，他们要告诉我们的话我们就会知道了。”</p><p>“没错，但你怎么看呢？”</p><p>“很多种可能性。”</p><p>“比如说？”我很想知道。</p><p>他冲我点头，“可能他们就是这么打算的，饿着我们，晾着我们。”</p><p>“或者？”</p><p>“或者有事发生了。”</p><p>我绷起精神，“你是说社里——？”</p><p>“我不知道，格兰杰。”</p><p>我慢慢的开口说，“要是我们被藏在一个很远的地方怎么办？就算是社里抓住了所有的食死徒，甚至打败了神秘人……要是他们没法找到我们怎么办？那我们就要被留在这儿，挨饿到死了？”</p><p>这可怕的念头似乎并没影响到他，他的脸上没有恐惧，什么都没有。</p><p>“你不-不怕吗？”我问。</p><p>过了很久他才回答，“我只害怕我能遇见的事，害怕一定会发生的事。我不会让自己陷在对可能发生的事的恐惧里。”</p><p>“是很明智，”我承认道，“可很难遵从。”</p><p>“试试看。”</p><p>我会的。</p><p> </p><p>听见门打开的声音我的心脏差点停跳。</p><p>守卫来了。</p><p>终于，</p><p>只有一个守卫进来，他指着我。</p><p>去卫生间。</p><p>我站起来，慢慢地朝他走去。</p><p>而我还是忍不住问道，“你们昨天上哪儿去了？”</p><p>他只瞥了我一眼。</p><p>“你们去哪儿了？”我又问，“你们把我们搁在这儿一整天，没有食物，什么都没有。”</p><p>“格兰杰，快闭嘴。”斯内普教授在身后吼我。</p><p>那守卫狠狠地盯着我，“听你教授的话，不然今天也没有吃的。”</p><p>这立刻让我闭了嘴。但我还是用目光射杀着他。</p><p>可惜他毫不在意。</p><p>他粗鲁地抓着我的手臂，带我出了地牢。</p><p> </p><p>我被带回了地牢。</p><p>该轮到斯内普教授了。</p><p>我们交换了几次目光，然后他被带走。我再次独自一人。</p><p>这给了我几分钟的思考时间。</p><p>今天星期几来着？</p><p>我甚至都记不起来了。</p><p>从前我是能清楚地记得今天是周几的，还知道自己错过了多少节课，可是……再也记不得了。</p><p>我也不再在意这些。</p><p>我只在意得到食物和上厕所。</p><p>真可悲。</p><p> </p><p>我再也受不了教授的举止了。他看上去愤怒又恼火。</p><p>很显然他一点也不想跟我说话，也没再提大脑封闭术课程的事儿，即使我们说好了今天继续的。</p><p>然而……我知道他为什么这样做。他是在疏远我。</p><p>“先生。”我开口。</p><p>他懒懒地朝我抬抬眼皮。</p><p>我逼着自己说下去，“食死徒都是骗子。我知道的。”</p><p>“而你是指？”</p><p>“他们在很多事上都骗人，骗我说我父母被抓。而且……”我顿了顿，“我真是太愚蠢才会怀疑您。我哪怕信了那些谎话一秒钟都是愚蠢透顶。”</p><p>他紧绷着，我知道他想到两天前的谈话很不舒服。</p><p>我继续道，“我知道你对女性并不暴力。”</p><p>他扬起一条眉毛，“你怎么这么肯定？”</p><p>“我知道。”我用很有说服力的声音说。</p><p>我等着他的回答，可很快我就意识到他并不打算答复。</p><p>于是我向更艰难的话题移近，“而且我也不在乎您的父亲的事。那并不关我的事。你只做了你认为正确的事。”</p><p>他还是没有回答。</p><p>但我没有移开目光，决意要让他看见我是认真的，每一句话都发自肺腑。</p><p>慢慢地他松懈下来，“谢谢你。”</p><p>啥？</p><p>他真的在感谢我？</p><p>“呃……不客气。”我赶紧说。</p><p>转开头去，一抹小小的微笑出现在我唇边。</p><p> </p><p>食物。</p><p>守卫召唤出两片面包和两杯水，我差点都没忍住。我迫使自己保持冷静，可一当他离开地牢，我就几乎是跳起来扑向了食物，享受着它在我嘴里的感觉。</p><p>我连眼睛都闭上了，专注享受这味道。</p><p>“你得慢着点，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>我睁开眼睛，“什-什么？”</p><p>斯内普教授慢慢朝他的那杯水走去，拿起来，“慢慢吃。”</p><p>我诧异地看着他慢悠悠地饮水，不禁琢磨他是怎么做到的。他就不饿吗？还是他只是装作不饿？</p><p>管他，我可饿坏了，也不打算掩饰。</p><p>接下来的几分钟在沉默中度过。</p><p>我悲伤地发现自己已经把所有的东西都吃完了。</p><p>要明天才有吃的。还得是他们肯喂我们才算。</p><p>投喂我们。</p><p>好像我们是宠物那般。</p><p>忽然间地牢那一头传来一声抽吸。</p><p>“教授？”我喊出声，他肯定有什么不对劲了。</p><p>他浑身紧绷，显然正身处痛苦之中。可怎么会呢？</p><p>“先生？”我又问，从床垫上站起来朝他走去，“怎么了？”</p><p>他深吸一口气，但没有回答。</p><p>而我注意到了。</p><p>他正握着自己的左臂。</p><p>前臂。</p><p>我震惊地瞪大了眼睛，“是你的黑魔标记？”</p><p>他看着我，黑色的眼里含着一点惊恐。</p><p>“他在……召唤你，是不是？”我问。</p><p>可……我在说什么啊？这完全说不通。</p><p>“教授，发生什么了？”我追问。</p><p>“你觉得呢？”他冲我嘶嘶地道，“某人恶心的玩笑而已。”</p><p>“他为什么要召唤你呢？”</p><p>“他没有召唤我，他在折磨我。”</p><p>我沉默着，等着他进一步解释。</p><p>“显然他是等烦了，等不及食死徒就亲自来补刀。”</p><p>我能听出他声音里的痛苦，尽管他很明显是在掩藏它。</p><p>我慢慢地坐到他旁边，眼睛盯着他的左臂。</p><p>“让我看看。”我小声说。</p><p>“不。”</p><p>“先生——”</p><p>“格兰杰，”他警告我，“别管了。”</p><p>“不行，让我看。”我坚持，“我早就知道它在那儿，我只是想看看。”</p><p>他那样怒气冲冲地盯着我，盯得我只想从他身边逃跑，可不知怎的，我迫使自己坚持了。</p><p>最后他动了动，掀开袍子，慢慢地解开袖口。</p><p>我不敢相信。</p><p>我知道那里会有标记，可是亲眼见到的感觉完全不同。</p><p>还是在斯内普教授身上见到。</p><p>这是实实在在的证据，他身上的确有，或说曾有过黑暗的一面。</p><p>我不禁惊异地盯着那标记，它艳绿的骷髅嘴里吐着一条蛇。</p><p>“满足你的好奇心了么？”他苦涩地问。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>那条蛇还在动呢。或者那只是我的想象吧。</p><p>我几乎看着了魔。</p><p>我伸出手去轻触它，可斯内普教授立时把手臂抽走了。</p><p>“你干什么？”他质问。</p><p>“我-我只是想要——”</p><p>“触碰黑魔标记从不是什么好主意，格兰杰。”</p><p>这让我一下子从魔怔中挣脱出来。</p><p>“我很抱歉，”我低语，“还疼吗？”</p><p>“不了。”</p><p>那就好。</p><p>他想要我回到自己那头去的，我看得出他的表情。我正入侵着他的个人领域。</p><p>可我忍不住，我想要更多地了解它。</p><p>“那是什么感觉？”我问他，“是怎样的痛？”</p><p>听到我想谈论这个，他似乎有点惊讶。但很快就平复下来。</p><p>“灼烧。”</p><p>言简意赅。</p><p>“你没法忽略它？”</p><p>他差点冲我翻眼珠，“没法，格兰杰小姐，它没法被忽略。”</p><p>“它好黑啊。”我评论道，他立刻把袖子拉下来盖住了它。</p><p>我挪开去，清清嗓子，“我-我听说它是无法消除的，是真的吗？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>所以他是要余生都带着这个标记了。每次看到，它都会提醒他曾是什么样的人。</p><p>“肯定会有办法——”我刚要说，他打断了我。</p><p>“没有。相信我，我试过。”</p><p>我挫败地叹一口气，点点头。</p><p>“你应该回到自己的床垫上去，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>显然他不想再多谈了，于是我很快起身走开。</p><p> </p><p>我忍不住一直在想他的黑魔标记。</p><p>它真的好可怕啊。</p><p>漆黑的。</p><p>我没告诉他，我是读过关于它的知识的。</p><p>而我学到的是，如果一名食死徒并不活跃积极，它是会褪色的。</p><p>可我在斯内普教授手臂上看到的，是一枚非常漆黑的黑魔标记。</p><p>我该为此而担心吗？</p><p>会不会它那么黑，是因为他依然跟伏地魔有联系呢？他是需要保持积极活跃的，毕竟他是个间谍啊。</p><p>曾是个间谍。</p><p>我试图用这些想法使自己平静下来，但依旧，那些黑魔标记的图景无法从我脑海中消逝。</p><p> </p><p>我听见了笑声。</p><p>声音还朝我们逼近了，朝着地牢过来。</p><p>我同斯内普教授交换了忧虑的眼神。</p><p>终于，牢门又开了。</p><p>这情景已经上演多次，可我依然没法适应。我还总是抱着期望，想着谁会进来这道门。</p><p>而来人永远都是他们。</p><p>那些守卫。</p><p>我还能期待什么？</p><p>那头目进来了，还跟着另一个守卫。</p><p>他看看我，又看看斯内普教授。</p><p>“我们最心爱的囚徒们怎么样啦？”他大大咧嘴一笑。</p><p>他的笑容有些不对劲。我知道有什么事一定发生了。</p><p>他又说，“我为昨天冷落了你们一整天道歉。我们有了个……情况。”</p><p>我正要问他是什么情况，还好及时管住了自己。</p><p>他仿佛知道我在想什么，饶有兴致地扬起一条眉毛，“怎么，你不问我们有了个什么情况吗？”</p><p>“没必要，”斯内普教授手，“我相信反正你也会告诉我们的。”</p><p>守卫点头，“你说对了。”</p><p>我紧张起来，不确定自己想不想听这消息。</p><p>“这么说吧，”头目说，“你们不是霍格沃茨唯一的两个囚徒啦。”</p><p>“什么？”我冲口而出，“还有谁？”</p><p>他只是看看我，“你想不想知道呀？”</p><p>“我们为什么要相信你？”斯内普教授拖长着声调，“这可能是你们的另一个谎言。”</p><p>“有可能啊，但它还真不是。”</p><p>我脑中闪过好多人。</p><p>学生。</p><p>教师。</p><p>会是谁呢？</p><p>“相信我，”守卫对我们保证道，“接下来的环节你们不会喜欢的。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>见我们俩都不接话，守卫又说，“这个人已经倒向了我们这边。没花太长时间。现在我们多了一个盟友啦。是不是棒棒哒？”</p><p>我退后了一步，我需要时间来消化自己听到的一切。</p><p>“你在浪费时间，”斯内普冷冷地说，“我都不知道你告诉我们这个是为了什么。”</p><p>“哦，没什么，什么都不为。”守卫回答，“我只是给你解释一下今天和明天的大部分时间我得缺席的原因。我们和新同事有好多事儿得商讨呢。”</p><p>斯内普教授点头，“那就别在这儿浪费时间了。”</p><p>守卫刚要转身离开，却停下了，“哦，还有个事儿。明天你们会见到这个人的。而且明天是你们可以决定命运的最后一天了。”</p><p>“什么意思？”我问。</p><p>“意思就是，如果你们不选择我们，就会死。多简单。明天就是你们的最后一天啦，好好选择哦。”</p><p>说着他离开了，另一个守卫也跟着走了。</p><p>我看着斯内普教授，注意到他脸上有种奇怪的表情。我想我也是。</p><p>复杂的表情。</p><p>害怕。</p><p>惶恐。</p><p>解脱。</p><p>不敢相信。</p><p>谁都没有说话。</p><p>沉默了好久，好久。</p><p> </p><p>我不知道过去了多少时间。</p><p>但我们依然保持着沉默。</p><p>一直到最后我决定打破沉默：“就这样么？”</p><p>“你什么意思？”从他的方向传来这问句。</p><p>“就这样了，我们就要这么……就这么……”</p><p>我甚至没法说完这句话。</p><p>“死了？”他问。</p><p>“是。”</p><p>我浑身麻木。我甚至无法感知了。我就是……麻木了。</p><p>“在我们经历过这么多之后，”我又说，“我还以为会有点别的。”</p><p>“一场英勇救援么？还是一次壮观逃逸？”</p><p>我还真的就在盼这个。</p><p>他叹息，“或许会有一次壮烈就义的。”</p><p>“别说了。”我提高了声调。</p><p>他看着我，目光灼灼。</p><p>我已经快要尖叫起来了，“为什么你一次都不能……不能表现得像这件事真的触动你了那样？我们就要死了！”</p><p>“你想要我大喊大叫？去砸门？哭得像个小丫头？”他喷息。</p><p>“我不知道！你怎么能就坐在那儿？”</p><p>他站了起来，一脸怒气，“格兰杰，小声点。”</p><p>我也站了起来，直面着他，“不。我不会小声。我们可不是在霍格沃茨了，你不能要我做这做那。而且要是我想尖叫的话，我就要尖叫！”</p><p>“你就快触到我的最后一根神经了。”他用一种危险的声调说。</p><p>“真的吗？我可不知道，因为你从来不表达出你的感情，你的思想！我们就要死了！这对你就没影响吗？”</p><p>“死亡并不在我的计划之列，格兰杰。但我也并不会为之发疯。”</p><p>“可是……我们再也见不到别人了。我再也……再也见不到父母，完成不了学业……”</p><p>“我不能给你建议，但你要知道赴死并不是你唯一的选择。”</p><p>我震惊地看着他，“你在说什么？你要我背叛哈利？要我背叛凤凰社？”</p><p>“你知道我在说什么。”</p><p>“那你为什么不去？”我质问他，“你比我知道的情报多多了。”</p><p>“我并不像你那个年纪，”他的声音温和了些，“我经历过人生了，也体验过了。我的人生可以结束了。”</p><p>“你怎么能那么说？”</p><p>他在自暴自弃吗？就这样？我不能相信他对死亡无动于衷。</p><p>“你干嘛非要在我的个人生活里横插一脚？”他暴躁地说，“担心你自己吧，格兰杰。”</p><p>“我做不到！要是你放弃了，我甚至都不能……不能战斗。”</p><p>“为什么我怎么样了会影响到你？”</p><p>“因为，”我说，“我已经……习惯你了。”</p><p>“不。你是依赖我了。依赖得太过分了。”</p><p>“所以呢？我有权利这样。这二十四天来你就是我的一切，是我唯一可以与之交谈的人。我有权担心你。”</p><p>他注视着我，张开嘴巴想要说话，可听到我的最后一句，他却什么都没说出来。</p><p>“你……担心我？”</p><p>我冷静了一点，“没错，我担心你。你干嘛这么吃惊啊？”</p><p>他什么也没说，可我看得出可能自己说太多了。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>现在我开始觉得自己反应过度成那样真太蠢了。</p><p>“别这样了，格兰杰，”他终于说，“别再依赖我。要是你这次只有一个人了可怎么办？”</p><p>“那我就早死了。”</p><p>“那可没法说。”</p><p>我只摇摇头，并不同意他。</p><p>“那没法说，”他重复道，“你永远不会知道自己有多坚强，直到……直到坚强是你唯一的选择。”</p><p>或许他是对的。</p><p>但我们依然无法知晓那个。</p><p>感谢上天我还有他。</p><p>这样我就永远不必担心孤单一人。</p><p> </p><p>天黑了。</p><p>我惊恐地意识到这可能是我人生中最后一个夜晚了。</p><p>而我就这么坐着，什么都没做。</p><p>什么都没做。</p><p>我从没想过就这样死去。</p><p>我想过年迈的自己躺在床上，在家人环绕下死去，或者为正义战斗而牺牲。</p><p>战斗。魔杖在握。</p><p>而不是坐在地牢里，等着他们什么时候过来杀我。</p><p>我发出一声短促的笑。“我猜现在大脑封闭术课是没什么用了。”</p><p>然后泪水就涌上了眼眶。</p><p>真是一秒天地间。</p><p>前一秒我还在笑，现在却泪流两行。</p><p>我得振作起来。</p><p>“格兰杰……我不知道说什么好。”</p><p>他听上去挫败极了。</p><p>而正是这一点让我最为恐惧。</p><p>我想要他骗我，骗我说一切都会没事的。</p><p>“我-我能……”我又摇摇头，“算了。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“没事。”</p><p>“格兰杰。”</p><p>我颤悠悠地吸了口气，“我能……和你坐一块吗？”</p><p>他显然没料到这个，沉默了很久。久到我以为是永恒。</p><p>最终他说，“好吧。”</p><p>我笑了，虽然黑暗中他看不见我的笑。</p><p>我立刻站起来，冲到他那头，在他的床垫上挨着他坐下。</p><p>我们就这样沉默地坐着，靠在墙上。</p><p>我能感到他在我身旁，真安慰。</p><p>虽然我最需要的是一个拥抱，但我知道今晚绝无可能要得到。</p><p>那就太过头了。</p><p>“我觉得今晚我是睡不着了。”我坦承。</p><p>“理解。”</p><p>“你怕吗？”</p><p>“哼。”</p><p>这是‘怕’还是‘不怕’啊？</p><p>“你觉得他们会怎么做？是用一个咒语还是——”</p><p>“格兰杰，别说了。别想了。”</p><p>“我想不了其他的。”</p><p>“试试看。”</p><p>“那您在想什么，先生？”</p><p>“想怎么让你闭嘴。”</p><p>我笑了，摇了摇头。</p><p>“哎呀，你没听过‘想让一个女孩闭嘴的最好方法就是给她一个吻’嘛。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>哦老天呀。</p><p>我刚说什么来着？</p><p>他在我身旁僵住了。</p><p>“我-我-我没那个意思……”我磕磕巴巴地使劲找补，“我都不知道自己在说什么。我-那句话就跳进我脑子里了。我-我很抱歉。”</p><p>“或许你该回到自己的床垫去。”</p><p>“别！求你了，我不是那个意思。我发誓，那本该是个玩笑的。”</p><p>“换个话题。”他低声说。</p><p>我松了口气，“呃……”</p><p>我脑子里一片空白。</p><p>没什么是我想要讨论的。</p><p>而我发现自己开始慢慢朝斯内普教授靠过去。</p><p>我这是怎么了？</p><p>我赶紧挪开，希望他没注意到不对劲。</p><p>过了一会儿那种不自然的感觉再没有了。</p><p>我们已经习惯了彼此。</p><p>又或许这只是因为明天我们就都要死了。</p><p>我们没有说话。</p><p>就那么坐在那儿，焦虑地等着明天的到来。</p><p>我们的最后一天。</p><p> </p><p>我不能死。</p><p>我还有好多事情没做呢。</p><p>我想要活着。</p><p>可我现在已经不能呼吸了。</p><p>“格兰杰，冷静。”</p><p>我知道自己怎么回事。</p><p>我以前也经历过。</p><p>恐慌发作。</p><p>我-我不能呼吸了。</p><p>好冷。可我还在冒汗。</p><p>他把手放在我肩膀上，“嘘，呼吸。你没事的，格兰杰。”</p><p>“不-不是的，”我狂躁地甩头，“我-我们就要死了。”</p><p>“冷静下来。”</p><p>我做不到。</p><p>接着我感到他的手放在我脖子上。</p><p>好暖的一双手。</p><p>“嘘。”</p><p>不管他在做什么，这管用了。</p><p>他的手掌中辐射出什么东西，让我冷静了下来。</p><p>“闭眼睛。”他吩咐我。</p><p>我听从了。</p><p>我感到自己倒向了他，又被轻轻放在了床垫上。</p><p>“睡吧。”</p><p>我闭上眼，这才意识到自己有多疲惫。</p><p>“你-你也睡。”我低喃。</p><p>“我会的。”</p><p>然后黑暗就笼罩了我。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 第二十五天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗恩。</p><p>我看得真切。</p><p>不知他是怎么来的。</p><p>可那不重要了。</p><p>他来了。</p><p>我紧紧将他拥抱。</p><p>这并不是一个梦。</p><p>我能感觉得到他，感觉到他温热的气息。</p><p>他也正拥抱着我，手臂稳稳地把我搂住。</p><p>结束了。</p><p>我得救了。</p><p>然后我试图去亲吻他。</p><p>我需要去感受这样的连结。</p><p>可他却在躲开我。</p><p>为什么？</p><p>“罗恩……”</p><p>他还把我推开。</p><p>我挣扎起来。</p><p>“格兰杰。”</p><p>从什么时候起他叫我格兰杰了？</p><p>“罗恩，别闹了。”我说着，把自己朝他更近地贴过去。</p><p>我试图去看他，但眼前开始模糊。</p><p>然后他的脸开始变化。</p><p>黑头发。</p><p>鹰钩鼻。</p><p>“哦上帝啊。”我脱口而出。</p><p>我意识到自己在哪儿了。</p><p>地牢。</p><p>斯内普教授的床垫上。</p><p>他正坐在我身边。</p><p>我赶紧跳起来，彻底清醒了。</p><p>也彻底尴尬了。</p><p>我捂住脸，“我做什么了？”</p><p>“你……做梦了，我想。”</p><p>他很不自然，可还是试图假装这无关紧要。我听得出。</p><p>我还是不敢看他，赶紧挪开，“我太抱歉了！我-我不是那个意思……”</p><p>“你什么都没做，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>我慢慢把捂在脸上的手拿开看他，“是吗？”</p><p>“是的。你只是在说梦话。”</p><p>我稍稍松了口气。</p><p>环顾四周，地牢依然有些黑暗，应该是清早。</p><p>我扭头看看教授，“你有睡过吗？”</p><p>“我有。”</p><p>好奇怪。我们都睡着了。这是我们俩在人世上的最后一个晚上，而我们都睡着了。</p><p>“真的要这样吗？”我小声问。</p><p>我还是不能相信。这太不真实了。</p><p>“似乎是的。”他冷静地答道。</p><p>“怎么会呢？”</p><p>他没有说话。</p><p>我又说，“这毫无意义啊，不是吗？我们这过去二十五天里所做的都毫无意义。还是到了这一步，我们就要死了。”</p><p>“不是毫无意义的。”</p><p>“就是。”</p><p>他看着我，“我们第一天就可能死去，可我们没有。我们挺了过来，长达二十五天。”</p><p>我哀伤一笑，“是啊，这故事多美好，要是我们能活命的话。可我们就要死了，没人会知道我们经历过什么。”</p><p>他没有回答。</p><p>我们就要死了，他说什么也是无可挽回的。</p><p>我低头看看自己的校服，从没想过自己会穿着这个死掉。</p><p>我理理衬衫，用手臂环住自己。</p><p>他在看我，我感觉得到。</p><p>就是这种奇怪的感觉，好像皮肤在刺痛。</p><p>我心跳加速。</p><p>慢慢地，我转身过去，他正看着我。他的眼中有种浓黑的神色，他甚至都不曾去掩饰它。</p><p>“怎-怎么了？”我问。</p><p>“我们很勇敢，记住。”</p><p>我噎住了。</p><p>他为什么要说这种话？</p><p>我不想听。他要把我惹哭了，可我不想哭。</p><p>“很勇敢。”我低声附和。</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>是吗？</p><p>“格兰杰，他们输了。”</p><p>“怎么会？我们才是快死掉的那伙。”</p><p>他点头，“可他们没能游说我们倒戈，没能使我们俯首帖耳。他们是没办法了才只好杀死我们。”</p><p>“我-我明白，可是……此时此刻我并没感到胜利。”我喉头发紧地坦承。</p><p>“那你对此怀疑么？”他问。</p><p>我们的目光再次相遇，他的问题清楚而明白。</p><p>我本可以自救的。</p><p>我可以倒戈，用我和哈利之间的联系去帮助伏地魔捣毁凤凰社。</p><p>“不。”我回答。</p><p>简洁明了。</p><p>教授的脸上似乎闪过一丝敬意，可马上就消失了。</p><p>“现在我们做什么？”我问。</p><p>“我们等待。”</p><p>等待。</p><p>等待我们的死亡。</p><p> </p><p>不知过去了多久。</p><p>我只知道我们就这样一直坐着，不说话，就这么等着。</p><p>我的眼睛盯着门，等着它随时打开。</p><p>可一直都没有。</p><p>“他们不会要我们等上一天吧？”我紧张地问。</p><p>“他们天生爱折磨别人，我并不意外。”</p><p>每一分钟都可能是最后的时光。</p><p>我深吸一口气，低头打量自己。身上有了太多的伤疤，我甚至没法全都记得它们是怎么来的。</p><p>我检查了手臂，注意到那里有烧伤和割伤。</p><p>嘴唇还痛着。好吧，反正我很快就再也不用担心那个了。</p><p>目光下移，我看见膝盖上有个大伤疤。这个我记得。是一开始弄的，第二天或者第三天的时候。</p><p>我慢慢把裙子拉高一点儿，查看起大腿来。体重的大幅减轻似乎让我更容易受伤了。</p><p>“格兰杰，你在干什么？”</p><p>我赶紧把裙子放下，“没什么。就……看看。”</p><p>“或许你应该回到自己的床垫去。”</p><p>他的声音为什么这么……紧绷啊？</p><p>“为什么？”我有点绝望地问，“我们就不能在一起直到……”</p><p>他似乎连气儿都不喘了。</p><p>他到底怎么了？</p><p>“教授？”</p><p>“你应该走开，格兰杰。”</p><p>“走开？”我重复道，“怎么了？”</p><p>“就这一次，我怎么说你就怎么做。别问问题。”</p><p>“不要。”</p><p>他发出一声咆哮，我更好奇更担心了。</p><p>“先生，怎么了？告诉我。”</p><p>沉默了很久他终于说，“我……怕自己会做出什么事来。做出什么不对的事来。”</p><p>“你吓到我了，”我说着来到他面前正对着他，“是怎么了？”</p><p>他忽然站起，“你是应该被吓到。”</p><p>“你在说什么啊？”</p><p>“你太天真了。”他说。</p><p>“我才不是。”</p><p>“你就是。”</p><p>我也站起身来朝他走去，“那就解释给我听。”</p><p>他背对着我，我看不见他的脸。</p><p>“我正在……争斗。”他挤出一句来。</p><p>“和谁？”</p><p>“自己。”</p><p>我不禁更加困惑了，但还是等着他说下去。</p><p>“我是个男人，”他说，“我们又被关在一起这么久。”</p><p>慢慢地，我开始懂了。</p><p>“哦。”我只说了这么一句。</p><p>他说的真是我想的那个吗？</p><p>他面对我了，我看出了他的意思。</p><p>他的表情……就好像有什么东西在伤害着他。</p><p>“这个啊，”我说，“或许……你根本就不该挣扎。”</p><p>他退后了一步，“你知道自己在说什么吗，丫头？”</p><p>我知道吗？</p><p>“是-是啊？”这话出口却变成了问句。</p><p>“我是你的老师。”</p><p>“这已经不重要了。我们就要死了，我也不在乎了。我只要……”我没说完。</p><p>我要什么？</p><p>我只知道自己渴求着什么。</p><p>连结。</p><p>触碰。</p><p>之类的。</p><p>我想要这些，在我死之前。</p><p>我想去感受，在我死之前。</p><p>于是我迈近他，轻轻颤抖，“没人会知道。”</p><p>“我会。”他深深地看进我的眼中。</p><p>“不会太久了。几小时后我们就不再存在。”我说。</p><p>他摇头，可我站得更近。</p><p>我甚至不知道自己在要求什么。</p><p>他究竟想做什么呢？</p><p>接着，他身上似乎发生了某些变化。</p><p>他开始慢慢地靠近我，呼吸沉重。</p><p>我一动不动地站着。</p><p>他俯身，凝视我的双眼。</p><p>越来越近，直到他的双唇压在了我的嘴上。</p><p>怎么回事？</p><p>我没有动。</p><p>我正在亲吻斯内普教授。</p><p>他的手来到我脑后，加深了这个吻。</p><p>他吻得缓慢，不能再慢，不能再温柔。</p><p>然后我感到了。</p><p>那是种无法言喻的感觉。</p><p>就是一种感觉。</p><p>一种我已经丢失的感觉。</p><p>一份连结。</p><p>一个拥抱。</p><p>一次触碰。</p><p>他人的存在。</p><p>都集于他一身。</p><p>渐渐地我开始回应他，不去管这有多违背常理。我不在乎。</p><p>我们就要死了。</p><p>我有权想做什么就做什么。</p><p>他的手下移，我稍稍僵了一下。他解开了我的衬衫。</p><p>现在他正碰到了我穿着内衣的乳房。</p><p>我一下子睁开眼睛，发现他正看着我。</p><p>他的眼睛，那如同黑檀的眼睛正看着我的脸。</p><p>他是那样自我憎恶，我看得出来。</p><p>忽然间他打破了这个吻，转开去。</p><p>“去他妈的，”他抽吸，“我很抱歉，格兰杰小姐。我到底在做什么？”</p><p>我站在原地，困惑无比，说不出话。</p><p>我也不太知道发生了什么。但我知道我喜欢这样。不是说我爱上了斯内普教授，那种事是不会发生的，可……我渴望他给我的感觉。</p><p>我抓着他的胳膊把他拉到面前。</p><p>“不要说抱歉。”我低语。</p><p>他别开目光。</p><p>“看着我。”我命令他。</p><p>过了很久他听从了，对上我的眼睛。</p><p>然后我踮起脚尖，双臂绕上了他的脖颈，吻住了他。</p><p>我以为他会把我推开，可出乎意料的是，他用自己的手臂抱住了我，将我拉近。</p><p>他不再温柔，开始变得粗暴。</p><p>我的衬衫忽然就到了地上。</p><p>他呻吟着抓住我的臀部。</p><p>我们真的要做这个吗？</p><p>我们动作着，一步一步，最后倒在床垫上。</p><p>也不知道是谁的床垫，可管它呢。</p><p>他压在我身上的体重是如此令人慰藉。</p><p>他的身躯那样强硬，动作是那样绝望。</p><p>他浑身滚烫，热力透过袍子辐射出来。</p><p>“教-教授——”我不禁出声。</p><p>他一下子便僵住了。</p><p>我睁开眼去看是怎么回事。</p><p>他忽然从我身上挪开，留我一个人躺在床垫上。</p><p>他几乎是奔到地牢的另一头，跪下去，粗喘着。有那么一会儿我觉得他要吐出来了，可他没有。</p><p>“教授？”我坐起来。</p><p>“别那么叫我！”他吼，没有看我。</p><p>终于我被现实击中。</p><p>我们在做什么啊？</p><p>现在是我想吐了。</p><p>我赶紧把衬衫从地上捡起来盖住自己。</p><p>“我真恶心。”他痛苦地低声说。</p><p>“你-你不是的，”我摇头，“我们都只是……很迷茫然后——”</p><p>“我这一辈子干过那么多坏事，可是从来没碰过一个学生。”他厌恶地说。</p><p>“我-我早就算不上你的学生了。”</p><p>我这是怎么了？</p><p>为什么开始觉得自己肮脏？</p><p>不到一周前我还叫他要了我，可现在我却对自己厌恶不已。而我们还就只是接吻而已。</p><p>他忽然站起来，用拳头砸起墙壁，“我要出去！”</p><p>我很紧张，“没人会责怪我们的。”</p><p>“我们会自责。”他阴沉地回答。</p><p>“先生……”我没有说完，不知道要说什么。</p><p>终于他转向我，“你就待在那，我待在这。我们再不能碰到对方了。”</p><p>“你不能那样。”</p><p>“我能，而且我要。”这是他唯一的答复，随后，他便倒在了自己的床垫上。</p><p>如此令人惶惑的沉默。</p><p>他甚至都不肯看我。</p><p>他为什么这样愤怒？</p><p>没错，可能我们的确犯了错，但有什么不可以的呢？经历过这么多事之后我们没疯掉就够令人惊讶的了。</p><p>我也知道自己没法跟他说话了。</p><p>我一开口他就会朝我暴跳如雷的。</p><p>这一切是怎么变得这么复杂的？</p><p> </p><p>我好怕。</p><p>更怕了，因为我现在只有一个人。</p><p>斯内普教授还跟我一起在地牢里，可是我觉得他好像不在一样。</p><p>他不说话。</p><p>不看我。</p><p>为什么他就不能忘了那个？不能假装什么都没发生吗？</p><p>我们犯错了。</p><p>而我现在真的需要跟什么人聊聊。</p><p>眼里涌起泪水，我狠狠擦掉。</p><p>我看着他。</p><p>他还盯着墙壁，假装我不存在。</p><p>我们不能就这样分离。</p><p>愤怒的话语不能是我们对彼此最后的嘱托。</p><p>“先生，”我紧张地说，“拜托了，跟我说说话。”</p><p>毫无回应。</p><p>“我们犯了个错误，就是这样，”我说，“你能跟我说说话吗？”</p><p>还是毫无回应。</p><p>他看都不看我。</p><p>“该死的！”我怒了，“看着我！”</p><p>这引起了他的注意。</p><p>他的目光挪到我身上，但还是没有说话。</p><p>我舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“跟我说说话。”</p><p>“你想要我说什么？”他的声音冷静，然而阴沉。</p><p>我摇头，“我-我不知道。”</p><p>“这可不是很成熟啊，是不是？”</p><p>“我不在乎成不成熟了，反正现在不。”</p><p>他叹息，“我们该结束谈话了。”</p><p>“好啊，”我同意，“然后可以谈谈别的。”</p><p>“比如说？”</p><p>“你觉得他们抓到了谁？那个叛徒？”我小声问。</p><p>“谁都有可能，格兰杰。我跟你说过什么来着。”</p><p>我点点头，想起了那次谈话，“谁都别信。”</p><p>他没有回复。</p><p> </p><p>我忍不了了。</p><p>他们去哪儿了？</p><p>他们为什么要这么折磨我们？</p><p>地牢里惶恐得令人发指。</p><p>就好像没了空气。</p><p>不能呼吸。</p><p>我真想守卫们进来赶紧早完早了。</p><p>不。我不想那样。</p><p>我不想死。</p><p>但我再也忍受不住这种境况了。</p><p> </p><p>他们来了。</p><p>门开了，我看见它在缓慢移动。</p><p>我不能呼吸了。</p><p>时候到了。</p><p>我不知怎么还站起来了。</p><p>头目进来了，还有两个守卫跟着。</p><p>他们让门敞开着。</p><p>要是我能跑过他们奔向自由该多好。</p><p>但那只是个梦想。</p><p>我站在地牢中央，斯内普教授来到我身旁。</p><p>他站在我旁边。</p><p>我们都等待着。</p><p>我得提醒自己去呼吸。</p><p>“我就不浪费时间拉家常了，”头目说，“都知道我们来干嘛的。”</p><p>我眼前一黑，赶紧眨眨眼。要是我能昏过去也好了，就容易得多。</p><p>“你们的决定是？”他问。</p><p>我说不出话。</p><p>甚至站不住了。</p><p>“嗯？”守卫看着我问，“你知道我问的是什么，你的答案是？”</p><p>父母的样子从脑子里闪过，我在心中同他们道别。我希望自己是他们合格的女儿，希望他们以我为豪。</p><p>“赫敏·格兰杰，”头目提高了声调将我拉出思绪，“你的答案是什么？”</p><p>我差点呛到，但还是说出了口，“不-不。”</p><p>“不？”</p><p>“我的答案是不。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我就要死了。</p><p>头目阴沉地看着我，“你知道这就等于判了你自己死刑吧？”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>我的声音不颤抖了。我应该为此自豪。</p><p>“好吧，”他点头，“随你的便。”</p><p>我喉头发紧，去看斯内普教授。</p><p>可他并没有看我。</p><p>他正盯着守卫们。</p><p>而且……他并不害怕。他的眼里没有恐惧。</p><p>他根本不像一个知道自己快死了的人。</p><p>等再去看守卫时，我发出了一声无声的哭叫。</p><p>一抹恶心的笑容出现在他嘴角，“还有一件事。正如我保证过的，你们想不想见见那个叛徒是谁呀？”</p><p>不想。</p><p>我不想见。</p><p>求你了，别跟我们玩游戏了。</p><p>头目清了清嗓子，“有请此人上前。”</p><p>我朝门口看去，等着那叛徒走进来。</p><p>等着临死前的最后一击。</p><p>然后，斯内普教授动了。</p><p>我惊讶地看着他。</p><p>他迈着悠闲的步伐，走到了守卫那边，然后停下，转身面对我。</p><p>什么？</p><p>这是怎么了？</p><p>“教授，这是什——”我完全无法把眼前的事拼凑起来。</p><p>“自己琢磨去，格兰杰小姐。”头目说。</p><p>不。</p><p>一盆冷水兜头淋了下来。</p><p>“我-我-我不明白。”我低语，看着斯内普教授要他解释。</p><p>他面无表情，甚至没有看我。</p><p>“你是个聪明的女孩，”守卫假笑道，“你知道这是什么情况。”</p><p>我没理他，只盯着斯内普教授，“先生，怎么……你为什么站在那儿？”</p><p>他终于肯看我，眼神黑暗而冰冷。“我还以为你很聪明。”</p><p>这句话如同一把刀捅进了我肚子里。</p><p>不。</p><p>不。</p><p>不可能。</p><p>我搜索着他脸色里任何一丝撒谎的成分，玩笑的成分，可他脸上除了冷酷，什么都没有。</p><p>没有别的表情。</p><p>什么都没有。</p><p>我不能……不能接受。</p><p>我弯下身，手撑在膝盖上，大口抽吸。</p><p>我觉得自己要昏过去了。</p><p>或者吐出来。</p><p>胃里一阵恶心。</p><p>“你……你倒向了……”我没法说。</p><p>“哦不，他不是倒戈到我们这边的，”守卫说，“他一开始就是我们这边的。”</p><p>我哭叫出声，使劲眨眼好看清眼前。</p><p>这不是真的。</p><p>不是的。</p><p>他还在我身边，他一定得在。</p><p>我抬头。</p><p>他站在他们边上。而不是像往常一样在我身旁。</p><p>他和他们是一样的。</p><p>他和他们是一伙的。</p><p>“跟你玩耍真有趣，格兰杰小姐。”头目说，“可这游戏开始变得无聊了。”</p><p>我就像一条脱水的鱼。</p><p>“以及，今晚你不会死了，”他又说，“这只是第二幕的开始。”</p><p>他的话对我来说毫无意义。</p><p>我再也撑不住了。</p><p>我跪了下来，试图理清头脑。</p><p>守卫的话传来，“晚安，姑娘。终于你可以自己享用整个地牢啦。”</p><p>他们走了。</p><p>我还抬起头看着斯内普教授转身离开。</p><p>毫不犹豫地。</p><p>门关上了。</p><p>剩我一人。</p><p>他跟那些人在一起。</p><p>他十恶不赦。</p><p>他一直就跟他们是一伙的。</p><p>我尖叫起来。</p><p>放声尖叫。</p><p>尖叫。</p><p>再尖叫。</p><p>一直到喉头发痛。</p><p>一直到再无声息。</p><p>我倒在冰冷的地上，瞪圆着眼。</p><p>没有动弹。</p><p>很快黑暗便笼罩了地牢。</p><p>天很冷，我知道。</p><p>可我感觉不到了。</p><p>我什么都感觉不到了。</p><p>天黑了。</p><p>我独自一人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 第二十六天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我动弹不得。</p><p>眼睛被光亮刺得发痛。</p><p>又是白天了。</p><p>夜晚都去哪儿了？</p><p>为什么我是独自一个人？</p><p>斯内普教授呢？</p><p>等等。</p><p>我是知道他在哪的。也知道发生了什么事。</p><p>不，我不能去想那个。</p><p>一想起就心痛。</p><p>但不论我多么努力，那些念头依旧无法消失。</p><p>他怎么能？</p><p>我受伤太深，已经动弹不得。</p><p>从没想过情感的伤能够真正带来躯体的痛。我的胸口仿佛被豁开一个大洞，洞口正熊熊燃烧，不知疲惫。</p><p>他怎么能这么做？</p><p>我怎么能这么蠢？</p><p>他一直一直就在耍我。</p><p>谎言。</p><p>欺瞒。</p><p>而我竟信任他。</p><p>每一次有了怀疑他的证据，我都选择相信。</p><p>我好傻。</p><p>愚蠢。</p><p>我是那样地信任他，而此时他可能正在心里头笑话我。</p><p>泪水再一次涌上眼眶，模糊了我的视线。</p><p>他们为什么要这么做？</p><p>我又不是什么要紧人物，我所知道的对他们毫无用处。</p><p>他们为什么要这样折磨我？</p><p>我蜷起身体，仍躺在地板上，只想有人来杀了我。</p><p>然后结束这一切。</p><p> </p><p>地牢里真是安静啊。</p><p>如此可怖的沉默。</p><p>真的只剩下我一个人了。</p><p>我什么感觉都没有了。</p><p>没有饥饿。</p><p>没有困意。</p><p>什么都没有。</p><p>有脚步声。</p><p>门一下子开了。</p><p>可我没去看。我不在乎是谁来了。</p><p>我动也不动，就躺在地上，眼睛看着远方。</p><p>来人只有一个。</p><p>他走近了，我看得见他黑色的靴子就停在我脸前。可能是守卫吧。</p><p>我不在乎。</p><p>甚至都没费心去辨认他是哪个。</p><p>他什么都没说，只是绕着我走，然后长久地停在那里。</p><p>他在看我。真可恶。</p><p>然后他走开了，走出门去，关上。</p><p>他走了。</p><p>我闭上了眼。</p><p> </p><p>真好。</p><p>只要闭上眼睛，我就看不见，也不知道自己在哪里。甚至我可以假装自己身在别处。</p><p>可是又有声音了。</p><p>门开了。</p><p>我紧闭着眼，希望这人赶紧走开别打扰我。</p><p>或者直接杀掉我。</p><p>那也不错。</p><p>这人关上了门，慢慢朝我走来。</p><p>我假装在睡觉，虽然装得不太像。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>他很久没有动，我都快要以为自己是一个人了，但我听得见他的呼吸。</p><p>我该睁开眼睛吗？</p><p>不。</p><p>我只要无视他，他就会走开了。</p><p>“我听他们说，你不太好。”</p><p>我一僵。浑身一冷。</p><p>是他的声音。</p><p>但我不会见他的。</p><p>不会。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，你为什么躺在地上？”他冷静地问，“我相信床垫才更舒服些。”</p><p>我在发抖。</p><p>他太过分了。</p><p>我受不了他还在跟我打趣，还在跟我说话。</p><p>“格兰杰，赶紧起来。”</p><p>我不理他。</p><p>他的声音快让我吐了。</p><p>他的存在快让我吐了。</p><p>所以我不理他，闭着眼睛，身体不动。</p><p>可忽然他拽着我的胳膊把我拉了起来，我震惊地一下子睁开眼睛。</p><p>然后看见了他。</p><p>他很……整洁。</p><p>袍子是干净的，很可能是新买的。</p><p>脸也刮过了，头发也……很整洁。</p><p>他看上去像是从没跟我在地牢里关过一样。</p><p>就好像这些日子都是我想象出来的。</p><p>看着他让我心痛，可同时我又没法不去看他。</p><p>我无法不去看那双黑色的眼睛，那深邃的目光里充满了谜团。我怎么就没看出其中的邪恶？我怎么就那样眼瞎心盲？</p><p>而他也正看着我。</p><p>他怎么敢？</p><p>他就不愧疚吗？</p><p>我想我一定看起来很可怜吧。</p><p>脏兮兮的。</p><p>两眼哭得红肿。</p><p>我不想让他知道昨天我为他的所作所为掉了眼泪，他不值得。</p><p>可他在触碰我。</p><p>他的手抓着我的胳膊，拽着我。</p><p>最后我终于开口了，“放开我。”</p><p>他扬起眉毛假装吃惊地，“哦，你会说话啊？”</p><p>怒火一下子点燃了我，我呸了他一口。他缩了一下，但还是面无表情地擦去，也终于放开了我的手臂。</p><p>我踉跄着回到床垫上坐下，抱起膝盖。</p><p>他则站在地牢中央，观察我。</p><p>他为什么来这里？</p><p>来折磨我么？</p><p>“格兰杰小姐——”</p><p>“别这么叫我，你这个……叛徒。”</p><p>他绷住，“那么我该叫你什么？”</p><p>“你来做什么？”我不去看他。</p><p>“我来跟你谈谈。”</p><p>我什么都没说。</p><p>“格兰杰，”他又说，“很多事情都是迫不得已，并不是所有的一切都是非黑即白。”</p><p>“畜生。”我低语，下唇直抖。</p><p>“别太放肆。”</p><p>这次我看着他了，“不，我就要放肆。”</p><p>他叹息，“或许我等你放松点再来看你比较好吧，到时候可以来场文明的对谈。”</p><p>“又或许你永远也不要再回来。”</p><p>他假笑，“你不会希望这样的，格兰杰。相信我。”</p><p>我冷冷地看他，双眼中充满愤怒与憎恨。可他丝毫不受影响。</p><p>我不敢相信这就是我昨天还在亲吻的那个人。我不敢相信，这就是我昨天拥抱着寻找安慰的那个人。</p><p>他慢慢点头，“我让你一个人待几个小时吧，我再过来的时候我们再谈。”</p><p>不要。</p><p>我不要跟他谈。</p><p>我们没什么可谈的。</p><p>我甚至做不到在看他的时候不感到羞愧。</p><p>他不发一言，离开了地牢。</p><p>我再次只身一人。</p><p> </p><p>就好像这一切都是梦境。</p><p>我觉得自己随时都可能醒来看见他还跟我在一起。</p><p>斯内普教授。</p><p>可他不是。</p><p>他是叛徒。</p><p>是食死徒。</p><p>而我告诉了他太多的事。</p><p>我告诉了他那个麻瓜世界里的醉酒男孩，告诉了他我一直敬他是个老师。我甚至告诉了他要是我死了想跟父母说什么话。</p><p>我是那么相信他。</p><p>而现在我是那么心痛。</p><p>得知这一切他都不会在乎，我好受伤。他和其余的食死徒们可能正在嘲笑着我，想着新法子来羞辱我。</p><p>我这一生从未如此孤独。</p><p>如此惶恐。</p><p>我将永远得不到救赎。</p><p> </p><p>“泥巴种？”</p><p>我睁开眼，什么人把我叫醒了。</p><p>然后我看见他。</p><p>那守卫。是头目。</p><p>他正蹲在我身旁，带着一副令人恶心的笑容盯着我。</p><p>我立马挪开去，希望墙壁能把我包起来。</p><p>“怎么样啊，小家伙？”他问，“昨天那一吓后过得特惨吧。”</p><p>我没说话。还能说什么？</p><p>“得知没人再来保护你了感觉如何啊？”</p><p>感觉如何？</p><p>恐惧。</p><p>想死。</p><p>而这其实不是因为没人再来保护我，而是因为没人能再和我在一起，能再跟我聊天，再让我依靠。</p><p>没人了。</p><p>可我什么也没说。</p><p>“我已经说够独白啦，”他说，“痛快说话。”</p><p>我不。</p><p>显然这让他很失望，因为他忽然伸手掐住了我的脖子把我压到墙上。我喘息，试图挣开他，可他只是掐得更紧了。已经极度缺氧的我呼喊出声，可接着我转念一想，我其实不用抵抗的。或许这就是结局。</p><p>于是，我不再挣扎。</p><p>再过一会儿我就会失去意识，希望接下来就可以迎来死亡。</p><p>就在我开始眼冒金星的时候，他忽然松开了我。</p><p>我又能呼吸了。</p><p>可这并没让我好过。</p><p>我深呼吸了几次，频率慢慢恢复正常。</p><p>“他不会再来保护你了。如果我是你，格兰杰小姐，我会非常小心的。”</p><p>他想要对我做什么？</p><p>我瞪着他，好让他知道自己有多恶心多卑鄙，而我又有多恨他。可他只是笑。</p><p>终于我开口，“随你想怎么做，我不在乎。”</p><p>“你这么想？”</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>说着我躺了下来，背对着他。</p><p>他可以做很多事，踢我，对我下咒，什么都可以。可是他没有。</p><p>过了很久，我听见他离开了地牢。</p><p>我忽然有点明白了。</p><p>我可以不理他们。</p><p>这样他们就会走啦。</p><p> </p><p>我不能再待下去了。</p><p>再下去我要疯了。</p><p>我恨这地牢。</p><p>我恨他们。</p><p>这些念头在脑子里炸裂开来，我必须得做点什么缓和内心的疼痛和挫败。</p><p>想都没想，我把嘴巴凑到手腕上，狠狠咬了下去，咬出体内所有的愤怒与恐惧。嘴里尝到了血的味道，可我并不感到疼痛。</p><p>最后我停下了，把嘴拿开，低头看着自己咬出的伤口。</p><p>血。</p><p>现在它才开始疼了。</p><p>真疼。</p><p>热辣辣的。</p><p>我疼得吸气，看着皮肤上的牙印。</p><p>我又明白了什么。</p><p>我不能再这样做了。</p><p>慢慢站起身，我打量四周，寻找着什么可以帮助我的东西。</p><p>我不会得救了，也不会再见到外面的世界。</p><p>不知怎的我已经料定自己会死，死得孤独。</p><p>可是不。</p><p>我不要就那样死掉。</p><p>如果我死，那也是因为我决定让自己死去，而不是他们。</p><p>我还记得斯内普教……不，那个叛徒说过地牢里可能有反自杀咒语，不过我没有去试。曾经有一次，就是那些碎玻璃都消失了的那次，可我从没真想伤害过自己。</p><p>一直到刚才。</p><p>活着已经再无意义。</p><p>可是……怎么做呢？</p><p>地牢里什么都没有，没有能帮到我的。</p><p>我可以试着把头往坚硬的石墙上撞，可是……我不能。</p><p>我是个懦夫。</p><p>我绝望地又倒在了床垫上，闭上了眼。</p><p> </p><p>他又来了。</p><p>我能听见他。</p><p>我知道那是他，认得出他的脚步声。</p><p>他关上门，站到地牢中央。</p><p>我不理他。</p><p>他沉默了很久终于开口说话，语气冰冷。“你冷静下来了没有，格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>不。</p><p>我不会跟他谈的。</p><p>“格兰杰，我知道你没睡。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“别像个小孩儿似的。”他说。</p><p>“去死。”</p><p>我脱口而出。我知道他会惊讶的。</p><p>“这就是你跟老师说话的方式？”他问。</p><p>“你不是我的老师。”我嘶嘶地道。</p><p>我怎么跟他说话了？</p><p>为什么我不能控制自己不理他？</p><p>他不值得我跟他说话。</p><p>“看着我。”他命令。</p><p>不过他也是对的。</p><p>他才是应该羞愧的那个，不是我。那我为什么要躲躲藏藏？</p><p>我慢慢坐起来，转身面对他。</p><p>他卷起嘴唇轻轻假笑，“很好。现在——”</p><p>“你想要什么？”我不耐烦。</p><p>“别打断我，格兰杰。”</p><p>我挑衅地扬起一条眉毛。</p><p>他说，“我或多或少，还是那个跟你在一起的人。”</p><p>他怎么能那样说？</p><p>骗子。</p><p>“你要怎么解释自己在霍格沃茨的缺席？”我问他，“你和我一起消失了不会引起怀疑么？”</p><p>他摇头，“不会。我已经关照好了。”</p><p>我差点哭出来。没人会怀疑。</p><p>“我就知道，”我低声说，“你一直有什么不对劲的，我一直有什么没琢磨透。我-我就知道。”</p><p>“那你为什么要相信我？”他问，“你知道有些奇怪的地方，有很多奇怪的地方，可你仍旧相信我。”</p><p>“我太傻。”</p><p>“没错，你就是傻。”</p><p>我又湿了眼睛，却又眨去泪水。我不相信他就是跟我在一起的那个人，就是我一直依靠的那个人。</p><p>他对我而言已然陌生。</p><p>我一直看着他，想看出哪里说明了他跟原来的那个人是不同的，看出他其实是某个守卫假装的斯内普教授。可我看不到。</p><p>他也看着我，黑眼睛一直盯在我脸上。</p><p>可接着他往下看了看，眉头一皱。</p><p>“你脖子怎么了？”他问，仍然没看我的脸。</p><p>我本能地用手碰碰脖子，不知道他说的是什么。</p><p>然后我记起了。</p><p>他靠近了些，“这是谁的手指印？”</p><p>“不干你事。”</p><p>他眼中闪出怒火，可我不在乎。</p><p>“还有谁来了？”他问。</p><p>我依旧沉默。</p><p>他干嘛要这样演戏？</p><p>谁来这里了他能不知道么？</p><p>再说，他难道忘了自己已经不是我的保护者了？</p><p>“还有这些牙印呢？”他严肃地问。</p><p>我立刻藏起手臂，“不劳关心。”</p><p>他深吸一口气，“回答我的问题。”</p><p>“不。”</p><p>他突然抓住我的手臂把它拉出来。我挣扎着想挣脱他，居然挣出来了，然后从他身旁爬开。</p><p>“别碰我！”我尖叫，“你再敢碰我！”</p><p>他脸上是暴怒的神色，双唇抿成紧紧的一线，面色也比平日更加苍白。</p><p>他看着我，“我敢，格兰杰。不仅碰你，我还能做很多事。而你也要回答我的问题。”</p><p>不。</p><p>我不要。</p><p>我现在在发抖了，又是出离愤怒，又是惊恐交加。</p><p>“谁来过？”他又问。</p><p>“你戏演得真好，”我承认说，“所有的细节，一切都计划周详。”</p><p>“多谢你。”</p><p>就如同一把刀子捅进胸口。</p><p>他又说，“现在，回答我的问题。”</p><p>“你以为谁来过？”我拔高了声调，“圣诞老人？就是那个守卫！你也知道是哪一个，我明白你们都是好哥们儿！说不定就是你叫他来对我做那些事的吧，你知道怎样才能伤害我最深，而他全都做了！”</p><p>他依然冷静，“我懂了。”</p><p>然后他走开去，坐在地牢中央的椅子上。</p><p>我惊讶地看着他，“你干嘛？你不住这儿了。”</p><p>“哦不，我不住。我已经看够了这地牢，只想来跟你聊聊。”</p><p>我的声音听起来挫败又无力，“我不跟你聊。”</p><p>“你要明白这是唯一的解决办法。你不会被英雄波特或者凤凰社救出去了，他们已经放弃你了。”</p><p>我的心悬了起来，“什-什么？”</p><p>“你以为呢？你消失已经快一个月了，音讯全无。”</p><p>“他们……放弃了？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>这让我呆了好一会儿。可然后我就摇摇头，“我不相信你。”</p><p>“随你信不信吧，格兰杰。但我给你提供的是个解决办法。这是你唯一的机会。”</p><p>“谢了，但是不必。”我挤出一个假笑。</p><p>他站起来，“好吧，今天你说的是不。”</p><p>“明天我也会，后天大后天一直都会。”</p><p>他假笑，“我们走着瞧。”</p><p>就在他走到门口的时候我叫住了他，“等等。我-我饿了。你们要把我饿死吗？”</p><p>“当然不。”他说着抽出魔杖。</p><p>魔杖冲地上一挥，就变出了一大杯水和一片面包。</p><p>一如既往。</p><p>我干嘛还希望他会有什么不同？</p><p>他又看了看我，离开了地牢。</p><p>我快速抓住那杯水，几秒钟就全倒进了喉咙。</p><p>我不饿。</p><p>我不是为这个问他要食物的。</p><p>我看着手里的杯子，思考着自己是否下的去手。</p><p>下手结束自己的生命。</p><p>深吸一口气，我快速把杯子扔向地面，砸碎了它。在碎片消失前，我抓起一片，握在了手中。</p><p>它保留下来了，没有跟其余碎片一起消失。</p><p>我不在乎它怎么会这样或者为什么是这样了。</p><p>重要的是我有了可以帮助自己的工具。</p><p> </p><p>我做不到。</p><p>我试着把那碎片举到皮肤上，可我就是做不到。</p><p>我这么做是对的吗？</p><p>自杀从不是明智的选择，可……我再也待不下去了。</p><p>我想要……</p><p>天慢慢地黑了。</p><p>真不敢相信昨天我们还坐在一起，思考着自己的最后一个夜晚。</p><p>如今，一切都不同了。</p><p>于是我做了决定。</p><p>我快速地把碎片举到手腕处，想都没想就割了个深深的口子。</p><p>伤口火辣辣的，血流出来。可还不够深。</p><p>我咽下哭声，又试了一次，这一次更加坚决。</p><p>哦上帝啊。</p><p>好多的血。</p><p>碎片从手中滑落了，我直直地盯着那些血。</p><p>我想我割到动脉了。</p><p>这情景让我想吐。</p><p>我连坐也坐不住了，脑袋已经开始变沉。</p><p>于是我躺下来，看着天花板。</p><p>早就说过地牢将是我死前见到的最后景象，我说对了。</p><p> </p><p>好久啊。</p><p>我还没死吗？</p><p>应该死了呀。</p><p>眼睛是闭着的，我甚至睁都睁不开。</p><p>力气全无。</p><p>等等。</p><p>我能听到什么。</p><p>脚步声。</p><p>一个人在说话。</p><p>有人在摇晃我，抓着我的手。</p><p>我想说话，想叫他们别理我，可我发不出声。</p><p>“……会这样？”</p><p>“……看好她……”</p><p>“……太多了……”</p><p>地牢里有好几个人啊。</p><p>我听到好多声音。</p><p>有人正握着我的手，在为我止血。</p><p>我呻吟出声，想要抽出手臂，可没用，我太虚弱了。</p><p>他们想要把我救回来，好继续折磨我，我不能让他们得逞。</p><p>这是我逃离的机会啊。</p><p>“……会没事的……”</p><p>是他的声音吗？斯内普教授？</p><p>他为什么要告诉我说一切都会没事的？</p><p>接着，一切都陷入了黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>好黑。</p><p>我慢慢睁开眼睛。</p><p>床垫边上有一根蜡烛，照亮了一部分地牢。</p><p>我想要动弹，可动不了。</p><p>这是……怎么了？</p><p>“你可真傻。”地牢另一头传来一个声音。</p><p>我沉默地等着，还是有点困惑。</p><p>慢慢地，那人朝我走来，我看见了他。</p><p>斯内普。</p><p>“什么……”我想说话，可我的喉头干涩。</p><p>“你真的以为自己能这样逃开？”</p><p>我挣扎着，试图动弹，却意识到自己被绑在了床垫上。</p><p>恐惧感袭上心头，我更用力地挣扎起来，呼吸短促。</p><p>我的手臂正绑在头顶。</p><p>腿也动不了。</p><p>可我没看见绳索，可能是用魔法绑住的。</p><p>手腕上缠着绷带，依旧很痛。</p><p>“你为什么要伤害自己？”他问。</p><p>我没回答。</p><p>“格兰杰，为了防止你进一步伤害自己，你这一晚都要被绑着。”</p><p>“你不能那么做！”</p><p>“这是为你自己好。黑魔王不想失去你，你还有用。”</p><p>我沉默着，咬起下唇。</p><p>我想告诉他好多事。</p><p>我想问他好多问题。</p><p>当我终于说话时，我的声音安静而虚弱，“你怎么能？”</p><p>他紧张起来，“为了让你免受更大的伤害。”</p><p>他这是要让我好过一点吗？我应该感谢他没让守卫更严重地伤害我？</p><p>他在玩什么恶心的游戏啊？</p><p>“晚安，格兰杰小姐。”他说着，吹熄了蜡烛。</p><p>我一下子被如此可怖的黑暗包围。</p><p>他一言不发地离开了地牢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 第二十七天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我想笑。</p><p>这情形太荒谬了。</p><p>我独自一人待在一个黑暗的地牢里，绑在一张床垫上。</p><p>甚至我都没费心去动弹，没用的。看不见的绳索把我牢牢绑在原地，可能还牢得过分了，因为我的手臂已经开始没知觉了。</p><p>这一夜成了纯粹的折磨。</p><p>我睡不着。我想要动弹，一动不动地待在一个地方好几小时是很不舒服的。</p><p>然而我只能躺在这里，瞪着天花板。</p><p>我刚想要结束自己的生命。</p><p>现在这念头听起来错得离谱。</p><p>就在昨天我还清楚地知道自己要做什么，觉得自己很正确。可现在呢，在清晨的阳光里，我不敢相信自己差点做了什么。</p><p>我不该……</p><p>我不该那么做的。</p><p>现在我又是羞愧又是疼痛了。</p><p>他们也知道我受到的打击有多大了，甚至都想自杀。</p><p>可以想见他们会多么有胜利感。</p><p>我想自杀他们都不让。</p><p>掌控一切。</p><p>我闭上了眼。</p><p>好累。</p><p> </p><p>我听见门开了。</p><p>我立刻睁开眼睛，看见了他。</p><p>西弗勒斯·斯内普。</p><p>他悠闲地走近我，停下，看着我的身体。</p><p>他想干嘛？</p><p>我瞪着他，拒绝先挪开目光。</p><p>“你觉得怎样？”他最后问。</p><p>我可用不着回答他。</p><p>“松开我。”我命令，躺在这里被他俯视的感觉好无助。</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>什么？</p><p>“松开我。”我拔高了声调。</p><p>他没理我，朝地牢中央的椅子走去，“不行。”他重复，坐到椅子上，“这样我可以获得你的注意力，我们可以谈谈。”</p><p>我眨了好几次眼睛，迫使自己冷静下来，“谈什么？”</p><p>“你必须让我相信你再也不会做这种傻事，这样我才可能松开你。”</p><p>“不要。我用不着和你谈。”</p><p>他点头，“如你所愿。”</p><p>说着他站起来。</p><p>他要走了吗？</p><p>“等等！”我慌了，“你不能就这样走了！我-我得……上厕所。”</p><p>正常情况下我会脸红的，可我不会了。我们一起经历过那么多的事，就算这些事对他而言都只是谎言。</p><p>他叹息，坐回去。“那就说服我。”</p><p>“什-什么？”</p><p>“我为什么要相信你？为什么要相信你不会再做傻事？”</p><p>“这不是傻事，”我争辩，“我鼓了很大的勇气——”</p><p>“不，”他打断我，“就是傻事。还很幼稚。还很懦弱。”</p><p>我咬紧了下颌，他让我怒火中烧，而且更加羞愧了。</p><p>他看着我，“你是个懦夫吗，格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我不知道。</p><p>我什么也不知道。</p><p>“回答我。”他命令。</p><p>“不。”</p><p>“不什么？”</p><p>我盯着他，“我不会回答你的。我不必听你说的任何事。”</p><p>“为什么呢？”他的声音是那样冷静，似乎丝毫不为我的话所动。</p><p>“因为我恨你。”</p><p>“不，你不恨我。”</p><p>我发出一声大笑，“那你才是傻瓜呢，教授。”</p><p>“格兰杰，我再傻也比你强。”</p><p>“少管我。”我扭过头去。</p><p>他走了，我听得见。</p><p>可他不是走开去，而是朝我走过来。</p><p>忽然间他的手指抓住了我的下巴，强迫我看着他。</p><p>“我们要谈谈，”他说，“但不一定是我来跟你谈。还有什么人是和你比较处得来的么？”</p><p>我说不出话。我只想让他把手拿开离我远点。他的触碰让我恶心。</p><p>他怎么敢碰我？</p><p>他又说，“或许是那个守卫？嗯？”</p><p>我紧张极了，终于挤出话来，“他都比你强。至少我知道他做得出什么。”</p><p>他终于放开了我，站起来，深深呼出一口气。</p><p>我等着他离开，他则慢慢抽出魔杖召唤出了食物。</p><p>我不饿。</p><p>“吃掉。这是命令。”他用教师的腔调说，“你需要力气。”</p><p>用来干嘛呢？</p><p>过了一会儿我又能动了。绑着我的东西不见了。我把手臂拿下来，看着受伤的手腕上缠着绷带。</p><p>“我们又给地牢里加了很多咒语。这次你不会找到漏洞了。而且我建议你也不要去找。”斯内普解释着，给了我一个强硬的表情。</p><p>我什么都没说。</p><p>他又说，“我们会定期来查看你的。”</p><p>随便。</p><p>他走的时候我都没看他。</p><p>我的注意力被他给我的食物吸引住了。</p><p>橙汁。</p><p>炒鸡蛋。</p><p>两片吐司。</p><p>这什么情况？</p><p>我一看见就流口水了。</p><p>一下子我就饿了，伸手就去抓食物，一秒钟都没浪费。</p><p>我太久没尝过面包和白水以外的味道了。</p><p>我发出一声呻吟，但没管它。反正是一个人在地牢里，又没人听见，享受食物没什么不对的。</p><p>而且我惊讶地发现橙汁竟然是自动续杯的。</p><p>但我可不傻。我知道他们并没换了心肠。这只是他们让我不再去死的方法。他们想要我活着。伏地魔想要我活着。</p><p>好吧，那他才傻缺呢。</p><p>我看不出自己对他有什么用，斯内普早就把我的脑子挖了好几次了，他们已经把我知道的东西都挖走了。</p><p>现在我对他们完全没用了。</p><p>那为什么要让我活着？</p><p>现在现在这也不重要了。</p><p>重要的是这些食物留在我嘴里的味道。我努力让自己吃慢一点，但我控制不住。</p><p>这可能是我最后一顿美味了。</p><p> </p><p>我猜他们再也不会带我去上厕所了。现在我一个人在这里，可以用角落里的那个洞。</p><p>呃，这更糟糕了。</p><p>是吧？</p><p> </p><p>我的床垫上有血迹。</p><p>好多血。</p><p>干涸发黑的血。</p><p>好恶心啊。</p><p>地上也有一小滩。</p><p>似乎我真的失血很多啊。我还能感觉得到。我又虚弱又头重脚轻，起身稍快就会眼前发黑。</p><p>我不能坐在这里了，太恶心了。</p><p>慢慢地，我站起来，朝斯内普教授的床垫走去，倒在上面。</p><p>斯内普教授的床垫。</p><p>不。</p><p>不是斯内普教授。</p><p>就是斯内普。</p><p>对，我就这么叫他吧。</p><p>他不配拥有教授、老师的头衔。他又坏，又卑鄙，又邪恶又……他怎么能对我做这种事？</p><p>停下，赫敏。</p><p>我得让自己振作起来别想那些事了。于是我让自己把注意力集中到我正躺着的这张床垫上。</p><p>他得是多讨厌在这里睡床垫、假装自己跟我一样沦落至此啊。</p><p>真是个好演员。</p><p>床垫依然散发着他的气味，我几乎能感受到他的……存在。或许只是我的想象吧。</p><p>我闭上眼睛，休息一会儿。</p><p>除此以外，我也无事可做。</p><p> </p><p>“哈喽，小公主。”</p><p>这个声音把我拉回了现实。</p><p>我听出来是谁了，一阵反胃。</p><p>是那个恶心的守卫。</p><p>而且他干嘛叫我公主？是他的新花招吧，可能是。</p><p>“你怎么样啊？”他问，“还活着嘛。”</p><p>我好恨他。</p><p>我知道自己是和斯内普说过，宁可跟这人谈也不要和他。可我那是骗他的。</p><p>这个守卫比斯内普要恶心，要更恶心。</p><p>而我在死前唯一所愿，就是让他在痛苦中哀嚎！</p><p>“我被派来看看你过得怎么样了。”他玩味地说，“所以，你过得怎么样啊？”</p><p>“有滋有味。”我说，可是声音却是沙哑而虚弱的。</p><p>他笑，“好吧，不错，那我大概可以走了。”</p><p>是啊，拜托了。</p><p>走吧。</p><p>他好像听到了我的想法似的，咧嘴一笑，“要不……我们还是聊聊吧。”</p><p>不要。</p><p>我沉默着。</p><p>“聊点啥呢，嗯？”他抬头望天，好像在沉思。</p><p>就在这时我看到了他身后，而且注意到他并没有完全关上门。</p><p>我无故地一阵紧张。一种奇怪的感觉从心底升起，就好像我应该……做点什么。</p><p>以前那门也好多次没关，但只有一个守卫跟我单独在地牢里还是头一次。</p><p>这是个机会，很微茫的机会，但我依然可以抓住它来到门边。</p><p>然后……</p><p>然后什么呢？</p><p>“我们就聊聊你的衣服吧。”</p><p>我猛地看向他，“什-什么？”</p><p>他做个鬼脸，“脏啦。你都穿快一个月了，不想换新衣服吗？”</p><p>“不。”</p><p>他故作吃惊地扬起眉毛，“我知道你是泥巴种，可我还真没想到你宁可穿着脏衣服都不——”</p><p>“我不换衣服。”我朝他吼。</p><p>不知怎的我无法集中精力在这场谈话上，眼睛总是瞟向那扇门。</p><p>我知道门外是什么。</p><p>一条长长的走廊，有许多扇门。</p><p>然后是楼梯。</p><p>绕过楼梯就是洗手间。</p><p>可楼梯是通向哪里的呢？</p><p>在我多次去洗手间的路上我从没在走廊里遇见过另外的食死徒。</p><p>所以如果我能冲过这个……守卫的话，我就能上楼梯然后……</p><p>“那要是这不是个提议而是命令呢？”他问，瞥我一眼。</p><p>我艰难地吞咽一下，做了决定。</p><p>“那好吧。”我点头。</p><p>这让他惊讶了。</p><p>他挥挥魔杖，一件丑陋的灰袍子出现在他手里。</p><p>我慢慢站起来，走向他，心头狂跳。</p><p>他把袍子递给我，我接过，朝地牢另一端走去。</p><p>地上还有一杯橙汁，放在盘子旁边。</p><p>我努力保持着冷静，把袍子掉在地上。当我弯腰去捡的时候，能感到守卫的目光一直盯着我。接着，电光石火之间，我想也不想地抓起杯子，转身朝他的头砸去。我惊讶于自己竟有这么大的力气，这是从哪儿来的？</p><p>他痛叫出声，倒在地上抱着头。我扔下杯子，头也不回地跑向门口。</p><p> </p><p>“放开我！”我尖叫着，一边被拖回地牢一边挣扎。</p><p>守卫把我拖到床垫上，回身查看那头目。他还抱着头倒在地上。</p><p>脸上全是血。</p><p>我打得真狠。</p><p>我没有动，只听着他们说话。</p><p>“发什么什么事了？”</p><p>“这畜生袭击了我！”</p><p>“她可差点就逃到了……”</p><p>“你在哪儿抓到她的？”</p><p>“楼梯上。”</p><p>是的。我上到了一半，然后就跌坐下来，再也动不了了。眼前的一切都开始发黑，除了昏倒在地，我别无他求。</p><p>头目终于站了起来，走到我身边。</p><p>他的表情极其狰狞。</p><p>他要杀我了。</p><p>“这里是怎么了？”</p><p>我们都回头去看斯内普教——不，去看斯内普走进地牢，板着脸。</p><p>“我们该把她绑起来！”头目咆哮，“这小婊子袭击了我。”</p><p>斯内普扬起一条眉毛，“注意点言辞。”顿一顿，又说，“她袭击了你？”</p><p>“你看我的脑袋！”</p><p>我一边看他们谈话，一边提醒自己要呼吸。</p><p>斯内普的脸不板了，一抹假笑出现在唇边，“你连个小丫头都对付不了？以后提醒我再别把你单独派来看她了。”</p><p>“这不好笑，”头目说着放低了声音，“她差点上了楼梯。”</p><p>斯内普的脸冷了下来，眼里有关注的神色，但马上就被他藏起来了。</p><p>“但我在她上去之前把她抓住了。”另一个守卫说。</p><p>斯内普点点头，“让我跟她单独待一会儿。”</p><p>头目怒气冲冲地看了我一眼，我知道这事还没完。接着他和另一个守卫就离开了。</p><p>我稍微放松了一些。</p><p>可我为什么会这样？</p><p>为什么跟斯内普待在一起我会觉得更安全？难道我依然视他为我的保护者，视他为可以信赖的人吗？</p><p>如果是这样，那被砸脑袋的人应该是我，而不是那守卫。</p><p>斯内普深吸一口气，手臂交叠在胸前，终于看向了我。</p><p>我恨看到那双眼睛。那双骗子的眼睛。</p><p>“为什么要这么做？”他平静地问我。</p><p>他说真的吗？</p><p>我被绑架至此，饱受折磨，而他却想知道我试图逃走的理由？</p><p>“做着爽。”我答。</p><p>“被抓住拖回地牢让你爽？要这样的话，咱们可以天天来这个。”</p><p>听了这冷嘲热讽，我翻翻眼睛。</p><p>他又说，“你真的觉得你逃得掉？哪怕有一丁点的可能？”</p><p>我真这么觉得吗？</p><p>不，可能不是的。</p><p>可我就是……非逃不可。</p><p>这样等我死了，我就可以说我至少努力争取过。</p><p>而且终于揍了那恶心的守卫真的很爽耶。</p><p>我四下看看，看到了那件掉在地上的灰袍，我抓起它，扔给了斯内普。</p><p>“他想要我穿这个！”我拔高了声调。</p><p>袍子挂到他肩膀上，他扯下来看看。</p><p>“这很干净。”他只这么说。</p><p>“我永远都不穿。”</p><p>他耸肩，“随你便。没人强迫你。”</p><p>他又把袍子扔在地上，看着我。</p><p>他干嘛……那样盯着我啊？</p><p>就好像他有千言万语，却又开不了口。</p><p>于是我说话了，问了他那个两天一来一直困扰我的问题：“你一开始就是他们一伙的？”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>可这对不上啊。很多时候都……都对不上。</p><p>当我在他的胸前刻下‘叛徒’二字的时候。</p><p>当守卫用他家庭的问题折磨他的时候。</p><p>当我们接吻，而他……停下来的时候。</p><p>一切都对不上。</p><p>“你为什么停下？”我终于鼓起勇气问题，“那天早上我吻你然后……我们差一点……”</p><p>他脸上波澜不惊，“你更希望我继续？”</p><p>我赶紧摇头，“不。”</p><p>尤其我现在知道了整个真相后。</p><p>“可你为什么停下？”我又问了一次，“如果你真的想伤害我……你应该做完啊。你知道的。”</p><p>他点点头，“没错。但那样对你来说打击就太大了。等你认识到自己竟然把处子之身献给了一个食死徒，你会受不了的。”</p><p>好直白。</p><p>“这-这就是唯一的理由？”我追问道，想要刨根问底。</p><p>他扬起一条眉毛，想了想。</p><p>最后他说，“还有结束你不符合我的口味，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>“什-什么？”</p><p>“你实在算不上什么梦中女神。”</p><p>我无语。</p><p>为什么这话会伤我这么深？</p><p>我知道自己不漂亮，但听他嘴里说出这话……真残忍。</p><p>深吸一口气，我努力让自己不要在意。他是个恶心的食死徒，不要在乎他说的。</p><p>为什么我在乎他怎么看我？</p><p>“多谢解答。”我挤出话。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“这伤了你的心？”他问。</p><p>混蛋。</p><p>我紧张地舔舔嘴唇，“你-你……当我们接吻的时候，你……”</p><p>“我只是在演戏，”他打断我，“不是说那个没快感，但也没什么特别的。”</p><p>没什么特别的。</p><p>我呼了口气，“你还在这儿干什么？你可以走了。”</p><p>“我真伤了你的心。”他几乎是讽刺地说。</p><p>我挤出一声笑，“随你怎么想。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>他怎么还在？</p><p>“格兰杰，”他说，“结束这一切吧。”</p><p>我惊讶地看着他。</p><p>“倒戈吧。你对我们非常有用。接受提议，你就可以回去了。”</p><p>我的眼睛亮了，“回家么？回霍格沃茨？”</p><p>“是的。只要你说愿意帮助我们。”</p><p>“背叛哈利。背叛凤凰社。”</p><p>“还能离开这里。”</p><p>“不。”</p><p>“格兰杰。你会活下来的，黑魔王会奖励帮助他的人。”</p><p>我摇摇头，“我是个泥巴种，对吧？一旦没用了就会被杀掉的。”</p><p>“不会的。”</p><p>“会的。赶紧走吧。我不会背叛任何人的。我不是你。”</p><p>这话戳到了他。他的脸沉下来了。</p><p>但他走了。</p><p>没说一句话。</p><p> </p><p>我真该换衣服了。</p><p>穿上那件丑陋的袍子吧。</p><p>可是……我不能。那样会让这一切更加地真实。那样就意味着我是一个囚犯，是他们的奴隶。</p><p>我本来就是。</p><p>等等。</p><p>不对。</p><p>我是赫敏·格兰杰。</p><p>霍格沃茨的学生。</p><p>我这年龄里最聪明的女巫。</p><p>这些是我的校服提醒我的。即使它又脏又破，可它提醒着我不属于这个地牢。我属于别处。</p><p>而要是我穿上那袍子，我就会忘记自己真正的身份了。</p><p>而我不想这样。</p><p>我需要提醒自己是谁。</p><p>赫敏·格兰杰。</p><p>我从不是他们的奴隶。</p><p>我曾经有过自由。</p><p>我绝不会忘记自由的滋味。</p><p> </p><p>夜晚慢慢地降临了。</p><p>地牢里好安静。</p><p>还有多久呢？</p><p>他们还要把我关上多久？</p><p>关到死吗？</p><p>直到我白发苍苍？</p><p>直到战争结束？</p><p>什么时候结束呢？</p><p>外面的世界现在怎么样了？</p><p>他们真的不再寻找我了吗？</p><p>这想法太可怕了，我赶紧把它赶出脑海。</p><p>然后我听见了声响。</p><p>没等我动作，有人一下子抓住了我的头发，把我从床垫上拖了起来。</p><p>等看清了袭击我的人是谁，我仿佛觉得那是死神降临。</p><p>我怎么能挺得过这些？</p><p>是那个守卫，那头目。而且他正怒气冲冲。</p><p>去他妈的。</p><p>我知道会有这么一着的。他当然不会让我白白揍他一顿。</p><p>他把我推到石墙上，我跌坐在地，想从他身旁爬走。</p><p>“你得学会尊重，”他咆哮道，“可不能揍你的上级，姑娘！”</p><p>哦上帝啊。</p><p>上帝啊。</p><p>他抓着我的脚踝把我拖了回去。</p><p>我尖叫。</p><p>再尖叫。</p><p>可就算这样也没用。我为什么要尖叫呢？我想让谁听见我的声音？</p><p>他爬到我身上，把我更用力压向冰冷的地面。我趴在那里，打也打不到踢也踢不到他，完全被他困在身下。</p><p>他又拽住我的头发，拽得我的头皮快要被撕开了。</p><p>“你可不能揍你的上级，明白吗？”他勒令我。</p><p>我什么都没说。</p><p>我什么都不会说的。</p><p>他强迫不了我。</p><p>“而且，”他又说，“我叫你穿什么你就得穿什么。”</p><p>我听见衣服撕碎的声音，忽然意识到自己的衬衫没了。</p><p>他扔开衬衫，双手就来到了我的裙子。</p><p>“住手！”我撕心裂肺地尖叫。</p><p>裙子也撕坏了，我现在只穿着底裤。</p><p>“这到底是怎么回事？”</p><p>是他的声音。</p><p>斯内普。</p><p>我眨去泪水，抬头看他。</p><p>他站在地牢里，在门边。</p><p>守卫立刻站了起来，走开去。我立刻抓过裙子想要遮住自己。</p><p>“你干什么？”斯内普问那守卫。</p><p>“我只是给她一个教训——”</p><p>“关于什么的教训？”</p><p>“她不听我的命令。我只想让她穿上她该穿的。”</p><p>“是你觉得该穿的，”斯内普冷冷地说，“我可不记得我给过什么关于她衣服的命令。”</p><p>我在发抖。</p><p>我的衣服全毁了。撕碎了。</p><p>再也穿不了了。</p><p>斯内普又说话了，他的声音愤怒而阴森，“今晚发生的事就是你在对这个女孩进行性骚扰。还不只一次。你是在故意无视我的命令么？”</p><p>“当然不是——”</p><p>“走，”他嘶嘶地道，“我等会再处理你。”</p><p>守卫没耽搁一秒钟就走了。</p><p>我依然记得自己刚买到校服的那一天，是一个星期天，妈妈带我去买的。</p><p>她送给了我，而我把它毁了。</p><p>泪水完全模糊了视线。</p><p>“给你。”斯内普的声音让我朝他看过去。</p><p>他手里拿着那件灰袍，递给我。</p><p>可我不想要。</p><p>我想要自己的校服。那件妈妈买给我的校服。</p><p>我眨去泪水，然后发现自己只穿着内裤。</p><p>而斯内普正站在我上头。</p><p>我立马抓过袍子套过头顶，遮住了自己。</p><p>总比什么也不穿好吧。</p><p>他在我身旁跪下。</p><p>“你还好么？”</p><p>那温柔的语调让我好生惊讶。</p><p>“还-还好。”</p><p>“他没伤到你？”</p><p>我摇摇头。</p><p>我没受伤。至少身体上没有。</p><p>“我警告过他的，”他说，“他会为今晚的事受到惩罚的。我保证。”</p><p>他为什么还要这样做？</p><p>他是那样地……在乎我，我忽然想倒在他身上，去寻找安慰。</p><p>他是不是食死徒已经无关紧要。</p><p>“他不会再靠近你了。”他说。</p><p>听到这些话真好。</p><p>他的语气又是如此令人宽慰。</p><p>等会。</p><p>有什么不对劲。</p><p>他为什么要这么跟我说话？</p><p>“来吧，”他站起来，把手伸给我，“我帮你回到床垫上去。”</p><p>我盯着他，看了几秒钟。</p><p>“怎么了？”他问，</p><p>“不-不要。”</p><p>“不要？”</p><p>我摇摇头，“不，你不会帮我的。”</p><p>“格兰杰——”</p><p>“你为什么忽然变成这样？”我质问他，“你为什么想要假装你关心我？别演了。”</p><p>“格兰杰，我不像你想的那么坏。我不想要你受伤。”</p><p>“什-什么？”</p><p>“我不想看到你被折磨。你是我的学生。你还几乎是个孩子。”</p><p>我听着他，却不敢相信自己听到的。</p><p>我好想相信他。</p><p>那该多容易啊。</p><p>他又说，“我想要你自由，可不幸的是，你只有一个选择。”</p><p>我明白了。</p><p>“别说了。”我低语。</p><p>“格兰杰，听我说。”</p><p>“不！你听我说！”我被自己的声音惊了一惊，“我不像你想的那么傻！我知道你在做什么！”</p><p>“我在做什么？”</p><p>我慢慢地站起来，面对着他。</p><p>他比我高出好多，可我直视着他的双眼，再不被他的存在所威吓。“我读过书，先生。我读过审讯中所用到的心理攻势。”</p><p>他扬起眉毛，“愿听示下。”</p><p>“就-就是两个审讯官一起对付受审对象，一个唱红脸，一个唱白脸。一个审讯官用武力、负面的态度对待受审人，另一个则表现出支持、理解甚至同情。这个人会维护受审对象，也就是这里的我，保护我不受那个武力的审讯官伤害。”</p><p>他沉默了，只盯着我看。</p><p>我又说，“而这种方法，只在那些脆弱、天真，被吓坏了的对象上起作用。而我，斯内普教授，已经过了那个阶段了。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>说完这番话，我注视着他。</p><p>除此之外，还有什么原因能让他忽然变得关心我、保护我？</p><p>沉默了好久，他的表情终于有了一丝变化。</p><p>一丝笑容。</p><p>“非常好，格兰杰小姐，”他说，“显然我是低估你了。”</p><p>我忽然好冷。</p><p>所有的勾心斗角，背叛，恶心的游戏，都太难以承受了。</p><p>我从他身旁走过，倒在了床垫上。</p><p>“非常好，”他重复，“你该为自己自豪。我说真的。”</p><p>但我不希望自己是对的。我想要他真的关心我。</p><p>我沉默着。</p><p>“希望你这一夜睡得安稳。”说完他离开了，关上了门。</p><p>我该觉得害怕的。</p><p>可我没有。至少并不完全害怕。</p><p>我看穿了他。</p><p>我在他的游戏中打赢了他。</p><p>他们的游戏中。</p><p>校服已经被毁掉了，可这一场较量中我第一次成了赢家。</p><p>他们没能耍到我。</p><p>我闭上眼睛，准备入睡。</p><p>我还被俘虏着，依然被关在地牢里，但今天我做了一些让我不再那么……无助的事。</p><p>好奇怪。昨天我还想结束自己的生命，而今天却觉得比以往都要强壮。</p><p>他们再也别想耍我了。</p><p>我不会让他们得逞。</p><p>心理游戏结束了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 第二十八天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我很高兴自己的信心没有被夜晚耗光。我本害怕那些积极的念头只能保持几个小时而已。</p><p>可是当我醒来，所有的力量依然都在。</p><p>力量。</p><p>主意。</p><p>希望。</p><p>全部都在。</p><p>真好。</p><p>我低头看看自己，还穿着那件丑陋的袍子。</p><p>但那无所谓了。只是衣服而已，而且很干净。</p><p>这改变不了我。</p><p>剪短的头发也改变不了我是赫敏·格兰杰的事实。</p><p>我笑了。</p><p>环顾四周，我打量着地牢里的事物。我需要改变点什么，让这里变得如同斯内普教授从没待过一样。想起他的背叛依旧让我心痛，那么最好最简单的办法就是不再去想。</p><p>或许等到我真的觉得好过的时候，才会真的变得好过一些吧。</p><p>我站起来，朝他的床垫走去。</p><p>我真恨他对我做的一切。</p><p>怒火再次袭上心头，我拽住床垫一角开始把它拖向地牢另一头。这垫子并没有我想的那么重。</p><p>但拖到地方时我还是有点气喘，我用力把他的床垫叠在我自己的上面。</p><p>好了。</p><p>这就看起来好多了。</p><p>我坐上去，有点头晕。</p><p>两张垫子也比原来舒服了。</p><p>目光扫过他的床垫曾经放过的位置。</p><p>真的很……空荡荡。</p><p>一样东西把我吸引住了。那块地上有样东西。</p><p>我走过去。</p><p>哦。</p><p>是我的头发。</p><p>守卫剪掉的那些。</p><p>他当时说他藏起来了，这样我就不会每次见到都心痛。</p><p>我当时还觉得他人真好。</p><p>真会演。</p><p>不管了。</p><p>我不想去想这个。</p><p>天还早，我决定休息一会儿，在心里做好准备迎接这一天。</p><p> </p><p>门开了。</p><p>我紧绷起来。</p><p>我一直都是紧绷着的。</p><p>是那守卫。</p><p>昨天的那个。</p><p>斯内普还说他绝不会再让他接近我。</p><p>骗子。</p><p>昨天那档子事儿原来真的只是一出戏。</p><p>但没关系。</p><p>“你重新布置了地牢耶。”他说着四下看看。</p><p>我看见他正端着一盘食物。</p><p>我的早餐。</p><p>我沉默着，希望他可以放下食物就走。但那不太可能，昨天的事情之后更不可能。</p><p>“布置得很好嘛。”他点评。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“忽视别人是很不礼貌的，”他继续说，“尤其是别人刚夸了你。”</p><p>混蛋。</p><p>但我把他惹怒了，这感觉很爽。</p><p>一声巨响。</p><p>我吓得一哆嗦，猛地扭头看他。</p><p>我的食物。</p><p>全都摔地上了。毁了。</p><p>我都听见我的胃在抱怨了。</p><p>“你不能不理我们的，”他嘶嘶地，“你就不能学着点乖啊？”</p><p>我沉下脸来，吐出一个词，“绝不。”</p><p>他的眼中闪过一丝怒火，但还是挤出一抹笑容，“咱走着瞧。”</p><p>这话对我的威慑力不如以往了。他们还能对我做什么呢？我明白肉体上的折磨还有很多，他们有很多手段能让我求死不能。但我已经挺过了心理的折磨，那才是更加严酷的。</p><p>守卫冲我咧嘴一笑，“用餐愉快哦。”</p><p>说完，他就离开了地牢。</p><p>我低头看着地面，有一片面包，已经完全被水浸透了。碟子的碎片早就消失，剩下湿哒哒的一坨。</p><p>我好饿。</p><p>又好渴。</p><p>我需要食物，可我不要吃地板上的那些。</p><p>他们逼不了我。</p><p> </p><p>我打个哈欠，没睁眼。</p><p>我睡多久了？</p><p>休息的感觉真好，</p><p>有人清了清嗓子。</p><p>我立刻坐了起来，浑身紧绷。</p><p>然后我看见了他。</p><p>“斯内普。”我声音微微颤抖。</p><p>他正随意地坐在地牢中央的那把椅子上，看着我。</p><p>“你-你来了多久了？”我问。</p><p>“那不重要。”</p><p>“重要。”我坚持说，“你来干嘛？”</p><p>他在看我睡觉。</p><p>这想法太恶心了，我赶紧把它赶出脑海。</p><p>“你知道我来干嘛，格兰杰小姐。”他叹息着，靠着椅背，手臂交叠抱在胸前。</p><p>他干嘛那么看我？</p><p>“好吧，”我说，“不管你提供什么条件，我的答案都是不。”</p><p>他眯起眼睛，“我看到你用了我的床垫。”</p><p>“你来干嘛？”</p><p>我不想浪费时间进行这些愚蠢无意的闲聊了。我只想让他解释来这干嘛然后离开。</p><p>就这么简单。</p><p>但有关他的事从不简单。</p><p>他深吸一口气，对上我的目光。这是我第一次注意到他看上去有多疲惫。两眼下挂着黑眼圈，他看上去更加苍老而……衰竭。</p><p>他终于开口，“你想怎么样？”</p><p>我很吃惊，“我想怎么样？”</p><p>“对，我相信我问的是这个。”</p><p>我眨眨眼，努力让自己沉着下来，“我想走。你知道的。”</p><p>他点头。“那你可以走。”</p><p>“前提是背叛凤凰社，背叛我自己。”我毫无感情地说。</p><p>这个话题我们已经谈了无数次了。我早已厌恶一次又一次地说相同的话。</p><p>不。</p><p>我不会加入你们。</p><p>我不会帮助你们。</p><p>我不会背叛任何人。</p><p>不。</p><p>不。</p><p>“你真的明白我们在为你提供什么吗？”斯内普扬起眉毛问我。</p><p>“不重要。”</p><p>“知识，”他说，“你在凤凰社里永远学不到的知识。相信我，有些知识你连听都没听说过。而你可以全部学到。不要浪费你的潜能。”</p><p>他刚是在夸我吗？</p><p>过了一会儿我只摇摇头，“你走吧——”</p><p>“我还没说完，”他打断我，“不只是知识。你讨不讨厌规则？我可知道你在霍格沃茨违背了不少规则。”</p><p>“说这没用。我不在乎这些。我只想……想回家。”</p><p>“复仇。”</p><p>这话让我看着他了，“什么？”</p><p>他沉下脸，“你可以在伤害过你的人身上复仇。而且不用承担后果。”</p><p>我微微一笑，“德拉科·马尔福么？我能让他为这么多年欺压我的生活付出代价？”</p><p>“那有点难。”</p><p>“我也这么想。他爹地肯定不干啊。”</p><p>“再想想吧，格兰杰，”斯内普回答，“那个麻瓜世界里的男孩呢？那个对你粗鲁的男孩？”</p><p>听见这话我心头一紧，冷冷地瞪了他一眼。</p><p>他又说，“你可以让他付出代价，让他求着你原谅。”</p><p>“别提他。”我嘶嘶地道。</p><p>他怎么敢用这个对付我？</p><p>“格兰杰——”</p><p>“住口。我信任你，才把最隐私的事情告诉你。你怎么敢重提？”</p><p>我站了起来，面色愠怒，“我不想再跟你谈了，出去。”</p><p>“你这是要把我赶出去吗？”他有点乐。</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>他用奇怪的表情看着我。</p><p>这让我很是恼火，我从不知道他在想什么。</p><p>“如果这是你想要的话。”他说着，站了起来。</p><p>“我还要食物。”我补充道，手指着地板上那坨。</p><p>“你有点傲了啊。”</p><p>我没答话。</p><p>但显然我脸上的表情让他意识到我是认真的，于是他点头，“我会让守卫给你拿食物来。”</p><p>“什么时候？”</p><p>“耐心点。”</p><p>然后他就走了。</p><p>就那么走了。</p><p> </p><p>好几个小时了，还是没有食物。</p><p>我数着分钟过去，喉头越来越痛。</p><p>某种程度上我觉得这种折磨更糟。</p><p>一个人关着，饥肠辘辘。</p><p>让人除了食物和水什么都想不了。</p><p>即使这两样是我现在最不想去想的。</p><p>我好渴啊。</p><p> </p><p>终于有人来了。</p><p>是守卫，但不是那个头目。</p><p>是个年轻人，我以前没见过。</p><p>他都没看我一眼，就把盘子放在地上，消失在地牢里。</p><p>我没浪费时间，飞奔着去拿水，喝得像头牲畜。</p><p>很好，斯内普至少这事上没撒谎。他遵守了诺言，给了我食物。</p><p>赫敏，停下。</p><p>别为他找借口了。</p><p>他们还不想让你死，这才是你得到食物的唯一理由。</p><p> </p><p>他又回来了。</p><p>斯内普。</p><p>我已经烦见到他了。</p><p>他朝我直走过来，我毫无防备。</p><p>“格兰杰，让我看看你的胳膊。”他说着在我身旁跪下来。</p><p>“不-不要。”</p><p>我不想跟他离这么近。也不想让他碰我。</p><p>“给我看你的胳膊。我得看看伤口愈合得好不好。”</p><p>我摇头，“看它干嘛？”</p><p>他恼火一叹，“我不想对你使用武力。”</p><p>他的眼神教我迷失了一会儿。</p><p>“怎么？”他问。</p><p>最终我放弃了。我不想让他知道他对我有如此的影响力，不想让他知道他的触碰教我困扰。</p><p>于是我把胳膊伸给了他。</p><p>他温柔地握住，拆开绷带。</p><p>我的呼吸变得沉重了，我听得出。</p><p>是他的存在造成的。他一直对我有这样的影响。在霍格沃茨时，他从我身后查看我的坩埚时就是这样。</p><p>于是我只好专注于手腕上的伤。</p><p>伤口几乎……全好了。只留了个疤。</p><p>我一直对魔法世界里的医疗手段很是钦佩。</p><p>两天前我都把静脉割破了，血流了一胳膊，而现在……基本都好了。</p><p>斯内普放开了我的手，我清清喉咙，离他远了点。</p><p>“是我靠近你让你不舒服么？”他忽然问。</p><p>“当-当然了。我恨你。”我坚决地说。</p><p>“你像在辩解似的，”他带了点玩味，“你是不是想告诉我什么？”</p><p>我对上他的双眼。</p><p>是的，我想告诉你好多事。</p><p>我恨你。</p><p>你让我恶心。</p><p>“嗯？”他问，双眼注视着我，深深看进我眼中。</p><p>他是故意的。</p><p>“你是……被我吸引了吗，格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>我差点呛住，“什-什么？”</p><p>“是因为这个我靠近你你才这么不自在？”</p><p>“我-我-我不自在是因为你让我恶心，因为你是个叛徒！”</p><p>我赶快站起来，走到地牢另一头，离他远远的。</p><p>他也站了起来，面对我。</p><p>“冷静点，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>“你怎么敢说我那什么你……你才是那个……”</p><p>“那个什么？”</p><p>我沉下脸，“你是他们的头领。是发号施令的人。我看得到其他人是怎么听从你的。你是这里的权威。”</p><p>“所以呢？”</p><p>“整件事都是你想出来的。是你要我们被迫共浴，是你要守卫来侵犯我，是你策划了昨天的意外事故！”我指控他，“你看见我被扒掉衣服是不是很有快感？”</p><p>他脸上阴云密布，“别对你一无所知的事情评头论足。”</p><p>“我知道得多！”</p><p>“住口，格兰杰。”</p><p>“就不！”我朝他走去，“那守卫说的是真的吧？你憎恨女人，还会使用暴力。”</p><p>他突然抓住我的手臂，我痛叫出声。</p><p>“别。往。那。扯。”他沉声嘶语。</p><p>这真的好可怕。他不再讽刺，不再戏谑，严肃到可怕。</p><p>终于他放开我，我踉跄着退后。</p><p>死寂般的一分钟。</p><p>接着我小声问，“是-是你下令杀掉那个女孩儿的么？那个在我面前被杀掉的女孩儿？”</p><p>我屏着呼吸，等着他的答案。</p><p>他慢慢地望向我，“你真的想知道？”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>我想知道。</p><p>我要知道他到底能做出什么事来。</p><p>这会让我更恨他的。</p><p>他深吸一口气，摇摇头，“不是。”</p><p>“不是？”</p><p>我不信。</p><p>“你跟这事无-无关？”我不相信地问。</p><p>“我不会重复第二遍。”他冷冷地说，“以及别再为这个把我当成英雄了。”</p><p>我一下子回归现实，“我-我不会。我现在知道你的真面目了。”</p><p>“很好。”</p><p>他朝门口走去，然后回头看着我，仿佛想要说些什么。可他改变了主意，离开了。</p><p> </p><p>我为什么像是在辩解？</p><p>我被他吸引吗？</p><p>只在地牢里关了一个月，我已经疯了。</p><p>他可是斯内普教授呀，看在老天的份儿上！</p><p>他那么老，又……又那么老。</p><p>他都可以当我爹啦。</p><p>而且他又……一点也不帅。</p><p>可我从来也没加入过外貌协会的啊。</p><p>他就是有能让我心跳加速的特质。</p><p>在我们一起待在地牢里的时候，我们颇有几次愉快的交谈。</p><p>他聪明绝顶，还有……还有他的言谈举止，他注视着你说话的样子。</p><p>而且就算现在，就算他不再假装好人，他也不是邪恶透顶的。他依旧能把话说得那么柔和，依旧是那样地……温柔。跟其他守卫迥然不同。</p><p>等会的！</p><p>我在干什么？</p><p>我哪里不对头了？</p><p>他是食死徒，是恶魔。他利用我，操控我，欺骗我。</p><p>我知道这些就够了。</p><p> </p><p>下雨了。</p><p>天已经黑了。</p><p>我应该去睡觉了，雨声会有助于休息的。</p><p>就在我闭上眼睛的时候，门突然被撞开了。</p><p>又是斯内普。</p><p>可是有点不对劲。</p><p>他很……愤怒。</p><p>他摔上门，看着我。</p><p>“够了。”他低语。</p><p>我一动也动不了，他眼中的某种神色把我吓坏了。</p><p>“你已经证明自己了，”他说，“现在别再扮演什么勇敢的小姑娘。”</p><p>“是怎么……”</p><p>“黑魔王快要失去耐心了，”他回答说，“让你倒戈是我的任务，我不想因为你愚蠢的骄傲而遭到惩罚。”</p><p>“惩罚？”我重复，注意到他看起来有些气喘，而且很……痛苦。</p><p>“我不想丢掉性命，丫头，不想因为你丢了性命。”</p><p>我慢慢站起来，“那样的话，你就去另找出路让你的主子满意。”</p><p>他走近了，“我什么都做得出来，格兰杰，你明白么？”</p><p>周身掠过一阵寒意，“我明白。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我又说，“我知道我会死在这儿。至少我死得其所。”</p><p>“没什么人是死得其所的，你这傻丫头！”他提高了声调，“你不用死的！”</p><p>“你干嘛要在乎？”我冲他吼。</p><p>他过了一会儿才回答，“如果我们从你身上什么都得不到，我的命也就赔进去了。”</p><p>我挤出笑容，“那你想怎么样就怎么样吧。”</p><p>“格兰杰。”</p><p>“动手啊！”</p><p>“别再顽固了！”</p><p>“你的魔杖呢？”我问。</p><p>他缓缓从袍子里抽出魔杖。</p><p>我吸一口气，“开始吧。做你该做的，然后杀了我。”</p><p>这就是了吧？</p><p>这就是结束。</p><p>斯内普闭了闭眼睛，“是你逼我的。”</p><p>“我逼你的？”我的声音在颤抖，“是你把我带来的！你折磨的我！因为你我再也见不到父母！因为你我再也离不开这个地牢！”</p><p>我所有的怒火，所有的挫败，终于都倾泻而出。</p><p>他凝视着我。</p><p>“你还等什么？”我问。</p><p>他沉下脸，魔杖指着我，低声说了什么。</p><p>我痛呼出声，两腿都被割开了一道深深的口子。</p><p>灼烧感。</p><p>可我咽下了哭叫，看着斯内普，看他怎么继续。</p><p>他的脸上没有表情，上前一步，魔杖朝我一挥。</p><p>无形的力量将我拖过整个地牢撞在石墙上，然后砸到地面。</p><p>泪水开始盈上眼眶，却被我狠狠眨去，等待着下一轮的酷刑。</p><p>斯内普看着我，“你愿不愿意倒向我们这边？”</p><p>“不-不愿意。”</p><p>另一道伤口出现在腹部，我感到鲜血浸透了袍子。</p><p>“你愿不愿意倒向我们这边？”</p><p>“不愿意。”</p><p>我还没来得及喘口气，就被悬了起来，停在空中。</p><p>“你愿不愿意倒向——”</p><p>“不愿意！”我尖叫起来，“不愿意，不愿意，不愿意！”</p><p>我被用力砸在了地上，估计手臂可能伤了。</p><p>我不疼。</p><p>我不疼。</p><p>我看着他。</p><p>他正盯着我上方的墙壁。</p><p>甚至都不敢看我呵。</p><p>“这也太没人情味了，先-先生，”我说，“把魔杖拿开怎么样？”</p><p>他对上我的眼光。</p><p>我边坐起来边一直盯着他，“我就在这，来勒死我吧。掐断我的脖子。我-我想这样比你用魔法更能让你满足。”</p><p>他再次用魔杖指着我。</p><p>我闭上了眼。</p><p>就这样吧。</p><p>我做的是对的。</p><p>是为了凤凰社。</p><p>为了哈利。</p><p>为了我父母。</p><p>为了所有善良的人们。</p><p>我不想活在伏地魔统治下的世界里。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>然后我感到了什么东西。</p><p>奇怪的东西。</p><p>好奇怪呀。</p><p>我什么都听不见了。</p><p>有一会儿我还以为他走了，剩我一个人。</p><p>可是我又听见他的呼吸了。</p><p>我一下子睁开了双眼。</p><p>他正跪在我身旁。</p><p>他终于开口，“满意了么？”</p><p>我沉默着，让自己调整呼吸。</p><p>他的手忽然摸上我的大腿，我立刻把它推开了。</p><p>“你愿不愿意倒向我们这边？”他再次问。</p><p>他问了好多遍。</p><p>“不-不愿意。”</p><p>我也答了好多遍。</p><p>他点点头，“那你还记不记得几天前求我做什么来着？”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我想我知道他指的是什么。</p><p>“我接受。”他讽刺地说。</p><p>我完全僵住了。</p><p>他又说，“但我可不会做得温柔。”</p><p>“你-你不能这么做，”我惊恐地从他身旁爬开。</p><p>他抓住我的手臂，把我推倒在地，强迫地分开我的双腿。</p><p>我甚至不知自己为何还在反击。</p><p>已经到头了。</p><p>这么做之后我不会再活下去。</p><p>他很沉默。</p><p>一言不发。</p><p>一言不发。</p><p>我的底裤被撕掉了。</p><p>他脱下袍子的声音沙沙作响。</p><p>然后他进入了我。</p><p>疼痛。</p><p>我尖叫起来，抓挠着他的手臂。</p><p>“你愿不愿意倒向我们这边？”</p><p>他的声音冷峻如常，此情此景对他丝毫没有影响。</p><p>而我死咬着舌头忍住尖叫。</p><p>他又动了一动，疼得我睁大双眼。</p><p>“你愿不愿意倒向我们这边？”</p><p>他再次刺入。</p><p>他的动作精准，近乎机械。</p><p>这一次我叫了出来，喉头发痛。</p><p>“回答我。”他勒令。</p><p>我摇着头，说不出话。</p><p>真的好痛。</p><p>他在对我做什么？这不应该这么痛的。</p><p>我快要被撕成两半了。</p><p>我不敢相信眼前发生的一切。</p><p>太离奇了。</p><p>忽然他停下了。</p><p>我闭上眼睛。</p><p>他也不再在我上方。</p><p>我急促地呼吸着。</p><p>发生什么了？</p><p>我一点也不痛。</p><p>我睁开眼睛。</p><p>他在哪儿？</p><p>为什么……我怎么又穿着底裤了？</p><p>我扭过头，他在那儿。</p><p>他正站在地牢的另一头，像从前一样。</p><p>他的魔杖指着我。</p><p>发生什么了？</p><p>我慢慢坐起身，眼睛不离他。</p><p>“刚才发-发生什么了？”我勉强问出口。</p><p>“幻觉。”他回答，“我可以制造一个幻觉，然后把它展示给你。”</p><p>“一个幻-幻觉？”我的声音还在发抖，“这不是真-真的？”</p><p>“不是。”</p><p>可这感觉好真实啊。</p><p>我还可以感觉得到。</p><p>“你这混蛋。”我低声说，泪水顺着脸颊滚滚而下。</p><p>“你愿不愿意倒向我们这边？”</p><p>“不愿意！别再问了！我永远、永远不会为伏地魔做任何事！我永远也不会为你做任何事！”</p><p>他沉默。</p><p>他看着我，我想要读懂他的思想。我想知道他为什么这样看着我。</p><p>“混蛋。”我又说了一遍。</p><p>“那个幻觉可以变成现实，你知道么？”</p><p>他竟那样冷静。</p><p>他怎么能？</p><p>“而且相比之下这个幻觉只是一个温和的版本。”他又解释。</p><p>他的嘴唇在动，在说一些可怕的事情，可他的眼睛……他的眼睛告诉我另有隐情。</p><p>那是……恨意。</p><p>而且我觉得这不是他对我的恨意。</p><p>“我不相信你，”我挤出话来，“你为什么要给我展示幻觉？”</p><p>他又沉默了。</p><p>又冷静。</p><p>又疲惫。</p><p>就那么站在那里。</p><p>就好像他近乎挫败。</p><p>而我躺在地上。</p><p>伤口在流血。</p><p>手臂发疼。</p><p>但我觉得自己很强大。</p><p>比他要强大。</p><p>“你不明白……”他说着，沉浸在思绪里，“你……”</p><p>可他没有说完。</p><p>他只是低下了头，朝门口走去。</p><p>他要走了吗？</p><p>可是……</p><p>我希望他转身把我结果掉。</p><p>可他没有。</p><p>他走了。</p><p>我动也动不了。</p><p>我还活着。</p><p>这说明我赢了吗？</p><p>我什么都不知道了。</p><p>也没再费力爬到床垫上，我就躺在地上。今晚我是无法入睡的。</p><p>我依然能感觉到他。</p><p>在我上方。</p><p>在我体内。</p><p>即使这没有真正发生，我也看得见。</p><p>他为什么要这么做呢？</p><p>为什么要耍我？</p><p>谁才是真是的西弗勒斯·斯内普？</p><p>我还会发现真相吗？</p><p>我能呼吸。</p><p>我还活着。</p><p>这才是我唯一应该在乎的事。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 第二十九天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我仿佛预料到了结局。</p><p>为了让我背叛凤凰社他们已经用尽了手段。还有什么可做？</p><p>连斯内普都说伏地魔已经不耐烦了，我猜我活不到下周。</p><p>甚至今天可能就会死。看斯内普昨天的态度，我剩不下多少日子了。</p><p>斯内普。</p><p>一想到他我便浑身不安起来。不论我多么努力，都无法把昨天发生的事赶出脑海。哪怕那些事从没真的发生。</p><p>它们清晰可见。</p><p>如同发生过的事那般历历在目。</p><p>难道这不就像是真的一样么？</p><p>我一整夜都没合眼，就怕他会去而复返。他已经被伏地魔逼上了绝路。</p><p>然而一整夜的无眠开始有效果了。</p><p>眼睛痛。</p><p>疲惫。</p><p>我的右胳膊很痛，已经动不了了。不过应该不是断了。</p><p>或许我该打个盹？</p><p>我从地上站起来，慢慢朝床垫走去，躺下。</p><p>我闭上眼睛，一秒入睡。</p><p> </p><p>有人在碰我的胳膊。</p><p>但我好累，一点也不想醒来。</p><p>整个身体沉重无比，我动也动不了。</p><p>也不想动。躺着多舒服。</p><p>有人在轻轻摇晃我。</p><p>我呻吟着，睁开眼睛，不知道发生了什么事。</p><p>是他。</p><p>斯内普教授。</p><p>“你好呀。”我笑了，眨眨眼睛。</p><p>“格兰杰？”</p><p>等等。</p><p>我想起来了。</p><p>是斯内普。</p><p>我一下子清醒了，尖叫着从他身旁爬开，滚下床垫，滚到角落。</p><p>我盯着他，希望他就站在那别过来。</p><p>他站起来了，看着我。</p><p>表情阴沉，跟昨天很像。</p><p>“我们得谈谈。”他说。</p><p>“不-不了，我们真的不必。”我还说得出话。</p><p>他没接我的话，“他们想要把我换掉。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“给别人一个机会。”</p><p>“什么机会？”</p><p>“说服你帮助我们的机会。”</p><p>不敢相信。</p><p>我浑身都在冒火，站起来说，“我要告诉你们多少次？要用多少种语言告诉你们？”</p><p>“格兰杰——”</p><p>“你们什么都做不了！我不会屈服的！把我带给伏地魔吧，我亲自告诉他！”</p><p>“别说他的名字！”他嘶语。</p><p>我很惊讶，“为什么？”</p><p>他咬紧下颌，“你只有两个选择，要么你同意倒戈，要么我们都死。”</p><p>“你也要死？”</p><p>他什么也没说，只是盯着我。</p><p>我抱起手臂，“我为什么要在乎你的死活？我是想要你……死的。”</p><p>“你不想。”</p><p>他怎么能这么理所当然？</p><p>我上前一步，但不知道说什么。冲他尖叫着控诉他对我做了什么是没意义的。</p><p>但我还是说了，声音很冷静，“我就不例数你对我做的那些事了。就算我以前不恨你，过了昨天我也恨你了。你让我恶心。”</p><p>说到最后我的声音有一点颤抖。</p><p>他全无反应。那双黑色的眼睛毫无生机。我的话他根本没听进去。</p><p>“出去。”我说着别开目光。</p><p>“你的胳膊还疼么？”他忽然问。</p><p>他一向富于洞察力。</p><p>我苦涩一笑，“当然疼。不就是你把我扔出去砸地上的么。”</p><p>“我可以帮你治好。”</p><p>我一下子看向他，“什么？”</p><p>他只扬扬一条眉毛，等着我回答。</p><p>我很快摇摇头，挤出一个假笑，“不了，谢谢你。”</p><p>“你确定？”</p><p>“这没用的。先伤害我再提出给我治疗。你就……别费力了。”</p><p>“没必要让你忍受不必要的疼痛。”</p><p>他嘶嘶地对我说。我真恨他这副又冷静又绅士的嘴脸，让我几乎觉得他没那么坏。他要一直折磨我还容易些。</p><p>我一定得恨他。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“怎么样？”他说着抽出魔杖。</p><p>我抽了口气，往墙边又躲了些。</p><p>“别怕，”他慢声说，“我要伤害你的话你会知道的。”</p><p>真宽慰。</p><p>“我可以治好。”他说，指着我的胳膊。</p><p>“不要。”我立刻回答，“别对我好。”</p><p>他叹口气，但还是点头，拿开了魔杖。</p><p>我不能让他再靠近我来为我治伤。闻到他的气息会把我带回那段回忆。</p><p>那段幻觉般的回忆。</p><p>是多么的真实啊。</p><p>我甚至闻得到他的气味。</p><p>这不像是那种梦境，让你觉得某些地方奇怪，但只有醒来时才意识得到。</p><p>这种幻觉，是完完全全的真实。</p><p>或许它就是真实的，而他只是又在骗我？</p><p>要是这也不是真的呢？我是处在另一个幻觉之中么？</p><p>或者我又想过头了。</p><p>不管怎样，我需要答案。</p><p>“你……”我慢慢地开口，“昨天强暴了我。”</p><p>他浑身一绷，眼中重现出那种神色。</p><p>恨意。</p><p>我等着他回答我。</p><p>“那不是真的。”他冷冷地说。</p><p>这就是他想说的。</p><p>“那感觉很真。我记得它，就在我脑子里。”</p><p>“那不是真的。”他重复。</p><p>我眯起眼睛，长久地观察他。</p><p>他不看我。</p><p>要是我不那么了解他，我会说他是羞愧了。</p><p>但我的确了解他。</p><p>“让我一个人待会儿吧。”我低语。</p><p>“这是我的最后一天了。”他说，“这是我最后一天来让你改变心意。”</p><p>“那祝你好运啊。”</p><p>所以今天就是最后一天了。</p><p>我早就知道了。</p><p>我低下头。</p><p>他离开了地牢。</p><p>留我一个人站在那儿，试图理解刚刚发生了什么。</p><p>这真讽刺。</p><p>有好几天我都在想，这肯定是我的最后一天了。</p><p>于是当最后一天真的来临时，我反而却不敢相信。</p><p>死到临头。</p><p>多么可怕的念头啊。</p><p>我倒在地上，深呼吸着，不想再让自己恐慌发作。</p><p>我一直都知道最后会这样的，甚至想过结束自己的生命。</p><p>可现在……</p><p>可真正地接受死亡并非我想的那样简单。</p><p> </p><p>我再没有机会去完成学业了。</p><p>还有去旅行。</p><p>还有得到第一份工作。</p><p>还有比接吻更深一层的事。</p><p>还有迈入新千年。</p><p>我越想，喉头越紧。</p><p>好吧。</p><p>我还是别想了。</p><p> </p><p>守卫进来了，带来食物。</p><p>一片面包一杯水。</p><p>是昨天那个守卫，那个年轻的。</p><p>他老是装作没看见我，就好像我不存在一样。</p><p>“等等，”他离开前我叫住了他。</p><p>他转身看着我，但什么也没说。</p><p>“我-我想见斯内普，你能转告吗？”我问，等他回答。但他只是走出了地牢。</p><p>我忽然觉得好傻。</p><p>我干嘛想见斯内普？</p><p>等他来了，万一他来了，我要跟他说什么？</p><p>我好傻啊。</p><p>我不该跟那守卫说的。</p><p> </p><p>一个多小时过去了。</p><p>还是好几个小时了？</p><p>很难估计时间了。</p><p>我刚放松下来，以为他不会来了的时候，熟悉的声音又响起了。</p><p>门开了，声音粗噶难听。</p><p>是他。</p><p>他立刻看到了我。</p><p>关上门，他只是站在那里，手臂交叠在胸前。</p><p>我很高兴他没试图靠近。</p><p>沉默了很久，他扬起眉毛，“怎么？”</p><p>我说什么呢？</p><p>“你真的想见我？”他问，</p><p>“我-是的。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>然后他的表情变了，慢慢地开口道，“你或许……改变心意了？”</p><p>“没有。”我摇头。</p><p>他深吸一口气，“那你想做什么？”</p><p>“我就……想聊聊。”</p><p>“聊聊？”</p><p>我不想一个人胡思乱想，那样会疯的。我真的好想有个人来跟我聊聊，而他是唯一一个……一个什么呢？有这个资格的人？</p><p>不然我跟谁聊？那个守卫么？</p><p>最后我说，“我想知道一些事……在我死之前。”</p><p>他看着我，没说话。</p><p>“我想这是你欠我的。”我小声说。</p><p>这让他专心了，“哦，你这么想的？”</p><p>“对，我这么想的。”我更加果决。</p><p>过了一会儿他点点头，叹息，“好吧。你想知道什么？”</p><p>“为什么是我？”</p><p>“再说一次？”</p><p>“为什么是我？哈利有别的朋友，有更了解他的人。你们为什么选我？”</p><p>他看起来思考了很久。</p><p>我在沉默中等待。</p><p>“那我们该选谁呢？”他问，“那个低能儿韦斯莱？还是那个没用的隆巴顿？”</p><p>“所以……你们选我是因为我……聪明？”</p><p>“是的。你可以很有用，如果你决定做正确的事。”</p><p>我没理他的最后一句话，“你对邓布利多教授怎么看？”</p><p>他不安了，我看得出。</p><p>“他是非常有能力的巫师，十分强大。”斯内普慢声说。</p><p>“那你为什么背叛他？”</p><p>“力量，格兰杰小姐。他有力量，但没有黑魔王强大。”</p><p>我点头。</p><p>现在争这个也没意义了。</p><p>于是我深吸一口气，问下一个问题，“我会怎么死？”</p><p>“我不知道。但不会又快又轻松的。最有可能的是你因为自己的愚蠢而被折磨到求死。”</p><p>他那残忍的话语让我想吐，我忍不住打了个哆嗦，脑子里闪过一系列可怕的图景。</p><p>所以我的死亡不会像睡过去一样了。我怎么能让自己想当然呢？</p><p>“是你来……？”我想问，但是没问出来。</p><p>不过他懂了，“不。可能不会是我。等你离开这个地牢，就不归我管了。”</p><p>“那现在呢？我就这么等着？”</p><p>“你可以思考，”他不悦地，“你还有时间改变主意。”</p><p>不。</p><p>我不会的。</p><p>我抬头看他，昨天发生的那些事闪过眼前。</p><p>他把我推倒在地。</p><p>扯掉我的底裤。</p><p>压在我身上。</p><p>我颤抖地吸一口气，胃里一阵恶心。</p><p>我要死了。</p><p>但在死之前，我要做点什么。</p><p>慢慢地，我走向他，认真地看着他的眼睛。</p><p>他很惊讶，但没说什么。</p><p>“我-我只想做点什么。”我小声说。</p><p>我站到了他面前，鼓起勇气。</p><p>他还没说话，我便抬起膝盖，狠狠地踢在了他的小腹上。</p><p>他痛呼一声，倒在地上，粗喘着。</p><p>我快速退后，用满是讽刺的声音说，“我好抱歉呀，你伤到了没有？”</p><p>他连看都没看我，显然正痛得要命。他捂着伤处，过了好几分钟才终于冷静下来。</p><p>早知道再踢狠点了。</p><p>他慢慢地站起来，沉着脸，危险地看着我。</p><p>“没必要这样吧。”他说，声音中依然饱含痛楚。</p><p>“跟你对我做的相比不值一提。”我回答说，现在我有点担心他惩罚我了。</p><p>他什么也没说。</p><p>这让我惊讶了。我还以为他会暴跳如雷把我钻心剜骨到死呢。</p><p>可他什么也没做。</p><p>就那么站着，呼吸沉重。</p><p>“我过会儿再来。”他低声说着，一瘸一拐地走了。</p><p>门关上了。我震惊地睁大了眼睛。</p><p>这就完了？</p><p>不惩罚我？</p><p>什么都没有？</p><p>我刚踢了他的命根子，他就这么走了。</p><p>甚至都没朝我吼。</p><p>这见鬼的到底是怎么了？</p><p>为什么他总是反复无常？</p><p>有什么地方不对劲了。</p><p> </p><p>我腿上的伤口发痒。</p><p>而且发热。</p><p>谢天谢地已经不流血了。</p><p>“哈喽啊，小家伙。”</p><p>我猛地抬起头。</p><p>他什么时候进来的？</p><p>我怎么没听见他进来？</p><p>是那个守卫。</p><p>那个我巴不得他赶紧死了别再找我的守卫。</p><p>“你想做什么？”我站起来。</p><p>他假笑，“我只是来告诉你我迫不及待地想等这事结束啦。”</p><p>“这事？”</p><p>“你的囚禁呀。”</p><p>我沉默，不懂他在说什么。</p><p>他接着说，“等黑魔王决定处死你后，他就会把你送给我们啦。”</p><p>“送给你们？”我喉头发紧。</p><p>“没错。他会让我们来杀你，而杀死你的过程嘛，我亲爱的，可以持续一天呢。两天也没问题。”</p><p>我哆嗦起来，“你撒谎。”</p><p>但他冷静的表情告诉我他说的是实话。</p><p>他好兴奋。</p><p>而我要吐了。</p><p>“我终于有机会好好报答你给我的这个疤了。”他指着自己的额头。</p><p>我说不出话来。</p><p>我能说什么？</p><p>“不过我是个好人，所以我给你个选择。你可以选择怎么死。”他解释道，“当然了，那得是在我们折腾完你之后。”</p><p>我摇头。</p><p>“有杀戮咒，还可以让你流血殆尽，”他想一想，“或者可以勒死你，要不——”</p><p>“别说了！”我尖叫。</p><p>他沉下脸，“别冲我嚷嚷。”</p><p>我瞪着他，真想用眼光杀死他。</p><p>“我只是为你做好准备。而且还给你选择。”他咆哮道，“而你应该有所感恩才对。”</p><p>我真想笑。</p><p>接着他换上一副令人恶心的笑容，“我可等了好久了，不是吗？”</p><p>我快吐了。</p><p>“我就说这么多了，小家伙。”他说着走向牢门，离开了地牢。</p><p>我跌在地上，头搁在膝盖上。</p><p>呼吸就好。</p><p>呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>我得做点什么。</p><p>给自己多争取几天。</p><p>我想要尽可能地多活几天。</p><p>我不能失去希望。</p><p>凤凰社可能再过三天就冲进这个地牢了，或者再过一周。</p><p>到那时我就死了。</p><p>不行。</p><p>我得试试看。</p><p>可是怎么做呢？</p><p>我想到了。</p><p>我可以试试去求……斯内普。</p><p>他依然是唯一可以与之进行一场文明交谈的人。</p><p>可是怎么做才能让他在主子面前为我求情呢？</p><p>不可能啊。</p><p> </p><p>我的眼睛发潮。</p><p>我想哭，但没有时间了。</p><p>没有时间来自我同情了。</p><p>我得战斗。</p><p>于是我等待着他的到来。</p><p>如他所说，他会来的。</p><p> </p><p>终于。</p><p>我想此时已经是晚上了。</p><p>他走进地牢，脚步很慢。</p><p>非常慢。</p><p>他看上去很疲惫。</p><p>我知道这是为什么。</p><p>如果他没说谎的话，这也是他的最后一天了。</p><p>终于他看向我，但什么也没说。</p><p>只是盯着我。</p><p>我决定先开口，“先生……我知道自己之前拒绝了，可是……你能帮我治好胳膊吗？真的很疼。”</p><p>我在撒谎。</p><p>根本不那么疼了。</p><p>他很吃惊，但久久没有行动。</p><p>我努力让自己保持一脸无辜。</p><p>终于他朝我走过来，我坐在床垫上，他跪在我身边，拿出魔杖。</p><p>我朝他伸出手臂，手臂有一点发抖。</p><p>他轻轻地碰到了我，，我咬住舌尖别抽气。我得让自己别去想昨天。</p><p>他施了几个咒语，一股强烈的暖意充满手臂。</p><p>他慢慢放开我，“好了。”</p><p>我动了动，一点也不疼了。</p><p>手治好了。很好。等下用得上它。</p><p>慢慢地，我重新调整呼吸，看着斯内普教授。</p><p>“我好害怕。”我坦白说。</p><p>“你想要我做什么？”他毫无感情地问。</p><p>我现在已经抖得厉害了。</p><p>我必须得做。</p><p>“我知道你是……敌人，可是……”我说出了口，“你能抱抱我吗？”</p><p>他眯起眼睛，什么都没说。</p><p>“就一分钟。”我眼里充满乞求。</p><p>过了一会他终于有所反应，“我觉得这不是很明智。你认得我是谁吗？”</p><p>“我认得。可是……此时此刻我不在乎，”我艰难地吞咽了一下说，“我只想感受到……一具温暖的身体拥抱着我。”</p><p>“格兰杰——”</p><p>我伸手抱住了他，把脸埋进他的胸膛，深深吸气。</p><p>他整个人都僵住了。</p><p>接着，我鼓起全部的勇气把手往下滑，滑到他的胸口，小腹，再往下，直到我几小时前踢到的位置。</p><p>他立即把我推开了，“你在干什么？”他质问。</p><p>“我做错-错了吗？”我颤抖地问。</p><p>“你想干什么，格兰杰？”</p><p>“我不知道。让我继续吧，我——”</p><p>“是因为我你才在这里的，你还记得吗？”他挑眉。</p><p>“是的，我记得。”</p><p>老天，我好厌恶自己。</p><p>我觉得自己挨不过去了。</p><p>但我一定得挨过去。</p><p>我不想死。</p><p>深吸一口气，我快速把袍子拉到肩膀，露出了胸部。他张了张嘴，但什么也没说。</p><p>我在色诱斯内普教授。</p><p>听上去好荒诞啊。</p><p>本来就好荒诞吧。</p><p>我伸手到背后去解开胸罩，但他阻止了我，“穿着。”</p><p>我有点讶异，但点了点头。</p><p>他也坐上了床垫，靠着墙。</p><p>他的表情变了。</p><p>不再有讶异，震惊，或者迷惑。</p><p>他就那么看着我，用那一双阴暗的、毫无感情的眼睛。</p><p>“继续。”他指示。</p><p>“继-继续？”</p><p>“继续做你刚才做的，格兰杰。这不就是你想要的吗，是不是？”</p><p>“我不想死。”我低声说。</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“那就好好表现，然后我们再商量。”他冷冷地说。</p><p>我眨了几下眼，想看出他是不是在骗我。</p><p>不可能。</p><p>他的眼中什么都没有。</p><p>一片空白。</p><p>我低下头，看到他的双腿稍稍分开。</p><p>我抖着双手，掀开他的袍子，碰到长裤。</p><p>那个地方鼓起了一块。</p><p>我想要伸手去，可身体不听命令。</p><p>我下不去手。</p><p>一分钟过去了。</p><p>我还是一动不动。</p><p>“我得说你太勇敢呢，还是太傻？”他终于说。</p><p>我们对上双眼，他脸上有一丝假笑一闪而过。</p><p>他重新用袍子把腿盖起来坐直。</p><p>“你在试图色诱我。”他说。</p><p>“我是试了。”我说着把袍子拽起来重新遮住自己。</p><p>“然后很惨地失败了。”</p><p>我脸上红透了。</p><p>我再也不用假装了。</p><p>他什么都知道。</p><p>我的声音有力了一点，“我不想死。我以为自己能做点什么来自救的。”</p><p>“然后你发现自己其实没那个能耐？”</p><p>我摇摇头，“我估计没有。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>天真的黑下来了。</p><p>我都没注意。</p><p>他怎么还在这儿？</p><p>我真不敢相信，在他对我做的一切之后我居然还能跟他聊这么久。</p><p>“他们是真的也会杀死你吗？还是你又骗我？”我朝他扭过头去。</p><p>他过了很久才终于回答，“为什么问这个？”</p><p>“你为什么不折磨我呢？我某种程度上是你送死的原因啊。如果你没撒谎的话。”</p><p>“我没有撒谎，”他低声说，“也许是我已经认命了吧。”</p><p>“好吧，我可没有，”我朝他吼，“我想活下去。我-我……我恨你。”</p><p>而且我害怕。</p><p>我紧张。</p><p>我不安。</p><p>我快疯了。</p><p>“我对你做了很多可怕的事。”他说。</p><p>我没回话。还能说什么呢？</p><p>他现在后悔了吗？就快死了的时候，他后悔了吗？</p><p>他靠近了我，近得我直想跑到地牢另一头去。</p><p>但不知怎的，我没有动。</p><p>他看上去举棋不定，犹豫不决。</p><p>“闭上眼睛。”他指示我。</p><p>“什么？不要。”</p><p>“你怕什么？如果我想伤害你早就做了。”</p><p>我瞥他一眼。</p><p>好吧。</p><p>我还能有什么损失呢？</p><p>什么都不重要了。</p><p>我闭上眼睛。</p><p>他靠近了，身体压过来。</p><p>他在做什么？</p><p>“不要说话。”他低语。</p><p>我感到他的手臂绕了上来，滑到小腹，掀开袍子，探进我腿间。</p><p>我一下子睁开眼，“见鬼的你在做什——”</p><p>“相信我。就相信我一分钟，然后你还可以继续恨我。”</p><p>天现在完全黑了。</p><p>我看不见他的脸，这让事情变得更难。</p><p>我迫使自己放松下来。</p><p>没人会议论我。</p><p>没人会发现。</p><p>我明天就要死了。</p><p>我艰难地吞咽了一下，心狂跳着。</p><p>“闭上眼睛。”他说。</p><p>我听从了。</p><p>他的手温柔地碰到了我大腿上裸露的肌肤。我拱起背，咬着舌尖。</p><p>我好怀念他人的触碰啊。哪怕只碰碰我的手臂都让我如饥似渴。</p><p>可他不止是在碰我的手臂，这难以相信了。</p><p>我真是个下作的人。</p><p>可此时此刻，我不在乎。</p><p>我的双腿在颤抖，他的手越来越近，来到我的底裤边缘。</p><p>不去想整个场面有多么荒谬，我的头向后仰去，靠上他的肩膀，并且发出一声呻吟。</p><p>他什么都没说。</p><p>一言不发。</p><p>他完全是沉默的，也并没触碰到我其他的地方。</p><p>隔着底裤我能清楚地感受到他，而且随着他的触碰我越来越热。</p><p>我的双腿开始发抖，他还在继续摩挲着我，轻柔地触碰我。</p><p>我真的燥热起来，呼吸也变得困难。他的手指画着小圈，让我更用力地咬住舌尖。</p><p>我想要他停下来，可他要是停下我宁愿死去。</p><p>他就这样隔着底裤磨蹭着我，手下变快，触碰着要命的那一点，不肯停手。</p><p>我抓住他的膝盖撑住自己。</p><p>我不在乎他听见我的喘息。</p><p>这感觉太美妙了。</p><p>我在他的服侍下呜咽着，喘息着，忽然间下身一紧，有什么东西在体内炸裂开来。</p><p>我靠在他胸口，整个身体都在颤抖，呼吸凌乱。</p><p>我从没感觉这么好过，就好像我来到了天堂。</p><p>他慢慢地挪开身体，我落在床垫上，眼睛紧闭，双腿发颤。</p><p>我甚至无法思考。</p><p>很久很久我都不知道自己身处何地。</p><p>慢慢地我平静下来。</p><p>好放松，好困乏。</p><p>就好像我所有的恐惧和紧张都消失不见。</p><p>我睁开了眼。</p><p>他走了。</p><p>只剩我一个人待在地牢里。</p><p>这样也许最好。</p><p>我不知道还能跟他说什么。</p><p>我还能再正视他的双眼吗？</p><p>他为什么要对我做这个？</p><p>我无法思考了。</p><p>闭上眼睛，我立刻便睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>有人抓着我的胳膊，把我拽了起来。</p><p>我尖叫着，挣扎着，但毫无作用。</p><p>我什么都看不见。</p><p>好黑。</p><p>我听见地牢里有好几个人。</p><p>是不是到时候了？</p><p>我想要说话，但喉咙里什么声音都发不出来。</p><p>他们什么都没说，就把我从床垫上拽起来，走出了地牢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 第三十天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这怎么回事？</p><p>他们去哪儿了？</p><p>我环顾四周，想找出点什么能帮我理解状况的。</p><p>找出点线索。</p><p>但什么也没找到。</p><p>这就是个空房间。</p><p>不是个牢房，而是房间。</p><p>守卫在午夜里把我从地牢中带到了这里。</p><p>为什么？</p><p>我闭上眼依旧可以看见那一切。</p><p>黑暗。有人抓住我，把我从床垫上拽下来，拽出地牢。</p><p>拽过长长的走廊，拽过楼梯。</p><p>还没等我反应过来是怎么回事，他们就把我推进了这间小房间。</p><p>然后把我留在这里。</p><p>已经是早上了。</p><p>我好累。</p><p>我想睡可是睡不了。房间里什么都没有，没有床垫也没有椅子。什么也没有。</p><p>我只好站着。</p><p>或者走来走去。</p><p>是要来了吗？</p><p>处死？</p><p>三十天了。</p><p>简直如同一部诗歌。</p><p>但我不能去想，不然就疯了。</p><p>想点什么轻松的呢？</p><p>斯内普。</p><p>我脸红了，即使房间里没别人。没人能读取我的思想，没人能知道我在想什么。但我还是一想就浑身别扭。</p><p>一想到昨晚发生了什么。</p><p>我怎么能？</p><p>他为什么——？</p><p>呃。</p><p>我想不下去……</p><p>还好，很快我就不能去想它了。很快我就什么都不用去想。</p><p> </p><p>真有趣。</p><p>我应该一团乱的。</p><p>应该哭天抢地。</p><p>尖叫不已。</p><p>使劲砸墙。</p><p>之类的。</p><p>但我只是站在这里。</p><p>等待着。</p><p>过去的一个月里我经历了太多。</p><p>以至于死亡的恐惧已经不再……那么强烈。</p><p>我冷静得很。</p><p> </p><p>听见门响，我喉头一紧。</p><p>终于来了。</p><p>“过来。”我听见一个声音。</p><p>我上前一步，看看来者是谁。</p><p>一看我就紧绷起来。</p><p>是那个守卫。</p><p>我看见他就恶心。</p><p>跟他待在一块就恶心。</p><p>可是……他怎么不进来？</p><p>他只站在外面，等着我过去。</p><p>“过来。”他重复。</p><p>冷静，赫敏。</p><p>他要把你带走了。</p><p>但是是谁的命令呢？</p><p>他的脸色很严肃。</p><p>不是在开玩笑的。</p><p>我决定了。</p><p>好吧。</p><p>我上前一步，然后慢慢走出了房间。</p><p> </p><p>这是什么？</p><p>他们想干嘛？</p><p>我来到了一间办公室。</p><p>一间布置简洁，却很宽敞的办公室。</p><p>有桌子。</p><p>有书架。</p><p>还有扶手椅。</p><p>还有窗子。</p><p>不过窗帘挡着，我看不见外面。</p><p>我好久都没见过这么……寻常的事物了。</p><p>而且还有书耶。</p><p>等会，我在干嘛？</p><p>我应该找个武器，而不是欣赏屋子。</p><p>我赶紧跑到桌前，拉开抽屉，疯狂地寻找起来。</p><p>比如一把裁信刀。</p><p>一些尖锐的东西。</p><p>什么都行。</p><p>但是没有。</p><p>只有纸张。</p><p>我挫败地呻吟出声，转身去看书架。</p><p>一定有什么东西的。</p><p>但是……要是这是一个陷阱怎么办？</p><p>不然他们干吗留我一个人在这儿？</p><p>他们可不蠢。</p><p>我来到窗前，把窗帘拉开。</p><p>我的心跳稍稍加速，期待着看见自由的景象。</p><p>我可以看见外面的世界。</p><p>但没什么好看的。</p><p>只有一片森林。</p><p>但这是一个月以来的第一次。</p><p>我刚要把窗户打开，就听到了一个声音。</p><p>“赫敏。”</p><p>我震惊地跳了起来，转身，心脏狂跳。</p><p>卢平。</p><p>他关上门，慢慢朝我走来。</p><p>“别过来！”我警告他，但随后发现自己没什么可威胁他的。</p><p>他却真的站住了，举起双手，“没事的。”</p><p>没事的？</p><p>“你想怎么样？”我问，努力保持着冷静，“其他人呢？发生什么了？我怎么在这儿？”</p><p>“我会解释一切的，”他说，“你应该坐下来。”</p><p>他为什么那样跟我说话？为什么声音那样温和又镇定？</p><p>他是想耍我。</p><p>“不，”我摇头，“我不坐。”</p><p>他叹口气，不过还是点点头，“那好吧。”</p><p>“伏地魔呢？”我问他。</p><p>“赫敏，”他说，“我们只有几分钟的时间。”</p><p>“你在说什么？”</p><p>他刚要开口，我打断了他，“不，我不想知道！我不想跟你说话，不想看见你。”</p><p>“赫敏，别这样。”</p><p>“少叫我名字！”</p><p>太不对劲了。</p><p>就好像我才是那个丧心病狂的人，因为我正愤怒地高叫，而他的声音冷静如常。</p><p>他深吸一口气，“我……不知道从何说起。”</p><p>“说-说什么？”</p><p>“赫敏，”他上前一步，看着我的眼睛，“想想看过去的一个月吧，你没发现什么奇怪的事吗？”</p><p>我点头，“发现了，我好奇怪自己曾经相信过你。”</p><p>“不是，赫敏，我说正经的。想想看过去的一个月。”</p><p>他在说什么啊？</p><p>“你在这儿很安全。”他说。</p><p>我瞪着他。</p><p>“这里并没有……食死徒。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>他在说什么？</p><p>他想说什么？</p><p>他还说，“也没有神秘人。至少他不在这儿。”</p><p>“什-什么？”</p><p>他神色古怪地看着我，我慢慢开始没耐心了。</p><p>“你在说什么？”我提高了声调，“你能一次性说完吗？还是你在欲扬先抑地制造戏剧性效果？”</p><p>“我真的好抱歉。”</p><p>我笑一声。“现在抱歉了？我想这有点晚啊。叛徒。”</p><p>“赫敏。”</p><p>他正绞尽脑汁地想怎么说。</p><p>“别说了。”</p><p>“听我说，”他命令道，“我要告诉你一些可能会吓到你的事。”</p><p>他的声调让我很意外。</p><p>最后他看着我，“凤凰社有个特别部门。一个秘密的部门。只有少数人知道。”</p><p>“我不想听！我不想跟你谈凤凰社。”</p><p>“赫敏，听着！”他也提高了声调。</p><p>我瞪着他，想要叫喊或者羞辱他，但好奇心占了上风，我等着他说下去。</p><p>“这个部门负责特别的、危险的任务。”他解释道，“其中一项任务就是测试一个人是否值得信赖。”</p><p>我听着。</p><p>“而这正是过去一个月在你身上发生的事情。是一项测试。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>然后我笑了一声。</p><p>他真是搞笑。</p><p>他是想让我笑死吗？</p><p>我笑得太厉害了，眼泪都出来了。</p><p>等我抬头看他，我笑得更厉害了，看他那副表情。</p><p>“你-你真的觉得我会信？”我在还咯咯直笑，“别浪费时间了。我人就在这儿，动手吧。早做早完。杀了我然后——”</p><p>“没人要杀你。”</p><p>我不笑了。</p><p>他的声音很认真。</p><p>有那么一秒我开始想或许他说的是真的。</p><p>但是不会的。</p><p>这太疯狂了。</p><p>“你从没见过神秘人吧，”卢平说，“你觉得这是为什么？”</p><p>我忽然觉得恶心。</p><p>“因-因为……因为……食死徒是要……”我不知道怎么说了。</p><p>我不知道自己还站不站得住。</p><p>我的腿现在随时都可能软下去。</p><p>“我真的很抱歉，赫敏。我从不想让这发生，但……但我没有选择。”</p><p>我慢慢朝椅子走过去，坐下了。</p><p>空气都到哪儿去了？</p><p>“有比我更权威的人，是他们在统治这一切。”卢平还在说着，可我已经没法专心了。</p><p>我需要一点时间。</p><p>是真的吗？</p><p>这一切都是……假的？</p><p>没有伏地魔。</p><p>没有食死徒。</p><p>“可是……”我终于说，“那些守卫呢？”</p><p>“凤凰社社员，专门负责这种测试的。”</p><p>测试？</p><p>我是个被试吗？</p><p>“有人想要跟你谈谈。”卢平说。</p><p>我什么都说不出来了。头也没法点。</p><p>我听见他走了，门开了又关上。</p><p>我又一个人了。</p><p>我跳起来，把椅子顶在门上。</p><p>我见鬼了才要相信他的故事。</p><p>这是他们的另一个伎俩。</p><p>我-我得找到真相。</p><p>如果我注定要倒下，我不能没有反抗地倒下。</p><p>目光迅速搜寻整个房间，这是一种幻象吗？另一个幻觉？</p><p>我又朝桌子走去，但门又开了，我立刻转身。</p><p>我得找个东西防身，于是抓过手头最近的东西。</p><p>一本书。</p><p>好傻。</p><p>卢平又进来了，他不敢看我的眼睛。</p><p>又进来几个人。</p><p>我不认识他们。</p><p>可能是食死徒吧。</p><p>我退后一步，又有一个人进来了。</p><p>然后我肺里的所有空气就都被抽干。</p><p>哦上帝啊。</p><p>邓布利多教授。</p><p>是我的幻觉。</p><p>一定是我的幻觉。</p><p>这就对了。</p><p>我终于发疯了。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐。”邓布利多开口了，他的声音很令人宽慰，如同我记忆里的一样。</p><p>“我相信你已经得知了一切。”他说着，朝我走来。</p><p>我无法挪开目光。</p><p>我不断地去找破绽，找出能告诉我他不是真人的破绽。</p><p>但这一切都好真实。</p><p>他的眼中甚至都有闪着光芒呢。</p><p>“或许你应该坐下。”他说着，莱姆斯把椅子从门那边搬过来。</p><p>“你们能不说那些了吗？”我尖叫。</p><p>邓布利多点头，“如你所愿。”</p><p>“我-我要一个解释。”我挤出话。</p><p>“你会得到的。”</p><p>我觉得好脆弱。</p><p>我只有一个人。他们有五个。桌子是我们之间唯一的屏障。我手里只有书本当做武器。</p><p>“你现在安全了，格兰杰小姐，”邓布利多说，“事实上，你一直都很安全。我们绝不会对你做太过头。”</p><p>他是认真的吗？</p><p>这太疯狂了。</p><p>我点点头，“好-好吧，就算我相信你。”</p><p>他们都沉默地等着我说下去。</p><p>“那你们让我挨饿，侵犯我的隐私，羞辱我，殴打我……这些都不算太过头？”我声音发抖地问。</p><p>“我理解你的愤怒，可是容我解释，”邓布利多回答说，“我知道你会理解它的必要性的。”</p><p>我靠后一点，“解释吧。”</p><p>“你是哈利最亲近的朋友之一。因此你有责任……”</p><p>时间慢了下来。</p><p>“……要是你不够坚强……”</p><p>“……背叛了……”</p><p>“……你也上了课……大脑封闭术……”</p><p>“……经历过这些后会变得更强壮……”</p><p>“……更聪明……”</p><p>“……已经向我们证明了自己……”</p><p>他们终于不说了。</p><p>我也终于找回了自己的声音。</p><p>“那……我算是通过测试了？”我低声问。</p><p>“是的，格兰杰小姐。”邓布利多教授给出了答案。</p><p>“但我曾经自杀。”</p><p>“但你从没同意倒戈或者向他们提供情报。你证明了你的忠诚。”</p><p>长久的沉默。</p><p>一分钟过去了。</p><p>再一分钟。</p><p>又一分钟。</p><p>但他们全都沉默着。</p><p>我真的要相信他们吗？</p><p>“那我……消失了一个月？”我问，“那你……怎么告诉我的家人的？哈利和罗恩呢？”然后我想起了什么，“哈利知道这些吗？”</p><p>邓布利多摇头，“不，他不知道。”</p><p>“他也不会同意这些的，”我说，“他永远不会同意你这么做。”</p><p>邓布利多沉默了一会儿，说，“你的父母一无所知。他们一直都还收到你的来信。”</p><p>我噎了一下，“你……你一直在以我的名义给他们写信？他们以为我在霍格沃茨？”</p><p>“我们得保密，格兰杰小姐。我相信你理解的。”</p><p>我理解？</p><p>我看着站在邓布利多身后的卢平，他不敢看我。他的表情是羞愧吗？</p><p>然后我胸口仿佛插了一把刀，“那-那……斯内普呢？他是这个计划的一部分？”</p><p>“是的。你可以把他当成你的导师。他的角色就是带你进入情境。”邓布利多解释道。</p><p>所有的一切忽然在眼前闪过。</p><p>我们所有的谈话。</p><p>我们的亲吻。</p><p>我们共浴。</p><p>还有昨晚。</p><p>他们都看见了。他们都知道了。</p><p>我真恶心。</p><p>我弯下腰，捂着肚子。</p><p>“赫敏，你没事吧？”卢平问着朝我走来。</p><p>我跳开去，“别碰我！”我尖叫着把手里的书扔向他。</p><p>书本打中了他的胸口，他立刻退开了。</p><p>“他在哪儿？”我问，“我要见他。我要跟他谈谈。”</p><p>“西弗勒斯吗？”邓布利多问，“他……现在不能见你。”</p><p>“那么，先生，就让他能来见我。”我嘶语，“我要求见他。”</p><p>校长最后点头了，看了卢平一眼，后者叹一口气，离开了房间。</p><p>“西弗勒斯说过不要见你。”邓布利多低声说。</p><p>“他……那好，我要见他。”</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>我不相信。</p><p>我是在做梦吗？</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，你不是唯一的一个。”</p><p>“什-什么？”</p><p>“每一个对凤凰社至关重要的人都经历过。你的朋友罗纳德·韦斯莱也是。”</p><p>“罗恩？”我震惊地抬头看他。</p><p>“就在暑假。”邓布利多说。</p><p>“这就是……为什么他没给我写信……”一切都开始对的上号了，“他也……是这样吗？”</p><p>“不是。每个人的测试都不一样，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>“那他怎么没告诉我？”我小声说，“那你告诉他们了吗？哈利和罗恩？”</p><p>“他们以为你跟家人在一起，照顾你久病的母亲。”</p><p>全都是谎言。</p><p>谎言。</p><p>谎言。</p><p>太难接受了。</p><p>我好累。</p><p>好困。</p><p>好饿。</p><p>我看着校长，“你是……真的吗？”</p><p>他轻轻笑，“我保证，格兰杰小姐，我是非常非常真的。”</p><p>我用手臂抱住自己，沉默地等着。</p><p>“先生们，你们可以走了。”邓布利多对身后的那些人说。</p><p>他们都点点头，离开了房间。</p><p>我低着头。看着自己骨瘦如柴的双腿，和脏兮兮的身子。</p><p>遍体鳞伤。</p><p>我有了疤痕。</p><p>头发也短了。</p><p>这都是他们的错。</p><p>他们亲手做的。</p><p>不是伏地魔。</p><p>而是凤凰社。</p><p>我一直在维护他们，而他们对我做了这些。</p><p>“校长。”</p><p>这个声音让我一阵寒战。</p><p>我慢慢抬起头，看到了他。</p><p>斯内普。</p><p>他在回避我的眼光，我看得出。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐要求你在场，西弗勒斯。”</p><p>“我明白。”</p><p>最终我说话了，“我-我想跟他……单独谈谈。”</p><p>他顿时不安起来。</p><p>他还有呼吸吗？</p><p>邓布利多点头，“好吧。我过几分钟回来。然后我们再谈谈别的。”</p><p>说着他离开了。</p><p>剩我和斯内普。</p><p>再次。</p><p>我们都回避着对方的目光。</p><p>我不敢看他。</p><p>我一直在回忆昨晚。</p><p>我在愉悦中浑身颤抖地靠在他身上。</p><p>他也不敢看我。</p><p>深吸一口气，我终于迫使自己开口，“为什么？”</p><p>这是我脑海里冒出的第一个词。</p><p>他沉默了很久。</p><p>我鼓起勇气朝他走去，然后狠狠打了他一巴掌。他的头被我扇向一侧，但仅仅如此，别无其他反应。没有被打疼的表情。什么都没有。</p><p>我想再打他一巴掌。</p><p>再一巴掌。</p><p>再一巴掌。</p><p>可没等我的手再碰到他的脸，他抓住了我，危险地看着我。</p><p>我抽走了手。</p><p>“为什么？”我又问，“回答我。”</p><p>“我也是奉命行事。”</p><p>他看上去历尽折磨。</p><p>疲惫不堪。</p><p>满面羞愧。</p><p>我该为他感到抱歉吗？</p><p>“是真的吗？”我问，“还是另一个游戏？另一个幻觉？”</p><p>“不。这是真的。”</p><p>我颤抖着吸气，“你……你对我做的一切……地牢里发生的每件事……他们都看见了……知道了？”</p><p>他看着我了，“不。不是那样的。”</p><p>“那是什么样的？”</p><p>“他们没有监听我们。也没有监视。我们在地牢里的时候是单独相处的。只有你和我。”</p><p>“我不信。”</p><p>“相信我，格兰杰小姐，他们只知道我告诉他们的。”</p><p>我听着，乞求着他没在撒谎。</p><p>他又说，“在去洗手间的路上我会跟他们谈话，告诉他们我觉得应该告诉的。关于你的精神状态，你的进展，我的个人意见。但我们在地牢里的时候从没有被监视过。”</p><p>“那你为什么……吻我？还有……昨晚呢？那算什么？”</p><p>他上前一步，声音低沉，“他们一点都不知道那些。而且永远也不会知道。”</p><p>“那你……你为什么？”我又问。</p><p>他别开目光，“我只是……想为你做点什么。”</p><p>过了很久他终于对上我的目光，“我是不赞成这整件事的。我想要……让你好过一点，哪怕只有一会儿。为这一切做点弥补。”</p><p>“那你……”我想不出话，“那……这个不是计划里的？邓布利多没命令你色诱我？”</p><p>“没有，”他立刻摇头，“我绝不会……”</p><p>“那就是你自己要这么做了。为什么？”</p><p>他艰难地吞咽，“格兰杰小姐。我也在地牢里，跟你在一起关了近一个月。然后……然后事情就发生了。我并不为此而骄傲。”</p><p>“你……”</p><p>“我比你老，是你的教授。但我也是个男人而你是个……女人。而我并非完美无缺，格兰杰小姐。我也做好了为此而接受任何惩罚的准备。我明白你想送我去阿兹卡班。你有权这么做。”</p><p>我短促一笑，“我好傻。现在想想……我早该清楚了。你从没那么绝望，好像早就知道我们不会死。你说的那一切……什么不要相信任何人，还有那些大脑封闭术课程，都是在为我做准备，为我做训练。而当你拒绝我……要你……那什么的时候，你知道我们是不会死的。你知道守卫什么都不会做。因为那样就太过分了。”</p><p>他什么也没说。</p><p>我冷静地深吸一口气，“但那些细微的事情……那个守卫对你家庭的议论，对你的……”我指指他下身，“问题。”</p><p>他绷住，“我们是在尽力让事情显得真实。要是只有你经历尴尬就太可疑了。”</p><p>真是杰作。</p><p>“所以……这一切都是谎言？”我问。</p><p>他慢慢摇头，“不。不是一切。”</p><p>我不知道自己还想不想知道更多。</p><p>“那要是我死了呢？”我问，“在我割腕的那个晚上？”</p><p>“那个一个失误。当时我就想说服他们结束这一切，但他们不肯听我的。”</p><p>“那个守卫呢？他是谁？”</p><p>“社里的一员。是专门帮我们做这种事的。”</p><p>我头好痛。</p><p>我靠在墙上，“那个女孩儿呢？罗丝？她在我眼前死掉了！我看见她死了！”</p><p>“她没死。”</p><p>“可是——”</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，你比别人更明白魔法可以做什么。”</p><p>我无法呼吸。</p><p>“你怎么能？”我低声问，“你为什么不阻止这一切？你可以……告诉什么人，魔法部……”</p><p>他很久都没有说话。</p><p>我一直注视着他，等待着。</p><p>“这不是我能做主的，”他终于说，“我只能尽力让你好过一点，但也只能做这一点。”</p><p>“真的吗？那你是怎么让我好过的呢？”</p><p>他靠近我，“他们想剥夺你的睡眠好几天的，你记得那个小手镯吧？是我出的主意……帮你得到了一点睡眠。我帮你是违背他们的命令的。”</p><p>他又说下去，声音里出现怒意，“还有他们早就让我背叛你，但我拒绝了。”</p><p>“为-为什么呢？”</p><p>“因为我不想把你一个人丢在那里。”</p><p>我该相信他吗？</p><p>这就能扭转一切吗？</p><p>我整个人都彻底崩溃了。</p><p>“还记得你有一次得到了不只是白水面包的食物吗？也是我，”他嘶语，“别把我想得比我本人更坏。”</p><p>“那现在呢？”我低语，“那我们之间……算什么？”</p><p>他清清嗓子，从我身旁走开。</p><p>我怎么才能揭过这一页？</p><p>有生之年我还能把它抛开放下吗？</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，你会没事的。”</p><p>他的声调有些古怪。</p><p>可没等我张口问他，邓布利多又进来了。</p><p>“我希望没打断你们，但我们得结束这一切了。”他对斯内普说。</p><p>“我想回家。”我低声说。</p><p>邓布利多叹气，“格兰杰小姐。你已经证明自己的价值了，你会在战后得到奖赏的。”</p><p>“别谢我，校长，”我打断他，“我没打算放过这些。”</p><p>他们都看着我。</p><p>我说下去，“我会对你们提出起诉。”</p><p>邓布利多的表情没有变化。</p><p>他怎么不担心呢？</p><p>“你没听见我说话吗？”我问，“你做的事是违法的。不管你的初衷有多高尚，也不管我多理解你的所作所为，这就是不对的。你侵犯了我，我的身体，我的思想，你以为你是谁？”</p><p>我朝他走去，怒火从心底开始升起，“我这下半辈子都要烙下病根了！你知道一整个月都活在恐惧里的感觉吗？谁给你的这个权力？你比伏地魔好不了多少。”</p><p>“格兰杰小姐——”斯内普说。</p><p>“你也是！我还怎么回霍格沃茨？我还怎么坐在你的教室里看你讲课，却不去想……想我们发生的一切？”</p><p>他慢慢地说，“你也用不着想。”</p><p>“这……这是什么意思？”</p><p>他看着我，“你很勇敢，格兰杰小姐。我很多次都为你骄傲。”</p><p>他为什么说得像是我们再也见不到对方了似的？他怎么像在跟我道别？</p><p>邓布利多插进来，“为了你自身的安全……也是为了你好，我们将清除你的记忆。”</p><p>我震惊地睁大双眼，“什么？”</p><p>“一直到战后才能还给你。”</p><p>“不！你不能那么做！”我尖叫。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>“要是我什么都不记得了，那这整个事情又有什么意义？那些大脑封闭术课程还有——”</p><p>邓布利多打断了我，“你会记得一些东西的。你所学到的知识大部分都会记得，但你不会记得是在哪里学到的。这是为了保护我们双方。”</p><p>“你不是认真的。”我想朝门走过去，但斯内普抓住了我的手臂。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，不要这样了。用用你的脑子。”他对我说。</p><p>“放开我！”我挣扎着，“我拒绝！我要离开！”</p><p>他为什么不放开我的手？</p><p>“对不起。”他低语。</p><p>我明白了。</p><p>“不，”我更厉害地挣扎起来，“你们不能这么对我！这是非法的！你们这么做会进监狱的！”</p><p>邓布利多用魔杖指着我，“我很抱歉，孩子。但是这样最好。”</p><p>我看着斯内普，“求你了，帮帮我，别让他们这么做！”</p><p>“对不起，”他只这样回答，“真的对不起。”</p><p>“不！”我努力挣脱他的抓握，但没有用。</p><p>他把我另一只手也抓住了，迫使我看着邓布利多。</p><p>“一忘皆空。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 尾声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我伸手抓抓头发，哀叹一声。</p><p>我干嘛要把头发剪短呀？我当时动没动脑子？</p><p>看着另一只手里的课程表，我今天还得上五节课，然后就可以去图书馆学习了。我得把落下的功课都赶回来。</p><p>一个月啊，耽误的可不少。</p><p>而且我才回来一周，还有太多太多的功课要赶了。还好老师们都非常善解人意。</p><p>“赫敏！”</p><p>我转身，“哦，嗨，罗恩。”</p><p>“走吧，我们魔药课要迟到了。”他匆忙下楼赶上我。</p><p>“哈利哪去了？”</p><p>“不知道啊，他说在那边跟我们汇合。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“怎么那个表情，蜜恩？”他问，“你回来不高兴吗？我们都想你了。”</p><p>我笑笑，“你只是因为没人帮你写作业了才想我的。”</p><p>他有点脸红，“呃，那是一个原因啦，不过——”</p><p>“哦，省省吧，罗恩。快点，我可不想迟到。”</p><p> </p><p>“斯内普？”哈利悄声说，“他怎么来了？”</p><p>我翻翻眼珠，“是斯内普教授，哈利。”</p><p>教室里是死一般的沉寂。所有的学生都惊讶于站在面前的竟然是斯内普而不是斯拉格霍恩教授。</p><p>“斯拉格霍恩教授最近不能来上课了，”斯内普说着，声音划破整个教室的沉默，“因此，你们落到了我的手里。”</p><p>我耐心地听着。</p><p>斯内普的眼光一个不落，慢慢扫过每一个学生，但奇怪的是他无视了我。他看着哈利和罗恩很长时间，然后却跳过我，去看纳威，给了他一个冷冷的瞪视。</p><p>“你们要熬制的是打嗝药水，并不十分复杂，”他哼了一声，“现在开始。”</p><p>大家都开始去拿材料了。</p><p>谁都不敢说话。</p><p> </p><p>“不，”我悄悄说，“再顺时针搅拌一圈。一圈，纳威，一圈。”</p><p>我出了口气，脑门上全是汗。用手抹去汗水，我朝已经惊恐不已的纳威挪得更近了些。</p><p>“没事的，”我小声对他说，“还没算毁。”</p><p>然后我抬起头，看见斯内普教授正坐在桌子后面看论文。</p><p>我更靠近纳威，“等一分钟然后再搅。”</p><p>我又朝斯内普的桌子看了一眼，却发现自己不偏不倚地对上了他的目光。</p><p>而他也在注视着我。</p><p>他知道我在帮纳威了。</p><p>我害怕地咬住下唇等着挨罚，但并没有。</p><p>他仅仅低下头，又去看那些论文了。</p><p>这是怎么了？</p><p>“赫敏，”纳威紧张地悄声问，“现在怎么办？”</p><p>我好久才回过神来。</p><p>“呃，就顺时针搅拌，一圈。”我重复道，觉得有点奇怪。</p><p>什么地方不对劲啊。</p><p>几分钟过去了。</p><p>“赫敏，它变蓝了，它不应该变蓝啊！”纳威声音发颤地说。</p><p>“你可能是——”我说。</p><p>“教授，格兰杰在帮隆巴顿。”德拉科·马尔福在我们后面说，“她一开始就在帮他了。”</p><p>“管你自己的事，马尔福。”罗恩为我出头。</p><p>“安静。”斯内普终于开口了。</p><p>我看着他，有点脸红。</p><p>但他还是什么都没说。</p><p>我注视着他，挑着眉，等着他给我下禁闭或者什么。</p><p>“走。”而他只说出了这一个词。</p><p>“什-什么？”我小声问。</p><p>“出去，你们所有人。”他咆哮，“课堂结束了，出去！”</p><p>我们用不着他再说一遍。</p><p>大家都赶紧收拾东西，立马离开了教室。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么回事，赫敏？”我们边走上楼梯，哈利边问。</p><p>“我-我不知道。”我诚实地回答。</p><p>“斯内普什么时候犹豫过给我们谁下禁闭啊？”</p><p>我摇摇头，也不知道说什么好。</p><p>“还有那个马尔福，”罗恩也加入了谈话，“哪儿都有他。”</p><p>哈利和罗恩还在聊天，表达着他们对斯内普的惊讶和对马尔福的愤怒，但我没有再听。</p><p>我有别的问题要想。</p><p>发生什么事了？</p><p>斯内普教授为什么举止奇怪？</p><p>我无法假装看不见，自从我回来后他一直在看着我，在我面前一直非常奇怪。上周我去交我的论文，跟他解释我为什么交晚了的时候，一刹那间我们的手指轻轻相碰，他却瞬间退开去，我的论文都掉在了地上。</p><p>我叹一口气，把这些想法推出脑子。</p><p>我还有太多功课要赶呢，实在没空再想这个。</p><p> </p><p>“赫敏，帮我拿片面包呗？”罗恩说着俯身过来。</p><p>我看着他，等着他说那个“魔法词”。</p><p>“拜托？”他笑嘻嘻地补充。</p><p>我没法拒绝了。</p><p>嘴角咧开一个笑容，我把面包递给他。</p><p>“赫敏，”他忽然变得严肃，“你手腕上是什么啊？”</p><p>我低头，看见一个丑陋的伤疤留在手腕内侧。</p><p>“怎么了？”他问。</p><p>“我只是……想把打碎的镜子捡起来。我估计是不小心划到了吧。”我说着失了神。</p><p>“你估计是？”</p><p>“我真不太记得了。这一整个月都好迷糊。我妈妈病了，我好有压力，那段时间我过得真的很难。”我解释道，依旧观察着自己的手腕上的伤疤。</p><p>我还有其他好多的疤。</p><p>我倒记得那些伤疤是怎么来的，但还是很奇怪。</p><p>好像有什么地方不对劲一样。</p><p> </p><p>“我变形课快迟到了。”我自语着，赶紧跑过礼堂。</p><p>昨晚真不该开夜车的。</p><p>还没等我反应过来，我就狠狠撞进了一样东西上。</p><p>黑色的东西。</p><p>软和的东西。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐！”</p><p>我一抬头，看见一个暴怒的斯内普教授。</p><p>“真对不起，先生，我-我没看路！”</p><p>“我也这么想，”他哼了一声，然后稍稍挪开一点。</p><p>他在做什么啊？</p><p>为什么总要跟我刻意保持距离？</p><p>他以为我没注意这些事吗？</p><p>“下次记得用用你那双娘胎里带来的眼睛，看看路。”他冷冷地说完，走了。</p><p>我站在那里，良久。</p><p>心脏砰砰地跳。</p><p>涌起了强烈的感情。</p><p>一种我无法解释的感情。</p><p>无法解释得通的感情。</p><p>我这是怎么了？</p><p> </p><p>哈利四下看看，确保公休室里只有我们三个。</p><p>“你觉得这是个好主意吗？”我把手臂抱在胸前问。</p><p>罗恩看着我，“这是邓布利多的主意。”</p><p>“所以呢？”我怒从中来，“就因为是他的主意，所以自然而然就是好主意了？”</p><p>哈利扭头看我，“赫敏，你这是怎么了？你最近好奇怪啊……自从你回来以后。”</p><p>我长出一口气。</p><p>“听着，邓布利多想要我接近斯拉格霍恩，就是这样。”哈利解释道，“他要我这么做肯定是有原因的，我保证。”</p><p>我冒出一句尖刻的评论，但忍住了没说。</p><p>为什么我会感觉这么愤怒？</p><p>我不应该这样对待邓布利多啊。</p><p>他做的一切都是在帮我们。</p><p> </p><p>“拿去……拿去……”</p><p>我喉头发紧，看着西弗勒斯·斯内普倒在我面前。</p><p>而我脸上那奇特的液体是什么？</p><p>我是在……哭吗？</p><p>一些淡蓝色的物质慢慢从斯内普的眼里、嘴里和耳朵里涌出。</p><p>我知道那是什么。</p><p>但哈利好像不知道。</p><p>我赶快召唤出一个细颈瓶递给哈利，让他好知道怎么做。</p><p>他做了，把那些银蓝色的物质用魔杖捞进瓶子里。</p><p>我闭上眼睛，转过头去。</p><p>为什么这让我如此心痛？</p><p>斯内普是个叛徒啊。</p><p>他从不喜欢我，甚至恨我。他让我的生活如同地狱一样。</p><p>可我为什么会有这样的感觉？</p><p>“格兰杰……”</p><p>我一下子睁开了眼。</p><p>什么？</p><p>“格兰杰……”他再次低语。</p><p>他在看着我。</p><p>那一刹那我无法动弹。</p><p>他怎么会叫我？</p><p>但我从他眼中见到了某种神色。</p><p>某种乞求。</p><p>我终于动了动，跪在哈利身旁。</p><p>我不知道该说些什么。</p><p>我该说什么呢？</p><p>斯内普正看着我，想要说话。他的嘴唇在动，颤抖着，在低语。</p><p>我靠得更近，去听他说些什么。</p><p>“……对不起。”</p><p>“他可能……已经出现幻觉了。”哈利低声说。</p><p>“……格兰杰……对不起。”</p><p>我的心碎了，可我不知道这是为什么！我感觉自己应该知道，可这竟是我根本不记得从何而起的情感！</p><p>“……先生……”我说着，却看见他的脑袋里又一次涌出银蓝色的物质。</p><p>我没有多问，召唤出另一个细颈瓶，重复了哈利的动作。</p><p>斯内普想要给我看什么？</p><p>我迷失在他深邃的双眸里，竭力无视他脖颈处喷涌的鲜血染红了袍子。</p><p>“……凤凰社……”他勉力说出几个词，“……秘密部门……测试。”</p><p>他在说什么？</p><p>“……原谅我……”他低语着，目光深深盯进我的灵魂。</p><p>我来不及想这是怎么回事，便冲口而出，“我原谅你。”</p><p>我不知道他在求我原谅他什么。</p><p>我也不知道自己为什么原谅他。</p><p>可这似乎能让他好过一些。</p><p>最终他又去看哈利，抓住他长袍的前襟，把他拉近，“看……着……我……”</p><p>下一刻，他就逝去了。</p><p>西弗勒斯·斯内普死了。</p><p> </p><p>我什么都想起来了。</p><p>记忆之旅回来之后已经快一个小时了。</p><p>我依旧无法动弹。</p><p>我现在什么都想起来了。</p><p>斯内普视角的记忆某种程度上唤起了我自己的。</p><p>我的记忆全都去而复返了。</p><p>每一件事。</p><p>汹涌的感情淹没了我。</p><p>震惊。</p><p>生气。</p><p>震怒。</p><p>厌恶。</p><p>哀伤。</p><p>困惑。</p><p>而现在，我什么都感觉不到了。</p><p>我冷静得出奇。</p><p>邓布利多死了。我无法找他出气。</p><p>斯内普也走了。我无法同他谈话。我们之间发生了太多事，我有好多话想跟他谈谈，跟他解释，跟他清算。</p><p>可他走了。</p><p>我也永远得不到问题的答案。</p><p>我最想要的那句答案。</p><p> </p><p>战争结束了。</p><p>我们赢了。</p><p>我很高兴。</p><p>但我的工作还没完。</p><p> </p><p>秘密部门的测试。</p><p>现在大家都知道了。一篇文章在预言家日报上发表。</p><p>连同我的故事。</p><p>并非所有的细节。有些事情我不想被人知道。那些事我想留给自己和斯内普。</p><p>但至少现在大家都知道那些人的另一面了。凤凰社到底都做了些什么。</p><p>当年参与这些事的人被追究了。我是说还活着的那些。</p><p>我找到了扮演那个守卫的人，那个当年做得过分的人，我让他付出了代价。</p><p>罗恩还是无法接受。他被提供了取回记忆的机会，但还是没能决定要不要取回。那个暑假他虚假的记忆可比残忍的现实好多了。我并不为此责怪他。</p><p>要记起那些，很难。</p><p>但我还好。</p><p>我扛得住。</p><p>我为哈利感到惋惜。他信赖的那个男人，邓布利多，成了魔鬼。而哈利是那么善良的一个人，他无法不觉得自己应该为此负责。可我知道这不是哈利的错，在地牢里有那么一刻我后悔成为哈利的朋友，可是那只是瞬间的软弱而已。</p><p>我为当他的朋友而骄傲。</p><p> </p><p>西弗勒斯·斯内普是英雄吗？</p><p>我记得多年以前我们在地牢的时候和他谈过这个问题。</p><p>他不同意我叫他做英雄。</p><p>或许他也并不是个英雄。</p><p>但他的确很勇敢。</p><p>也很高尚。</p><p>我承认，一开始我很气他。但现在不了。从他的视角去看那些记忆是有所帮助的。他并非恶心变态或者有反社会心理之类。他是个好人。他无力让我摆脱困境，只能帮助我挺过难关。</p><p>我现在明白了。</p><p>因为有它，我更加坚强。</p><p>我还是会有时在夜晚尖叫着醒来，想要斯内普像从前许多次一样给我平静。当我在午夜醒来，房间里漆黑一片的时候，我觉得自己仿佛仍然处在地牢里，而斯内普教授就躺在几步以外他的床垫上。</p><p>可他不在了。</p><p>我又去看过一次那个地牢，在战争结束后的几个月之后。</p><p>我哭得撕心裂肺。</p><p>这里有太多太多的回忆。</p><p>而我还能感到斯内普教授的存在。</p><p>我想他。</p><p>没有人知道。我无法跟任何人言说。</p><p>可我想他。我好想好想再跟他说说话，想见见他。</p><p>可他走了。</p><p>而我还要过自己的生活。</p><p>我永远不想忘记在地牢里发生的一切，就算那些都是可怕的回忆。</p><p>我想要记得。</p><p>这也是我为女儿起名罗丝的原因，是为纪念那个我以为在地牢里死去的女孩儿。在我面前，因我而死。</p><p>我再没找到过那个女孩儿。她是谁呢？她存在过吗？还是另一个幻觉？</p><p>我不知道。</p><p>但那也不重要了。</p><p>我还活着。我的生活或许并不完美，但我心足。</p><p>常有一些小细节让我想起那三十天。</p><p>看见我的伤疤。</p><p>叫我女儿的名字。</p><p>哈利的二儿子。</p><p>哪怕一片面包也会唤回记忆。让我想起那些只有面包可吃的日子。</p><p>时光流逝。</p><p>生活继续。</p><p>但我永远不会忘记。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>